The Wind That Blew Me Home
by KSmitty
Summary: Nathan let Haley go and left in the middle of the night leaving nothing but a note telling her she was too good for him and that she could do better. He had made her a promise one he couldn't keep at least not anymore. He has HCM not Lucas. What's worse i
1. Homeward Bound

**AN: This is the start of my new story. I hope you all like it. However there is something I want to let you in on so people aren't confused. In this story the coupling will be Leyton, Naley, and Brulian. Keith is alive and married to Karen they have a daughter Lilly who is 4 ½ soon to be 5. Dan is around and is the mayor he and Keith made amends. After Nathan left Dan changed and became a good guy. The school shooting still happened but Keith wasn't involved. Lucas still saved Peyton and Haley had still been in the tutor center that day. Nathan's family now gets along Nathan's abrupt leaving changed and hurt all of them and brought them all together. They all missed Nathan and wished for his return someday especially for Haley.**

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

**Summary: ****Nathan let Haley go and left in the middle of the night leaving nothing but a note telling her she was too good for him and that she could do better. He had made her a promise one he couldn't keep at least not anymore. He has HCM not Lucas. What's worse is he didn't even tell his family. He just disappeared without a word. What will happen when he is forced back home because of his job. Will he stop lying to his wife and come clean or will it be to late will she have moved on?**

Nathan woke up to the sound of his alarm clock loudly buzzing in his ear. Angrily he reached over and slammed his fist down on top of it cursing as he did so because he broke it and would have to replace it again. He made a mental note to himself to get one with a radio maybe that would keep him from breaking it. He hated waking up because in his dreams he was still with her. Haley, his wife that he left in the middle night, she was going after her dream of becoming a singer. After a trip with his brother he found out that he had a genetic heart defect Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy also know as HCM.

He knew that if he lost his dream she wouldn't go after hers and that was something he didn't want so he just up and left without word. She was falling in love with another man at the time anyway. Chris Keller had taken Haley under his wing and she was falling for him or at least that is what he was telling himself. He sent annulment papers to her once and got them back but where she was suppose to sign she just wrote "I still love you." He then sent divorce papers he got those back shredded in an envelope with a letter from Haley. He never tried again he figured it was a waste of time and money. He never did write Haley back but he still had the letter she sent.

He cut ties with everyone he knew and started a new life in Los Angeles. He was on the local Police force where he lived now he was part of an undercover team that busted drug dealers. He had made a big break through in the case last night with an arrest however a few had gotten away. This morning he was due in for a meeting to go over everything in the case.

He got up slowly stretching and grunting as he yawned and started walking to his dresser. He reached for a bottle of pills opened them and took two. Opening the dresser he pulled out a clean pair of boxers closing the dresser drawer and then walking to his closet where he pulled out a pair of jeans and a clean white shirt with a belt and boots.

He laid them out on the bed and went to the bathroom to shower. Turning on the water and flipping the shower on so it could warm up. He then walked to the kitchen to flip on the coffee so it would be ready when he finished getting ready and to feed his dog Duke. Duke was a German Sheppard that had been given to him by a little girl down the street. She claimed that he seemed sad and lonely and that a dog would help keep him company while he was alone. He walked back to the bathroom and stripped off his boxers stepping into the shower. He quickly showered and stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist.

He walked to the sink and whipped the mirror with his hand. He then reached into the cabinet for his shaving cream and razor where he proceeded to shave. Once he finished he put them back where we got them from and retreated to the bedroom to get dressed. Fully dressed he walked to the kitchen to retrieve a cup of coffee; he poured himself a cup and added a little cream and sugar. He turned around and turned the television he had in the kitchen onto sports center to catch the highlights from last night's games. Once he noticed his team lost he cursed and turned to the news.

He freaked out as he seen that he was in a news story. He had helped bust a drug ring and the news of it broke this morning. This was a big deal the story wasn't suppose to be publicized yet because not everyone had been caught and with the shot of him in the open with his badge around his neck not only blew his cover but also put him in extreme danger.

He quickly put the cup of coffee in the sink and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once brushed he ran into his room quickly putting on his shoes, grabbing his phone and running out the door with his keys in hand. He was half way to his car when he realized he forgot his wallet so he turned to run back in. That was a mistake because a few other dealers that had gotten away where now getting out of the car.

Once inside he quickly ran back to his room and grabbed his wallet and then decided to grab his other gun. He quickly added the holster to his belt and placed his 9mm in the holster checking to make sure it was loaded first. He then grabbed a leather jacket from the closet to cover it and then ran out the door locking it behind him.

Just as he got to his car about to get in he saw the reflection of a slow moving car in the window. As he turned gun fire began to ring out with the car picking up speed. Drive by shootings happen so often that the had a special name for them called the LA special however he knew it was connected to the busts from last night. Before he had a chance to react he felt a searing hot pain in his left shoulder, he knew he was hit so he didn't look he simply pulled out his gun firing 3 shots before falling to his knees in blinding pain. He heard the squeal of tires and then a sudden crash. He reached into his pocket with his right hand and grabbed his phone to call it in.

After a few rings the dispatcher picked up. "This is Nate Scott. I need back up and an ambulance to 2320 West Cove Drive. Officer down, repeat officer down." The dispatcher responded quickly and alerted all units' help was now on the way. Nathan hung up once he heard confirmation he was having a hard time focusing the pain was becoming unbearable he sat up and braced himself against his tire. He heard the sound of sirens in the distance as he looked around the car that had shot at him was crashed a little ways down the road into a tree and from where he was sitting he couldn't tell if anyone was still in the car or not. His eyes where getting heavy so he closed them and in that moment he wished he could be in her arms safe in Tree Hill after that all went dark.

* * *

><p>Haley woke up at ten that morning she reached across the sheets to find it empty as always and she hated this. She didn't understand what made him run off. She had no idea where he was. The divorce papers where marked to have been sent from a P.O. Box in Slick Lizard, Alabama however when her and Lucas went to look for him no one had seen him and after a week of looking her and Lucas returned to Tree Hill.<p>

After Nathan left she gave up on the music thing. She did go on tour with Keller but let the tour after 3 weeks. When he left it was as if he had taken her talent with him. She still loved him and always would and she was secretly awaiting his return. Brooke and Peyton both said they would kill him if he ever returned. They always thought he had run off with some other girl. Lucas just wanted his brother home. He missed Nathan and was getting married soon and would give anything to have him at the wedding. Peyton would protest the idea but in the end he was Lucas's brother and family and Peyton wouldn't take out her anger against Nathan on Lucas. If Lucas wanted his brother at the wedding then she wouldn't stop him.

Not wanting to waste time Haley got up. School was around the corner and it would be her second year of teaching at the high school. She was the English teacher and a good one her students loved her classes. She needed to get back in a routine again. This summer had been crazy. Brooke, Peyton and her had taken a trip to Los Angeles where Peyton's favorite band The Cure had played. She swore that she had seen Nathan and in fact tried to chase after him while at the concert she ended up tripping and by the time she got back up he was out of sight. Peyton and Brooke had told her she was going crazy and seeing things. They stayed the night and did a road trip back to Tree Hill. The trip had been a gift from Lucas. He was rich he had gotten a huge payday with his book deal. His book "Unkindness of Ravens" was a number one seller but he was currently working on his second book he also worked at the high school. He was a history teacher and also the head basketball coach.

Haley came into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee Brooke must have made the coffee. She and Brooke lived together and Brooke had left for her store to open it. She was also rich and had her own clothing company "Clothes over Bro's" Haley then walked into the living room and switched on the television. It was on the news she then grabbed her laptop that was sitting on the coffee table she began checking her email half listening to the news. She heard a breaking news story about an officer who had been injured while leaving for work the morning before. Something about drugs… she didn't care at the moment it was news out of LA and she didn't live there.

Sick of hearing the depressing news she quickly grabbed the remote and changed the channel without looking at the screen which held a picture of her injured husband. Instead she changed it to the food network which was a bad idea because it made her hungry. She then switched of the television and went to shower and go see Brooke maybe she could get her away from the store for a late breakfast.

* * *

><p>At the store Brooke was currently fitting Peyton to her wedding dress. Peyton and Lucas's wedding was a little over two months away and there was still tons of work left to do on the dress. Yes Brooke had dated Lucas and they had broken up because of Peyton confessing her love for Lucas to Brooke but after months of fighting and then saving each other from Peyton's crazy stalker all was water under the bridge.<p>

They too had the news on Peyton was watching as Brooke was measuring and sizing the dress to fit what Brooke called her "skinny leggy ass". As news of the story from LA broke it caught Peyton's attention and as Nathan's face flashed across the screen Peyton gasped in return causing Brooke to apologize because she thought she had stuck her with a needle.

"Don't bleed on this dress P. Sawyer soon to be Scott. it will look really bad on this dress." Brooke finished as she started to laugh.

"No Brooke look!" Peyton cried out as she reached down grabbing her friends head and moving it so she could she the television.

"Oh my god. Is that Nathan? He's a cop?" Brooke asked standing up.

"Yes I guess he got shot working a case. We have to tell Haley and I have to call Lucas!" Peyton said turning around to go get her phone but not before Brooke stopped her.

"No don't, they don't need to know. He made his choice and he didn't even say goodbye he just left and well was just gone. Let's keep it that way besides Haley is finally becoming herself again infact I think I almost got her in agreement to go out with this guy I know would be perfect for her. If we tell her about him now it's just going to send her into another tail spin. Remember how she was after he left and then again after she swore she seen him in LA. She was a mess and I don't want to see her that way again so just please Peyton lets keep this between you and me." Brooke finished giving Peyton a hopeful look.

"You're right." Peyton said releasing a breath she had been holding. "I guess we could keep it between us. I don't like seeing Haley like that anymore then you do." she finished with a smile. They then turned off the television and returned to fitting Peyton to her wedding dress.

An hour later Millicent, Peyton, and Brooke where talking in the back about what they had seen on television. They had made a pact to keep Haley away from the television or at least the news. Customers had been few and far between. Suddenly the door jiggled in the front signaling a customer had entered the store. The three got up and went to greet the customer.

"Hey Hale's!" they all said in unison as she came into the store. Haley laughed "Good afternoon to you too." She said still laughing and smiling at her best friends. "I was wondering if you all would like to join me for lunch." She asked with a hopeful smile.

"I will." Peyton said as she went to stand next to Haley turning to look back at Brooke and Millie.

"I don't want to leave Millie here by herself." Brooke said looking sad that she couldn't go. She was hungry she skipped breakfast this morning.

"Oh Brooke you can go." Millie said "Marvin is actually going to be bringing me lunch today so you can go ahead and go with Peyton and Haley.

"Oh okay." Brooke said running to get her purse.

A minute later Brooke was back with her purse in hand okay ladies lets go Millie thank you so much and I will be back in an hour. With that the three ladies where off to have lunch at Karen's Café.

* * *

><p>The three ladies walked into the Café. They where quickly greeted by both Karen and Deb. "Pick a table ladies lunch is on the house today." Deb said aloud to them causing all three girls to burst out in laughter.<p>

"Wow Deb, what's the occasion," Haley asked all three girls just choosing to sit at the bar off to the side connected with the front counters. Peyton and Brooke cursed to themselves hoping that Deb hadn't seen the news.

"It's a great day and I am just happy to see you three." Deb said to her beloved daughter-in-law. Sure she didn't like the fact that her son and Haley had married at such a young age. After Nathan left they became close in fact Deb hated the way Nathan had left. Brooke and Peyton let out relieved sighs.

Karen handed them all menus. Without looking Haley ordered her usual Mac 'n' cheese. Brooke went for soup and salad and Peyton went for a grilled cheese. Karen wrote them down and went to give them to the cook. She returned giving them all drink already knowing what they wanted. She walked over and placed three diet cokes on the counter causing all three ladies to laugh.

"Thank you Karen." Brooke said.

All five ladies settled into casual conversation telling jokes and having a good time.

* * *

><p>The beeping of a heart monitor slowly pulled Nathan out of the darkness. He slowly opened his eyes and was thankful that the light where dimmed.<p>

"Hey welcome back to the land of the living Nate." Said Nathan's partner Clay Evans, who was sitting in a chair next to Nathan's bed.

"Ugh what the hell?" Nathan said

"You got lucky Nate." Clay said "The bullet went right through your shoulder. It lodged in the siding of your garage. It was a hallow point and damn lucky it wasn't 8 inches south of where it hit. You wouldn't be here Nate." Clay said lowering his head.

"I don't feel lucky." Nathan said as he sat up. His left arm was in a sling to help support his shoulder. "Can we get out of here now?" Nathan asked standing up. "Yeah I already filled your pain meds. They said you may need surgery to repair your shoulder but it would have to be at a later date due to all the swelling and damage plus there would be a higher risk for infection. I brought you a shirt from the office." Clay finished throwing an LAPD T-shirt on the bed.

"Clay little help" Nathan said trying to already put the shirt on with one arm and having trouble. Clay was laughing as the doctor walked into the room.

"Mr. Scott glad to see you are awake. You are free to go whenever you like. Let me help you get this shirt on so it's more comfortable." The doctor finished starting to un-due the sling so they could get the shirt on him.

A few minutes later he was fully dressed and walking with clay to the squad car. He cursed as he looked down and noticed blood on his jeans they where his favorite pair. They quickly got in the car and where on the way to the department. Clay was talking about his new wife Sarah. Nathan didn't mean too but he zoned out on Clay hearing him talk about Sarah only made him think of Haley.

In no time they made it to the department walking in he was greeted with a standing ovation. He blushed as he walked to his desk and sat down. Turning to his computer and quickly logging in. He checked his email and had a message from the captain to come to his office as soon as he got in. standing up he made his way to his captain's office.

Lightly knocking on the door as he entered Captain Andy Hargrove stepped forward and shook his hand. "Thank you for coming Nate please take a seat." As he sat down he grunted a little. His shoulder was starting to hurt.

"Nate with everything that is going on here right now I have made a few calls. I feel that it is in the best interest to relocate you as soon as possible. You are being sent to a force in Tree Hill, North Carolina. I pulled some strings to get you in but I figured it would be nice for you I know you have family there." He finished putting his hands together waiting for Nathan's reaction.

Honestly Nathan was speechless he wasn't expecting this. He was expecting having to ride a desk for the next couple weeks. "Wow sir… I mean couldn't I just take a desk job here?" Nathan asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sorry Nate it's just too dangerous for you here right now. The ring that you busted was huge and what happen to you today could happen again but have a worse outcome. That's why I am ordering you to North Carolina effective immediately." "you are an asset to this department I am sure you will be in Tree Hill as well. You have the rest of the day to get your affairs in order an officer will be with you and as of tomorrow morning you will be on a plane to North Carolina. Before you leave please hand over your badge and department issued gun, I wish you the best luck Nate."

Nathan knew better then to argue further it was over. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and took the badge out of it tossing it on the desk. "Sir my gun is in my locker." Nathan said. "Please turn it into the gun cage before you leave." The captain said getting up and opening the door for Nathan to exit.

With that Nathan left his office and went to his locker and grabbed his gun. He turned it in as he was told. Then went to his desk he took the only thing that mattered to him and that was the picture of him and Haley at the beach on the day they got married. He then turned around and left to pack for Tree Hill with Clay following behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review and tell me what you think if you type "sneak peak please" in a review i will PM you a clip of the next chapter as soon i have one :-) . Sorry for any errors. If any of you know of a good Beta Reader that is active and has a fast turn around please let me know. The next Chapter post may take a while i am back to work for the week now with my Birthday also taking place on Sunday. I promise to post as soon as i can Thank You.<strong>


	2. Early Arrivals with an Unexpected Guest

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

Walking out Clay said nothing he knew Nathan was pissed. He had already been told what was going on by the Lieutenant that Nathan was being sent back home because of the fact that he was still in danger here. He hated the fact that he was losing his partner of three years. He and Nathan had been through a lot together. They had become best friends after attending the police academy together then becoming partners after their rookie year had been completed.

They got into the squad car without a word. Clay then started towards Nathan's house. After five minutes Clay noticed Nathan's discomfort. He reached into his jacket and handed Nathan his bottle of pain medication. Nathan took the bottle and took one after thanking Clay.

"I can't believe I am being sent back to Tree Hill." Nathan finally stammered out. "I haven't talked to my family since I was 17 years old." He said as he looked at Clay.

Having been friends for so long Clay knew everything. "I'm sorry Nate, but maybe this is your chance to get back with your family. I think it will be good for you. Besides the job Nate you live like a monk. You rarely go out you never date and dude I can tell you miss Haley."

Nathan knew what Clay was saying and it was true he hadn't dated to him marriage still meant something. "I don't know man. I haven't spoken to anyone in so long. I don't know if I would be welcome Clay. Even if I was I know this is going to be hard. I left without saying goodbye and just left Haley a letter." Nathan said rubbing his shoulder that was growing more painful he silently prayed for the medicine to kick in soon to take the edge off.

"I just wish you and Sarah could come with me. At least for a little while that way I have someone to talk too." Nathan said looking out the passenger window as the streets of LA moved by slowly.

Clay was silent for a moment before speaking. "I actually think that could happen. Because of the case Sarah and I couldn't go on our honey moon. She is off for the next two weeks she could fly down with you tomorrow and I can fly down next week. We had to refund our plane tickets to Cabo for vouchers so we both have ways of getting tickets." Clay finished with a huge smile as he seen Nathan was smiling too for the first time since he had picked him up from the hospital.

"That would work." Nathan nodded in agreement. "Plus I am going to need all the help I can get with packing and unpacking. My left arm is useless right now." Nathan finished making a face at his arm that hung to his side. Causing Clay to burst into laughter "Yeah, I will call Sarah when we get to your place."

Twenty minutes later they pulled into Nathan's driveway. Nathan cursed as he saw the bullet holes in the side of his car the driver's side window had been blown out. The window was easy to fix he was more worried about the costly repair bill fixing the bullet holes would have.

"I will be in soon. I am going to call Sarah and see how see feels about going to Tree Hill with you tomorrow and see if she could come over now to help us pack you." Clay finished with a hopeful smile.

"Okay" Nathan said as he got out of the car and began walking to the house. As he reached the house he fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He was greeted at the door by Duke. Nathan pet Duke for a moment before walking to the back door and letting him outside. Having run out of the house so quickly this morning Duke never got let outside, he then checked for messes. Luckily Duke hadn't made any. With a sigh of relief Nathan went to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water. He sat at the kitchen island and waited for Clay to come in.

A few minutes later Clay walked in with a huge smile on his face. "Sarah is on the way. She is picking up packing materials and pizza and will be here soon. As for going to Tree Hill she is super excited so I don't think we have anything to worry about now."

"Great!" Nathan said as he got up. "I am going to go pack some clothes. I figured that I would pack the basics once I get there I was thinking I might as well buy a house because the only apartments down there that allow dogs are shitty. I could just buy all new stuff."

"You have that kind of money?" Clay asked looking somewhat shocked.

"Yes, I mean I rent this place and I am already paid up for a year, other then that I don't have many bills." Nathan said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"That's great man. Okay well I am going to wait outside for Sarah." Clay said getting up as Nathan continued to walk towards his bedroom

Once in his room Nathan shut the door and walked over to his bed to lie down. After a few minutes he looked to the clock to see it was already two 'o' clock, deciding he better not waste anymore time he got up to fetch his suitcase from the closet. He then placed it on his bed and unzipped it. he walked to his closet and started grabbing all of his clothes leaving just two of his police uniforms. Once he had placed them on his bed he then walked to his dresser opening the drawer and grabbing all of his boxers then walking back over and placing them on his bed. He repeated this until all of the drawers where empty.

He then walked back over to his bed and silently cursed as he tried to fold his clothes and pack them without much success. Without both of his arms folding was going to be impossible. He then decided he would have to ask Clay for help. He walked to his bedroom door opening it and walking out to the front porch where Clay was waiting for Sarah.

"Hey!" Clay greeted taking another sip of beer that he had gotten out of Nathans fridge.

"Hey man." Nathan greeted back. "I kind of need help packing since I can't fold my clothes with one arm. Will you help me please?" Nathan asked with an annoyed look on his face.

This caused Clay to laugh. "Sure man. Sarah just called she should be here soon then we can go in and start packing."

Nathan nodded his head as he walked over and took a seat next to Clay on his porch swing.

"How you are feelin' Nate?" Clay asked as he took another sip of beer.

"Sore and thanks to that pain medication tired but thank goodness it has finally kicked in." Nathan said with a small smile.

Clay just nodded. At the same time they both looked to the driveway as they heard a car pulling up. Sarah had arrived and as she got out of the car she realized she had forgotten to get pizza. "Oh Sugar, Clay can you call and order the pizza honey for delivery I forgot to get one." Sarah finished with a smile as both guys stood up.

"Sure hun." Clay said "Oh and after you get all the packing materials out of the car please." Sarah said as she finally looked at Nathan her heart breaking at the sight of her husband's best friend. She walked over to Nathan giving him a big hug. "Good to see you Nate. I can't wait to go to Tree Hill with you." Sarah said as she pulled away with a smile. Nathan couldn't help but smile back.

"Good to see you too. Thanks for helping pack me to go and also for wanting to come along." Nathan said looking at her then Clay. "Both of you thank you."

"No problem Nate. We love you, you know that." Sarah said with a small smile. "Yeah Nate you would do the same for me." Clay stated in agreement with Sarah.

Clay then looked at Sarah "I have to help Nate pack his clothes I already ordered the pizza so you can unload the packing materials." He finished with a smile as she too started to smile. "Nonsense I will help Nathan pack you get the stuff out of the car." She finished poking him in the chest. They then started to argue a little.

Having heard this more then once before Nathan started for the car to get the items himself. They always pick fights with each other just so they can make up. Gross is the only thing that came to his mind at the moment but when he really thought about it he used to do the same with Haley.

Once he got to the car he grabbed the boxes putting them under his arm. There was bubble wrap and tape left he would make a trip back to get it. He started for the house with the boxes under one arm just as he climbed the last step both Sarah and Clay stopped arguing and looked at him. "What are you doing?" they both asked at the same time. "Getting stuff to pack, since you guys are doing that fake arguing thing to make up." Nathan finished making a face.

"Damn he is on to us." Clay said as he started laughing while walking forward to take the boxes out of Nathans arm. "Sarah go help him pack I will get the packing stuff." Clay finished as he walked off to get the rest of the items from the car.

"Come on Nate lets go get you packed." Sarah said as she started into the house and toward Nathan's bedroom. Nathan followed behind as soon as they entered the room Sarah burst into laughter. "Oh my Nate!" she said in between fits of giggles. "It looks like your closet exploded" she said as she quickly started folding everything. After twenty minutes with Sarah folding and Nathan putting things into the suitcase the way he wanted it he was packed.

They both walked out into the living room to find Clay paying for the pizza. "Alright pizza's here" Sarah said as she walked to the radio and turned it on tuning it to a country station as Kenny Chesney's "Summertime" started playing. Clay and Nathan both started laughing as Sarah started dancing a singing along.

"Come on goof pizza is here." Clay said to Sarah as he started for the kitchen with Nathan laughing and following behind with Sarah dancing behind Nathan into the kitchen. "Oh come on Nate you love this song dance with me." She said as she grabbed him by his good arm turning him so he was facing her. They both started dancing causing Clay to laugh at Nathan's lack of rhythm, Sarah then danced her way over to Clay where she started to make him dance along with her. Nathan laughed because he wasn't much better.

"Alright lets just eat we have packing to do still." Clay said giving Sarah a pleading look he really just didn't want to dance anymore not with Nathan in the room laughing at him.

Sarah then pushed herself up on her tip toes and pecked his lips "Okay" she said as she stopped dancing and walked to retrieve some plates.

"You called me a bad dancer." Nathan said shaking his head "you are just as bad as I am." He said with a slight chuckle as his signature smirk appeared on his face. They quickly made themselves a plate and sat at the table talking. "So Nate any ideas as to what else you want to take with you?" Sarah asked finishing her pizza as she tossed the crust aside.

"Just my PS3, Xbox360, games, and movies I was thinking. Whatever else I need I can get when I get there." Nathan said grabbing another slice of pizza. "Clay you can have the big screen. I was thinking of getting a new one once in Tree Hill anyway." He said as he took a bite of pizza. "Sweet!" is all that clay said as he took his and Sarah's plates to the sink after putting the remains in the trash. He quickly rinsed them and put them in the dish washer.

In no time they finished packing Nathan to leave tomorrow. They loaded everything in the car that night since he would be leaving early in the morning for Tree Hill. They then said goodbye leaving Nathan to get well rested and also so Sarah could pack to leave with Nathan. They had called the airlines and gotten Sarah a ticket on the same flight as Nathan.

Nathan watched as Sarah and Clay got into separate cars and drove away. Clay would have to take the squad car back to the department. Both waved goodbye as they drove out of sight. Nathan looked around before going back into the house locking the door behind him. He looked at the clock to see it was a little after 6pm he then figured it to be about 9 in Tree Hill.

He sat on his couch as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to call the new police department he would be working for. He talked with the captain for a while thanking him for taking him on. With his injury he was told that he wouldn't start work right away but would need to come in for a meeting a few days after his arrival in Tree Hill. Thanking the captain again he hung up.

Since the news this morning he couldn't get over the fact that he would be in Tree Hill soon and couldn't get Haley off his mind. Still holding his phone he decided to call a number he hadn't called in over 6 years. After a few rings it went straight to voicemail. "You've reached Haley James Scott leave a message or not." It said followed by a laugh but he couldn't bring himself to say anything so he hung up feeling somewhat thankful that Haley hadn't picked up while also a little disappointed. He smiled as he thought about her laugh in the message he really missed it he could picture in his mind her face. It made him think of the time after they first got married when they set up there voicemail together at the apartment.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Lets just do one message together." Haley said  
>"But isn't that what really cheesy couples do?" Nathan said lying on his stomach looking at Haley with the answering machine in front of him<em>

_"But we are a really cheesy couple, mister" she says with a smile  
>"You've got a point" he says with a smile, looking back at answering machine.<em>

_(Starting voicemail message) "You have just reached Haley…"  
>Nathan interrupting haley from message and says into answering machine "and Nathan... I live here too"<em>

_"Yeah, Nathan lives here too... because we're married..." Haley said "And we're not here because we're..." Nathan started but trailing off because he doesn't know what to say._

_Haley breaks in filling in for Nathan... "Having sex" she says as Nathan crawls on top of her and kisses her neck while Haley says... "We're having hot sex, just really hot sex"... Haley giggles and remembers that they are still recording while Nathan is kissing her "We're still on" she says to Nathan_

_"O yeah" he says turning to the answering machine "leave a message and we'll get back to you when we're done." He said as he turns back to Haley and continues kissing her both are in fits of giggles as the roll off the bed with her both still giggling together._

_END FLASHBACK_

Nathan quickly shook his head he has spent years trying to forget but somehow never has been able too. He put the phone back in his pocket and sat back into the couch. He had taken another pain pill shortly after dinner again he had been in a lot of pain. He felt the affects of it within his body. His shoulder still hurt he was just too tired to care. He soon drifted into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>Haley was a little aggravated at the moment. It was a little after nine. The girls had decided to have a slumber party like they did back in high school. However every time she went to switch it to a news channel to watch it tonight Peyton and Brooke would jump up and change the channel saying it was too depressing. Then Peyton and Brooke began to bicker on what to watch so they decided to just talk girl talk.<p>

Haley thought back to the first slumber party Brooke had talked her into throwing with the girls. It had been Brooke, herself, Peyton, and a girl named Anna. She was the sister of a guy named Felix; Brooke had been dating at the time.

She remembered that day so clearly because it was one of the last days Nathan had been around before he had left. She remember he a Lucas had been leaving for a Basketball game in Charlotte leaving her alone but Brooke came to her rescue with the slumber party so she wouldn't have to be alone, which was also around the same time she started working with Chris and the first time she had lied to Nathan.

_FLASHBACK_

_The girls had just returned from selling some of Brooke's used CD's. They had run into Chris Keller and he had talked Haley into meeting up later to record a song. Now they where coming to say goodbye to the guys._

"_It's another mechanic stripper!" Brooke said as she started walking arm in arm with Haley up to Nathan's car. (Lucas stares)) "No…it's just Lucas." Brooke said to Haley causing Haley to smile._

_After tossing a bag in the trunk Nathan walks around the other side "Okay, guess we're off."_

_Haley starts to clap as she walks towards Nathan. "Alright! Well go… whoever they are!_

"_Bobcats Haley!" Nathan said with a laugh_

"_Alright well, I love bobcats, they're so cute." Haley said _

"_You're such a girl" Nathan said as he smiled down at his wife_

"_I know" she said as they then shared a kiss_

_Lucas broke in "Can we go now?" this causes a look from Nathan "You saw her, she's back, lets go!" Lucas said_

"_Come on, man. Look, this is the first night we've spent apart since we got married." Nathan finished as Haley smiled and then kissed him again._

"_Well the girls are having a slumber party." Brooke said with a shrug_

"_Really?" Lucas questioned._

"_oh, that's cool." Nathan said as he looked down at Haley "So you won't be alone tonight."_

"_Yep" Haley said_

"_What're you gonna do until the?" Nathan asked out of curiosity_

"_Uh… probably just gonna… hang out with Brooke." Haley finished looking to Brooke hoping she would cover as everyone looked to Brooke for an answer._

_After a moment Brooke answers. "Yeah…just us girls." She says looking at Haley with a look already knowing the truth and that she just lied to Nathan._

_Haley then smiles but it isn't real it's forced_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Haley, earth to Haley come back to us." Brooke said as she waved her hand in front of Haley's face causing Peyton to laugh.

Haley shook her head. "Sorry I was just thinking about the last slumber party we had. Remember you and Felix had been dating and his sister Anna had come with Peyton to the party." Haley finished not wanting to share what she had really thought of.

"Oh yeah I remember. Brooke made some lame excuse as to why Felix had to use your shower even though she and Felix had just done it in your bed." Peyton said starting to laugh.

Brooke blushed yeah we had fun that night. Remember the silly fight we had? Brooke asked.

_FLASHBACK_

_Brooke had a pore strip on her nose as she was finishing putting a mask on Haley and Haley frowns._

"_You know, I'm just not clear on this. So the shower at your house is broken and you (Looks at Anna.) had to have Felix come all the way over here and use mine?_

_Anna was painting her toenails "Um…" she stammered_

_Brooke then nods. "Uh-huh"_

_Peyton the broke in giving Brooke a look "Brooke"_

_Brooke looks at her best friend giving her the "shut up" look. Peyton making one right back._

_Haley quickly catching on to the tension "Wait a second. Y-you don't have a bed do you?" finally catching on as Brooke already has a guilty look on her face. "Did you… tell me you didn't have sex in my bed Brooke? Haley asked with a pleading look._

_Brooke hesitates for a moment "I'm already washing the sheets." Brooke says with a look that says sorry._

"_Oh my god! Ugh Brooke ugh!" was all Haley could seem to get out._

_They already yelled at me, what is the big deal? Brooke asked coming to her own defense_

_This caused Haley to finally speak "The big deal is that first of all; you did not thank me for helping you with the CDs. (Brooke opens her mouth to protest but is cut off by Haley.) Second of all; you had sex IN MY BED! (Brooke points to Haley's bedroom but can't get a word in.) And third; you ate all the brownies."_

Brooke then puts a piece of brownie in her mouth.

"Actually, I had a couple." Anna said trying to break the tension

_"That's not the point." Haley says pointing towards Anna while still looking at Brooke._

Anna frowns and continues with her nails.

"Haley's right. The point is that I've been deceptive. It's not so much that… I lied to anyone's face. (Talking pointedly at Haley as Haley scowls.) It's more about what I didn't say." Brooke said smugly

(Throws her head back and groans.) "Ugh! OK. There is a big difference between a lie and a little white lie." Haley said trying to look innocent.

"Really!" Brooke said

"Yeah!" Haley stated

Peyton Lifts her green gel eye mask. "OK, wait, what white lie?"

"Nothing!" Haley says quickly

Brooke then stands and says "Haley lied to Nathan!"

"Not exactly!" Haley says jumping up to try to defend herself

"Yes you did." Brooke said

"About what?" Peyton asked in confusion

"Nothing." Haley said

"Haley?" Peyton questioned

"You know what, if we're talking about bad behavior, you might wanna sit this one out!" Haley said giving Peyton a look which causes Brooke to scowl at Peyton.

Peyton stands walking towards them "What is that supposed to mean?" she asks.

"_That's supposed to mean that Peyton's the one you should be looking at, not me." Haley said looking away_

Anna is intrigued and keeps quite

"Why? She's not the one acting like a perfect-little-Stepford-wife." Brooke said

"Oh!" Haley exclaimed

"Why are you picking on Haley? She's throwing us a slumber party." Anna said trying to defend Haley.

"Actually, she was throwing us a slumber party, you just butted in!" Brooke said and Pointed to Anna

"Brooke! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Peyton said coming to Anna's defense.

"WHY!" Brooke asked

_"What're you gonna do? Snort her?" Haley asked more then annoyed._

Brooke looks shocked as Peyton gasps.

"Listen, I didn't throw this slumber party for you, you threw it for yourself and know it!" Haley said pointing at Brooke

"Well, at least I didn't lie to my husband about hanging out with Chris!" Brooke stated in her defence.

"WOAH!" Peyton exclaimed

"Brooke, well… Peyton did cocaine with that Rick guy." Haley said trying to get the heat off of her.

"Haley!" Peyton said looking at her shocked that she had blurted that out.

Brooke turns to Peyton outraged. "WHAT!"

"You had sex in her bed!" Peyton Exclaimed

"OK" Anna said trying to defuse the situation.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! CRACK WHORE!" Brooke shouts at Peyton

"SLUT!" Peyton says to Brooke

"_LIAR!" Brooke shouts as she turns pointing to Haley._

This causes Haley to narrow her eyes before she grabs Brooke's nose strip and rips it off. Brooke yells, Peyton screams and Anna laughs.

"Man, Tree Hill's got some drama." Anna says as she continues to paint her toenail, while Peyton, Brooke, and Haley continue to give each other furious looks.

_ENDFLASH BACK_

They all laughed at the memory. "Just thinking of Felix makes my skin crawl now." Brooke said as she had an involuntary shiver at the thought.

"He was a genuine asshole." Peyton agreed as Haley just nodded.

They settled into easy conversation, Haley looked at her phone and seen that it was blinking. She had put it on silent so she could spend time with the girls tonight. She picked it up to see who it was and frowned.

"What's wrong Hale's? Brooke asked

"I have a missed call but I don't know the number I don't even know where this area code is from." Haley said

"Did they leave a message?" Peyton asked.

"No." Haley said

"What area code does it have?" Brooke asked Haley trying to get a look at the number.

"213?" Haley said

"That's odd. 213?" Peyton said "Isn't that like Detroit?" she then asked then corrected herself. "Never mind 313 is Detroit not 213." She said silently laughing at herself as the other laughed along with her.

Brooke had taken out her phone typing 213 area code into her phone on Google.

She then made a face as the search results popped up. "Google say's the area code is from Los Angels." Brooke said setting her phone aside.

Then it clicked in both Brooke and Peyton's head as to who it could be. This morning's news story ran through the minds of both of them. They both looked at each other.

"Do you think I should call it back?" Haley asked aloud

"No!" Both Peyton and Brooke shouted at the same time.

"What are you shouting at me for?" Haley questioned as she shut her phone placing it in the pocket of her night shorts.

"No reason you just don't know it could be a stalker." Peyton said trying to quickly lighten the mood. "They happen sometimes." She said as she shrugged her shoulders causing both girls to laugh.

"Okay I won't call it." Haley said.

"Great! Now how about a movie?" Brooke asked trying to get Haley's mind off the missed call.

"Oh what movie?" Peyton asked quickly trying to do the same.

"The Notebook?" Brooke said

"Sounds good like a plan" Haley agreed "Just let me use the bathroom." Haley said as she got up and quickly walked towards the bathroom going in then shutting and locking the door behind her.

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other. "I think we should tell her." Brooke said

"What! Why?" Peyton said "it's just going to upset her that we kept it from her and I don't want to do that." Peyton finished.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Haley was sitting on the edge of the tub with her phone in hand. She flipped through her call log quickly dialing the missed call back. It never rang and went straight to voicemail. She dropped the phone as if it had burned her.

She quickly picked up her phone hanging it up and walked out of the bathroom back into the living room where Brooke and Peyton where waiting with the movie now on the main menu.

"It was Nathan" Haley blurted out holding her phone up.

"What" Brooke and Peyton said as they jumped up.

"Nathan it was him that called. While in the bathroom I called the number back." Haley stammered out "He didn't answer in fact it went straight to voice mail but it was him it was Nathan." Haley said sitting down on the couch her breathing coming out in short fast bursts.

"Peyton we have to tell her now." Brooke said not wanting to keep it from her any longer.

"Ugh" was all Peyton said.

"Tell me what?" Haley asked

They both sat down on either side of Haley and proceeded to tell her everything. Surprising both of them Haley didn't seem mad she actually seemed to understand and she did. They where just trying to protect her she knew that but knowing that Nathan was hurt and trying to contact her she knew it must be serious that might be why he didn't answer.

She then decided she had to go to Nathan. "I gotta go to him." She said as a statement as she got up going to her laptop and opening it. Once up she opened a internet window and quickly went to book a ticket to Los Angeles. She Cursed as she seen the only flight to LA was one leaving at 3pm tomorrow. She was just about to book it when Brooke said something.

"We will go with you. Get three tickets." Brooke said as Peyton agreed "you aren't going across the country alone." Peyton then added

Thankfully Haley hadn't confirmed the ticket yet and was able to adjust it to 3. she printed what they would need before shutting her computer. "We should get some rest ladies. Its already 2 in the morning." Haley said getting up and heading for her bedroom.

"Okay night Hale's" both Peyton and Brooke said at the same time.

"What are we going to do?" Peyton asked Brooke

"I don't know." Was all Brooke could say.

* * *

><p>Nathan, Sarah, and Clay had made it to the airport after having sent Nathans boxes via FedEx to Tree Hill. Duke was also checked in for the flight and hopefully ready to go. Nathan had given him a small pill which he got from the vet in the past that claims to help animals in stressfull situations. So all he had now was a suitcase that they had checked and one carry on bag it was the same for Sarah. The flight was set to leave at 9am and they where just waiting for the announcement to begin boarding. Clay and Sarah where in a make-out session and Nathan had excused himself he wanted to get the new issue of Sports Illustrated to read on the plane he also picked up People for Sarah. When he made it back he was happy to find them no longer sucking face.<p>

"They called our flight number Nate we can board the plane now." Sarah said with an excited smile.

"Alright" Nathan said with a chuckle. He then shook Clay's hand with his good one. See you in two weeks buddy and don't worry I will take care of Sarah." Nathan stated as he backed away towards terminal. "I know you will." Clay said as he then turned his attention back to Sarah.

"Be careful and please keep that knuckle head out of trouble." Clay finished saying as he kissed Sarah on the lips then again on the forehead.

She then walked to Nathan and they both turned and entered the terminal that would take them to the plane for boarding.

After they got on the plane time seemed to fly by. They where soon in the air and once on the place, Nathan had taken a pain pill. He knew it would knock him out for a few hours as it did last night and he was looking forward to that. It would keep his mind off of thing's that where to come. Sarah had loved that he had gotten her the People magazine she was reading it and listening to her Ipod.

He started reading his and soon felt himself getting drowsy as the medication took effect. He put the magazine away and soon drifted off into a restful sleep.

After the plane landed in Tree Hill Sarah woke Nathan up. He had been hard to wake but she woke him up after a few minutes of trying. They know had their carry on in hand and where making way towards the exit of the terminal. Looking at the clock seeing that it was a little after 3pm Nathan noticed that they had made excellent time and where early.

As they made it off the terminal and finally into the airport Sarah made a joke about feeling like she was just caught in a cattle line Nathan burst into laughter as she too laughed along at her joke. "Come on" he said as he grabbed her hand in a friendly gesture "let's go get our bags." Nathan said tugging her along with his good arm.

Meanwhile three sets of eyes had seen him get off the plane with another woman. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley looked on shocked as Nathan walked away with another woman on his arm not even 20 feet away from where the three girls had been standing.

Haley couldn't believe her eyes. She felt tears starting to sting the back of her eyes. She noticed that his arm was in a sling and was starting to feel bad for him but when he grabbed hold of the other woman's hand while laughing all Haley saw was red.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew that was a long chapter and extremely hard to write but I did it. I had to re-watch the flashback scenes I used multiple times to get them just right. I hope you all like the chapter. I had to write it extremely long because I wanted to get Nathan to Tree Hill by the end of this chapter. Anyways things for me have been super crazy. My birthday was this past Sunday and I had to work which I thought would make my bday a bummer… well it didn't it ended up being super awesome. Long story short my coworkersfriends totally tricked me. They shrink wrapped my car and as I was reacting to that then got me with silly string. It was totally awesome and just unexpected and well made me feel loved even if I was punked. Anyways enjoy and as always please review.**


	3. Accusations and Hidden Truths

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

"Come on, Brooke! You're going to make us late if you don't hurry." Haley yelled trying to get her friend going. They had been running late all day. It was now 2:30 and the flight was set to leave at 3pm today. They had just made it past security waiting for Brooke to put her shoes back on.

"Relax, Hales. We will make it." Peyton said coming to Brooke's defense. "Yeah Hales, it's not my fault the TSA feels the need to get all touchy feely on me. To be honest that lady had man hands." Brooke finished making a face causing Peyton to laugh but not Haley. Both girls took note on how snippy Haley had been. They knew better then to take it personally; she was just going through a lot.

After another five minutes of walking, the three had finally made it to the terminal. However to their surprise, thanks to an early incoming flight, the departure time for them had been delayed a half hour making the time of departure time 3:30.

"See perfect!" Brooke said "We aren't late and now we have extra time. I say we get some coffee from that café." Brooke said pointing to the Starbucks just behind her.

"Sounds like an awesome idea." Both Haley and Peyton agreed as they got into line.

They all got a coffee and sat down at a table just outside of the Starbucks café. They talked about silly things to pass the time. At three, Brooke said that people were coming off the terminal, both Peyton and Haley looked. Sure enough it was true. They got up from the table to move closer.

Haley couldn't take her eyes off the line of people coming off the plane. Then someone with raven colored hair caught her eye. Her breath caught in her throat, it was Nathan. Both Peyton and Brooke had seen this too, along with the pretty blonde who now held his hand in hers.

_As they made it off the terminal and finally into the airport, Sarah made a joke about feeling like she was just caught in a cattle line, Nathan burst into laughter as she too laughed along at her joke. "Come on" he said as he grabbed her hand in a friendly gesture "let's go get our bags." Nathan said tugging her along with his good arm._

_Meanwhile three sets of eyes had seen him get off the plane with another woman. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley looked on shocked as Nathan walked away with another woman on his arm, not even 20 feet away from where the three girls had been standing._

_Haley couldn't believe her eyes. She felt tears starting to sting the back of her eyes. She noticed that his arm was in a sling and was starting to feel bad for him but when he grabbed hold of the other woman's hand while laughing, all Haley saw was red._

"That jackass! I am going to go over there and give him a piece of my mind. What right does he have showing up like this?" Brooke said as she started to move to go confront him with Peyton moving with her in agreement.

Haley quickly moved to stop them. "No! I just… I need to get out of here please." Haley begged wanting to be anywhere but here at the moment. "Alright, okay. Let's get you out of here." Brooke said as Peyton agreed. Since they only had carry on, they didn't have to worry about anything else but getting Haley away from here.

* * *

><p>After spending forty minutes in the airport getting everything, Nathan and Sarah finally had a rental and had help loading the luggage and Duke into the SUV Nathan had rented. Nathan decided he was going to drive since he knew the area. He started the drive to the hotel, finding it quickly and feeling somewhat shocked that he still knew his way around town. Not much had change except for the addition to a second traffic light. He passed the river court and couldn't help but steal a glance. Shortly, after passing the river court and going over the Cape Fear Bridge, he had finally made it to the hotel. They went in together to check in both getting separate rooms.<p>

They both got rooms across from each other. It was awkward at first because the receptionist thought they were together. After making a quick joke and asking for assistance with unloading, Sarah and Nathan went to get Duke. Opening the cage, Duke quickly jumped out excited to finally be free. He quickly went and made his mark on a tree causing Sarah and Nathan to laugh.

"Nate, let me take him for a walk. Let him stretch and then we can freshen up and get some dinner. What do you say?" Sarah said grabbing Duke's leash and attaching it to his collar.

"Sure, that sounds great actually." Nathan agreed. "I will put your stuff in your room for you." Nathan finished starting to grab the bags with his good arm. "Alright see you in a few." Sarah said as she walked off with Duke.

Nathan was starting to carry everything up to the rooms. Half way to the door someone finally came to help him. He handed Sarah's bag off and told him the room number he then turned around to go get his own bags.

He walked quickly back to the truck and grabbed his things closing and locking it when he was finished. He then started for his room. Once in the room, he threw his stuff in the closet. He went to the night stand beside the bed a pulled out a phone book. He was hoping to be able to meet up with a real estate agent tomorrow to begin looking for a house. He set the phone book aside and pulled out his phone flipping it open and calling the Tree Hill police department. He wanted to touch base with the captain and let him know that he was now in town.

A short conversation followed, he was told that he was welcome to stop in anytime this week and they would do a meeting. Nathan filled him in on his plans to start the search for a house and promised to stop in soon. Nathan then once again thanked him for his time and told him that he looked forward to meeting him. After hanging up, he set his phone to the side grabbing the phone book and opening it. Opening to the real estate pages, he quickly chose a random agency. He quickly dialed the number as he seen it in the book. After a few rings he talked with a real estate guy who was more than happy to meet him tomorrow and take him around to houses for sale in the area. They spoke for a few more minutes as Nathan gave specifics on what he was looking for. As soon as the real estate guy felt he had enough information he let Nathan go.

Nathan then set his phone on the night stand next to the bed and laid back on the bed resting his head on a pillow. The days travels started to catch up with him and he soon found himself getting tired as he started to relax, he slowly drifted off to sleep on the bed.

Half hour later, Sarah returns to Nathan's room with Duke to find Nathan asleep, instead of waking him, she makes sure Duke has food and water and then decides to leave Nathan a note. After writing the note and leaving it on the night stand next to the bed, she exits the room and closes the door locking it as she's leaving and closing it quietly behind herself thinking to herself that room service was a good idea for the night as she was getting tired herself.

* * *

><p>As soon as they had made it to the car, Haley had jumped in the back seat and burst into tears. She couldn't understand what she had just seen. "Hhh-he left me for her?" Haley stammered out in between her sobs. Brooke had gotten in behind her and was now hugging her tightly. Neither Brooke nor Peyton knew what to say because honestly they didn't know; all they could do was just be there for her in her time of need.<p>

After a while Haley started to calm herself a little. Brooke stayed in the back seat with her as Peyton started the drive back to Brooke and Haley's place. With Peyton behind the wheel, they made it back in record time. "Geez, next time, remind me to drive." Brooke said sarcastically as she helped Haley out. "Whatever, B. Davis you still love me." Peyton said coming to aid Haley as well.

They quickly got her into the house and on the couch. She hadn't said much other then "He left me for her." which she repeated several times every now and then before more silent tears would flow down her cheeks. Brooke and Peyton didn't know what else to do but just sit there with her.

After a while the tears stopped and she just laid there almost comatose staring straight ahead not saying anything. Peyton had gotten up and made some tea for them but Haley hadn't touched hers. Brooke then went to the café to get food, getting Haley's favorite and she wouldn't even touch that. Knowing she would later Brooke had put it in the fridge for safe keeping.

"Hales is there anything at all, I can get you?" Brooke finally asked breaking the unbearable silence. "You haven't eaten all day and have only had a cup of coffee. Please let me get you something." Brooke Pleaded.

Haley blinked a few times finally looking Brooke in the eyes. "I really want some ice cream." Haley whispered.

"Okay just let me call, Peyton to come back over and then I will go get you some." Brooke said going for her phone. Peyton had left to go home a while ago so it was just Brooke and Haley now. However Peyton had told Brooke to call if either of them needed anything.

"No! Don't be silly. I will be fine. Beside, I was thinking about taking a nice hot bath. So could you go get the ice cream please." Haley said giving Brooke a pleading look.

"Alright I will go." Brooke said as she started for the kitchen to grab her purse. Grabbing her purse she noticed it was 10pm.

As she was walking back though Haley was now sitting up. "Brooke will you get…" "Cookie Dough" Brooke finished already knowing the answer with a smile. This caused Haley to smile "Yes, please." "No problem, I'm on it." Brooke said with a smile as she left.

Haley then got up going up the stairs to her bedroom. Walking through her bedroom, she went to the bathroom turning on the water and putting the plug in the drain. She added some lavender vanilla bubble bath she was on a mission to relax. She went to her room to lay out fresh pajamas for herself then returned to the bathroom to light some candles and turn on the radio she had in the bathroom. Once satisfied she stripped herself of her clothing and got in the bubble bath to soak her sorrows away.

* * *

><p>Nathan was still sleeping when Duke jumped up onto the bed making it shift. Nathan felt the mattress shift and jolted up out of a dead sleep regretting it as soon as he did so as pain shot through his shoulder and down his arm.<p>

Cursing aloud he looked over to see Duke giving him a "What?" look. Nathan then patted his head. The room was dark so he reached over and turned on the lamp. Looking down he seen a note. Picking it up he began to read;

_Nate, you looked so comfortable sleeping that I didn't want to wake you. Duke has been taken care of. I am going to order room service, talk to Clay, and then turn in for the night. _

_Sarah _

He set the note back down and looked at the clock it was nine thirty. He wasn't sure how long he had slept and at the moment he didn't care all, he knew was the he was hungry and that he needed food so he could take another pain pill for his shoulder. He got up walking to the closet and grabbing his suitcase. Opening it he grabbed a clean LAPD shirt with his zip up LAPD hoodie. He had a little trouble but managed to dress himself. He then grabbed the keys to the truck and exited the hotel room. He stopped in front of Sarah's door, he couldn't hear anything so he put his ear to the door after a moment, he figured she was asleep and decided to go out for something to eat.

He walked to the hotel lobby looking at the reception desk. The receptionist looked up at him from a book she was reading and smiled as he exited. He walked to the truck unlocking it and climbing in quickly. He started the truck and started towards downtown.

With Tree Hill being so small he made it within a few minutes. Looking around he couldn't see anything open that was fast food. A pizza place names Blackwell pizzeria was open but having had pizza yesterday he wasn't in the mood for it. He got to the corner and noticed Karen's Café he turned and parked his truck across the street. Getting out he quickly started walking towards the door.

It was closed, of course, but his mom was standing behind the counter counting the register. He watched for a minute unsure of what to do. He then decided to knock on the glass.

"We're closed" said Deb from behind the register as she started to look up. She gasped and blinked a few times. She couldn't believe her eyes. She quickly walked around the counter to the door unlocking it and letting Nathan, her son in.

"Nathan, Oh my god! It is so good to see you!" Deb exclaimed as he stepped through the door throwing her arms around him.

"Good to see you too, mom." Nathan said as he hugged his mom back.

"Oh I've missed you, my boy. How are you? What are you doing here? When did you get here? Does Haley know you're here?" Deb rattled off as she pulled back.

Nathan chuckled. "Been better, long story but I am here for work. I arrived late this afternoon, and no, Haley doesn't know I am here." Nathan finished

Deb finally noticed his shirt. "You're a police officer?" Deb questioned giving her son a look. "What happen to basketball?"

Nathan thought about it for a minute. "Yes, I am a police officer. I love it and I guess I just didn't have the heart for basketball anymore." Nathan said trying not to look his mom in the eye. All of a sudden his stomach growled reminding him of the reason why he had originally came out this late. Deb had heard it too.

"Someone's hungry" Deb stated with a laugh causing Nathan to laugh a long with her.

"Yeah…" Nathan had started to speak but was interrupted by someone yelling out from the back.

Karen had been in the back doing dishes when she heard Deb yell out that they were closed. However, having heard the doorbell she knew someone was here. Since she was finished, she started walking towards the front of the café.

"Deb, who was at the door?" Karen asked as she came out the door finally seeing who it was.

"Na-Nathan! Oh my goodness, it is so good to see you." Karen said walking up to him and giving him a hug as well.

"He is home for work." Deb said looking at her son as if he was a mirage that could still disappear. She kept pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Oh, well welcome home Nathan. Are you hungry? We could make you something." Karen said

"Oh no, I couldn't do that to you Miss Roe. You already have the place cleaned up, I can get something someplace else I just saw the light from the street and wanted to say hi." Nathan said

Karen started laughing "Oh Nathan, how much you have missed. It's Scott now and it would be no trouble at all."

"Huh… Scott… How?" Nathan stammered out.

Both Deb and Karen laughed this time. "I married Keith. He and I actually have a daughter named Lily. In fact Saturday we all get together for dinner, you should come." Karen said

"Yeah Nate, I am sure everyone would like to see you." Deb said in agreement with Karen.

"I guess I could. I mean could I bring a guest?" Nathan asked.

"Sure, you can. Dinner will be a 6 sharp Saturday." Karen finished with a smile as Nathan nodded.

"So how about something to eat now, what would you like?" Deb finally asked

"It's okay mom I will see you all Saturday. I can just grab something from the store really it has been a long day and I don't want you to go through the trouble." Nathan finished backing up towards the door. "Just please, don't tell anyone else I am here. Let me surprise them." Nathan said

"Oh, alright, we won't tell anyone. I guess we will see you Saturday night." Karen said as Deb just looked sad that he wouldn't stay for something to eat.

"Alright. see you both Saturday." Nathan finished as he walked forward giving his mom and Karen another hug before turning around and exiting the café.

He walked quickly back to the truck jumping in a heading in the direction of the store.

Deb and Karen both watched as he drove away. "I wonder if a certain someone knows he is back yet." Karen asked aloud

Deb shook her head "I don't know, I just have a feeling things are going to get crazy around here."

"Yeah." Was all Karen could say.

"We are going to tell the others right?" Deb asked looking at Karen

"Hell, yes we are. If we don't, we could open it up to world war three." Karen finished giving Deb a look.

"Good." Deb said in agreement.

* * *

><p>Nathan couldn't find anything open. He settled for getting something quick from the store. He pulled into a parking spot then turned off the truck quickly climbing out. He went into the store in search of something to eat not knowing he was about to get a lot more then something to eat.<p>

Brooke had called Peyton on the way to the store and both where meeting at the store. Peyton would be going back to Brooke and Haley's having already filled Lucas in on what had happen at the airport that day.

Brooke had been sitting in her car waiting on Peyton to arrive before going into the store. She had also taken notice of a curtain raven haired man going into the store. She had been so lost in thought she didn't see Peyton get out of her car and walk up to her driver's side window. Peyton then banged on the glass trying to get her best friends attention.

"Gaahh! Peyton what the hell!" Brooke exclaimed a little flustered.

"Sorry, but I have some news." Peyton said holding up her phone "I just got off the phone with Lucas, he talked to his mom. She and Deb talked to Nathan tonight and he will be coming to dinner Saturday."

"What?" Brooke said, getting out of the car shutting the door.

"Yeah and that's not even the messed up part. Karen told Lucas that Nathan is bringing a guest. A guest, can you believe that? He is actually going to bring that hoe to dinner with him." Peyton exclaimed.

"Oh it gets better." Brooke said tilting her head toward the store "Guess who is inside right now."

"No way! Is she with him?" Peyton questioned Brooke.

"No, Nathan was alone but he is in there right now and you know what I think I am going to give him a piece of my mind and then some." Brooke finished already walking towards the entrance of the store Peyton quickly following behind.

They walked into the store and started looking for Nathan. They walked the whole store and found him in the deli in front of the cold cut wall. Not waiting another minute Brooke stomped up to Nathan with Peyton following behind.

"Just who do you think you are?" Brooke screamed stomping up to Nathan with Peyton right behind her.

"Excuse me?" Nathan questioned as he turned and came face to face with an angry looking Brooke and Peyton.

"You being here with a new whore, without so much as a heads up to any of us including Haley. You remember Haley, right your wife?" Brooke spat out angrily towards a confused looking Nathan.

"Nice to see you too. Yes, I remember Haley how could I forget her." Nathan stated with an annoyed tone still completely confused as to why her and Peyton where so pissed off.

Brooke looked at him for a moment. "We hear you are coming to dinner Saturday and bringing a guest." Brooke stated looking Nathan right in the eye.

"Well that secret stayed hidden long. But yeah, I'm bringing Sarah she's really…" Nathan tried to finish but was cut off by Peyton

"Oh so the whore has a name." Peyton said coming shoulder to shoulder with Brooke.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that Peyton!" Nathan said raising his voice. "Who the hell do you think you two are coming at me like this?" Nathan questioned getting angry because of the way they were talking about Sarah. They don't even know her for crying out loud, Nathan thought in his head.

Out of nowhere Brooke's hand came up and collided with Nathans face. Shocking all three of them into silence as Nathan brought his good hand up to cover his cheek which felt like it was on fire.

"I can't believe after all these years, you would show up without so much as a call and do this to Haley. You did some pretty nasty things in high school Nate but this takes the cake. Stay away from Haley or so help me I will do more than slap you next time!" Brooke said then walked away.

Not wanting to be left out Peyton slapped him across his other cheek. "I don't like being left out." Peyton stated as she turned and went to meet up with Brooke.

"What the hell just happen?" Nathan asked as he looked around. He quickly took a sub sandwich and headed for the checkout line grabbing a bag of chips and a coke. He looked around him and noticed Brooke and Peyton at the shelf check outs with arms full of junk food. From the distance he was able to make out Cookie dough ice cream. He figured it was for Haley and looked to see if maybe she was with them. From what he could tell she wasn't.

Once the cashier rang him up he quickly paid and left the store. Not wasting anytime he jumped into the truck and just took off. He decided since it wasn't too cold out that he would go to the river court and eat.

Peyton and Brooke were now on the way back to the house. Peyton had called Lucas and filled him in on everything that had just happen. She told him that Nathan had a new girlfriend and that he was coming to dinner Saturday. She also told him how rude Nathan had been when they had asked him about Haley. They talked a little more before hanging up. Once they exchanged I love you, Peyton hung up the phone.

"Lucas is pissed that he would even do this to Haley without contacting her first." Peyton said.

"Good, maybe he can beat some sense into his brother." Said Brooke as she ate another pretzel from a bag she had opened when they got in the car. "Now bigger question, do we tell Haley about tonight?" Brooke asked looking over at her best friend.

"Yes, of course, we tell her. She deserves to know, no sense in keeping anything from her now she knows he is here and she knows he now has someone else." Peyton stated

"Alright when do we tell her?" Brooke asked looking to Peyton.

"Why not tell her on Saturday?" Peyton said "She's upset enough today. Let's give her sometime."

Brooke nodded in agreement before just saying okay. Brooke then pulled into the driveway and both Peyton and Brooke went inside spending the rest of the night with their other best friend who needed them more than ever right now.

* * *

><p>Nathan sat on the bleachers at the river court. He had taken very few bites of the sub before tossing it aside. Truth is he had lost his appetite after his encounter with Brooke and Peyton. He didn't understand why they were so pissed.<p>

After sitting there for a little while long, Nathan saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look as a silhouette of a person was moving towards the court. He knew it was Lucas just by the way it was moving. He decided to have a little chat with his brother not knowing that Lucas already knew everything thanks to Peyton. Or at least Lucas thought he knew everything.

Lucas was pissed everything that Peyton had told him, it had him ready to almost murder Nathan. He came to the river court to shoot some ball and clear his mind and to hopefully calm down. He finally reached the blacktop of the court and started bouncing the ball running up to the net and making a perfect layup.

Nathan was now standing at the edge of the court. He watched as Lucas retrieved ball and turn to face his direction. The brothers locked eyes for the first time in six years. Lucas was the first to break the silence.

"That's just creepy." He said as he tucked the ball under his arm

"What's creepy?" Nathan questioned.

"You being here. Why are you back?" Lucas asked.

"I was shot two days ago off duty at my home. I was involved in a case and was working undercover however the bust went bad and a few of the major players got away. I was sent here because thanks to a news story my cover was blown. They got shots of me with my badge hanging around my neck and now drug dealers back in LA want my head. So I was transferred here." Nathan finished,

"That's it? That is the only reason you are here?" Lucas asked dropping the ball and coming face to face with his brother as he started to grow angry.

Nathan shook his head no before answering "No, of course not I also would like the chance to reconnect with everyone."

"What about Haley?" Lucas asked

"I don't know. We will see I guess. I have…" that was all Nathan got out because Lucas's fist connected with his eye sending instant searing pain to his face.

"What the hell? Why does everyone keep hitting me?" Nathan asked still holding his only good hand over his eye.

"You never changed. You are still the same asshole you were in high school. Stay away from me and my family especially, Haley! Oh and consider that punch me uninviting you to dinner Saturday. Have a nice life, Nate." With that Lucas turned leaving Nathan behind

Lucas couldn't believe his brother. He knew Nathan was about to say he had someone else and Lucas just saw red and clocked his brother.

* * *

><p>It was now Saturday. Clay had arrived late last night and the week had flown by super fast. The night after running into everyone, Nathan had spent the rest of the week being low key. He went into the department for a meeting with the Chief of Police. Due to Nathan's decorated file, he was told once he was able to come back that he wouldn't start off as an officer like he had been originally told. He was going to be a Lieutenant which he was excited about.<p>

Sarah had been an angel all week. He told her about talking with his mom and being invited to dinner and then after that his fight with his friends and his brother Sarah had listened to everything. She didn't understand why they were so angry at first. Until it clicked that they must have seen them together somewhere and thinking that they were together making Nathan feel like an even bigger idiot for not being able to figure it out himself. The only problem is no one would let him finish what he had been trying to say. They would just jump to conclusions. He tried calling but no one would call back.

Today, he was moving into his new house. He found a perfect 4 bedroom 2 ½ bathroom house with an attached 2 car garage, 2 fire places one in the master bedroom and one in the living room. The kitchen and living room was huge and it also had a swimming pool. The best part about the house was that it was move in ready. After signing the papers that morning, Sarah and him had gone to breakfast at a local Coney and then gotten to work shopping for furniture and things for the house. They even stayed at the house instead of staying at the hotel one more night. Nathan bought two big air mattresses and beds in a bag to cover both. As for everything else, it was set to be delivered this afternoon and the best part was the store offered to put everything together once they got it to the house. Duke seemed to love the house much more then the hotel and was running room to room to check everything out as Sarah and Clay where washing and drying all the dishes and once that was done Nathan was putting them away.

At noon, they had pretty much finished everything now they were just waiting on the furniture. Sarah left to get some lunch for them from Karen's Café, the guys wanted burgers and she knew Nathan loved the burgers here because he would always talk about them in LA and how nothing ever topped a burger from Karen's. She took the car Clay had rented and went to the Café. She had decided to take matters into her own hands. She didn't think it was fair of his friends to lash out at him without letting him explain. It didn't take long for her to arrive she pulled into the parking spot in front of Karen's and got out of the car.

When she entered she noticed Haley behind the counter making a fresh pot of coffee. Walking up she took a seat on the stool and waited for Haley to finish.

"Hello welcome to Karen's Café. What can I get…" Haley said as she started to turn then stopped once she recognized who it was.

"Hi Haley." Sarah said

Haley rolled her eyes "What can I get you?" Haley finally asked.

"Actually, I need two bacon cheese burger combos and a chef salad to go. However, I was hoping to talk to you." Sarah finished with a hopeful smile.

"Let me go put your order in." Haley said as she walked away. Not a minute later. Haley came back to talk with the woman that was now with her husband.

"Look if Nathan sent you…" Haley started but was quickly cut off by Sarah.

"Nathan doesn't even know that I am here. In fact, I'm sure he will be mad at me for this as will my husband but I am doing this for him." Sarah said.

This made Haley listen up. "Husband, you're married?" Haley questioned.

"Yes. I am married to Nathan's best friend Clay. My name is Sarah. I came here with Nathan early this week because well as of right now he needs a lot of help." Sarah said as she watched realization and then relief pass though Haley.

"Oh." Was all Haley could say.

"So why are you here? Why hasn't Nathan come to me? Why you?" Haley asked. She was wondering why he hadn't.

"I am here for Nathan because he feels he can't be and because he was told to stay away from everyone especially you." Sarah said.

"What?" Haley asked.

"You don't know, do you?" Sarah asked.

"Know what? I don't know anything other than my husband is back in town and still hasn't talked to me. When we seen you and him get off the plane the other day holding hands we thought you two were together. I couldn't handle it so we left. Other then what happen that day I know nothing." Haley said in an irritated tone.

At that point Sarah made a choice to tell Haley everything Nathan had told her. She told Haley about what Brooke and Peyton had done and said and she finished with Lucas also saying that Lucas punched Nathan and that he was then uninvited to dinner tonight. She was surprised that no one had told her any of this. As Sarah told Haley this, her heart broke for her. She could tell that Haley knew nothing of the events that had taken place.

When Sarah was finally done telling her everything she spoke. "Will you do me a favor?" Haley asked.

"Sure" Sarah said without hesitation.

"Will you please come to dinner tonight and please bring Clay and Nathan with you." Haley said.

"I am sure I can get Clay but Nathan, I can try after his encounter with Lucas. I tried to get him to come see you but he wouldn't. He tends to be stubborn sometimes." Sarah said laughing a little at the end causing Haley to laugh along with her. "Oh how I so know what you mean." Haley said still laughing.

Haley turned to see if the order was ready when she didn't see it she walked over to the window to ask how much longer. After getting an answer she walked back to the counter to continue talking.

"How long have you known Nathan?" Haley asked Sarah.

"I have known Nathan for a little over two years now. Nathan, Clay, and I all went to the Police academy together." Sarah finished with a small smile at some memories they had together.

"Do you know the story between Nathan and I and why he left?" Haley asked.

"I know parts of the story and I also know why he left." Sarah said and stopped.

"Why did he leave?" Haley asked hoping Sarah would tell her.

"Sorry, Haley. That is something that isn't for me to tell. He doesn't like telling anyone." Sarah said shaking her head.

As the food was set up on the counter and Haley turned to get it walking back she finally replied "It's okay. It was worth a try. Enjoy your lunch and I hope to see you tonight." Haley said "Oh and thank you." Haley said as she turned and walked into the kitchen.

Sarah left quickly after that. She got back into the car and went back to Nathan's. As she entered she heard Clay and Nathan laughing and heard a game on. She placed the food on the kitchen counter as she came around the corner into the living room she found Clay and Nathan playing a game of NBA live. They were laughing and having a good time which made her smile.

As she looked at the room, she noticed that everything was set up and looked homey. Nathan had picked out a huge comfy black leather couch with the matching recliner and loveseat. The coffee and end tables all matched them and where a heavy black metal with glass tops. The entertainment package in this room was a man's dream come true. Nathan had gone a little crazy with the electronics, choosing a huge 60inch TV, Blu Ray with surround sound package with a few new release movies to go along with it. The best part was the huge white throw rug she had picked out. It really set the room off with the wood floors.

"Hey guys, food's here" She said with a smile. Both of them paused the game right away, they were starving after all the work they had done. They both got up and followed her to the kitchen. Nathan noticed the Karen's Café bags and froze.

"You went to the Café?" he asked.

"Yes and I talked to Haley. She wants all of us to come to dinner at Karen's tonight." Sarah said.

"You talked to Haley?" Nathan asked.

"Yes and like I said, she wants all of us to come to dinner tonight so let's eat and finish with the house so we can get ready." Sarah finished opening the bag of food and handing Nathan his burger and fries.

"Why would you do that?" Nathan asked taking his food from Sarah with his good hand.

"Because Nathan, she needed to know the truth. Believe it or not she didn't even know about anything so I told her everything." Sarah said grabbing the other burger and salad out of the bag then handing the burger combo to Clay.

"You told her everything?" Nathan questioned starting to slightly panic that she might have told her about his heart condition and why he really left.

Sensing this Sarah spoke up quickly. "Don't worry, Nate, I said nothing about why you left. She did ask but I told her out of respect for you that I wouldn't." Sarah finished walking to the drawer to grab a fork.

"Okay thanks for that. But I am still not going tonight." Nathan said eating a fry.

"Come on, Nate why not?" Clay asked

"Because no one wants me too and I really don't feel like getting punched or slapped again." Nathan said taking a bite of his burger moaning as he did so causing Sarah to laugh.

"That good huh?" Sarah questioned as she watched Nathan take another bite of his burger.

"Oh how I have missed this." Nathan said finishing off his burger.

Sarah and Clay laughed as Nathan used a napkin to wipe off his mouth and hands.

"Look we will be there with you. It's not like you are going to be alone so what is the big deal?" Clay asked "Yeah Nate come on." Sarah encouraged.

"It's not a big deal because I am just not going. You two are more than welcome to go." Nathan said as he picked up the remainder of his lunch and tossed it into the trash. "I am going to go check on the crew." Nathan stated as he then walked out of the room.

"Ugh he is so stubborn. I promised Haley I would try and get him to come." Sarah said picking at her salad.

"Don't worry, I will work on him." Clay said as he and Sarah continued to eat lunch together.

A few hours later, the assemble crew was finished and they were putting things away. Clay was helping Nathan put together the home office while Sarah was putting all the beds together in all the bedrooms.

"So Nate, what do you say you me and Sarah go out to dinner tonight? You know to celebrate the new house." Clay asked looking to Nathan for an answer

"Sure man that sounds great." Nathan said as he was trying to get his wireless network secured.

"I will be right back I am gonna go let Sarah know that we are going out to dinner tonight I am also going to grab a beer do you want one?" Clay asked stopping at the door.

"Sure" Nathan said as he started hooking up his printer.

Clay then went to find Sarah he had a plan. "Hey Sarah" Clay said coming into one of the spare bedrooms finding Sarah laying on a freshly made bed.

Clay had startled her so she sat up quickly. "Yes! What is it Clay?" Sarah asked looking at her husband who seemed rather excited.

"I have an idea." He said as he shut the door. "We are going to dinner tonight." Clay said with a huge smile on his face.

"You talked him into going?" Sarah asked with a huge smile on her face

"No I figured we could trick him into going. I just asked him if we could go out to dinner. He said sure so once we are all in the car which I plan on driving we just take him to his family dinner." Clay finished with a huge smile followed by a laugh.

All Sarah could do was laugh along with him. Clay then climbed up on the bed. "Oh this is comfy." Clay said as he laid down next to her.

Sarah let out a mischievous giggle as she climbed on top of her husband. She then started to tickle him knowing that his sides where his ticklish spot. As soon as she hit it, he started laughing.

Nathan hearing the laughing already knew what was to come. He heard it last night and really didn't want to hear it again. So he got up and decided it was time to go get some other things for the house. Grabbing his keys off the desk he hollered out "Going out for some more stuff for the house you two have fun." He then started for the truck. Clay and Sarah had heard him and shouted "Alright" together as they continued playing around.

Nathan decided he would give Clay and Sarah a few hours alone, shopping wouldn't take that long so he decided he would walk along the river front.

He parked his truck and got out he headed towards the tables along the dock. Little did he know someone was watching him. Haley had just gotten done with her shift at the Café and was walking towards Brooke's store when she looked up and seen Nathan getting out of a truck and start walking towards the docks. Since this afternoon and her conversation with Sarah, she hadn't been able to get him off her mind. She decided she would follow him just to see what he was up to.

Nathan walked along the docks and spotted a small liquor store he decided to go in and get a six pack of beer. He walked in walking to the back of the store towards the coolers. He grabbed Bud Light and walked to the front. Once he purchased the beer he walked back out and headed for the pier.

Haley was still watching. He looked good. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and had on a Blue polo with white sneakers. She had always loved polo shirts on him they brought out his muscular arms. She noticed his arm was in a sling still and hated to see him injured. Sure, she was still upset with him and hurt but she didn't like seeing him injured.

As he was walking to the end of the pier he ripped a can of beer off of the six pack and opened it. After working all day, it sure did taste good. Not wanting to sit on the bench, he set his beer down to the side and hopped up onto turning so he was looking out towards the water.

After about an hour later, Nathan had four of the six beers down. Having drank them so quickly he was feeling pretty good. He slowly turned getting off the ledge of the pier. He threw the empty beer cans away and started heading towards the docks. He walked by the tables and took a seat at his and Haley's old table. He grabbed the next beer and opened it quickly drinking half and placing it on the table. That's when he seen it. In front of him engraved into the table were his and Haley's initials NS+HJ Always and Forever. This made him smile and think of his first tutoring session. He had begged Haley for help and she just wouldn't do it unless he promised to leave Lucas alone. This was his plot back in the day to get back at Lucas for joining the Ravens. Little did he know she would end up changing him for the better.

_FLASHBACK_

_He was running late and he knew it. He wasn't trying to be late, the lady at the coffee shop had taken a long time making two cups of coffee._

_He had just gotten to the docks. He thought it was funny that this was the only place she would meet him for tutoring. To her, it wasn't safe anywhere else because Lucas could find out._

_He saw her seated and quickly made his way towards where she was sitting. As he approached he carried the two cups of coffee and a box of cracker jacks. _

"_Breakfast of Champions. Want some?" he asked as he took a seat setting the cups of coffee and his book bag down._

"_You're late" was her response._

_He had the box of cracker jacks in hand starting to open them "Ugh, please let this be a cheat sheet." He stated as he pulled out the prize package inside the box and started to rip it open. However, the small prize was a pretty multi-colored bracelet. _

"_It's for you." He stated as he tried to take hold of her hand. _

"_Stop it." Haley said as she tried to pull away._

"_Come on" he said as he quickly put the bracelet on her wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything" he said as his signature smirk appeared on his face._

_Sighing, Haley picks up the book in front of her._

"_You see this book? Because this book is me, I am math." She stated looking him directly in the eye._

"_What's that suppose to mean?" Nathan asked. _

"_It's supposed to mean that you can work your whole I'm Nathan Scott Mr. big shot scoring my touch downs on somebody else because math don't care and neither do I…" she tried to finish but was cut off by Nathan. _

"_I don't even play football." He said shaking his head._

_This caused Haley to blush a little but she quickly shook it off "Whatever the point is all your bluster and BS don't mean anything to math because math don't care and neither do I." Haley finished putting her book back down on the table._

_Nathan smiled and asked "Does English care? Because I really suck at that too." He finished with a small smile while Haley was looking at him._

"_Please don't waste my time. I am already taking a huge chance on you because my instincts are screaming that you're full of shh." Haley said._

_Nathan laughed and his smile faltered._

"_Let's just get started okay." Haley said as she grabbed the book and turned it towards Nathan. "Page 81."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Haley had been watching him and finally decided to approach him. He had been sitting at their table for a while now and looked deep in thought. Just as she got to him, he picked up his beer taking another long drink from it.

As Nathan lowered his can, he finally saw her. Haley was standing right in front of him. She was wearing low rise jeans, with a white v-neck sweater and a pair of comfy dress shoes. Her hair was different from what he remembered. It was longer and her dark locks where now a honey blonde. He wasn't going to lie, he kind of liked it.

"Hi Nathan" Haley finally said as she stopped in front of the table.

Nathan sat there frozen in a state of shock unsure of what to say. After a few moments he finally just said "Hello."

To be continued

**AN: Here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have already started Chapter 4 and hope to have it finished soon. However if it isn't posted before Monday everyone have a safe and Happy Halloween. Again please enjoy and review. Also i would like to thank Kaya17tj for looking it over and fixing my mistakes you're a rockstar. **


	4. You Can't Handle The Truth!

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

_Haley had been watching him and finally decided to approach him. He had been sitting at their table for a while now and looked deep in thought. Just as she got to him, he picked up his beer taking another long drink from it._

_As Nathan lowered his can, he finally saw her. Haley was standing right in front of him. She was wearing low rise jeans, a white v-neck sweater and a pair of comfy dress shoes. Her hair was different from what he remembered. It was longer and her dark locks where now a honey blonde. He wasn't going to lie, he kind of liked it._

_"Hi Nathan" Haley finally said as she stopped in front of the table._

_Nathan sat there frozen in a state of shock unsure of what to say. After a few moments he finally just said "Hello."_

"Hi" Nathan said as he set his now empty beer can down on the table, quickly grabbing the other one and opening it.

"Sorry, I would offer you one but I don't have anymore." Nathan stated as he took another drink.

"It's okay. Penny for your thoughts?" Haley asked as she took the seat across from him. When she got a strange look from Nathan she then added "You looked like you were having a moment."

"Ii-iii was just thinking about the past. This table brings back so-some memories." Nathan slurred out as he took another drink from his beer then set it down.

Haley reached up and grabbed the beer can taking it and quickly dumping it on the ground.

"He-Hey what are you do-doiing?" Nathan questioned as he tried to stop her from dumping the rest out.

"Nathan, you drove here and you're slurring your words, I think you have had enough." Haley said as she dumped the rest out and put the empty can back on the table.

"You're right." Nathan said not wanting to push anymore.

After that a long awkward silence fell upon them. It had been so long that neither of them knew what to say to the other. The tension, however, was thick. Nathan had is walls up and Haley could sense that the only question she had was why.

"How have you been?" Haley questioned as Nathan continued to look everywhere but at her.

"Okay." Nathan answered quickly "How have you been?" Nathan asked finally looking at her.

"Good. Could be better. I'm a teacher. I teach English at the high school. We go back in a week and I can't wait, I really love teaching." She finished with a smile.

"That's good but what about singing?" Nathan asked "I heard that you went on tour. What happen with that?"

"I did for a while but after you left, I just didn't have it in me. I couldn't sing or write so I gave up and quit the tour and came back here." Haley said with a shrug "What about you and basketball? Did you ever go to high flyers?" Haley asked hoping he would answer her.

Nathan waited a few moments before answering wanting to choose the right words. "I guess you could say my heart wasn't up for it. When I left a lot of things changed." Nathan said looking down at the table.

"You also left a lot behind." Haley said getting agitated.

"I'm sorry, Haley. I know it's too little too late but I guess I thought with me gone you would go after your dreams and forget about me." Nathan said looking up into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Haley asked getting angry. "Nathan, you were my husband. How could I forget about you?" she finished folding her arms across her chest.

"Look the night before I left, I saw you with Keller. I saw you kiss him, Haley! The worst part is when you came home, you said nothing of it even when I tried to question you about your day so it was plain to me that you were moving on to bigger and better things. So the next night after you went to sleep, I just left." Nathan said "Besides, the dreams we had planned together wouldn't have happen anyways so…" Nathan finished trailing off.

"Damn it, Nathan! Why didn't you say anything about the kiss and FYI it meant nothing that's why I never said anything. I don't understand? What dreams?" Haley questioned again fighting back tears.

"Why did you send annulment papers and then divorce papers a month later?" She asked finally letting a few tears escape. "Were things between us really getting that bad?" Haley asked as tears now freely rolled down her cheeks.

Nathan started to panic, he hated it when she cried so he then got up and started around the table placing his good arm over her shoulder "Look Hales…"

When he touched her, it sent a jolt of electricity through both of them freaking Haley out so she did the first thing that she could think of and that was pushing him away.

"Don't call me that!" Haley shouted as she shrugged his arm off of her. "You have no right calling me that." She stated as she got up and took a few steps away from him.

"I'm sorry, Haley you're right." Nathan said holding up his only good arm in surrender.

"Look, I sent the papers because I felt that we had gotten in over our heads. We were both really young and things just weren't working. The dreams we planned together wouldn't have happen. Come on, me in the NBA just wouldn't have happen and I knew that if I lost my dream you wouldn't go after yours, out of guilt or pity. And I didn't want that so I sent you annulment papers but when you sent the annulment papers back unsigned, my lawyer said he couldn't draw up another copy. So divorce was the only option, then you sent that back shredded with the letter saying you wouldn't agree to a divorce. So I just gave up and hoped you would move on." Nathan stated looking away quickly he still loved her and always would. He just felt he didn't deserve her.

Haley caught this. They might have been apart for over six years but Haley could still read him like a book. He was lying the only question she had was why.

"You're lying, I know you are. The only thing I don't understand is why." Haley said as her crying started to slow down and was now being replaced with anger.

"Fine, I will tell you. The truth is I didn't deserve you okay." Nathan said finally looking at her.

"Damn it, stop lying to me! Stop telling me that bullshit and tell me the truth." Haley shouted out in pure rage.

"I did! If you don't want to believe it then don't. I'm done here." Nathan said as he turned starting to walk towards the truck.

"Where are you going?" Haley questioned quickly moving to get in front of him to stop him.

"Home" Nathan simply said.

"You are not driving! You have been drinking." Haley stated "Give me your keys, I will take you home." Haley said holding out her hand for his keys, he might not have been slurring his words anymore but to her he was still drunk and in no condition to drive.

Nathan tried to side step her to get around her. "Come on, Nathan." She tried again.

"Fine" Nathan said surrendering his keys into her hand. He knew she was right he had no right being on the road right now.

"Come on, we will take my car to your place and you and Sarah or whomever can come and get it later or something." Haley said turning to walk towards her car that was parked on the other side of the street.

Nathan didn't respond, he just followed her to the car and got in on the passenger side.

Once in the car, Haley quickly started it. Nathan told her the street his house was on. She turned the car and started in the direction Nathan told her to go. The car was silent except for the music coming from the radio. Haley was singing along and to Nathan she sounded better than ever. What did she mean she couldn't sing anymore? Nathan wondered as he listened with a smile on his face.

Haley glanced to the side and seen Nathan smiling. She liked it. She reached over and turned the radio off so she could ask him some more questions.

"Why haven't you tried to see me since you have been home?" Haley blurted out slightly cursing herself as she did.

This caught Nathan off guard after a few minutes of thinking he answered. "It's not that I didn't want to, believe me. I just wasn't sure of what to say and I was more afraid of how you would react, I guess that's why I didn't. I'm sorry." Nathan finished looking over at her.

Haley thought about it for a moment and decided best to drop the topic for now. So she moved onto the next question she had.

"So are you coming to dinner tonight?" Haley asked.

Nathan shook his head as he answered "No, I am not." Nathan stated in a somewhat harsh tone. "Why would I?" Nathan asked

"Maybe because your mom, Karen, Keith, and Dan want you to come." Haley said as if it wasn't obvious .

"What about the others? They don't want me to and I am not going because I don't want to be another punching bag." Nathan said as he pointed to his eye.

Haley laughed a little and quickly recovered "I'm sorry that happen Nathan and it won't happen again, will you please just come to dinner." Haley pleaded looking him in the eye.

"Why?" Nathan asked somewhat confused. He didn't understand her. He had hurt her yet she still wanted him around? It didn't make sense to him.

"Look, I might not understand why you did what you did and yes I am angry with you Nathan but that doesn't give me a right to keep you away from your family. The others don't have that right either. So please just come to dinner." Haley asked turning onto his street.

"You are a good person but alright I will come." Nathan agreed "My house is two more houses down on the right with the silver BMW in the driveway." Nathan said as he pointed to where the car was parked.

As Haley drove up to the house she could help but think what a beautiful house it was.

Nathan moved to get out of the car before he realized she had his keys and wouldn't be able to get in without them. He turned back to her and noticed the confused look on her face.

"Haley, I kinda need my keys to get in the house." He said with a chuckle.

Haley laughed along with him "Oh right" Haley said as she fished his keys out of her pocket then placing them in his hand.

"See ya at dinner" Nathan said as he got out of the car and headed for the front door. He turned and watched as Haley drove away. Once she was out of sight, he entered the house turning and closing the door behind him.

Little did Nathan know Sarah and Clay had seen Haley drop him off and were desperate to know more and were already standing behind him. Nathan slowly started to turn around from having closed the door.

"Ahh" Nathan screamed out clutching his chest causing Sarah and Clay to laugh.

"Sorry, Nate." Sarah said after a moment still laughing.

"HAHA very funny, you know it's not cool to sneak up on someone with a weak heart." Nathan stated with an annoyed look on his face as he started to walk towards the kitchen.

"We are sorry man. We saw Haley drop you off and just wanted to know what happen" Clay said "The look on your face, however was priceless." Clay said as he and Sarah followed Nathan to the kitchen both taking a seat at the island.

They both watched as he got a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a seat with them at the kitchen island.

"So, come on, Nate what happen?" Sarah questioned.

Having been asked, Nathan then told them everything that had taken place. Neither of them said anything until he was done. Once he was done Sarah finally spoke.

"Nate, I love you as a friend but you are an asshole. You had the perfect chance to tell her and you didn't, why?" Sarah asked completely angry that he had yet again lied to Haley.

"Yeah, Nate we know you miss her, grow a pair tell her what really happen and try to make things right with her." Clay finished looking at Sarah and then back at Nathan.

"I was surprised. I wasn't expecting to see her." Nathan exclaimed throwing up his good arm. "How would I even bring it up? Uh hi honey, I know I have been missing for the last six years but I left because I have the heart condition my father has and lost all my hopes and dreams and I didn't stick around because I was afraid I would go all Dan Scott on you." Nathan finished in a sarcastic tone.

This caused both Sarah and Clay to roll their eyes. "You wouldn't have turned into Dan." Clay said.

"You don't know that. I didn't want me losing my dream and having the genetic defect to affect her. Don't you get it?" Nathan asked looking to both of them

Sarah spoke this time "whether you like it or not, Nathan it did affect her. She may not know about it but you still left because of it so in a way it already has." Sarah finished giving him a "duh" look.

After a few moments of silence, Sarah finally spoke.

"So we are going to this dinner right?" she asked looking at Nathan then Clay

"Yes we are going." Nathan said "I promised Haley we would." Nathan finished taking a drink of his water.

"Good. When we get there you are going to stop being a jackass to Haley and you are going to tell your family the truth. You really need to tell them the real reason you left." Sarah stated looking Nathan right in the eye before continuing "if you don't, I will." She finished as she got up and left the room with Clay stating he agreed and following her out of the room.

Nathan just simply put his head down on the table unsure of how he was going to tell them.

* * *

><p>Haley couldn't stop thinking about her conversations with both Sarah and Nathan. She was currently in her driveway looking at the house. Peyton was inside as was Brooke, probably working on wedding stuff and waiting for her to get home. With the conversation fresh in her mind that she had with Sarah she began to grow angry. She understood why they kept the news story from her but to keep her in the dark about everything else was crossing a line. However, she had decided before that she would let it all play out at dinner. She wanted to see the looks on everyone's face when they found out that Sarah had a husband that and was not dating Nathan.<p>

After another minute she finally got out of the car and headed into the house. Sure enough when she got into the house Brooke and Peyton were in the kitchen waiting for her.

"Hey Hales" Brooke said as Haley finally came into the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Peyton asked.

"It was good, learned a lot." Haley stated as she set her purse down on the table and took a seat.

"Like what?" Brooke asked wanting to know what Haley was talking about.

"Just stuff from people" Haley stated with a shrug of her shoulders as a phone started to ring.

They all looked at Peyton because it was her phone that was ringing. Peyton quickly picked it up and answered it after she noticed it was Karen calling. After a short conversation she hung up from Karen.

"Okay ladies, Karen wants us to come over early and help with dinner. I guess Luke, Keith, and Dan aren't being any help as they are parked on the couch watching some big basketball game." Peyton finished as she ran a hand though her long blonde locks.

"Okay but why does she need help? It's just going to be us plus them and Deb." Brooke stated with an annoyed look on her face. "Besides it's not like Nathan and that whore are coming." Brooke added.

Haley had to bite her tongue to keep from saying anything. "Let's just go help Karen, Brooke." Haley said. "Besides Deb is closing the Café and won't be able to show until dinner. Let's just get ready and go." Haley finished getting up and leaving the kitchen to go change.

Brooke and Peyton just sat there looking at each other dumbfounded. After a moment, Peyton spoke "Looks like we are helping Karen and we will just have to work on wedding stuff later." Peyton said.

Haley changed and freshened up her make-up. She then headed back down stairs where she found Brooke waiting for her.

"Where is Peyton?" Haley questioned as she came back into the kitchen.

"She called Karen back to let her know we were on the way. Karen needed some stuff from the store so Peyton left to get it. You and I can go in my car." Brooke said as she got up and grabbed her purse. "You ready?" Brooke asked with her purse in hand.

"Yeah I guess." Haley said as she grabbed her purse and followed Brooke to her car to go to Karen's.

* * *

><p>It was now five o' clock and Sarah, Clay, and Nathan were on the way to Karen's. The car ride was silent, not much had been said since Haley had dropped him off at the house. They had finished putting the house together, the only thing needed still was pictures and things to hang on the wall to make it homier. Clay had promised to send some from his place back in LA. Not being able to take the silence anymore Nathan finally spoke.<p>

"I promise to tell everyone tonight alright. Just please don't say anything, let me tell them." Nathan said as Clay stopped the car at a red light.

Clay then looked at Sarah who was sitting in the front seat beside him. He noticed the smile on her face and shook his head. After a moment Sarah finally spoke.

"Alright, Nate just as long as you finally tell them the truth." Sarah agreed looking in the back where Nathan was sitting.

Nathan then told Clay where to go but asked him to stop at a store first. He decided he was going to try and break the ice with everyone. He was going to get all the girls flowers and a case of beer for the guys as he was walking towards the check out he remembered Lily and quickly grabbed a toy tea set hoping she would like it. Clay had gone in with him to help him carry everything back to the car.

"Geez, Nate did you buy the store?" Sarah asked starting to laugh.

"Almost" Clay said laughing a long with his wife.

"Hey, I'm nervous okay." Nathan said coming to his own defense.

Once they all got back into the car they started for Karen's. They pulled up and Sarah and Clay got out of the car. Clay grabbed the beer and noticed Nathan still sitting in the car. "Come on, Nate we are here." Clay said as he shut the trunk of the car.

Nathan had been looking at all the cars and knew everyone was already inside, he was nervous but like it or not he was here now and there was no turning back. He slowly climbed out of the car, grabbing the flowers handing some to Sarah, setting the flowers aside for a moment as he picked up Lily's gift and tucked it behind himself under his jacket and then picked the flowers back up and started for the front door with Clay and Sarah following. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"That would be Nathan and his guest." Deb sang out as she started for the door to greet her son. Everyone stopped what they were doing and followed Deb to the door. Lucas had even stopped the basketball game and all the guys had gone to the door as well.

Once everyone was in place Deb slowly opened the door. "Come on in Nate." She said as she stepped aside to let her son come into the house with his guests in tow. Once everyone was inside hugs and greeting were exchanged by some and Nathan looked around the room. Lucas looked like he was about to rip his head off as did Peyton and Brooke. Keith and Dan looked happy to see him as did Karen and Lily just looked at him confused. He then looked to Haley and she was smiling like she was waiting for something.

After a moment he remembered he had Clay and Sarah with him and finally spoke. "Hello, everyone! These two people here are my friends from LA." Nathan said pointing at Clay first. "That is Clay and his wife Sarah." Nathan finished pointing at Sarah with a smile on his face as he looked to everyone.

He watched realization sink in on Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas. He also noticed Haley trying to hold back laughter. She obviously hadn't filled them in on who Sarah was.

"Hello it's nice to meet you all. We brought some beer." Clay said starting to walk towards the guys.

"I knew he was alright." Keith said as he patted Clay on the shoulder causing everyone to laugh as Dan and Keith followed him into the den.

There was nothing but silence as Nathan and Sarah stayed standing by the doorway. It was Sarah who finally spoke. "Nate, the flowers." Sarah stated as he looked at her.

"Oh right I got everyone flowers." Nathan said as he started handing them to all the ladies saving Haley's for last because it was covered.

"That is so sweet, thank you Nathan." Brooke said as she stepped forward and hugged Nathan with Peyton, Deb, and Karen also doing the same.

Silence fell in the room as Nathan stepped forward and handed Haley a wrapped flower bouquet. "These are for you." Nathan said as he slowly placed them in her hands and stepped back.

Haley slowly pulled back the cover and noticed that they were the little purple wildflowers that had been at there wedding site. She started to tear up at the site of them and looked up to see Nathan smiling down at her and just heard "Aww's" from everyone else in the room. Overwhelmed with emotion she quickly dropped the bouquet and excused herself turning and running towards the back yard.

"I got her." Brooke said starting after her friend.

"No, let me." Nathan said holding up his good arm stopping and looking at Brooke "Besides it's time for her and I to talk anyway." Nathan said as Brooke just nodded. Nathan then bent down to pick up the flowers and then made his way towards where Haley went.

He stepped outside closing the door behind himself. He looked out into the backyard and couldn't see her at first. As he looked at the swing set again he noticed her sitting on one of the two swings. He slowly made his way towards her. As he approached, she turned and looked at him and quickly turned away again. This made Nathan's heart sink and a lump form in his throat she didn't want him here.

"Haley, I'm sorry." Nathan said as he took a seat on the other swing.

Haley just sat there letting the tears flow down her cheeks. She was mad at him yes but also taken by surprise because she didn't think he would remember stuff like that. "I'm not mad, Nathan." She said after a pause and then added "Well I am mad, just not about the flowers" she corrected quickly as she wiped some tears off her face with the back of her hand.

"Then why did you start crying after I gave you the flowers?" Nathan asked with a confused look on his face looking right at her.

"Honestly I didn't think you would remember something like that and it caught me off guard that you did. I guess I was just surprised is all." Haley said finally looking at him. She watched as a flash of hurt went across his face before he settled on amused. "What?" she asked when he started to smile at her.

"How could I forget something like that Haley?" Nathan asked with a serious look on his face.

"I didn't think you would want to remember Nathan." Haley said.

"What? That is the dumbest thing..." Nathan started but was cut off by Haley

"No it's not. The dumbest thing is you running off in the middle of the night and then coming back unannounced." Haley huffed out "Besides when you left, you made it pretty clear that you wanted to forget." Haley finished crossing her arms over her chest.

"Damn it Haley please don't do this." Nathan said

"DO WHAT NATHAN?" Haley shouted out in anger.

"Be like this with me. Come on, I want to talk. Please talk to me" Nathan said in a pleading tone.

"Why? You didn't want to talk six years ago. So, why now? What do you want from me?" Haley said standing up to face his direction.

Nathan got up and stood in front of her. "Because I'm sorry and I still love you. I always have Haley. I just…" he trailed off not wanting to finish what he was saying yet he wanted the others to hear it too.

"You what?" Haley probed.

"Haley, I want us to try and work things out with each other. I was hoping we could start off as friends and maybe get back to like before." Nathan said looking straight into her eyes.

Haley was confused. She didn't understand the complete flip in Nathan from this afternoon to tonight. "What?" Haley asked still slightly confused

Nathan could tell she was having a hard time understanding so he tried again. This time he reached into his shirt and pulled a chain off from around his neck that was hidden under his shirt. "Haley I did leave but at the time I thought I was doing what was best. I am truly sorry for any pain I may have caused you but I am home now and I want to make things right with us again. I want us to try and be together again. Do you think that is something you would be willing to try?" Nathan asked holding out his hand that had the chain in it.

Haley looked at it for a moment all she could see was the chain but then she saw it his wedding ring. Her breath caught in her throat as she finally looked from his hand to his cobalt blue eyes. She didn't know what to say. She was speechless so she just stood there looking at him wondering what else was going on. After another moment she finally asked.

"How am I suppose to trust you?" she asked.

Hearing this question broke his heart, he understood but it still hurt. "With time, I guess, Haley. Please just give me a chance, I promise I am not going anywhere." Nathan responded after a moment.

Haley saw hurt flash across his features but decided to continue with questions "Why did you leave?" she finally asked.

Nathan stood there for a moment before answering. "I think it's better that I tell you along with everyone else. I promise I will tonight. I just want you and me to start working on being us again and if we have to start from scratch, that's fine." Nathan finished never breaking eye contact with her.

Haley nodded as he finished what he was saying. Of course she didn't understand why he wouldn't tell her now but was okay with him wanting to tell her with everyone else. After a few more moments she looked up at him and saw that he was growing uncomfortable and worried so she finally spoke.

"Okay, I would like that." Haley said as she just continued to nod.

"Yeah?" Nathan questioned again as a huge smile over took the worried look he had on his face. He was so relieved when Haley just nodded yes again that he quickly stepped forward and pulled Haley into a bone crunching hug with his good arm.

Haley was stunned for a moment she wasn't expecting this. However, it was a good change from this afternoons encounter. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and they sat there for a moment just hugging each other.

Nathan didn't know what had made him hug her but he was glad he did. After years of being apart, it finally felt like he was alive again. He missed her like crazy. He knew she didn't totally believe him right now and that was okay she didn't have to, he had broken her trust and it was going to take time to earn that back.

Haley slowly wrapped her arms around him hugging him back. After a moment she felt something under his jacket it didn't feel like a gun and so she asked "Nathan, what is that under your jacket?"

This caused Nathan to start laughing before he answered. "That would be a tea set for Lily." Nathan finished still laughing as Haley joined in with him. Oh how he had missed that laugh.

"So, you just show up to shower everyone with gifts?" Haley asked still laughing.

"I guess. I just thought it would be a nice ice breaker." Nathan said as his laughter was starting to die down.

"Alright, let's go back in. You have a four year old cousin to meet." Haley said pulling out of the hug as she started walking to the door.

Nathan waited for a moment then started to follow. Once inside the kitchen, all the girls and Lily were there. Brooke, Peyton, Karen and Deb cooking, and Haley getting plates and silverware ready to set the table as Sarah was just talking with Deb and the others which made him smile. Nathan spotted Lily sitting at a little table in the corner. She was coloring in a book. He walked over and knelt down beside her.

"Hi Lily." Nathan greeted as she continued to color.

Lily didn't respond.

"What are you coloring?" Nathan asked

At this point, Lily put down her crayon and finally looked at Nathan. "I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." She simply answered picking up her crayon and continuing to color.

Everyone in the room had heard her answer and started laughing including Nathan. "That's good and you shouldn't but I'm not a stranger. I'm family, I am Nathan your cousin." Nathan said as he waited for her to answer.

This made Lily put her crayon down again as she looked at Nathan. "If you are family why haven't I ever seen you before and why weren't you at my 4th birthday party? I was a princess that day." Lily questioned looking right at Nathan.

"Well, cousin Nathan doesn't get out much but I am hoping to change that. I am sorry I missed your birthday, however I did bring you a present" Nathan answered.

This totally got Lily's attention. "What is it?" she asked fully turning herself in her little chair as she started to kick her legs in excitement.

This caused Nathan to chuckle as he reached into his jacket and pulled it out. "Open it and see." He said with a smile as he handed it to Lily still in the bag he bought it in.

She quickly ripped the bag open and let out a squeal of joy when she seen what it was. "A tea party set, this is the best present ever. I have been wanting one forever. Nathan, will you play tea party with me?" Lily then asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

Karen then stepped in "Nathan, that was so sweet of you but Lily, dinner is almost ready so it's going to have to wait. Now go wash up for dinner now chop, chop." Karen said.

"Oh alright, we can play later then. Thank you Nathan." She said as she threw her arms around him. This caused Nathan to wince a bit because she hit his bad shoulder but that didn't stop him from hugging her back. "Later I promise, we will play." Nathan said as he released her from the hug and watched as she ran to go wash up for dinner.

When Nathan stood up he came face to face with Brooke and Peyton. They both had smiles so he wasn't worried. Brooke was the first one to speak.

"Sorry, I thought you were with Sarah. It's good to have you home, Nate." Brooke said as she stepped forward and hugged him.

"Yeah, it's really good to know that I don't have to kill you." Peyton added as she to stepped forward to hug Nathan.

Lucas was standing behind Nathan. He had seen his interaction with Lily and was feeling really bad about having jumped to conclusions before. So with two beers in his hand as Peyton stepped away he spoke.

"Nate, can I have a word with you out on the porch?" Lucas asked looking hopeful that his little brother would say yes.

Nathan turned to look at his brother. After a moment of hesitation he replied "Alright" and then followed Lucas to the front porch.

Once on the front porch Lucas tried to break the ice first by handing Nathan a beer.

"Oh, thanks man but I actually had enough to drink today. What's up Luke?" Nathan asked once his brother set the other beer down.

"I'm so sorry Nate. I thought that…"

"That me and Sarah were together." Nathan finished already knowing were this was going.

Lucas laughed a little. "Yeah, why didn't you tell me? I swear you said you had someone else when I asked about you and Haley." Lucas said.

"You never let me explain. You asked what about you and Haley. And I said I don't know. And just as I was going to say something else you punched me and then walked away, not really giving me a chance." Nathan finished pointing to his eye that was still a little blue in the corner.

"Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I? Gosh, I am such an idiot. I am so sorry, Nate. Can you forgive me?" Lucas asked looking at his brother.

"I can, under one condition." Nathan said.

"And that being?" Lucas questioned.

"That you forgive me for leaving six years ago." Nathan finished looking his brother in the eye.

"Why did you leave Nate?" Lucas asked really wanting to know.

"You remember that Bobcats game we went to where we went afterwards and had our hearts tested for HCM?" Nathan said while looking at the ground.

"Yeah but I don't understand…" Lucas trialed off before he realized what had happen.

"Nate, you have HCM?" Lucas blurted out.

"Shh. Yes, now keep your voice down, I haven't told the others yet. The only other people that know are Sarah and Clay." Nathan said trying to keep his brother quiet.

"That sucks, Nate but I still don't understand why you left." Lucas said and then added "But, I forgive you. That couldn't have been easy to handle."

"It wasn't it, still isn't. I regret the choice I made to leave. At the time, I felt like I was doing the right thing you know. Now that I am back and around Haley again, I just can't help but want what we use to have back, you know? I miss her Luke." Nathan said tearing up a bit. "You know, I wrote her letters and never sent them." Nathan added looking at his brother with tear filled eyes.

"Well, why didn't you send them?" Lucas asked.

"Because I was mad at myself. I knew I had screwed up and I just didn't know how to fix it. I swear I am going to do whatever it takes to get her back. I am not going anywhere this time." Nathan declared as a tear rolled down his cheek, he wiped it away with his good hand.

Lucas, not knowing what to say stepped forward and gave his brother a hug. The front door then opened and Peyton and Brooke stepped out laughing with Haley following behind. All three stopped when they seen the brothers hugging.

"What's going on here?" Peyton asked as both brothers quickly turned around. Nathan still having tears in his eyes turned away quickly leaving just Lucas to respond.

"Just brother stuff and welcoming my brother home." Lucas said as he patted his brother on the back.

Finally having control of his emotions Nathan turned around and faced the three girls. Brooke and Peyton looked carefree where as Haley looked like she was having an inner battle with herself. He talked with Peyton and Brooke a little before Haley cut in.

"Karen has dinner ready so we should head in." Haley said playing with her hands.

"Finally, I am starving." Lucas said breaking the uncomfortable silence. As Nathan followed Brooke and Peyton into the house, Haley looked at Lucas who was still looking at her.

"What was that about?" She asked as she watched him take a drink of his beer.

Lucas knew this was coming so he told the truth but leaving the why out. "He misses you Hales and he regrets the choice he made." Lucas said walking up and giving Haley a small hug. "Now, can we go eat? Please, I am starving." Lucas said with a whine as he pulled away.

Haley laughed at her best friend "Alright" she said as she turned and walked into the house being quickly followed by Lucas.

* * *

><p>Everyone was now seated at the table comfortably and eating, Nathan noticed how Haley had chosen the seat at the other end while he sat next to Clay and Sarah. Nathan was being asked questions randomly as were Sarah and Clay. Dan asked Nathan about basketball and Nathan said he quit once he left causing Dan to become agitated and quiet.<p>

Clay had talked about some of the busts they had been in on and Nathan happen to glance Haley's way. She was listening but looked as if she didn't like what was being said. Nathan then started asking everyone else questions. He asked Brooke about her company and Peyton about the label. Then Dan started in once Nathan asked Lucas about his basketball career which he had kept tabs on out in LA but didn't know much else other then it had ended with a knee injury.

"Unlike you, your brother didn't quit." Dan bit out harshly "He was doing great at UNC until some punk took his knee out." Dan finished with a nod as he took another bite of food.

Nathan brushed it off and waited for his brother to answer. After sending a glare Dan's way, Lucas finally answered "It was a semi-finals game junior year, some punk decided to hit me in mid air once I dunked on him. He set me off balance and I came down wrong hearing a pop and that was pretty much it. Torn ACL, two surgeries and six months of physical therapy later, my knee never responded. So I finished my schooling and got a degree in literature. Came back home shortly after my first book was published and took over as head coach for the Raven's after Whitey stepped down."

"Like a true man he never quit." Dan jabbed towards Nathan again this time earning him a glare from everyone at the table including Nathan.

"Enough Dan" Deb warned "Yeah, come on little brother" Keith encouraged.

"No, I would really like to know why he did what he did. He just quit everything and moved away without a word not even to his wife and why so he could become a loser cop?" Dan finished as he and everyone looked to Nathan for an answer.

This made Nathan angry and he slammed his fists on the table as he stood up glaring towards his father. "It's because I was afraid I was going to become you. You know selfish, manipulative, punishes everyone else for his short comings." Nathan said as Dan was now also standing and getting in Nathan's face. "Oh and let's not forget, using sons as a way to relive glory days right, dad?" Nathan added harshly.

Dan was livid and started pushing Nathan backwards slamming his fists into Nathan's chest and injured shoulder "Just who do you think you are?" Dan shouted as he continued to push Nathan back into a corner. Nathan was trying to defend himself but was having trouble since his father was hitting his bad shoulder causing blinding pain. Keith, Lucas, and Clay were getting up to stop Dan as all the girls looked on in pure horror. It had been years since they had seen Dan act this way.

"Come on Dan enough." Keith said as he and Lucas tried pulling Dan off Nathan, however Dan wasn't having it and continued punching Nathan in the chest and shoulder with Nathan's distress clearly growing as he, himself was asking for Dan to stop.

Sarah then stood up from her chair and started yelling "Stop it, just stop he has HCM that is why he quit your precious game!" Sarah finished as Keith and Lucas finally managed to get Dan off Nathan. Hearing gasps throughout the room as Nathan clutched his chest and shoulder with his good hand as the rest turned to face Sarah.

"What?" Dan asked as silence set into the room.

Nathan gaining some control finally spoke. "It's true. I have HCM it's why I left." Nathan said finally pulling his hand away from his shoulder. Blood had soaked through his shirt as all of Dan's pushing and punching had popped his stitches.

"I'm sorry Nate but he wouldn't stop." Sarah said as she came around the table to his aid as everyone else still seemed to still be shocked.

"It's Okay." Nathan said "I'm sorry everyone. I have HCM, I found out about six years ago as you can see I didn't handle the news well and I left. Basketball was pretty much out of the question and Haley was going after her dream and I didn't want to get in the way of that so I left. I know it was stupid and believe me I regret my choice again, I'm sorry." Nathan finished looking into the shocked faces of his friends and family.

When nobody said anything after a few more moments quickly excused himself and started walking to the nearest bathroom so he could take care of his wound. Little did he know, Haley was right behind him, hot on his heels. And boy, she was angry.

To Be Continued…

**AN: I'm not 100% in love with this chapter but here it is and i promise the upcoming chapters will be better i have big plans in the works. I work in retail and with the holidays coming right now i can't make a promise for when the next chapter will be finished. But please read and review. Also Big thanks to kaya17tj you're a rockstar!**


	5. The First Cut is The Deepest

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

_"I'm sorry Nate but he wouldn't stop." Sarah said as she came around the table to his aid as everyone else still seemed to still be shocked._

_"It's Okay." Nathan said "I'm sorry everyone. I have HCM, I found out about six years ago as you can see I didn't handle the news well and I left. Basketball was pretty much out of the question and Haley was going after her dream and I didn't want to get in the way of that so I left. I know it was stupid and believe me I regret my choice again, I'm sorry." Nathan finished looking into the shocked faces of his friends and family._

_When nobody said anything after a few more moments quickly excused himself and started walking to the nearest bathroom so he could take care of his wound. Little did he know, Haley was right behind him, hot on his heels. And boy, she was angry._

Nathan made it to the bathroom, pulling his sling and shirt off on the way. He tossed them into the bathtub and made a mental note to grab it before he left. He turned around to grab a wash cloth and came face to face with Haley who already had a clean one in her hand with a livid expression on her face.

When Nathan held out his hand for it, she threw it at him. The wash cloth bounced off Nathan's face and then landed in his hand. Haley secretly wished that the rag was wet so it would have at least hurt a little.

"What the hell?" Haley said in a questioning tone as she watched Nathan start to tend to his wound. She had to force herself to focus on his face and not check him out.

Nathan didn't say anything but made a face as he removed the old bandage. The bruising around it was still pretty bad. He wet the rag and quickly started to wipe it clean. When he looked up in the mirror, he saw Haley looking at him expectantly.

"What?" Nathan asked as he rinsed the wash cloth out and started cleaning the wound again. Once satisfied, he turned to face her. "Look, I'm sorry you had to find out that way, Haley." Nathan said but was cut off when her hand collided with his face.

"How could you keep something like this from me?" Haley questioned as she took a couple steps back finally looking at the wound on his shoulder. She shuttered and then quickly looked away, hating the site.

"I guess I didn't want people feeling sorry for me." Nathan said as he watched her shutter, he didn't understand why until he looked down himself, his shoulder looked hideous. "Sorry, Hales, I just didn't want my HCM to stop you from going after your dream." Nathan finished turning from her so she didn't have to look at his shoulder anymore.

"You don't know that Nathan and the fact that you didn't tell me leads me to believe that you don't trust me." Haley said as she rested her hands on her hips.

"Haley, come on, this is ridiculous. Of course, I trust you. I just didn't think…" Nathan started but was cut off by Haley.

"Of course, you didn't think. But that is how I am taking it, Nathan. I'm sorry, you have HCM. I am. I just don't…" Haley trailed off knowing what she was about to say was going to hurt them both.

"What?" Nathan probed after she stopped and he turned to look at her again.

"I just don't understand how you think we can go back to having a relationship now. We can't have a relationship if we don't trust each other" Haley stated as she watched him turn from her with tears starting to sting the back of her eyes.

Nathan turned because the weight of what she was trying to say hit him that hard. He felt like he couldn't breathe and tears formed in his eyes, he finally turned back to her. "Haley, I promise it will be better just please…" he started again but was cut off by Haley

"I'm sorry, Nathan but I can't do this. I think I want…" She trailed off as she watched tears stream down Nathan's face, the emotion he was showing caught her of guard because the old Nathan wouldn't have been this way. She, too, started crying finally letting the tears that had been stinging her eyes fall before she spoke again.

"Nathan, I think I want a divorce." Haley finished as she watched him sink to his knees, holding onto his chest and crying. She was crying so hard that she didn't see him wrap his arms around her until it was already too late. He had her in a tight hug, not knowing what else to do, she rested her hands around his shoulders being careful not to hurt his bad one.

"Please, Haley. Don't give up on me!" Nathan sobbed as he held onto her for dear life. "I needed you then, and I need you now more than ever. Please, I love you" Nathan pleaded in between sobs.

Haley had to reel her emotions in, after a few moments, she finally spoke. "You gave up on us a long time ago. I know it's about five and half years too late but you are finally getting what you wanted." Haley finished as she managed to pry Nathan off her. She then took off her wedding ring, tossing it on the ground. She then turned and walked out of the bathroom, stopped looking back with one final look as she said goodbye, and left leaving a very vulnerable and broken Nathan in the bathroom.

She walked quickly into the living room, grabbing her purse. She then turned to look at Brooke. Brooke was already standing behind Haley, knowing Haley would want to get out of here. "You ready to go, Hales?" Brooke asked, holding her purse and keys. Haley just nodded then quickly turned to apologize to the others. After saying a quick goodbye, she left with Brooke.

Once Haley had left, Clay and Sarah had both started toward the bathroom, worried about Nathan. Upon getting to the bathroom, they both gasped out in disbelief, neither had ever seen him so broken. Clay quickly took off his sweatshirt and handed to Nathan. Nathan slowly pulled it on and then got up onto his feet with. With help from the both of them, they took him into the living room where they sat him on the couch.

Everyone in the room was silent. They had heard the whole fight between Nathan and Haley. They had also heard her end it. Deb was heartbroken. It had been years since she had seen her son like this and couldn't help but shoot dirty looks towards Dan every few seconds.

Dan, on the other hand, felt extremely guilty. He felt like it was his fault. He didn't understand why he had reacted the way he had so he finally walked forward toward the couch to talk with his son. "Nathan, I am sorry." That was the only thing he got out because Nathan got up off the couch and punched him directly in the face connecting his right fist with his jaw. After Dan's shock had passed still holding his jaw he then spoke. "Good to see the old Nathan is still in there." Dan stated as he rubbed his jaw.

Nathan said nothing as he sat back down on the couch. Karen with Keith's help had started cleaning up from dinner. Lucas and Peyton were nowhere in sight not that Nathan blamed them. "I need to get out of here." Nathan said as he rubbed his forehead with his good hand.

Sarah having heard Nathan was ready to go. "We can go, Nate. Just let me get Clay." Sarah said as she walked towards the kitchen where Clay had started helping with the clean up. A minute later Nathan, Clay, and Sarah were on the way back to the beach house.

* * *

><p>It had been a silent drive back to the house. Brooke hadn't said anything to Haley and Haley hadn't said anything either. Whenever, Brooke would look at Haley, all she would see were silent tears falling down her best friend's face. When they finally pulled into the driveway, Haley got out and started for the front door before Brooke had even stopped the car.<p>

Seeing this, Brooke quickly parked the car and got out, going after her friend. By the time, she had made it to the porch; Haley had already opened the door. Once, Brooke got into the house she noticed Haley already on the couch. She had her knees pulled up and was resting her forehead on them. Brooke already knew she was crying because she hadn't stopped since they left Karen's.

Brooke walked to the other side of the couch and sat down. After a few more moments, Brooke pulled her into a hug and asked "Do you want to talk about it?"

Haley sniffled and used the back of her hand to try and wipe the many tears off her face, however it was useless; more would fall. "Sorry but I just want to be alone right now." Haley said as she pulled out of Brooke's embrace. Brooke watched as Haley got up and headed for her bedroom. This left Brooke praying that Haley wouldn't fall back into the depression she had been in six years ago and because of that Brooke made a vow to herself that she wouldn't let Nathan or any guy for that matter hurt her friend again.

* * *

><p>It was Monday, a week later, Nathan had spent more time with his Mom and an awkward afternoon with his dad and Keith. They all got along pretty well and that was awkward to Nathan. Sarah and Clay had left to go back to LA Friday and they had been calling him, everyday, to check on him. He would be lying if he said he was okay, because he wasn't. He hadn't spoken to Haley since that night at dinner and every time he tried Brooke would all but shoo him away.<p>

He had been having nightmares now and was having a hard time sleeping. They would completely freak him out. He was hoping for a dreamless sleep sometime soon so he could feel more rejuvenated and less run down.

He had gone to the family dinner again this past Saturday and she had been there, of course, and kept her distance. Brooke and Peyton made sure he kept his. It hurt him that she wouldn't even look in his direction. He spent that day with his brother, watching the game and then later after dinner he spent some time with Lily playing tea party with her. Karen had told him how much she loved the tea set and that every night she would have a tea party with her stuffed animals.

Nathan loved Lily and somehow she had managed to talk him into letting her put make-up on him. She put blue eye shadow and bright pink blush on him saying it brought out his eyes. Everyone had laughed including Haley even though she didn't look his way. Lucas, of course, had busted his chops for a good hour until Nathan had shut him up after beating him in three rounds of NBA Live.

Friday after Clay and Sarah had left, he had gone to a doctor for his shoulder. After an X-ray, he found out that he would need surgery to repair some tendons and remove a few bullet fragments one which was lodged on a nerve. Nathan scheduled the appointment for the surgery and had yet to tell anyone about it. Right now, he was on his way to let his captain know and to see if maybe he could return to work if only at a desk. He pulled into the precinct parking lot in his new SUV. He bought a Silver Range Rover Sport and loved it. Putting the vehicle in park, he got out and made his way inside. He talked with the officer at the front desk and was told to wait so he took a seat. A few minutes later, the Captain came, walking to the front to get him. He followed the Captain into his office and watched as the Captain shut the door and waited for him to sit before he sat himself. Once seated, the Captain finally spoke.

"What brings you in today, Nate?" the Captain questioned as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Well, I have to have surgery on my shoulder. I will be having it two weeks from today, on the 23rd and was wondering if possible if I could come back to work maybe on a desk until then." Nathan asked in a hopeful tone.

The Captain ran his hands over his face before smiling. "Nate, you know I am absolutely thrilled to hear you ask this. In fact, I think I have the perfect job for you." The Captain responded with a smile.

This caused Nathan to smile in return. "Sure, anything as long as I don't have to stay home anymore" Nathan responded earning a laugh from the Captain.

"Our local High School has been having an issue with drugs. Three kids in the past two weeks have overdosed. Luckily none have been fatal yet. With your background, I was thinking it would be a good fit. The officer we had on the case just left on maternity leave, so we really could use you." The Captain said with a smile. "What do you think?" He asked.

Nathan ran his through his hair. "Tree Hill High?" Nathan asked as he watched the Captain nod. "Sounds great, when can I start?" Nathan asked not wanting to wait a moment longer.

"How about Wednesday? School just started this morning so they should be fine for a few days." The Captain finished with a smile.

"Sounds great!" Nathan said "Will I wear uniform or business casual attire?" Nathan asked.

The Captain smiled "Both if you choose. Officer Diaz wore both so I don't see a problem with you doing so either. So let's get you down and fitted for some uniforms." The Captain said standing to take him for fittings. "Oh, your badge." The Captain said as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out Nathan's badge and handing it to him, he was then led to the fitting area by the Captain.

An hour later, he had everything he needed and was headed home. His new uniforms hung in the back seat and he couldn't help but smile when he looked at them. It was the only bright spot in the darkness that was now his life. He felt empty this past week had taken a toll on him emotionally. He turned onto his street slowing as he saw a car parked in his driveway. He slowed down as he pulled into the driveway and noticed it was Brooke's car. Her and Peyton where sitting on his porch awaiting his return.

He stopped his car next to Brooke's, shutting it off and climbed out grabbing his uniforms on the way. As he began to walk towards the porch, he noticed Brooke wasn't smiling neither was Peyton but Brooke had a legal envelope in her hand that alone had his heart sinking.

"Hey, ladies what's up?" Nathan asked once he was on the porch. He silently cursed himself for the stupid question.

"We came to talk." Brooke said.

"What would you like to talk about?" Nathan asked.

"Nate, we want you to know that we love you, you know that right?" Peyton said as Brooke nodded in agreement. "We wanted to talk to about Haley." Peyton added.

"Okay, come on in and we can talk." Nathan said as he walked toward his door unlocking it and then walking in, leaving the door open for Brooke and Peyton.

As Peyton and Brooke stepped in, they both took the time to look around while following Nathan to the kitchen both taking notice of how beautiful the house really was. Once in the kitchen, Nathan turned back to them. "Let me just hang these in my room and I will be right back please make yourselves comfortable." He said as he turned without another word and left them in the kitchen.

He quickly walked to his bedroom and hung his uniforms but instead of going back to the kitchen, he took a seat on the end of his bed and put his head in his good hand. Today had started out great and was about to get worse. After a few more minutes, he decided not to keep them waiting any longer. So he walked to his dresser grabbing his HCM medication. After taking a pill from the bottle, he placed it back where he found it and went back to the kitchen.

"Okay let's talk." He said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Took you long enough." Brooke huffed out as she was becoming annoyed with Peyton nodding in agreement with her.

"Sorry, I needed a moment and I also forgot to take my medication this morning so I did that." Nathan said raising his good arm. "Can I get you two anything - Water, Coffee, Midol?" Nathan questioned as he walked to his fridge grabbing water for himself.

This caused both Brooke and Peyton to laugh. "I would be worried if you had Midol here." Brooke said still laughing then suddenly stopping. "However, coffee would be nice thanks, Nate." Brooke said

Nathan then turned to Peyton giving her a look. "Coffee, too. Thanks." She said with a small smile. As Nathan put coffee on to brew, nothing was said. The silence was really starting to bother him so he decided to ask about the legal envelope. "I am guessing you two are here to serve me divorce papers." Nathan said looking at both of them who suddenly seemed surprised that he knew that. When they gave him a look he finally answered the unspoken question.

"I'm a police officer. When I was in LA sometimes the Sheriff's department would be short handed and we would have to serve some. However, I also know that anyone can serve them. It just has to be set up through a lawyer." Nathan finished getting the sugar, cream and two coffee cups out.

"Yes, they are, Nate. Sorry." Brooke said as she slid them towards him.

Both watched as he pushed it off to the side. "You're not going to look at it?" Peyton questioned.

Nathan shook his head "I will, just not now." He said in a mono tone trying to keep his emotions in check.

"How is Haley?" Nathan finally asked not being able to hold the question anymore.

"She's putting up a good front but I know she is hurting. I hear her crying at night and sometimes, she calls your name." Brooke said being honest.

"How are you?" Peyton asked.

"Some day's are harder than others. After dinner that night, I was pretty much at my lowest point. Now I feel, I don't know how to explain it. I'm lost, I guess." Nathan said with a shrug of his shoulders "Wait, you said good front? What does that mean?" Nathan asked wanting to know what they meant.

Brooke looked at Peyton who nodded "She was a wreck after you left six year ago, Nate. She went on tour with Chris, only to come back a few weeks later. We didn't even know she was home until Chris came into Tric one night, looking for her telling us that she had left the tour the week before. Peyton and I left to go to the apartment right after talking to him. We knocked on the door for over twenty minutes with no answer but we knew she was home because the lights were on. Then finally she opened the door. She looked like she hadn't slept in months." Brooke started.

The coffee was finally ready so Nathan apologized and had stood up to get them both a cup. He poured two cups and placed them on the table in front of Brooke and Peyton. He then turned to grab the cream, sugar and two spoons.

Once they both had finished, it was Peyton that spoke this time. "Like, Brooke was saying it was like she hadn't slept in months. Her clothes weren't dirty but you could tell she had been wearing them for a couple days. She hadn't showered and she had a glass in her hand and just kind of stood there looking at us both for a moment. Then she finally asked us what we wanted and in that moment we realized she was drunk because when she asked she was severely slurring her words."

"Haley was drinking? She never drank." Nathan said as he ran his hand over his face. He wasn't sure if he wanted them to continue but he knew he had to hear this. He also knew that Brooke and Peyton wouldn't leave until they had spoken their minds.

"Exactly" Brooke said, taking Nathan away from his thoughts.

She then continued "She was so drunk that she left us standing at the door. We quickly followed her in, shutting the door behind us. She walked into the kitchen and put more ice in her glass and added more vodka. Peyton walked up to her, took the glass from her and dumped it into the sink with the rest of the bottle causing Haley to get extremely pissed off. She lashed out at both of us, crying and saying she didn't want or need our help. She then walked to the couch and sat down, we both sat next to her holding her and let her cry it out. She cried for hours, Nate." Brooke said looking him right in the eye

Nathan quickly looked away. He could picture it in his mind it made him sick and hate himself even more for what he had done.

Peyton and Brooke both noticed Nathan and Peyton decided to continue. "She cried until about 3 in the morning when she finally fell asleep. Brooke and I let her sleep for a while and then later when she woke up, forced her to take a shower and then took her to Karen's for something to eat. We stayed by her side the whole time. It took a few weeks but she was acting like Haley again finally and then the divorce papers came. She was okay at first but I think it was because Lucas had stepped in and offered to take her to look for you. They looked for you for two weeks then came home. She destroyed everything in the apartment. The wedding wall and paintings from the reception she burned them. She then fell into a deeper depression this time. She wouldn't do anything outside of school and work, would only speak when spoken too. Then, one day, I don't know, she just kind of snapped out of it and was Haley again." Peyton finished with a shrug.

Nathan had tears in his eyes when they finished. "Thank you." was the only thing that came to Nathan's mind. "I know I needed to hear this." Nathan said as he continued to wipe tears from his eyes.

Peyton and Brooke were shocked. They weren't expecting Nathan to listen to them. They were expecting him to get angry and yell. One thing was for sure, he was no longer the cocky high school Nathan Scott.

"Well, I also don't want you messing with Haley's head anymore." Brooke stated "You have put her through enough. She told us everything and I am against you two getting back together." Brooke finished looking right at Nathan as she watched him start to grow angry.

"Well since you are here to serve me divorce papers, I already sensed that. But, don't you think I suffered too?" Nathan spat out in a harsh tone.

This caused both Peyton and Brooke to roll their eyes. "Suffer?" Peyton questioned "All you did was leave." She added.

"So, Haley told you everything. Even about the night before I left and witnessed her kissing Chris?" Nathan asked.

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other with wide eyes. neither of them knew this. So they looked back at Nathan shaking their head no.

"Well, she did at the bus stop. Then when I got home and tried to question her about it, she didn't say anything about it. So I guessed, she was moving on already and I figured with me out of the way she would. I was already depressed having found out about my HCM and like I said I didn't want to stick around in case I would end up like Dan." Nathan finished slightly calming down.

This pissed Brooke off. "How long are you going to ride that lame story, Nate?" She asked.

"What?" Nathan questioned

"That you didn't want to end up like Dan?" Brooke shouted "We both know you are far from being Dan and wouldn't have because you are better than that." Brooke finished with a huff.

"Maybe, maybe not but we will never know now." Nathan said taking a drink of his water before he continued.

"I was a mess myself. I wouldn't do anything outside of work, if I ever did it was only because Clay and Sarah made me. You know what, I will be right back. There is something I want you two to see." Nathan said as he quickly went to his bedroom again.

Not wasting any time, he went straight to his closet, pulled out a box and set it on his bed. He opened it to make sure it was the right box. Inside the box were letters, all of them had been addressed to Haley, just never sent. He picked up the box and quickly made his way back out to the kitchen. He put the box on the counter and slid them towards Brooke and Peyton.

"What the heck is this?" Peyton asked looking at the huge box.

"That is a box full of letters that I have written to Haley over the last 6 years. Some are birthday cards, some anniversary cards, but mostly just letters. I never sent them because well I'm an idiot, I guess. The first letter I wrote is in reply to her letter which she wrote me when she sent back the shredded divorce papers." Nathan replied with a small shrug as both Brooke and Peyton started to look at him as if he had two heads.

"Why are you showing us these?" Brooke asked.

After a moment he finally answered "Look, I know I made mistakes and I regret them but she did too. If she wants a divorce, that's fine. But that isn't going to keep me from fighting for her. I guess, I am just showing you these to let you know that you can be against me and Haley. That's fine but Haley and I belong together. I know that and one of these days, she is going to know that too." Nathan finished, looking at both of them.

"Okay" they both say still looking at the box full of letters. Then Peyton speaks "You should give these to her, Nate."

"What?" Nathan asks.

"The letters, you goof." Peyton says with a duh look on her face.

"I am going to as soon as I can get her to talk to me and not be chased off by you, Brooke, or Lucas." Nathan said, giving them both a look.

"Well, I have to get back to the store and you have to get back to the label. Thank you for the coffee, Nate." Brooke said as she stood up with Peyton following.

"Wait." Nathan said. "I'm…" Nathan started but stopped himself. He was going to tell them about his upcoming surgery but decided not to.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"Never mind, just thank you for listening." Nathan said as he got up to walk them out.

He walked them both to the door and out onto the porch. He watched as they both drove away and then went back into the house. Duke was staring at him and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Nathan said as the dog continued to stare. "I know you're hungry." He said as he patted his dogs head then moved to put some food into his bowl and change his water.

He looked at the clock and he couldn't believe it was already after five. He finally looked at the envelope that had been left sitting on the counter. He opened it slowly pulling the papers out and also finding a letter from Haley inside.

He looked at the divorce papers first and noticed she hadn't signed them yet which caused him to smile. He set them aside and picked up the letter opening it to see what it said:

_Nathan_

_I have been looking at these papers for over two hours with a pen in my hand. I am so unbelievably hurt but I still can't bring myself to sign them. So I am sending them to you first in hopes that you will meet me tonight at 8pm at our spot by the docks. I figured we could sign them together over dinner. _

_Haley_

Nathan then folded the letter a stuck it in his pocket, he then picked up the papers and stuck them in the envelope and sat them back on the counter. He then let Duke outside and went to shower and get ready for tonight.

* * *

><p>Haley stepped out of her shower and walked to the mirror. She was getting ready to go meet Nathan. Hoping that he got the note she had left for him to meet her tonight. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, she should have just signed the papers but she couldn't help it. Looking back on the night of the dinner, she felt guilty. She also knew everything that had happen between them wasn't his fault.<p>

She used her hand and to wipe the condensation from the mirror checking for a moment to make sure her eyes weren't too red. She had cried while showering, she had a bad day. Her students had gotten out of line with her, causing her to burst into tears and run out of the room to the office. What was worse is that Principal Turner had to finish the rest of her classes.

Satisfied for the moment, she walked into her bedroom to get dressed. She didn't know what to wear so she settled for dark wash jeans with a light blue top and a pair of flats. She walked back into the bathroom to do her make-up and hair. She decided to do her hair first, blow drying it straight and then hitting it with the flat iron to make it shine. After she applied a little make-up, she walked back into her room to add a little perfume. Looking at herself one more time in the mirror, she shrugged her shoulders and headed down stairs.

The house was empty and she was alone. Everyone else was at Tric tonight, they had happy hour Monday's. Brooke had asked her to come but she made up an excuse about having to work on lesson plans. She didn't understand why she lied to Brooke, maybe it was because every time Nathan had tried to talk to her this week, someone would send him away. She kind of felt bad but she was still too upset to talk with him. She looked at the clock and noticed it was 7:30, not wanting to be late, she quickly grabbed her purse and left to hopefully meet Nathan.

* * *

><p>Nathan was driving down Main Street, on his way to meet Haley with the papers in hand. After his shower, he shaved and then debated on what to wear for over an hour. He settled on dark wash jeans with a red polo and his usual sneakers. He had been thinking about the letters and wasn't sure if he wanted Haley to have them yet. They sat in the back seat in the box he kept them in.<p>

He smiled when he saw Haley's car already parked near the dock. She was always one to be early. He then parked the car and looked at his phone to check the time it was 7:55 so he quickly got out of the car and started for the dock, not wanting to keep her waiting. He turned the corner and saw her sitting at their table with her back turned to him. He slowed down, not wanting to startle her. When he got close enough he greeted her.

"Haley." he said.

Startled, she froze and then turned towards Nathan, they locked eyes after a moment before she spoke.

"Hi, Nathan." she said as she got up. They were both silent, unsure of what to say or do. Nathan felt as if he had the wind knocked out of him. She was so beautiful; he always loved it when she wore something simple like this. After another moment he finally spoke. "How are you? How was your first day back, teaching?" he asked.

"I'm doing ok. Work was hard today. It's a long story but anyways how are you?" Haley asked really looking at him for the first time. He looked good, at first glance but taking a better look, she could tell that he was tired. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

Nathan shrugged and said "Okay." He quickly looked away before his eyes gave him away.

"You look tired." Haley stated trying to make small talk.

Nathan sighed. "I haven't been sleeping well." Nathan answered with a small shrug.

"I'm sorry, Nate." Haley said.

"Where would you like to go to dinner and sign these?" Nathan asked holding up the papers with his right hand.

Haley looked around quickly before she finally suggested the restaurant at the dock. It was also the same restaurant they had their first date.

Nathan nodded and said okay. He then started walking and as he finally got to her, she fell in step beside him.

They walked right in and since it was a Monday, it wasn't busy so they got a table right away. They were seated at a table in the back. The waitress walked up and noticed Nathan right away. She handed them both menus to them welcoming them as she had her full attention on Nathan. "What can I get you to drink, sir?" she asked batting her eyes at him.

"Bud light draft please." Nathan said not paying her attention; however, it didn't go unnoticed by Haley.

"Excellent choice sir and for you?" she asked finally turning to Haley.

"I will also have a Bud Light but bottle please." Haley said.

"Alright, I will get those for you and be back to take your orders." The waitress said turning back to Nathan flashing him a smile and a small wink as she walked away causing him to laugh.

Haley watched as she walked away. She felt a pang of jealousy hit but decided to ignore it. She might have been flirting with Nathan but he didn't seem to notice.

"So what are you getting?" Nathan asked looking through the menu.

"I was thinking Mac 'n' cheese." Haley said starting to blush as Nathan looked at her with that already knowing look.

"What?" She asked when he kept looking at her.

"Nothing, just funny, how something's never change." Nathan said with a laugh.

"What about you?" Haley asked still smiling at him.

"I gotta have the Prime Rib." Nathan answered still smiling.

Haley started thinking about their first date. It had been a serial date set up by Brooke. Nathan had been amazing until Tim and his other basketball buddies had shown up.

_Flashback_

_Nathan and Haley are having a nice quite dinner. They were talking and things were going great until Tim._

"_Hey Nathan, What's up man?" Tim asked seeing his friend._

"_Hey guys, you know Haley, she's my tutor…" Nathan stumbled. _

"_This looks a lot like a date to me." Tim said starting to laugh._

"_No man, definitely not." Nathan said trying to recover the situation before Tim made some lame joke._

_Haley had been smiling but wasn't anymore. Nathan had just hurt her feelings._

"_All right, see you later." Tim finished as he started to walk away with the others._

_Nathan then turns to Haley who still isn't smiling. "I'm sorry about that…" he starts as he is quickly cut off by Haley._

"_Are you embarrassed to be seen with me? And why are you only nice to me when we're alone?" Haley asks in a hurt tone._

_Nathan scrambles trying to save the moment "It's just…" Nathan starts but is cut off again by Haley as she stands up to leave._

"_You know, for an hour you almost got me to believe that you're not a son of a bitch but, God, you fooled me again." Haley said as she grabbed her purse and quickly stormed away._

_End Flashback_

Nathan didn't want to pry but he asked. "What are you thinking about?"

Haley looked at him and shrugged he shoulders. "This place brings back a lot of memories. I was just thinking about our first date." Haley finished.

Nathan was about to respond but the waitress came back to give them there drinks and take their orders. She then left them to turn in the order. Still thinking about before, Nathan finally responded.

"Sorry, Haley. That was horrible. I was an ass on our first date." Nathan said.

Haley smiled he always hated it when she brought up their first date. He felt horrible for having ruined a perfect night.

"It's okay, Nathan. I mean, you did after all redeem yourself the next morning if memory serves. We had our…" she trailed off starting to think about that morning.

"First kiss." Nathan filled in as he took a drink of his beer.

_Flashback_

_It was morning and Nathan was standing outside Haley's house, throwing rock at a window. Haley walks up behind him._

"_Trying to wake my parents? That's their room…" She says as a shocked Nathan turns to look at her. She then starts to walk away but Nathan runs over to her._

"_Wait, Haley. Look, I need to apologize, okay?" Nathan says as he gives her a pleading look._

_Aggravated, Haley replies "You should buy 'em in bulk if you're gonna hand apologies out that often."_

_Nathan's desperate "Look, will you just…I don't know how to do this all right…? I'm… I'm not like you…" Nathan trails off._

"_What does that mean?" Haley asks._

"_All right, I screw up a lot, all right… and being around you, I just I don't wanna be that guy anymore." Nathan stated._

"_Well, who do you wanna be, Nathan?" Haley continued to question._

_Nathan looked right at her "I wanna be somebody who's good enough to be seen with you." He said._

"_You should've thought of the last night… you know I keep… I keep putting myself out there and you keep blowing it and its probably a good thing because at this point there is nothing you can say or do that's gonna surprise me!." Haley stated._

_Nathan, then cuts her off with a quick kiss._

"_Except that… you shouldn't have done that Nathan…" she said, when she finally opened her eyes._

"_I wanted to…" he said and just trailed off._

"_Yeah…" she exclaimed as she jumped up into his arms and started kissing him again._

_End Flashback_

They both came out of their thoughts looking at each other. An uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Not wanting this to happen, Nathan quickly thought of something to ask.

"What about that long story?" Nathan asked breaking the silence.

"Story?" Haley questioned slightly confused.

"Work, you said it was a long story." Nathan reminded her.

"Oh" she said with a laugh "I had some trouble with a student today in class. He kind of said some things and I got really upset, ran out of the room and to the office in tears. Principle Turner had to finish teaching my classes." Haley finished blushing slightly "I normally could have handled it myself but with everything that has been going on, I just couldn't handle it."

"What did he say?" Nathan asked as Haley took a drink of her beer.

She didn't want to say, she knew he would be upset but she couldn't avoid the question so after a few moments she finally answered.

"He made sexual innuendo jokes and got the class against me." Haley finished with a shrug.

"What? What is his name?" Nathan said with wide eyes looking straight at Haley.

"It's not a big deal, I promise. I can handle it." Haley said trying to defuse the situation.

"I am going to be working at the high school, Haley. What is his name?" Nathan said really wanting to know but quickly covering his mouth when he realized what he had said.

It was Haley's turn to go wide eyed. "What? When? How?" Haley asked in a shocked tone.

Nathan shook his head. "I spoke with the captain this morning, I asked him if there was anything I could do because I am sick of sitting at home. He offered me the officer position at the high school. He said that the other was on maternity leave and the school is having some problems so he asked me to step in. I said that I would. I hope that's okay. If not, I can talk with the captain" Nathan said in honesty.

Haley thought about it. She didn't know about anything happening but if the school felt the need to have Nathan step in she was okay with that. "Don't be silly. It's fine. The student's name was Quinton Fields" Haley said with a wave of her hand.

She then watched as Nathan let out a sigh of relief. This caused her to smile; it was sweet that he was willing to do that but it made her wonder what the problem was. "What's the problem with the school?" Haley asked

Nathan ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to talk about it but he didn't see a problem. It was Haley after all so he decided to answer. "The school is having a problem with drugs, I guess. Three students have overdosed so far but luckily none have been fatal. They want me because of my background in dealing with issues like this but please don't tell anyone because I'm not sure if I was supposed to." Nathan said rubbing his shoulder.

Haley just nodded in understanding and said okay but she noticed his discomfort which made her frown. "Are you in a lot of pain?" she asked pointing to his shoulder.

Nathan shrugged as he answered "a little but I'm okay."

Just then, the waitress brought the food to the table. Once she served them and checked their drinks, she left them alone again. They both started eating in silence but neither liked it much. To Nathan, this felt like a date but the stupid divorce papers sitting to his left kept it from feeling as such. However, little did he know, the same thing was running through Haley's mind she quickly shook it off. Conversation soon started to flow between them again. They talked about a lot of things, even a little about his HCM and why he became an Officer. He asked her about being a teacher and other things. They soon finished dinner and the bill came to the table. As Haley was going to grab it, Nathan quickly snatched it away from her.

"Nathan, I was going to pay. After all, it was my idea." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, I am paying." Nathan stated in a matter a fact tone as he put his card in and put it off to the side out of her reach. The waitress spotted this and took care of it right away. She came back with Nathan's card and a slip for him to sign.

Now that they had a pen, Nathan decided that it was time. He then reached over and grabbed the papers holding them up and handing them to her he said "Ladies first."

Haley took them and opened them. She read through them again and then reached out for the pen. She looked into Nathan's cobalt blue eyes with a small smile and looked at the papers and then the pen in her hand. After taking a deep breath, she finally put the pen to the paper. Once she finished, she quickly dropped the pen and pushed it towards Nathan as if it had burned her. She had tears in her eyes so she refused to look at him.

Without a word, Nathan took the papers and picked up the pen. He also took his time reading everything. Once finished, he looked up "Are you sure this is what you want? We could still try and work things out." He said as she finally looked up.

Haley didn't say anything at first. Her head was saying that it was the right thing to do but her heart was screaming for her to give it another try. After a moment when she felt she could finally trust her voice, she spoke. "Yes, this is what I want."

Nathan nodded. It hurt and before his emotions could get the best of him, he quickly signed the papers and pushed them towards her.

Haley awkwardly took the papers and put them back in the envelope. She, then grabbed her purse standing up as Nathan also stood. "All set?" Nathan asked as they started walking towards the door. "Yes, thank you. I will turn these into my lawyer tomorrow."

They exited the restaurant in silence and Haley turned to say good bye to Nathan. They locked eye both being able to hide true emotions. Nathan had silent tears, rolling down his cheeks as Haley's own eyes were tear filled. Nathan tried to look away but he couldn't. He just stood there, looking at her with tears continuing to roll down his cheeks, having decided that he did want her to have her letters after a few moments, he finally spoke. "I'm sorry, Haley. I wish things could have turned out different for us. I have something in my car for you" Nathan said as he watched her nod before he continued. "Stay here and I will get it." Nathan stated as he quickly turned wiping the tears off his cheeks and running to his car, almost getting hit by a car in the process. He turned to see Haley clutching her chest looking thankful that he hadn't been hit.

He unlocked his car opening the back door and grabbing the box. He then shut the door and started making his way back to where Haley was still standing. He looked both ways before running across the street again. As he made it to Haley, he noticed an angry and confused look on her face. After a moment she finally spoke.

"Nathan, what the hell?" she exclaimed. "What is that?" she asked pointing to the box under his right arm.

"I wrote you letters. This box is full of letters I have written throughout the time we were apart, I just never sent them." Nathan said as realization passed across Haley's face. "I want you to have them." Nathan finished as he stepped forward.

"What am I suppose to do with these?" Haley asked as she took the box slightly fumbling with it.

"Read them" Nathan said in a suggestive tone.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Alright, well, I guess, I will see you around." Haley finished as she turned and walked away with the box of letters in her arms.

Nathan watched and waited until she got in her car and drove away. Once she was gone, he went back to his car. Getting in, he drove straight home. Once in the house, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to the couch and sat down. Duke then walked over to Nathan and jumped on the couch next to him and laid his head on Nathan's lap. Both spent the rest of the night with Nathan petting Duke. It was times like these that Nathan was glad that he had Duke to keep him company.

* * *

><p>Haley was on the side of the road. She had to pull off to the side because she couldn't see. She had started crying so hard that it had turned into full on sobs so she just pulled off to the side. She couldn't seem to get her emotions under control nor could she get the image of a broken and crying Nathan out of her head. She hadn't seen him like that since junior year after he came to see her after having collapsed at a basketball game.<p>

Haley looked to her right and seen the box of letters, she reached into the box and pulled the first one out. She quickly opened the envelope and pulled the letter out opening it and started reading it:

_Hales,_

_I am so sorry for leaving like I did. However, I feel that it is the right thing to do. That is why I sent the divorce papers. I don't deserve you and I never did. You are so close to getting your dreams that I feel like I am getting in the way. Mine are no longer within reach so I am taking myself out of the picture in hopes that you will still go after yours. Know that I still love you and I always will. _

_Always and Forever_

_Nathan_

When she finished reading she threw it back into the box. She wasn't crying anymore she was angry. With tear tracks still on her face, she continued her way home. She pulled up into the driveway, throwing it into park. Grabbing the box of letters and divorce letters, she quickly walked into the house slamming the door.

Brooke jumped up from the couch, clutching the phone to her chest. Once, she saw Haley's face and the box of letter, she knew she had talked with Nathan. Brooke quickly pulled the phone back to her ear "Julian, I will have to call you back. Love you. Bye" she quickly said as she hung up and tossed her phone on the couch.

"Haley, what's going on? When did you get Nathan's box of letters?" Brooke asked coming to stand in front of her friend.

Haley set the things in her arms down and looked back to Brooke. "Nathan and I signed the divorce papers tonight and he gave me these letters afterwards." Haley said as she picked the envelope with the divorce papers up handing them to Brooke.

"Once, I get them to my lawyer and a judge signs off on them, I will no longer be tied to Nathan." Haley stated folding her arms across her chest.

Brooke just stood there, shocked, not knowing what to say. She did the only thing she could think of and that was to hug Haley. After a few moments Brooke finally asked.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Hales?" Brooke questioned looking at her.

Haley was silent for a moment and as tears started to form in her eyes, she spoke. "He has hurt me so much Brooke I just…" she trailed off

After a moment Brooke asked again "Is this what you truly want?"

Haley shook her head before she answered. "I honestly don't know what I want. I'm just so confused" Haley finished as she just finally broke down sobbing in Brooke's arms. Brooke just stood there holding her friend, not knowing what else to do.

**AN: Here is chapter 5. I know it has been a while and I am sorry for that. I work Retail and let me just add i hate Black Friday. Anyway's I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please read and Review. Big thanks again to kaya17tj.**


	6. What Could Have Been

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

It was five thirty Tuesday morning. Nathan was sound asleep when suddenly he was woken up abruptly by a pounding and Duke barking taking off for the front of the house. He quickly jumped out of bed and turned to grab his gun that was next to his bed in the night stand.

He then slowly made his way to his front door in just his boxers. He unlocked it quickly and yanked it open pointing his gun at the person on the other side. On the other side were a very shocked Lucas and Peyton. After realizing that it was his brother, Nathan quickly dropped the gun to his side and quickly told Duke to stop barking.

"Geez, Nate. Is that how you always greet company?" Lucas questioned holding his hand over his heart.

"Sorry, I use to live in LA, alright? Five thirty wake ups usually only mean one thing." Nathan said as he motioned for them to come inside.

"What the hell are you even doing with a gun?" Peyton questioned as she followed Lucas into the house.

Nathan turned and gave her a duh look before he spoke. "I am an officer. Why do you think I have a gun?" Nathan asked, rolling his eyes.

This pissed Lucas off. "Nate, there is no need to be a smart ass alright. We heard about what happen between you and Haley. We came to make sure you were alright." Lucas said as he wrapped an arm around Peyton.

Nathan didn't say anything it's what they get for waking him up so damn early he thought to himself. He led them to the kitchen and quickly excused himself so he could put the gun away. He made sure the safety was on before he returned it to his night stand. He then turned around locating a pair of basketball shorts and quickly pulled them on.

He walked back to the kitchen to find Lucas and Peyton sitting at the kitchen island.

"So the news is out, huh?" Nathan asked as he walked over to the coffee pot and switched it on.

"Yeah, Brooke called us last night. We wanted to check on you because Brooke said Haley was a mess." Lucas said as he looked at his brother.

Nathan sighed before he answered. "It was hard but I don't know what else to do." Nathan finished causing Peyton to laugh.

"What?" Nathan and Lucas questioned as Peyton continued to laugh.

"It's just I have known Haley for a really long time. She is angry right now and being really stubborn. Kind of like you." Peyton said as she pointed at Nathan.

"What does that mean Peyton?" Lucas questioned as Nathan nodded along.

Peyton thought for a moment before she answered. "I don't think Haley wants a divorce. I think she was hoping that you're dumbass of a brother would fight for her."

Nathan shook his head "I told her I wanted to try and work things out." Nathan said in his defense.

Lucas finally understood. "Nate, I think she is playing hard to get because she wants to make sure your intentions are real this time. She is protecting herself." Lucas finished.

"Well, she signed the papers. So could have fooled me." Nathan stated in a sarcastic tone.

"Would you stop being an ass?" Peyton shouted getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Fine!" Nathan said, "Would you two like a cup of coffee?" Nathan said flashing a fake smile.

Both just nodded yes as Nathan got three coffee mugs down. "So how are you two doing? How is the wedding planning coming?" Nathan asked putting the mugs down while trying to get the attention off of him.

Peyton and Lucas looked at each other knowing what he was doing but instead of calling him out on it they went along with it. "Great. I actually wanted to ask you something." Lucas said smiling at his little brother.

Nathan nodded "Sure, anything." Nathan said as he poured coffee into each mug then handing two to Lucas and Peyton.

"Would you be one of the grooms men please?" Lucas asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Sure. Have you two set a date yet?" Nathan asked getting the cream, sugar and some spoons out.

"We were thinking spring. I have always wanted to be a spring bride. Plus it gives me a few months to plan and Brooke time to make my dress and the bride's maid dresses." Peyton said running a hand through her hair.

Nathan looked to Lucas "and your job would be what?" Nathan asked with a small smile.

Luke was about to answer him but Peyton beat him to it. "To show up on the day and look handsome." Peyton finished laughing as Luke nodded along laughing as Nathan, too, joined in.

Peyton then stood up excusing herself, needing to use the restroom. Nathan pointed her in the direction and watched as she walked out of the room. Nathan decided with Peyton out of the room he would tell Luke about his upcoming surgery.

"Hey Luke, can I tell you something?" Nathan asked.

"Sure Nate. What's up?" Luke asked.

"I'm having surgery in two weeks and I need someone to take me. I would ask my mom but she would fuss and I just don't want to deal with it and if you don't then I really don't have anyone else…" Nathan rattled off before Lucas cut him off.

"Whoa, Nate, slow down! Yes, I will of course." Lucas said chuckling at his brothers ranting.

Nathan sighed taking a deep breath finally laughing along with his brother. "Sorry it's just…" Nathan trailed off not sure if he should say.

Lucas waited for a moment. "What is it Nate?" Lucas probed hoping his brother would talk to him.

Nathan thought about it for a moment and finally spoke. "It's just since Clay and Sarah left, I just feel totally alone. I feel like everyone is on Haley's side and I understand, I do. I did a horrible thing and I will never forgive myself for it. But I guess what I am trying to say is, I just don't feel like I belong here anymore." Nathan finished with a shrug.

Lucas shook his head before answering "That's bull. You belong here, and no one is taking sides," Lucas finished giving his brother a serious look.

Not wanting to argue, Nathan lets it go. "So the 23rd is the surgery, thank you in advance by the way." Nathan said then added "Oh and I start work at the high school tomorrow morning." Nathan stated matter of fact tone while taking a drink of his coffee as Lucas started to smile.

"Really? When did this happen?" Lucas asked getting excited.

Nathan smiled as he answered "Yesterday, I talked with my boss and he agreed to let me work before my surgery at the high school. I guess your school liaison officer is on maternity leave." Nathan finished with a small shrug.

"Cool. But stop trying to change the subject." Lucas said before adding, "What is the surgery for?"

Nathan looked at his brother and let out a sigh "My shoulder, they have to remove the bullet fragments and fix some damage that it caused." Nathan said looking at his coffee cup.

Peyton then came walking back into the kitchen with a smile on her face, acting as if she hadn't just heard everything. "So, boys, did you miss me?" Peyton asked taking a seat and then a sip of her coffee.

Nathan just nodded as Lucas smiled and leaned forward leaving a kiss on her cheek "Always babe." Nathan felt a dull ache in his chest at the simple act. It made him think and miss Haley even more.

Both Lucas and Peyton looked at the time. It was now 6 AM, Lucas then stood up "Well I have to get to the school. Morning meetings. Ick!" he exclaimed finishing his coffee and putting his mug in the sink.

Peyton stood up as well "I have to meet Brooke. We will be planning for the wedding." Peyton finished with a smile.

"Alright. Wait, Haley isn't helping with the wedding planning?" Nathan questioned.

Peyton gave him a look. "She is. She will be coming over as soon as she gets off work." Peyton said walking with Lucas to the door.

"So, Luke does that mean you are free tonight?" Nathan asked with a hopeful smile.

Lucas looked at Peyton with pleading eyes. He liked this idea. Peyton laughed at Lucas's expression before answering "Yes Honey, you can play tonight." Peyton finished as both Lucas and Nathan started laughing along with her.

"Sweet." Lucas said turning to Nathan "What time?"

"Whenever you get out of work, I guess." Nathan said "I don't have anything going on today so just come by whenever." Nathan finished running his hand over his head making a mental note to get a haircut.

"Well now, that it's settled we better go. Bye Nate!" Peyton said as she stepped forward hugging him goodbye. Lucas did the same. "See you tonight, bro." Lucas said as he followed Peyton to the car.

Nathan watched as they drove away then went back inside to lie down and try to get some more sleep.

* * *

><p>Haley was having a better day. Classes had gone better and now she was on her way to Peyton's to help with the wedding planning. She hadn't dropped off to the divorce papers to the lawyer yet, since the other night she had been having second thoughts. Yes, she was still angry with Nathan but she had been in wrong too.<p>

After she had stopped crying, she had gone to her bedroom with the box of letters. She read about a dozen letters. Some had made her laugh, cry, and even angry. Most were the same, him stating that he had HCM and that he missed her, wanted her and regretted his choice on leaving. One that hit home was one he had written after he graduated the police academy. It read:

_Hales,_

_I can't help but wish you were with me today. I actually have a start to a career path. I, Nathan Scott have taken an oath to honor and uphold the law. In a way, however, I feel like a fraud. Here, I am promising to uphold something when I was too much of a coward to hold up a promise I made to you. I can't help but think about what our lives would be like if I hadn't of been a jackass and left. I see it sometimes - You and me with a baby; happy, smiling at our new bundle of joy and still madly in love. I also think about you, a lot. I wonder how you're doing, what you're doing, and stuff like that. I am so sorry, Haley. Know that I still love you and want you. I just don't deserve you anymore. _

_Nathan_

This had hurt because she had "what if" moments too and it made her angry that he thought just because he had HCM he wasn't good enough. Those were also the hardest letters to read for her. She also loved reading them. They made her rethink everything and it was a big part of why she didn't turn in the divorce papers, even though when she had last talked with Brooke she told her that she was going to turn them in.

She then pulled up into Peyton's driveway quickly turning off the car and heading inside.

"Hey Ladies." Haley greeted as she walked into the room and sat on the couch.

"Tutor Girl! Don't get too comfortable. I have to get measurements for you too." Brooke said with a smile on her face.

Haley just laughed. Peyton smiled "So, Hales how was your day?" she asked looking over her shoulder towards her friend.

"Good. I didn't have any trouble today with the students. I, also, didn't turn in the papers yet." Haley finished with a forced smile.

"You didn't?" Brooke asked turning quickly towards Haley, "I thought you said you were going to?" she added.

"I know but since I am having second thoughts I kind of want to talk to Nathan." Haley said as she picked invisible lint off her shirt.

Peyton then decided to let them all in on what she overheard this morning. "I actually saw Nathan this morning." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"You did? How is he?" Haley asked really wanting to know. She was a mess.

"He feels like he doesn't belong here anymore or at least that's what he told Lucas." Peyton said as Brooke finally finished fitting her.

"Well, that's stupid." Brooke stated, rolling her eyes.

"Is it? We didn't exactly shower him with love and affection when we slapped him, Brooke." Peyton said.

"Well, we were there for Haley." Brooke said putting her hands on her hips.

Not wanting her friends fight, Haley quickly spoke.

"Well, what else was said? Anything about me?" Haley asked really wanting to know.

Peyton shrugged. "Pretty much what you already know, he misses you and he is sorry."

Just then Brooke's phone rang. She happily answered it when she saw his face and name displayed "Hi Julian!" she sang into the phone. She then left the room to continue her talk in private and left Haley and Peyton alone.

Peyton decided now would be a good time to fill her in. "Also, Lucas asked him to be in the wedding. With Brooke being my maid of honor and Keith being his best man, you know, you are going to have to walk with Nathan. Will you be okay with that?" Peyton asked.

Haley thought for a moment. "Yeah, I mean it's just walking right." Haley finished with a shrug. "Besides, we did say we were gonna try and be friends." Haley added quickly.

"Okay. Just letting you know." Peyton said with a small smile.

Just then Brooke came back into the room "Alright, Tutor Girl, you're up!" Brooke said as Haley pulled herself off the couch and stood still so Brooke could get her measurements.

They all fell into casual wedding conversation laughing and joking with each other.

* * *

><p>Nathan was having a blast with his brother and Brooke's boyfriend, Julian. Lucas had called him and said that Julian was coming along and that he was cool. Nathan had been apprehensive at first but was happy to have finally met Julian. He was a good guy and he was genuinely happy for him and Brooke.<p>

They had started out at Nathan's playing Xbox, eating pizza, and drinking beer. Having a good time joking and laughing, they eventually grew bored of it and Lucas suggested that they go to Tric because a new band was playing tonight. They all agreed and Nathan excused himself to change. He put on a pair of black dress pants with a light blue button up shirt. He then walked into the bathroom cursing himself because he forgot to get a haircut today.

After he had woken up it was 10 AM, he quickly got out of bed feeding Duke and then letting him out. He got dressed took his medicine and went for a run taking Duke with him. After that he showered, got dressed and Lucas called. He had been with Lucas and Julian the rest of the day.

After he looked himself over and fixed his hair, he went back to the kitchen to meet the guys and head over to Tric. Nathan got a ride with Lucas and Julian. They arrived and the band was still setting up so they decided to hang in the back corner near the pool table, order some drinks and play a few games.

* * *

><p>Brooke laughed as she looked at her phone for the hundredth time. She had been texting Julian nonstop since the phone call. He told her they were at Tric and that when Brooke decided that the girls were going to crash guy's night it had been two weeks since they had seen each other and she didn't want to wait anymore.<p>

"Ladies, we are going to Tric. I am on a mission to see my man." Brooke announced while clapping her hands together.

Both Haley and Peyton knew not to even try to stop Brooke so they both quickly agreed.

Haley took her car while Peyton and Brooke took Brooke's. Peyton would just ride home with Lucas afterwards.

* * *

><p>Nathan was having a blast with his brother and Julian. They were playing winners each taking turns poking fun at whoever lost. Nathan had finally lost his first game to Lucas. He noticed that they were out of drinks and that the waitress was currently busy so he took it as his chance to buy everyone a round.<p>

"Hey guys, I am going to go buy us a round. I will be right back." Nathan said as he started towards the bar. There was a line at the bar so he went to the bathroom first. It took a few minutes, there seemed to be lines everywhere tonight.

Meanwhile, the girls finally arrived at Tric. They got right in because thankfully, Junk was at the door. Julian had told Brooke that they were playing pool so they all went straight to the back pool table knowing that's where they would be.

"Julian!" Brooke shouted as they spotted each other. She took off running and jumped into his arms.

"Hey baby." He greeted as he hugged and kissed her back.

"Julian, it was supposed to be a guy's night." Lucas said looking right at him.

"What? I missed her and I didn't want to wait to see her anymore." Julian explained with a shrug.

"Nice to see you, too, Luke." Peyton said as she came up to her fiancé and pecked him on the lips.

"You know that's not what I meant, Peyton." Lucas said as he quickly pecked her cheek.

"Hey Hales" Lucas said as he pulled her into a hug. "Hey Luke" Haley said as she returned his hug while secretly looking for Nathan.

Lucas and Julian continued their game as the girls watched laughing and talking. Nathan had come out of the bathroom and noticed the girls had shown up. He watched from a distance for a few minutes. He couldn't stop that feeling that was creeping up on him. He suddenly felt out of place here and felt the need to leave. He quickly turned around about to leave but he stopped himself. He forced himself to go back to the table.

"Hey Brooke, Peyton, and Haley." Nathan said with a smile as he came up to the pool table.

"Hey." All three girls said at once. Brooke and Peyton hugged him while Haley tried to keep her distance. Nathan walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, slightly shocking her. She slowly hugged him back and after a few moments, they each pulled back.

"How was your day?" Nathan asked Haley.

Haley smiled at him "It was okay…" she started but was cut off by Lucas asking Nathan a question.

"Hey Nate, where are the drinks?" Lucas asked as everyone turned to look at Nathan.

After giving his brother a dirty look, he quickly answered "I came back over to ask the girls what they wanted to drink." Nathan said with a shrug.

"Aww that's so nice of you" Brooke said as Haley and Peyton agreed. Brooke and Peyton quickly told him what they wanted. Nathan turned to Haley waiting for her answer.

Haley was deep in thought, after a moment she noticed Nathan looking at her waiting for an answer. She looked at him as she responded "I will help you go get them. You're not going to be able to carry all of them by yourself." She finished giving him a small smile.

"Okay." Nathan said as he turned and started walking towards the bar as Haley walked beside him.

There was a line and Haley seen this as her chance. "My day was good. How was your day?" Haley asked once they were in line to order drinks.

"It was alright." Nathan said with a shrug. "I take it classes went better?" Nathan asked.

"Yes it did." Haley said she decided now was her chance. "I also wanted you to know that I didn't turn the divorce papers in." Haley finished biting her lip as she looked up at him.

This shocked Nathan. "Did you forget?" Nathan asked.

Haley shook her head. "No I just… I um couldn't bring myself to do it." She stated with a shrug.

"Why? It doesn't make sense you could sign them but you couldn't turn the in?" Nathan questioned giving her a strange look. He didn't understand, he watched her sign the papers last night as if he meant nothing to her. _What changed?_

Haley was taken aback by his question. She wasn't sure how to answer. "I just um…"

She was interrupted by the bar tender asking for their order. "What can I get you two?" The bartender asked.

Nathan placed the order for his and everyone's drinks and then turned to Haley waiting for her to order, she then quickly ordered. With their order in place, the bartender walked away to make the drinks.

They then started waiting as the bartender started on the mixed drinks. Haley took the time to finish what she was saying. "I have been thinking and I don't know what I want."

Nathan scratched his head he was confused. "You didn't want a beer?" he asked completely confused.

Haley let out a nervous laugh "No the beer is fine. I am not sure if I want…"

Haley was interrupted again by the bartender coming back with their drinks. Nathan paid for the drinks as Haley picked up the tray. "I'll get that." Nathan said as he tried to reach over and grab it from her, however she kept it out of his reach. "Nonsense, I got it. Plus, how are you going to carry this with your bad shoulder?" she said.

Nathan just shook his head "I'm injured Haley, not disabled." Nathan said in a sarcastic tone as he followed Haley back to the group. He hated getting special treatment. She ignored his comment because she knew he hated things like this.

They walked over to their friends. Haley then gave everyone their drinks and she was hoping to continue her conversation with Nathan and she still had his drink but as she turned around she didn't see him.

"Anyone see Nathan?" She asked.

Peyton, Brooke, and Julian shrugged as Lucas answered. "Maybe he went to the bathroom." He said.

"Yeah maybe." Haley said as she sat down next to Brooke and looked towards the men's bathroom.

"Did you talk to Nate yet?" Brooke asked as the boys continued their game of pool.

"I tried, we kept getting interrupted." Haley finished with an annoyed look on her face.

Brooke nodded. "Well, don't worry. You still have time." She said giving Haley a pat on the shoulder.

Then Lucas walked over to the table and sat down as Julian did the same. As he sat down his phone rang. He pulled it out and flipped it open to find a text from Nathan. He quickly read the text then flipped his phone shut angrily. "Nathan left." He said just as angry.

"What? Why?" Peyton said as everyone else looked at him with shocked expressions.

"I don't know, he just said he had to go." Lucas said running his hand through his hair "I am going to go talk to him."

"No, Luke let me please. I really need to talk to him." Haley said as she stood up.

"but…" Lucas started but was cut off by both Brooke and Peyton.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Brooke said as Peyton added "Yeah you can finally talk to him." Peyton finished.

With that she grabbed her purse and left. She quickly got into her car and started towards his house in the rain.

* * *

><p>Nathan had to leave Tric. Haley had confused the hell out of him and when he was around her, he felt nothing but a dull ache in his chest. He didn't understand why she hadn't turned in the divorce papers after all it is what she wanted. Walking now as it started to rain, he cursed himself for not bringing his own vehicle.<p>

Cars had been driving past him nonstop. However as one car approached, he heard it slow down. Then he heard a window roll down. This had him stopping in his tracks as he braced himself the last time this happen he was shot.

Haley had been driving and was over half way to his house when she spotted him walking on the side walk; he was drenched and covered in mud. She slowed down as she came up behind him, rolling the passenger side window down. She saw him tense and found it odd after a moment she thought maybe she had spooked him. Not wanting him to panic she finally spoke.

"Nathan, it's just me. Get in the car." Haley said as she stopped the car.

Nathan slowly turned to her with a sigh of relief. However, he still wasn't moving. "Why?" Nathan asked.

"Just get in, Nathan. Come on, it's raining and I don't want to get hit." Haley said.

"I'll just walk home, Haley. It's not a big deal." Nathan finished as he started walking again.

She was getting aggravated, he was being stubborn. So she slowly started to follow him again.

Nathan sensed this and turn towards her car again. "What?" He said out in anger.

"Just get in the car!" Haley said just as angry.

"Why?" He asked in an angry tone.

"I want to talk to you." Haley said in a more calm tone. "Just get your stubborn ass out of the rain and in the car before you get sick." Haley added.

Nathan gave up and walked towards her car. It was pointless fighting with her. She obviously wasn't going to leave until they talked so he finally got in the car.

"There. Happy now?" He said as he got in the car and rolled up the window.

Haley let out a sarcastic laugh as she replied. "Yes, see that wasn't so hard now, was it?" She stated as she started to drive him home.

He didn't respond, he just sat there silent as she drove him the rest of the way. Once she pulled into his driveway she shut the car off. "So are you calm enough to talk yet?" she asked, finally breaking the silence that had filled the car since he got in.

"Talk about what?" he asked "You want to talk about this." He asked holding up the divorce papers that were sitting on the dash.

"Yes." She said "You just left. I was trying to talk to you at Tric."

"I'm sorry, alright. Let's go in, we can talk." He said as he placed the papers back on the dash and got out of the car heading towards his front door.

Haley got out of the car and followed him to the front door. He quickly opened the door and they were both greeted by Duke. Duke, however bypassed him and went straight to Haley.

"Who is this?" Haley asked with a laugh as Duke stuck his head between her legs to beg for attention.

Nathan laughed "This is Duke. He is a smart dog." Nathan nodded towards what Duke was doing causing Haley to blush. Nathan watched as Haley pet and greeted Duke. After a few minutes, Nathan finally spoke. "Alright, Duke enough boy." He said as Duke gave him his sad puppy dog look.

"Don't give me that look." Nathan exclaimed as Haley laughed and continued to scratch him behind his ear.

"Alright chow time." Nathan said aloud as Duke then barked and ran towards the kitchen. This caused Nathan to smile "That always works. Come on, better not keep him waiting." Nathan said as he started towards the kitchen where Duke had run. Haley soon followed looking around this was the first time she had seen the house. The outside was beautiful but the inside was too.

"This is a nice house." Haley said as she came into the kitchen to find Nathan giving Duke a bone. Duke took the bone and quickly ran to the corner to start chewing on it.

"Thank you, Sarah helped." Nathan said "So can I get you anything?" Nathan then asked standing near the fridge.

"Do you have any beer?" Haley asked with a small smile.

"Sure." Nathan said as he turned around and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. He walked towards Haley handing her one.

"Let's go sit in the living room and then we can talk." Nathan said as Haley nodded and followed him.

Once in the room, he watched as Haley took a seat on the couch as he sat in the recliner. "What's up?" Nathan asked taking a drink of his beer.

Haley took a long drink of hers as well before she answered him. "I didn't turn in the papers today because I'm not sure of what I want." She said looking into his eyes.

"What does that mean?" Nathan asked "Do you not want a divorce then?" Nathan questioned with the look of hope in his eyes.

"I don't know." Haley said again before adding. "I guess, I would like for us to get to know each other again like you wanted before."

"Okay" Nathan said in a shocked tone. "How do you want to do this?" Nathan asked.

"Maybe we should just spend some time together, you know take it one step at a time." Haley suggested as the power in the house then went out, causing everything to go dark.

"Okay good sign or bad?" Haley stated slightly scared as she heard Nathan laugh.

"No it's okay. It's just the fuse box. It should pop back on in a minute." Nathan said as he pulled out his cell phone using it for light as he then excused himself.

"Oh, please don't leave me alone." Haley said as she jumped up and ran to Nathan's side. Nathan laughed he knew Haley hated the dark. "I was just kidding, come on, we can get some candles." Nathan finished as he felt Haley grab his arm. He guided them into the kitchen where he quickly grabbed the light stick. They then walked back into the living room where he then proceeded to light the candles that were placed around the room. Sarah had bought them and placed them and Nathan couldn't be more thankful.

Haley watched as Nathan lit each candle. It set the room into a romantic glow. As Nathan lit the last candle, he smiled "There, now I think taking it one step at a time is a great idea. We can spend time together and get to know each other and just see how it goes." Nathan said as he turned around.

"Yeah sounds good." Haley said as she forced herself to look away and take a drink of her beer.

"Have you read any of the letters?" Nathan asked as he sat beside her on the couch.

"Yes I have." Haley said as she set her beer down and turned to lightly slug him in the arm. However, she missed and hit his bad shoulder causing him to scream out in pain.

"Ouch, Haley. What the hell?" He exclaims as he grabs his shoulder.

"Oh, Nathan I'm sorry." She said "It's just every letter I read last night said that you felt you weren't good enough for me anymore. Why?" she asked wanting to know why he felt that way.

Nathan sighed he knew this was coming. "I don't know. I guess it's because I lost my shot at the NBA. My dream had slipped away and I didn't want to hold you back from yours. Why did you quit music?" He asked.

Haley let out a deep breath before she answered. "I just couldn't do it so I quit." Haley answered with a shrug. Just then the lights popped back on.

"That's a lie." Nathan stated in observation.

"What how?" Haley asked as she looked at Nathan.

"When you gave me a ride home from the docks you sang along to the radio. You can still sing so I am not buying that." Nathan said as he took a drink of his beer.

"I never said I couldn't sing that I can do in my sleep. I just can't seem to write anymore. How can I become a star singer when I can't write my own songs?" Haley questioned while she looked at Nathan.

"Have you tried?" Nathan asked looking into her eyes.

She looked away because she didn't want to answer the question. Because honesty, she hadn't. She just always used that as her excuse. Finally, she answered. "No I haven't." she said finally looking him in the eye.

"Well, maybe you should try. I would still play basketball if there wasn't a chance I couldn't drop dead. Your dream, however, is still reachable." Nathan finished reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah maybe." She said as she unconsciously moved into his touch. Nathan however caught this but pulled away. He reached into his pocket again pulling out his cell phone to check the time.

"It's ten thirty." Nathan said aloud more to himself then her.

"Oh, well, I better get going I have to work." Haley said as she stood up and then turned. "You need to get your electrical fixed. That popping on and off stuff can't be good." Haley said as Nathan too stood up.

"Yeah I will." Nathan said as he walked Haley to the door.

She then turned back as if she was waiting for something. Nathan caught this and he wasn't sure what to do, a kiss, for sure, was still out of the question. So he walked forward to give her a hug. He slowly wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug, her scent invading his senses and his hers.

Both pulled back first "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he opened the door for her to exit.

"See you tomorrow." She said with a smile as she walked out the door towards her car.

Nathan watched as she got into her car and drove away.

Once she was gone, he shut and locked the door heading to his bedroom and getting into a pair of basketball shorts before calling it a night and going to bed.

Tomorrow would be his first day at Tree Hill High as the liaison officer.

* * *

><p>It didn't take Haley long to get home. She pulled into the driveway and quickly made her way inside. Brooke was there waiting for her. However with Julian being in town this surprised her.<p>

"Where's Julian?" Haley asked as she came into the room.

"He is sleeping in my room." Brooke quickly answered. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." Brooke said as Haley took a seat next to her on the couch. "Are you okay?" Brooke asked.

Haley waited for a moment. "No, I am not but with time I think I could be." Haley finished with a small smile. "Nathan and I have talked and we have agreed to work on things." Haley finished with a small satisfied smile.

Brooke smiled before her features turned serious. "Are you sure, this is what you want? I don't want to see you get hurt again."

Haley just nodded. She wished everyone would quit saying that. It didn't do anything but make her question herself. However, she had a feeling that this time things would be different for her and Nathan.

**AN: Okay so here is Chapter 6. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and support. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always please review. Also Big thanks again to kaya17tj**


	7. First Day on a Brand New Planet

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

It was morning and Nathan had just finished shaving after his shower. This morning would be his first at Tree Hill High as the Liaison Officer. He smiled as he looked into the mirror. Last night before going to bed, he had found his hair clippers and decided to shave his head. After another moment, he walked to his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He quickly got dressed in his new uniform. He wanted to make a good impression after having realized that today would be his first encounter with Principal Turner since his days at Tree Hill High.

Once dressed, he put on his cologne and walked back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Nathan then went to the kitchen and turned off the coffee pot before letting Duke in the house. He then grabbed his keys, leaving and locking the house so he wasn't late for the morning meeting.

Fifteen short minutes later, he pulled into a parking spot. He got out locking his car and headed for the office. Principal Turner would be waiting for him. He walked into the office and was greeted by the secretary; she then informed Principal Turner that he had arrived.

After a few awkward moments and a hand shake, the meeting was over. Turner had showed him around and to his office and after reminding him of the morning meetings, he was left to get settled.

Nathan then started for the gym. Basketball practice would be in session and he wanted to see the team and Lucas. Once he got to the door, he took a deep breath and pulled the door open. As he walked in a ton of memories came flooding back to him but he quickly pushed them aside and looked to see Lucas. His players were currently doing suicides as he watched.

"Hey Luke." Nathan greeted his brother as he came to stand beside him.

"Morning" Lucas said as he turned to look at his younger brother. "Holy hell Nathan! What happen to your hair?" Lucas asked a little shocked at the sudden change.

"Ahh, I hated the shaggy look. I kept meaning to get it cut but never seemed to have the time so I did it myself." Nathan said with a laugh as he rubbed his head.

"You look like an egg head." Lucas said as he then blew his whistle "Alright guys that is enough. Hit the showers and I will see you tomorrow night for practice." With that, the team retreated to the locker room. Nathan followed Lucas to his office.

Lucas sat behind his desk and motioned for Nathan to sit. "So what happen to you last night at Tric? You just left."

"Haley said some things that I took wrong and confused me so I had to get out of there." Nathan said as he looked at his brother.

Lucas shook his head "What is going on now? She's getting the divorce, right?" he questioned.

Nathan quickly shook his head "No, she didn't turn the papers in. We agreed last night to work on things." Nathan finished with a small hopeful smile.

Lucas smiled "That's good. Anyways, we got to get going to the morning meeting." Lucas said as he stood up and started to walk out of his office with his brother following.

They both walked along the hallway. "This isn't awkward at all." Nathan stated as he continued to walk beside Lucas.

This caused Lucas to laugh. "I know what you mean but you get use to it." He finished as he pull the door open to the teachers' lounge.

Haley was sitting at the table looking over her lesson plan when she looked up and noticed Lucas and Nathan walk in. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Nathan. He looked devastatingly handsome in his police uniform. She quickly looked away blushing when Nathan looked her way and seen him smirk a moment later.

"Good morning, Haley." Nathan greeted not wanting to make her uncomfortable with the fact that he had just caught her checking him out.

"Morning Nathan, Morning Lucas." She said as she looked over at her best friend. However, Lucas had caught the whole thing and wasn't about to let it go.

"Moring Hales…" he started but was cut off and went silent for the moment as Principal Turner walked in and started talking.

It was the usual, who was on lunch duty and things like that. He finished the meeting by introducing Nathan and having him stand.

"I am Officer Nathan Scott, please just call me Nathan. I am sure some of you remember me from my days here as a student." He paused as a few of the teachers chuckled. "I promise that I am not like that anymore and I look forward to working with you all and keeping this school safe." Nathan finished as he took his seat again next to Lucas.

With that Principal Turner closed the meeting. "Well I better get to my office see you later." Nathan said as he got up and left the room.

Haley watched him leave with the same look on her face as before this caused Lucas to smirk as Haley finally looked at him.

"What?" she asked looking at her best friend.

"Hales, you got a little something right here." Lucas said as he pointed to the corner of his mouth.

"What is it?" Haley asked as she brought her hand up to wipe the side of her mouth causing Lucas to bust out laughing.

"What?" Haley asked again as she continued to wipe her mouth.

Lucas then clutched his stomach "Hales, you were drooling." Lucas said.

Haley then reached up and slugged him in the arm "I was not drooling." She said as Lucas rubbed his arm where she had hit him.

"Ouch, Hales that hurt!" Lucas said as he continued to rub his arm.

"Well you deserved it." Haley stated as she stood up and waited for him.

"I was just kidding. However, I do think it's great that you two are going to try and work things out." Lucas finished as he started walking with Haley out of the room and towards her class room.

"Yeah it is." Haley agreed as they turned the corner. "Oh FYI, it's your turn to buy lunch." Haley stated as she walked to the door of her class.

"What? Why?" Lucas asked in mock outrage.

"For your little drooling comment you made." Haley said with a smile before she added "Have a good day and see you at lunch." She finished quickly ducking into her class before Lucas could say anything else.

Lucas just shook his head laughing as he turned and headed back towards the gym. He always had first period free and decided he would watch more game tape.

* * *

><p>It was now ten thirty, the morning was flying by. Nathan had spent it in his office checking email, going over notes and looking at student files. He made notes and decided he would call the department to set up a date and time for a drug dog to come into the school. He couldn't understand why the pervious liaison hadn't.<p>

He then emailed the information to Principal Turner for approval. He decided while he was waiting for a reply that he would get a cup of coffee. He walked the hallway to the teachers' lounge and entered. Not many were in there since class was in session. However the one teacher that was use to be his history teacher, she looked at him like she had before and shook her head in disapproval. He shook it off and went to the coffee pot and quickly poured himself a cup. He then walked over to the couch grabbing the sports section of the news paper and took a seat after having put his coffee on the side table. However as soon as he sat down he made a face, something smelled horribly wrong and he quickly jumped up. He changed his mind and threw the paper down and picked up his coffee.

He looked up as he saw the same teacher still shaking her head at him. "Still can't sit still, huh Mr. Scott?" She said still looking at him with disapproval. Nathan didn't say anything but he had, had enough. With his coffee in hand, he quickly ran out of the room and out into the hallway.

"Whoa where's the fire?" Haley questioned with an amused smile as she came to stand in front of Nathan.

"Ugh this is just weird." Nathan said as he shook his head "They all look at you like they are still your teachers. And I can't believe you actually sit on that couch in there." Nathan finished making a disgusted face while he pointed behind him towards the lounge.

"Yeah for the record, I don't go near that couch nor do I spend a lot of time in there for that reason. I usually hang out in Luke's office." Haley finished with a small laugh. She then watched as Nathan brought the cup in his hands up to his mouth before taking a sip and quickly spitting it back in the cup.

"What the hell?" Nathan questioned making a face at the cup that contained the disgusting liquid.

Haley laughed again taking the cup from his hands and tossing it in the trash behind him. "You don't drink the coffee here either. They never clean the pot so it always tastes nasty." She finished with a laugh at the look on his face.

Nathan gave her a look. "Why did you let me drink it then?" he questioned "You saw it in my hands, why didn't you stop me?" Nathan finished as he walked to the drinking fountain to rinse the nasty taste out of his mouth.

Haley just laughed. "Sorry, I would have but I didn't see it until the last moment." Haley finished with a slight blush. She was glad he wasn't looking at her at the moment. In all honesty she had been checking him out again, that's why she hadn't stopped him from drinking the coffee.

"You sure you weren't getting me back at me for leaving?" Nathan asked as he stood up and faced her again. He had to stop himself from letting his eyes wander. Truth be told, she was quite breath taking today but then again to him she always was.

Haley was wearing a black skirt with a dark blue blouse and pumps that matched the color of her skirt. Her makeup was light and natural and the color of the blouse brought out the sweet chocolate brown color of her eyes.

Haley scoffed "No, I wouldn't do that. I don't think I would let my worst enemy drink that coffee, at least not on purpose anyway." She finished crossing her arms across her chest.

"I was just kidding." Nathan said as he stood up.

Haley then noticed that he wasn't wearing his sling. "Why aren't you wearing your sling?" she asked.

Nathan shrugged. "It hurts either way and the sling doesn't look good with the uniform."

Haley rolled her eyes at his answer. "Well we can't have you looking bad now, can we? Come on, we can go get a cup of coffee from Karen's. I have a free period." Haley said as she started to walk towards her car. She stopped and turned when she realized Nathan wasn't following her. She turned to find him having an inner battle with himself. She laughed to herself as she walked to stand in front of him.

"What you thinking about?" she asked.

Nathan shook his head "Nothing. Let's go." He said as he started walking. He had been thinking about his upcoming surgery and was about to tell her but decided against it.

Haley fell into step beside him, she knew he had just lied but decided not to push the subject. As they got to the parking lot, she realized her keys were on her desk. "Shoot my keys are in the class room." She said.

Nathan then patted his pockets and found his in his pocket. "Come on we can take my car." He said as he fished them out of his pocket. Once he unlocked the car, they both climbed inside and started towards Karen's Café.

The silence was killing Haley so she decided to make conversation. "How is your first day going so far?" she asked looking in his direction.

Nathan thought about it for a minute. "Good, I already have some things set in motion. I am just waiting on Turner to sign off on them." Nathan finished with a small smile.

"Wow, like what?" Haley asked.

"Well the school is having a drug problem. So I was thinking about bringing in a drug dog. Most schools do, that's why I am surprised that Tree Hill doesn't." Nathan said as he turned into a parking spot in front of Karen's Café.

They both entered the café quickly, needing to hurry to get back to the school. Deb was behind the counter.

"Nathan, Haley so good to see you two. What can I get you?" she asked as she ran around the counter to hug them both. "Three coffees would be great, please mom." Nathan said.

"Sure thing." She said as she started to get them ready.

"Three? Are you getting one for Lucas?" Haley questioned.

Nathan nodded his head. Then picked up his coffee as Haley grabbed hers and Luke's and they hurried back out to the car to get back to the school.

They pulled into the parking lot of the high school five minutes later and quickly made their way back inside. Haley looked at her watch "I got to get back to my class room for my next class. Thanks for the coffee, Nathan. I will talk to you later." She said as she handed him Lucas's coffee and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

She laughed as she pulled back and saw the shocked look on his face. She quickly walked away before he had the chance to mutter a reply. Nathan kicked himself as she walked away; he stood there looking like an idiot. He turned cursing to himself and started towards the gym.

* * *

><p>It was now five and Nathan was still at his desk, waiting for a call back from the department. Principal Turner had actually come to see him regarding the email he had sent and thought it was a good idea. Nathan then called the police department to finish setting it up, however who he needed to talk to wasn't available so he left a message for them to call him back.<p>

He decided to call the department and leave his cell number because the students were long gone and he needed to get home. Duke had been cooped up all day and he was sure that he needed outside. Once he finished with his call, he jumped as he heard someone knock on his office door.

He looked up to see Haley standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. "Please come in." he said with smile. "What's up?" Nathan asked as she stepped through the door.

"Nothing I was just on my way to my car and saw your car in the parking lot. And well I wanted to see if you wanted to get dinner with me tonight?" Haley finished with a hopeful smile.

Nathan thought about it for a few moments before answering. "Actually how would you feel about coming to my place? I will cook." Nathan stated.

"You cook now?" Haley asked shocked.

"Hey! I cooked before." Nathan said in his defense.

"Yeah, but pop tarts and toaster waffles don't count." Haley stated with a laugh.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Yes I can cook. I actually have to get home. Duke has been alone all day and I feel bad. I also have hamburger in the fridge and I have to cook before it goes bad. So I was thinking of making burgers. You interested?" Nathan asked looking at her.

Haley nodded as she answered. "Sounds good. What time?" she asked.

"Seven thirty, okay?" Nathan asked looking at the time.

"Sure, I will see you then." Haley finished with a smile.

"Sounds great." Nathan said as he smiled back.

Nathan watched as she turned and left. Not wanting to stay any longer, Nathan stood, grabbed his keys and made his way to his car to go home.

* * *

><p>Haley was on her way over to Nathan's. She was singing along to the radio on the way. She was in a good mood. When she got home Brooke was nowhere to be found which wasn't usual with Julian in town. She did get a text from Brooke shortly after stating that she was in fact out with Julian so Haley then sent her a message back saying that she was having dinner with Nathan. Brooke had then sent her a message saying to have fun followed by a wink face emoticon.<p>

She pulled up into Nathan's driveway and turned the car off. She quickly made her way to the front door and knocked. She waited and didn't get an answer. However, she could hear music playing really loud and doubted he could hear her. She walked around the house because the back porch was off the kitchen. She opened the gate and started to walk around when she heard Nathan singing off key to a country song she recognized. It was Toby Keith's "Red Solo Cup" and as she came around the corner. She also caught him dancing.

She watched him for a few minutes laughing silently to herself as he flipped the burgers and danced and sang along to the radio. She had only known Nathan to like Hip hop and found it funny to see him listening to country music. As the song finally ended she started clapping.

Nathan jumped at the sound and turned to find Haley with an amused look on her face. "Hey, you scared me." He stated as he held his hand over his heart. "It's a good thing I took my medication." He joked as he turned the music off and turned back to see the amused looked quickly vanished from her face.

"That's not funny." Haley stated as she started walking towards him.

Nathan shrugged "Sorry I joke about it sometimes." He said as she stopped in front of him.

"It's okay." She said. Just then Duke came running out the back door with a ball in his mouth to greet Haley.

Haley bent down and patted him on the head as Nathan turned back around to tend to the burgers again.

"Do you want cheese on your burger?" Nathan asked as he turned back towards Haley.

"Sure sounds good." Haley said as she stood up beside Nathan.

Nathan then added American and Swiss cheese slices to each burger then shut off the grill and closed the lid for them to melt. After a minute, he lifted the lid to the grill and pulled the burgers from the grill and placed them on a plate.

"Burgers are done, come on." Nathan said as he walked into the house. He placed the burgers down on the counter and went to the fridge to get the tomatoes and lettuce he had cut up when he got home. Just as he finished with that and getting everything else out, the oven went off.

Haley hated just watching so she started for the oven grabbing the oven mitt when Nathan's hand on hers stopped her. She looked up to see him suddenly standing next to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nathan asked with a curious smile.

"I was going to help by getting whatever is in the oven." Haley said as a shiver ran up her spine from his touch and smile he was flashing her way.

"Oh no you don't, you go sit and look pretty I got this." Nathan said as he took the oven mitt from her and went to the oven.

"I could have got it." Haley said as he placed the mitt on and pulled the oven door open.

"Perfect!" Nathan exclaimed as he pulled the homemade French fries out of the oven and placed them on top of the stove. He then added a little season salt.

Turning back to Haley he smiled "Dinner is ready. What would you like to drink?" Nathan asked as he walked to the fridge.

"Whatever you have is fine." Haley answered shaking her head.

Nathan nodded as he grabbed two cokes out of the fridge. He then motioned for Haley to make her plate. She made her plate and then decided to sit at the kitchen island. Nathan then made his plate and took a seat beside Haley.

"So how was your day?" Nathan asked taking a fry off his plate and popping it into his mouth.

"It was good. How was yours? You have some fans. I heard some girls talking about the hot new officer." Haley finished making air quotes before eating a fry.

Nathan chuckled and shook his head. "My day was good. It was weird at first but I think I am off to a good start. I got Turner to sign off on the drug dogs. So I will be bringing them in soon." Nathan said as he picked up his burger and took a bite.

"That's great." Haley said

He looked over and smiled as he saw Haley cutting her burger in half. He watched as she then took a bite chewing carefully. She looked up and noticed him staring. "What?" she asked as she used her napkin to wipe her mouth.

Nathan shook his head. "Nothing just happy that you are here." He said taking a drink of this cola.

Haley smiled. "Well, I am glad to be here." She said "This is really good by the way." She said pointing to her dinner "Where did you learn how to cook? These fries are homemade." Haley said as she pointed towards her plate.

Nathan chuckled before he answered. "When I first moved to LA, all I would eat was fast food and microwave dinners. It got old really fast so I took a cooking class to learn how to cook." Nathan answered as Haley started laughing.

"You took a class?" Haley questioned still laughing. "I bet you looked cute in your apron." Haley added still laughing.

Nathan laughed along with her. "Yeah I didn't really dig the apron look and I am still not the best cook but at least what I make now is edible." Nathan finished with a small shrug.

Haley nodded. They then both continued to eat dinner and talk having a great time just with each other.

* * *

><p>It was now two weeks later on Saturday morning. Nathan's surgery was Monday and he still had only told Lucas. He and Haley and spent at least every other night together and still couldn't bring himself to tell her. They had fallen into a routine of having dinners, watching television, and talking. They were defiantly making progress with their relationship. They had gone to the movies a few times and she was constantly kissing his cheek. As he walked her home last night he had grabbed her hand. He had been apprehensive at first but she smiled up at him as he did so. So they walked hand in hand back to her place where he then said good night.<p>

He had brought the drug dogs through the school Thursday and ended up busting three students and a custodian with marijuana. When he questioned the students about where they were getting it, they wouldn't say. However, he ended up getting his answer when he busted the custodian a later search of the custodian's house revealed that he had been growing and selling it. Turns out, he had been supplying the students with marijuana. It had been successful but it still wasn't over. He still needed to find the source of the overdoses.

That however would have to wait. With his surgery Monday, he wouldn't be able to return to work for a week. The doctor wanted him at home to rest and give his shoulder proper time to heal. He was currently getting ready to go get his pre-op testing done so he could have dinner with everyone tonight. As he shut the coffee pot off and grabbing his keys to leave there was a knock on the door.

This surprised him, he wasn't expecting company this morning. He walked to his door and pulled it open to find Haley standing on the other side. He was caught off guard by her wide smile as he opened the door.

"Hey!" Haley said with a smile as Nathan opened the door. She stood there for a moment and then soon started to feel uncomfortable when Nathan hadn't said anything.

Nathan shook his head and smiled "Haley, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Haley shrugged "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today and maybe get some breakfast." Haley finished still uncomfortable with the situation. Nathan looked uncomfortable with her presence and she didn't know why.

"Uh I was actually on my way out. I have something I have to do this morning" Nathan said looking everywhere but at her. As he finally looked at her, he saw her grow confused and unwanted that he quickly made his decision.

"Actually, you know what, please come with me." Nathan said as he sent a small smile her way.

Haley smiled "are you sure?" She could tell he was still uncomfortable.

Nathan nodded "Yes actually there is something I have been meaning to tell you." Nathan said nervously. "However, I am going to have to tell you on the way. I don't want to be late." Nathan stated as he stepped out onto the porch, pulling the door shut behind him and locking it.

Haley nodded as she followed him to his car. She got in the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt as he got in and did the same on the driver's side before starting his truck. He back out and started towards the hospital where he would be getting his pre-op testing done.

Haley sat quietly waiting for Nathan to tell her where they were going. After a few more minutes of silence, she decided to ask him. "So where are we going?" She asked looking in his direction.

Nathan looked at her and Haley watched as all the color drained from his face. He suddenly became very nervous. He hesitated but answered after a few more moments "We are going to the hospital." He said looking at her then back towards the road.

Haley shook her head in confusion "What? Why?" Haley asked.

Nathan looked at her and sighed. "I have to go today for pre-op testing. I am having surgery Monday morning on my shoulder. It's to repair the damage from the bullet I took almost a month ago." Nathan finished as he looked over at Haley. He could already tell she wasn't happy about the information. However, she didn't look angry just sort of worried.

Haley wasn't mad shockingly, she was just worried. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Haley asked.

Nathan shrugged as he stopped at a red light. "I didn't want anyone's pity nor did I want them feeling sorry for me. And if I am completely honest I still don't feel like I belong. The only person who knows is Lucas and that is only because I need someone to take me home after." Nathan finished not looking in her direction.

Haley thought about what he said. She wasn't surprised he felt that way but she did think he was an idiot for feeling that way. "Why do you say that?" Haley questioned.

Nathan thought about it for a moment before he answered. "I guess it's just how I feel. When I came back, it just felt like my absence had never made a difference. It doesn't help that everyone was mad at me. Which I do understand why they were and they had every right to be. I just felt out of place and sometimes I still do." Nathan said as he turned into the parking lot of Tree Hill Memorial Hospital and pulled into a parking spot quickly turning the car off.

Haley felt her face heat up in anger at his words. Nathan looked over and noticed that look. However, the argument would have to be placed on hold he had an appointment to get to.

"Look, I know you're mad. But, let's go get this over with. I hate hospitals." Nathan exclaimed as he opened his door and climbed out. He walked around the other side of the car as Haley got out. He noticed she still looked somewhat angry. She walked up beside him and started walking towards the entrance doors.

"You're wrong." Haley said as they got to the door.

"Huh?" Nathan questioned as he pulled the door open.

"Your absence did matter and if you think it didn't, you're an idiot." Haley said as she walked into the door.

Nathan didn't say anything as he walked to the elevator and hit the button. Truth was he didn't know what to say nor did he want to fight with her, they were getting along and he liked it that way. He looked over to see that Haley was still looking at him waiting for an answer. So he sighed "I don't know what to say." He said as she continued to look at him in disbelief.

As the elevator doors opened, they both stepped in. They were the only two on it. Nathan told Haley what button to hit since she was near the panel. She hit the button for the 3rd floor as instructed. She smiled as she saw the stop button to the elevator. She wanted this resolved and didn't want t wait. She then reached out, hit the stop button and both felt the elevator jerk to a sudden stop.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nathan asked as he tried to step around her to get the elevator going again. However Haley flanked his every move.

"We are going to talk. Now why do you think your absence didn't matter?" Haley questioned as she stood in front of the stop button with her arms crossed.

Nathan sighed he should have seen this coming but he didn't. "I just felt like everyone was on your side. That everything I have been through didn't matter and to me it looked as if everyone was happier until I came back. This is why I feel my absence didn't matter. Everyone's life seems to be better because I left. Dan and my uncle Keith aren't at each other's throats. My mom and Dan can actually be in the same room and not fight. Everyone gets along better." Nathan said with a shrug.

Haley shook her head; she couldn't believe this was coming out of his mouth. "Nathan, everyone gets a long now because of how much they were affected by you leaving. Everyone was devastated when you left including me. Dan stopped being an ass and Keith and Dan started getting along. We all missed you." Haley finished as she brought her hand to the side of his face.

Nathan leaned into her soft touch and sighed. "You're right, I am an idiot." He said once he thought about it.

Haley smiled and stepped closer to him, pulling his face down to meet hers. She brushed her lips against his softly once, twice, and then a third time before pulling away. When she stepped back she saw the shocked expression on his face. "I have wanted to do that for over a week now." She said with a small laugh.

Nathan laughed along with her and then smirked down at her. "Was it the uniform or the hair cut?" He asked as he watched her blush.

"Maybe a little bit of both." She said as she turned around and turned the elevator back on.

When she turned back around she noticed a serious expression cross Nathan's face. "What is it?" she probed.

Nathan shook his head. "Nothing, I just hate hospitals. Not looking forward to Monday." Nathan said as he looked at her.

Haley nodded in understanding. As the elevator door finally open and they began to walk out, Haley reached forward grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. Both ignoring the looks they were being given.

They walked into a small waiting room and Haley released Nathan's hand so he could sign in. once he signed he then followed Haley over to a couch and took a seat. They waited fifteen minutes before the nurse called them back. On the way to a room, the nurse took Nathan's height and weight. Then she put him in a room. He sat on the table where she then took his vitals and Haley took a seat in one the chairs.

When she finished she looked at Nathan as she spoke to him. "Nathan, you are going to need to take off your shirt. The doctor will want to look at it and may also check range of motion. He should be in within the next few minutes." She finished as she turned and left the room.

Nathan made a face. He didn't like the idea of the range of motion test but he knew the doctor would want a look anyway so he quickly pulled his shirt over his head. Once his shirt was off, he folded it neatly and looked over towards Haley to see her blushing. He smirked and chuckled as he lightly and playfully tossed his shirt at her.

This caused Haley to laugh which quickly stopped when she got a look at his shoulder. She shuddered as she looked the other way quickly. She loved the view of a shirtless Nathan until her eyes landed on his injured shoulder. After the last two weeks of getting to know each other again, she had secretly come to hate Nathan's line of work after the stories he had shared of past cases in LA. A few of which she had remembered news stories on. She, however, respected his line of work but hated the danger it put him in. His shoulder injury that was caused by a bullet wound just reinforced her feelings.

Nathan noticed Haley's reaction and responded. "Sorry." He quickly said as he used his other hand to try and somewhat cover it. "I know it looks horrible. But, I am kind of proud of it." Nathan finished as he watched Haley's face snap up to meet his gaze.

"What?" Haley said as she looked at him completely shocked as to what had just come out of his mouth.

Nathan then repeated the last part of what he said. "I am proud of it." He finished with a smile.

"Why?" Haley asked "How could you be proud of that? Three inches to lower and you would be six feet under. And you and I wouldn't be talking." Haley stated in a sarcastic tone.

Nathan just shook his head as he answered. "My job isn't easy and I know my life is always in danger. But, the satisfaction and pride that I get from getting a drug dealer off the street is worth it in the end. With just one dealer off the street I am saving the lives of many others. To me, that it's worth it. And it's also the only thing that has replaced the feeling I use to get from playing basketball."

Haley just nodded; she didn't know what to say. She did however understand better but she still hated his job. His heart condition was hard enough to get use too.

The doctor then enters the room addressing Nathan. "Hello again Nathan! How are you?" he asked as he quickly stopped short when he noticed Haley in the room. "Who is this?" he asks with a smile.

"This is Haley. She's um…" Nathan trailed off looking at Haley not know what else to say.

Haley laughed at the look on his face as she stood up to shake the Doctors hand. "I am Haley, Nathan's wife." She finished as she shook the doctor's hand. She quickly looked to Nathan and seen shock cross his face before he quickly recovered.

"Well Haley, it is nice to meet you. I am Doctor Stevens. I will be doing the surgery on your husband. Please don't be worried, he is in good hands." He said as he turned to look at Nathan.

"Nathan, good to see you again. You never told me you had a beautiful wife." Dr. Stevens finished as he also shook Nathan's hand.

Nathan's gaze quickly shifted to Haley's. "I'm sorry. And she is beautiful, isn't she?" Nathan finished still looking at Haley with a smile. Haley blushed as she sat back down.

"Yes that she is." The doctor agreed. "Now mind if I take a look at your shoulder?" Dr. Stevens asked as he stepped forward. He took about ten minutes examining the shoulder bending and flexing it in curtain ways. Haley sat there quietly watching and winching in whenever Nathan screamed out in obvious pain from the motions the doctor was making his shoulder take. Once he was finished, he wrote down some notes and then addressed both of them.

"Okay, so my plan is to go in laparoscopically and remove the bullet. Once that is done, I can repair some of the damage that it has done to the muscle and tendons. The surgery, if everything goes alright, should only take about an hour to hour and a half. Now the nurse will be in to take some blood and then you are free to go. However before I go, do you have any questions?"

"What kind of recuperation time am I looking at?" Nathan asked.

"A month, maybe more, however that really depends on you." The doctor stated.

Nathan nodded. "My medication for my HCM, should I take that normally the day of?" he then asked.

The doctor shook his head as he answered. "Yes with all the stress everything else that will be in your body, pre-op and post-op I think it would be a good idea for you to take it." The doctor said as he again took some more notes. "Anything else?" he asked as he stood up.

"No, I think that does it. Thank you." Nathan said as he reached out to shake the doctor's hand. With that, he turned and left the room. Haley then tossed Nathan his shirt and he quickly put it back on. As he finished Nathan was about to question Haley about her previous admission but the nurse walked in to draw his blood.

Frowning Nathan held out his good arm for her to take it from. The nurse chuckled as she wiped it with an alcohol swap and then dabbed it dry. She then carefully inserted the needle quickly collecting the blood that she needed. "Okay you two are set. Good luck Nathan." The nurse finished as she then left the room.

Nathan quickly stood up as did Haley. They quickly headed towards the elevator. As they were headed to the truck Nathan felt uneasy driving with the amount of pain he was in. "Haley, do you mind driving? I would but I am in a lot of pain after being used as a raggedy Andy doll and not really comfortable with it at the moment." He finished with a small hopeful smile.

Haley laughed "Raggedy Andy, really? But yes I will drive." She answered as Nathan then tossed her the keys with his good arm. Haley caught them and they both got into the car. Haley then looked to Nathan.

"Where to, sir?" she asked in a playful tone.

Nathan chuckled as he answered. "I am starving and I know you are too, so to food James." He exclaimed as he buckled his seat belt.

Haley followed his actions, laughing along with him. She then started towards Karen's Café with a smile on her face. She was happy to be with Nathan and was excited to spend the day with him. However, she still didn't understand why she had told the doctor she was Nathan's wife. Technically she was, but…

**AN: Well life has been crazy as of late i was in an accident at work but i am okay. Anyways Here is chapter 7 i hope you all enjoy it. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone :). Read and Review. Also big thanks to my Beta reader you know who you are.**


	8. Crash Course in Polite Conversations

**AN: It has been a while and i know i am a little late but Happy 2012 everyone!**

** What does everyone think of season 9 so far? i think we are in for a crazy awesome season. I must say i am also happy to see Keller back i think he is going to add some much needed humor to this dark looking season. and what about James (Nathan's) voice overs? does anyone else get chills? i love his voice overs.**

** I would also like to thank everyone for the reviews it helps to know people are liking the story and to kaya17tj thank you so much for all of your help. Here is chapter 8! Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW<strong>

Haley and Nathan had been having a wonderful day together. While at Karen's Café, he never brought up what she had said at the hospital. She didn't either and he acted as if she hadn't said it at all. They laughed and joked with each other over breakfast. Then they went to a movie, where she had suckered him into seeing one of the twilight movies.

Later that afternoon, they held hands and walked through the mall together, window shopping. Nathan stopped off into a shop. He had ordered a large plaque of a Policeman's prayer and it was ready. He had one back in LA and wanted one in his new house. He felt that it kept him safe. He thought Haley would laugh at him but she didn't. When the salesman showed Nathan the plaque, Haley listened as Nathan read it aloud;

Policeman's Prayer  
>Dear LORD,<br>be with me as I serve  
>this day and every day.<br>Grant that I may ease or  
>help another on their way.<br>Let me be kindly to the old,  
>and to the young, be strong.<br>And let me triumph over  
>those whose acts are cruel and<br>wrong. And if according to  
>Your plan, I am to pass<br>away, please bless and protect my family  
>each and every day.<p>

Haley had tears in her as eyes she looked at the plaque. The salesman wrapped it up and she and Nathan left to go back to his place. Haley hadn't spoken and it didn't go unnoticed by Nathan.

"What's wrong Hales?" Nathan asked.

Haley turned and looked at Nathan with a small forced smile. "Nothing." She said as she went back to staring out the window.

"You're lying and I know that because you haven't said a word since we left the mall. Now what's up? Is it about this morning?" Nathan asked.

Haley turned towards Nathan "No it's not about this morning. It's just…" Haley trailed off not sure what to say.

Nathan didn't want to pry but he wanted to know what was on her mind. "It's just what?" he asked.

Haley took a deep breath and faced Nathan as she answered. "Your profession, I just realized today that I could lose you forever. I almost did a month ago and didn't even know it. I guess it just hit me today that with the job you have one day you could go to work and not come back." Haley finished as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Nathan hated that she was crying. He slowly reached over and wiped the tear off her cheek. "I'm sorry." Nathan said as he finally turned into his driveway. He shut the car off and faced Haley.

"Tell me what to say because I don't know what to say." Nathan stated with a scared look on his face.

Haley laughed at his expression as she reached over and grabbed his hand. "Nothing because there isn't anything you can say. Just promise me something." Haley said as she looked at him.

Nathan nodded "Anything." Nathan said looking into her eyes while giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Haley took a deep breath before she spoke "Just promise me that you will take care of yourself. Don't try and be a hero. I know we aren't officially back together yet but I don't know what I would do if anything ever happen to you." Haley finished as another silent tear fell.

Nathan felt his heart constrict at the sight of the single tear. Reaching over, he cupped her cheek in his hand and brushed it away the with his thumb. They locked eyes as she leaned into his touch and he trailed his thumb across her bottom lip as his eyes traveled to her lips. She had kissed him in the elevator and he wanted nothing more in that moment then to kiss her.

When Nathan looked back up, Haley knew what that look meant and she was surprised that she wanted him to kiss her.

Nathan, then seeking permission first, slowly started leaning forward. As he did so, he noticed Haley also start to lean in and their lips met. The kiss started off slow and quickly started to gain momentum, becoming more and more passionate. Haley then ran her tongue along his bottom lip asking permission to enter as he opened his mouth, their tongues quickly started to battle for dominance.

Their kisses were becoming heated and Haley soon found herself straddling Nathan's lap in the driver's seat. After a few more moments, Haley felt his erection through his jeans. She absentmindedly started to grind her hips into it, eliciting a groan from Nathan as he quickly stilled her movements placing his hands on her hips. After another moment, he finally broke the kiss, both of them needing air.

Haley and Nathan both trying to regain their breathe, locked eyes and Haley smiled at the wonder she found shining back from Nathan's eyes. Nathan smiled back at Haley. He wasn't expecting a little make out session but it is what had happen.

Smiling, he finally spoke. "So does this mean we have gone from friends to dating?" Nathan questioned. Haley then got off Nathan's lap and back into the passenger seat. She was deep in thought as to what Nathan had just said. She knew they weren't ready for the whole marriage bit but decided that dating was a great idea.

With a smile on her face, she turned towards Nathan as she answered. "I would think so. Friends don't kiss like that." Haley finished with a wink.

Nathan laughed. "I would hope not. What would you like to do, girlfriend?" Nathan asked, finally taking his keys out of the ignition.

Haley thought for a moment. "I have to meet the girls to work on wedding stuff in a few hours. But I had forgotten what a great kisser you were, so would you like to remind me, for an hour before I have to go?" Haley asked with a flirtatious smile.

Nathan smiled at Haley as he answered. "Whatever you want girlfriend." He finished as he turned to open his door with Haley following his move on her side.

Nathan waited in front of the car for Haley. They walked hand in hand to Nathan's front door. They walked in together and into the living room. Nathan was about to turn to ask if Haley wanted anything to drink but he never got the chance because Haley pounced on him, taking off from where they had left off in the car.

An hour later, they stood at Nathan's front door. Haley had to go and meet Brooke and Peyton.

"So I will see you tonight at Karen's right, girlfriend?" Nathan asked as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Yes I will be there." Haley said as she smiled at Nathan.

Nathan leaned in and gave Haley a hug but as he was about to pull away, Haley pulled him back in for a kiss.

As Haley pulled back from the kiss, she gave a small smile. "I will see you later." Haley said as she turned and left. Nathan watched as she got into her car and drove off. He then decided to call Sarah and Clay to catch up.

* * *

><p>Haley pulled into her driveway. She cursed when she saw the time. She was late and she was sure she was going to hear it. So she quickly climbed out of her car and made her way into the house. Sure enough, Peyton and Brooke were waiting in the kitchen for her.<p>

"Where have you been?" Brooke questioned as Haley set her purse down on the kitchen counter.

"I was with Nathan. We went to a pre-op appointment for him this morning, then got some breakfast, caught a movie, and then walked around the mall a little bit." Haley stated nonchalantly.

"Pre-op appointment?" Both Brooke and Peyton questioned at the same time.

Haley nodded "Nathan is having surgery Monday morning. He has to have the bullet removed and something repaired in his shoulder." Haley finished with a frown.

"Why didn't we hear about this before?" Brooke asked in an angry tone.

Haley just shook her head as she answered. "I don't know. I just found out this morning and I am willing to bet he wouldn't have told me if I hadn't gone to his house this morning. When he told me he said that he didn't want anyone to know because he didn't want anyone's pity or sympathy and that he still doesn't feel like he belongs."

"Still?" Brooke asked "I thought things were better." Brooke stated. "Looks like I'm gonna have to have a talk with Nate." Brooke added as Peyton quickly jumped in to change the subject.

"So what movie did you see?" Peyton asked.

Haley smiled "I got him to see the new Twilight movie." She finished with a laugh as Brooke and Peyton burst out laughing with her.

"Nathan Scott saw a Twilight movie!" Brooke asked in between giggles.

Haley shrugged. "He was in the bathroom when I got the tickets. He didn't know until we were in the theater and it started that it was a Twilight movie. We were supposed to see something else but I tricked him." Haley finished with a shrug and a small smile.

"That's hilarious. Lucas won't even go near a theater when those movies are out." Peyton said.

Brooke just shrugged "Julian goes but that is only because he is a movie fan. He just likes to go so he can make fun of the sparkly vampires."

Haley just smiled. "Nathan took it like a champ and he didn't make fun of it."

Brooke then noticed Haley's red swollen lips. "Hales' your lips are looking a little chapped there. What else did you do today?" Brooke questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah Hales, you're also looking a little ruffled." Peyton added with an already knowing smile.

Haley smiled as she shrugged. "Things between Nathan and I are going great. We have stepped it up from friends to dating and we may have had a little make out session." Haley finished with a blush.

"That's great Hales!" Peyton said with a smile. "Is he treating you right?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded as she answered. "He is being wonderful. He hasn't pushed me at all. Actually, I was the one that made the first move. I kissed him first." Haley finished as her blush deepened.

"Well that's good. Glad to hear Naley is getting back on track after all these years." Brooke said.

"Yeah, it finally feels like things are getting to the way they should be." Peyton finished with a small smile.

"Yeah it does." Haley agreed as she smiled thinking of Nathan and how she couldn't wait to see him tonight.

Peyton then wanted to get started on the wedding planning. "Well ladies, I am two months away from being married and this wedding isn't going to plan itself so let's get going." Peyton stated as she pulled out her plans.

"And the bridezilla returns." Brooke said as they all laughed and settled into planning.

Haley checked her phone and saw a text from Nathan saying that he already missed her. She smiled as she replied and then put her phone away to give her full attention to her best friends.

* * *

><p>Nathan was currently sitting in the living room at Karen's. It was Saturday evening and the girls were in the kitchen making dinner. He was the last one to arrive and tried to see Haley but Brooke had kicked him out of the kitchen. So he was with everyone else in the living room. Lily was on his lap and he was currently teaching her how to play NBA live. Even though Luke was playing with them, he and Lily were winning which was causing Lily to laugh every time she made the shot when Nathan told her to hit the button and making Lucas mad because he was losing.<p>

"You're cheating." Lucas shouted playfully at both Nathan and Lily. This caused Lily to sequel out in delight and Nathan laughed.

"Luke, you have always been a sore loser." Peyton said as she came around the corner with Brooke and Haley following.

"I am not. And you cheat, too." Lucas said while point towards Peyton.

Haley and Brooke laughed as Peyton shook her head. "I didn't cheat. The student just became the master." Peyton said and finished with an evil laugh.

Everyone but Nathan laughed he felt out of the loop. "Wait, what am I missing?" Nathan asked look between Lucas and Peyton.

Lucas shook his head "She is a cheater."

"Lucas Scott, I am not! Nathan, he taught me how to play. Then I ended up getting good after a while and I beat him. We played again a few days later and I beat him in every game. After that he refused to play me, stating that I cheated and that something was wrong with his controller." Peyton finished with a small laugh.

Nathan busted out laughing. "She beat you. That's hilarious." Nathan said laughing.

Brooke smiled "Careful Nate, I am pretty sure she could beat you too." Brooke finished with a small laugh.

"I don't think so." Nathan said shaking his head.

Lucas then spoke. "I think I hear a challenge." He finished with a laugh as everyone else but Nathan started to laugh a long with him.

"You want to give it a shot, Peyton?" Nathan asked taunting her with the controller.

All three girls laughed. "Sorry, Nate it's gonna have to wait. Dinner is ready and waiting for us." Peyton said.

"How about after dinner?" Nathan questioned as he got up from the couch, flashing his signature smirk before adding "That is unless you're scared." He finished coming to stand in front of her.

Brooke and Haley laughed. "Alright Scott, you're on." Peyton said as she patted his good shoulder.

"Good. I'm gonna go wash up." Nathan said as he turned and started walking down the hall way towards the bathroom. He didn't know it but Haley was behind him.

He stepped into the bathroom and started washing his hands in the sink as two small arms came around his waist. He jumped a little in surprise and turned to find Haley laughing lightly.

"Sorry, but for a cop you sure are jumpy sometimes." Haley stated as she stepped up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss at the base of his neck.

Nathan laughed as he answered. "Well we aren't usually jumped in a bathroom, Hales." He said as he turned back around to shut off the water dried his hands and turned back around to face Haley.

He then planted a soft kiss on her lips. "How was the rest of your day?" he asked pulling back to look in her eyes.

"It was good. We got a lot of planning done today." She said as she reached out to shut the bathroom door. "I missed you though." She finished as she locked the door.

Nathan laughed as she locked the door and turned to face him. "What is it with you and locking us in today?" Nathan questioned as he reached out and pulled her in for a hug.

Haley shrugged as she breathed him in. "I just want you all to myself." Haley said as she pulled back to look at him.

"I missed you too. You also look amazing tonight." Nathan said as he quickly leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips but just as he was about to pull back she deepened the kiss. After a few moments, they both pulled back as there was a load knock on the door.

"Nate, Hales come on dinner is ready." Lucas said to a closed door.

"We will be right out Luke." Nathan said as he looked down to a blushing Haley.

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand after he unlocked and opened the bathroom door. "Come on you goof, let's not keep our family waiting." Nathan said as he led them both to the dining room.

They both sat down together. Everyone else was already seated and waiting for them. Some looked amused as others pretended not to notice. After they said grace, they all dug in. The girls had made spaghetti, garlic bread, and a salad.

"So Nate, are you ready for Monday?" Lucas asked.

Nathan's head shot up in surprise but he quickly recovered. "Yeah I am." Nathan said and quickly changed the subject. "Peyton, how's the wedding planning coming?" Nathan asked looking quickly to Peyton.

Everyone looked at Nathan confused. "Wait Peyton, don't answer that yet. Nathan, honey, what is Lucas talking about? What are you ready for?" Deb asked setting her fork down as everyone else looked to Nathan for an answer.

Peyton shrugged and gave Nathan a sorry look as she then glared at Lucas and kicked him under the table.

Lucas never acknowledged the kick; he was too focused on the angry look Nathan was throwing his way.

Nathan glared at his brother and clenched his jaw and fists. However, he quickly recovered as he felt Haley's hand on his knee in comfort. "Just tell them." Haley whispered so only he could hear.

Nathan let out a sigh as he answered. "I am having surgery Monday morning on my shoulder." He stated pushing his food around his plate.

Dan then spoke. "Nate, why didn't you tell any of us?" Dan asked.

Nathan looked up and saw hurt flash through his mother's eyes and he hated himself for it. "I just didn't want anyone's pity nor is it a big deal." Nathan said as he took a drink of his water.

Deb shook her head. "Nate, you are having surgery. Of course, it is a big deal but don't worry I will be there all of the way. I can even stay with you for a few days after the surgery to make sure you're alright." Deb finished with a smile.

Nathan then choked on his water as panic sank in; this was the last thing he wanted. He loved his mom but after he came back and told them about his HCM, it took almost a week to get her to stop bringing him food. "Mom it's okay um…" he trailed off not sure what to say.

Lucas then spoke to save his brother. "I promised that I would take him. It's early in the morning and should only last an hour. No big deal. I will bring him home and he will just need rest." Lucas said as he took another bite.

"Your mom and I will come stay for a few days then, just until you're back on your feet." Dan announced more then asked.

Nathan was about to protest when Haley spoke. "I was actually going to stay at Nathan's and take care of him. He and I already have everything setup. I will stay with him at his house. Right, Nathan?" Haley said looking over at Nathan who seemed to be anywhere else but there at the moment.

Nathan quickly shook his head silently praising Haley's brilliants. He then looked at Haley sending her a silent thank you as he turned and confirmed the news. "Yes, Haley will be staying with me. So you don't need to worry." Nathan said as he took another drink of his water.

"Well, that's fine but I am still gonna drop by and check on you." Deb said as she picked up her fork and started to eat again.

Dinner continued unusually quiet until Nathan finally spoke. "So Peyton how is the wedding planning coming?" Nathan asked not able to tolerate the silence any longer.

Peyton looked up to Nathan in shock. As she looked at him, she noticed that he was really interested in details. She smiled at him and then told him and everyone else everything but the detail of her dress.

Nathan and everyone else made comments when appropriate and as everyone finished eating he got up and started clearing the table.

Karen noticing this stood up. "Oh Nathan, I can get this. Please just sit down." Karen said as she tried to take the dishes from his hands. However, Nathan's grip was just a bit firmer than what she was expecting.

"Nonsense." Nathan said as he continued to collect the dishes. "You ladies cooked and it is only fair that us guys do the dishes. Isn't that right, Lucas?" Nathan stated as he looked at his dumbfounded brother.

Lucas quickly recovered and answered. "Sure." Lucas said as he too stood up and started helping.

As soon as he and Nathan were in the kitchen alone, he braced himself. But, nothing came to his surprise. However he was still waiting. Maybe Nathan sensed someone listening and he was waiting for his moment when no one was. So he continued to move around the kitchen on guard and waiting for Nathan to say something about his earlier antics. Lucas, however felt that everyone including Deb and Dan had the right to know that Nathan was going under the knife. Which was the why he said anything at all.

Nathan was watching Lucas from the corner of his eye as they started to wash dishes. Nathan was laughing in the inside. Lucas looked as nervous as a turkey on thanksgiving and he was enjoying watching Lucas squirm. But, truth was Nathan wasn't planning anything. He just wanted to do something nice for Karen.

However, after about the hundredth time of seeing Lucas shift, he gave in. "Luke, relax okay. I'm not mad." Nathan said.

Lucas relaxed "Why not?" He asked "I basically threw you under a bus in there." Lucas said as he washed a cup and handed it to Nathan to rinse.

"True but I know why you did it. So it's okay, you were right." Nathan said as he rinsed the cup and placed it in the drying rack.

"Why do you think I did it?" Lucas asked.

Nathan shook his head as he answered. "You thought everyone had the right to know and you thought I was selfish for not wanting to tell the others. So you forced me to tell them myself." Nathan said as he looked at his brother's dumbfounded face.

Lucas shook his head "How the hell did you know that?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

Nathan chuckled "I'm a cop. We can read people pretty well." He finished as he heard footsteps approaching.

He and Lucas turned to see Haley, Brooke, and Peyton with their arms crossed. Brooke was the first to speak.

"You're right. Nathan killed Lucas. Look he is covered in bubbles." Brooke finished in mock horror as she turned to look at Peyton who was convinced Nathan was beating Lucas. Haley laughed as the brothers turned with "What the hell" expressions on their faces.

Nathan then spoke. "It's alright. I am not mad so you three can go back to your girl talk and not worry." Nathan finished as he rinsed off a plate and put in gently down in the drying rack.

"Sorry Nate." Peyton said.

Nathan waved her off. "It's okay." He finished dismissively. "You still up for that round of NBA Live or are you going to chicken out?" He questioned as he looked over his shoulder with a small teasing smile.

"In your dream Scott, I'm so ready." Peyton stated as she put her hands on her hips.

"Alright Peyton, I have finished my job. Lets go set it up so you can crush Nathan." Lucas said as he dried his hands and walked out of the room with Peyton and Brooke following.

Nathan continued to rinse the dishes; he knew Haley was behind him. "What's up Hales?" Nathan questioned throwing a glance over his shoulder.

Haley walked over and stood beside him. "Are you okay?" she questioned as she rubbed his arm.

Nathan nodded as he answered. "Yeah I'm fine. Why?" he asked.

Haley smiled. "You just looked ready to rip Luke's head off and we came in here to find you two laughing." Haley finished with a laugh.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah but I had time to think and Lucas did the right thing. I really shouldn't be keeping something like that from everyone regardless of how I feel." Nathan said as he popped the drain stopper out.

Haley watched as the water started to drain as another thought popped into her head. "So do you want me to come over and stay Sunday or Monday when I get out of work?" Haley asked with a small grin on her face as she watched Nathan freeze in place and then look over and smile down at her.

"What?" Nathan asked with a grin wondering if he had just heard her right.

Haley laughed before she answered. "When do you want me to come and stay at your house?" She asked again.

Nathan shook his head. "You don't have to do that. But thank you for saying that so I wouldn't have to live with my parents." Nathan said as he bent down and kissed Haley on the cheek.

"But I want too. You're not going to be able to take care of yourself or Duke for that matter and I just want to be there to help you. So I will ask again, when do you want me to come over and stay?" Haley asked.

Nathan chuckled as he was rinsing the sink out. He knew by her stance that there was no arguing with her because she wasn't going to take no for an answer. This was something she wanted to do. "Alright, how about you come after work Monday?" Nathan answered looking over at Haley.

Haley smiled but on the inside she was dying, she really wanted to come over Sunday because Brooke would be going to New York for the week to tend to meetings for Clothes over Bro's and she didn't want to be alone. "Monday is good." Haley said slowly after a moment.

Nathan then thought for a moment. He wouldn't really be great company on Monday and he didn't want to wait until Monday and with the way things were going between them, he didn't like being away from her. So he quickly corrected himself. "Hales, I have a better idea. Why don't you just come Sunday that way you can get settled and we can have a nice dinner?" Nathan finished flashing a hopeful smile her way.

Haley smiled. "That's a great idea. Sunday it is." Haley finished as she stepped up on her tip toes and kissed Nathan's cheek. However when she pulled back she noticed a mischievous gleam in Nathan's eye.

"What are you…" Haley started but was cut off when Nathan flicked his hand her way that had been holding the spray hose sending water up the front of her shirt and onto her face. Haley looked up to Nathan in shock.

"What?" Nathan questioned innocently.

"I can't believe you did that." Haley said.

"What? this?" Nathan stated as he took the sprayer and did the same thing again this time doubling over in laughter letting go of the spray nozzle.

Haley smiled as she noticed the water still on and noticing that the sprayer lying in the sink. She quickly reached over and squirted him as he was bent over.

Nathan stopped laughing and stood up and Haley was now the one laughing. "What?" she questioned just as he had and then started laughing again.

Nathan just laughed along with her. "You look good wet." He said and he continued to chuckle and turn towards Haley.

Haley smiled still laughing. "You don't look so bad yourself." She said as she stepped closer to him. Nathan then reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. "You're amazing Hales." Nathan said as he dipped his head down to capture her lips in his. When he pulled away a moment later he spoke.

"Let's dry off and go join the others." He said as he picked up a clean towel and handed it to Haley. She quickly dried off her face and arms and handed the towel back to Nathan. He did the same and then hung the towel up on a hook. He then turned and Haley followed him out into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Bout time Scott. I was starting to think you had changed your mind." Peyton said as she held out the other controller for him to take.

Nathan chuckled. "You wish. How about we make this interesting by making a bet?" Nathan said with a raised eyebrow as he took the controller and a seat. Haley sat on his other side.

Peyton looked at Nathan and laughed. "What do you have in mind? She asked.

"Well I'm having surgery Monday and I kinda want to go out. I was thinking, we could go to Tric tonight and the loser of this game buys the drinks for tonight." Nathan finished with a smirk.

Peyton and everyone in the room laughed. Brooke clapped her hands together in excitement. "I like that idea." Brooke added causing everyone to laugh.

Peyton then nodded. "Alright Scott, I accept your bet." She said as they all settled in awaiting a winner.

Peyton chose the Knicks while Nathan went with the Bobcats.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, they all sat at a table in Tric beside one of the pool tables. They were taking a break from playing. Brooke had ordered them a round of shots that had arrived.<p>

They all pick the shot as Brooke handed them out. Once everyone had one in hand she spoke.

"Here is to all of us being here. It's been years since we have done this but now we are doing it legally. So here's to us and Nathan for paying for all the drinks tonight, Cheers friends." She finished as she laugh and threw down the shot as everyone else had. Everyone was making faces as they did so.

"Brooke what was that?" Haley questioned as she set aside the shot glass.

Brooke smiled. "Pucker Fuckers. Vodka mixed with a fruit flavored pucker. I picked grape since Nathan has been nothing but a sour grape since he lost to Peyton here." She finished with a smile and a shrug.

Everyone laughed as they looked at Nathan. "She cheated." Nathan claimed as he took a drink of his beer to rid his mouth of the awful after taste of that shot.

"I told you she cheats." Lucas said with a laugh.

"How do I cheat?" Peyton said.

"I don't know but 108-80 you made me look like a chump." Nathan said.

"Oh stop being a bitter boytoy and suck it up." Brooke said with a smile.

Everyone laughed again at the use of Nathan's old nickname. "Watch it Penelope!" Nathan warned.

Then the music was turned up as a remake of Good Vibrations started to play by Gym Class Heros. Haley stood up "Come on girls, let's dance and leave these two to brood." She finished gesturing towards Lucas and Nathan.

"I like the way you think teacher girl." Brooke said as she stood up with Peyton in agreement as they followed Haley to the dance floor.

As the girls went to dance the guy watched for a few minutes. Lucas had been meaning to talk to Nathan about Monday and he decided now was a good time.

"Hey Nate." Lucas said trying to get his brothers attention.

Nathan looked at his brother. "Yeah" Nathan said snapping his attention to his brother.

"So is Haley really going to stay with you after your surgery or did she just say that because she knew you didn't want your parents staying with you?" Lucas finished taking a drink of his beer.

Nathan thought for a moment and answered. "Both I guess. At the time when she said it, it was just to keep my parents from staying with me. But she and I talked, she is going to come over and stay with me starting Sunday. Why?" Nathan asked also taking a drink of his beer.

Lucas shrugged. "I was just wondering. You're lucky she did that." Lucas said with small chuckle.

"I know tell me about it." Nathan laughed along with his brother.

Julian then walked up to the table. "Hey guys, where our girls at?" He asked taking a seat next to Nathan.

Lucas pointed to the dance floor as another fast song began. "Perfect. Brooke doesn't know I'm here. She thinks I am still in New York, I'm gonna go surprise her." Julian said standing up and walking toward Brooke.

Lucas and Nathan both watched as Julian walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and screamed out in joy as she threw herself into his arms. Both Peyton and Haley looking on with smiles on their faces but as Julian started dancing with Brooke, both looked to them.

"I see what's coming." Lucas said as he took a drink of his beer.

"Yep they are going to make us dance." Nathan said as he finished his beer and placed it down. "It's a good thing I want too." Nathan said as he stood up and walked towards Haley.

"Traitor!" Lucas shouted after him as he walked away. Peyton was now in front of him.

"Luke, will you please dance with me?" Peyton asked looking at him with hopeful eyes.

Lucas smiled. "Sure." He said as he stood and he and Peyton then joined their friends on the dance floor.

They danced for two songs before a slow one came on. Nathan looked at Haley and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. He smiled and kissed the crown of her head as he heard her let out a sigh of contentment once she had placed her head on his shoulder.

"I missed this the most." Nathan said into her hair as they continued to rotate to the music.

Haley pulled back to look into his eyes. She smiled and nodded and then reached up to kiss him. "Me too" she stated with another sigh of contentment. They danced together slowly turning in tune with the rhythm of the music each content with being in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>It was now Sunday. Nathan and Haley had spent the day together and Nathan had made dinner again. They hand finished the night watching a movie. After the movie Haley was tired and wanted to get some rest so Nathan showed her to the guest room. He made sure she was completely comfortable and told her if she needed anything that his bedroom was across the hall. He then went to his own bedroom closing the door. He changed into a pair of basketball shorts and left his room to go to the bathroom.<p>

He got to the door and it was open with the light on. Haley was brushing her teeth. Nathan smiled as he came up beside her, the bathroom had double sinks so he used the other. He grabbed his tooth brush and quickly brushed his teeth. When he was done, he rinsed off his hands and turned to dry them on a towel. Haley had just finished washing her face and was now putting on a lotion.

Nathan stepped forward and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Good night Hales." He said as he turned to leave.

"Hey." Haley said as she turned towards Nathan with a playful pout on her face.

Nathan chuckled. "What?" He questioned as he looked into her eyes.

"You missed." Haley stated as she point to her pout.

It took Nathan a moment to catch on as soon as he figured it out he chuckled and mumbled an apology. He walked up and placed a soft kiss on her lips, he smiled as he pulled back. "Good night Hales." Nathan said as he began to walk towards the door.

Haley smiled. "Good night Nathan." She finished as she turned off the light and went to the spare bedroom.

They both went to bed and fell into restless peaceful sleep, at least for now.

Haley was sound asleep; however she could feel herself being pulled from it. As she slowly started to wake she kept hearing a grunting and mumbled talking as she listened more it sounded like someone in pain. She opened her eyes and was disoriented for a moment unsure of where she was. Then she heard the voice again, it was Nathan.

Not thinking twice, she sprang from the bed and ran to his bedroom. He was in bed and jerking and mumbling, she also noticed that he was in a cold sweat as she put her hand to his forehead.

She moved her hand from his head to his shoulder to wake him because it was obvious he was having a nightmare.

"Nathan." She said softly as she gently touched his shoulder. She did this a few more times without success. So she knelt down and started running her hands along the side of his face. Slowly but surely he started to wake up.

Then with no warning he sprang up into a sitting position panting with his hands over his face startling Haley.

"Nathan?" she said in a questioning voice. "Are you alright?" she asked as she sat on the bed next to him rubbing his back soothingly.

Nathan sat there for a moment trying to regain his senses. This dream made no sense. Once he had control of his breathing, he removed his hands from his face and turned to face Haley.

"I'm sorry." Were the first words out of his mouth as his eyes started to water when he looked at Haley. This dream felt so real to him and he reached out and grabbed Haley's hand and held it in his own. He let out a breath in relief that she was okay.

Haley was taken aback by the look and tears in Nathan's eyes. He looked as if he had lost everything and the same way he looked that day in the bathroom at Karen's when she had wanted to end everything. "Its okay, do you want to talk about it?" Haley questioned as she looked into his piercing cobalt blue eyes.

Nathan shook his head as he used his other hand to wipe his eyes. "No it's okay. Just a bad dream, it wasn't real." Nathan said as he lay back down. "Sorry, I woke you." Nathan said as he lifted her hand to his mouth and left a soft kiss on her palm.

Haley forced a smile. She hated when he did this but she also knew that he would tell her with time. "It's okay, I will just go back to bed." Haley said as she stood up and pulled back Nathan's covers and climbed in beside him.

Nathan slowly scooted over to the other side with a shocked expression on his face. "What are you doing?" Nathan asked clutching the comforter.

Haley giggled "Well since you had a bad dream, I figured I would sleep in here with you. That way I can protect you." Haley finished as she lay on her side facing Nathan with a small teasing smile on her face.

Nathan chuckled. "Oh well in that case you better hold me." Nathan said as he also turned on his side to face her.

Haley then laid her back and opened her arms. "Come here." She said.

Nathan scooted over and laid his head on her chest as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Haley. I don't deserve this treatment from you with everything that I have done but thank you." Nathan said as he closed his eyes as Haley started running her fingers through his short raven colored hair.

Haley didn't respond because she didn't know what to say nor did she want to say anything instead she just sighed and continued to run her fingers through his hair. Haley's steady heart beat and easy breathing was quickly lulling Nathan back into a deep sleep. Before he completely fell asleep he whispered "Good night Hales, sweet dreams."

Haley kissed the top of his head. "Good night." She said as she too soon fell back asleep with Nathan still in her arms.

LINEBREAK

It was Monday night and Haley was on her way to Nathan's. Haley got a call from Lucas that everything had gone smoothly at that Nathan was still groggy from the anesthesia so he was sleeping.

She pulled into his drive way and wasted no time grabbing her things and going in. Lucas was in the kitchen with a bottle of water. "Hey Hales." He said "You missed a funny morning. Nathan on anesthesia has got to be one of the funniest things I have ever seen." Lucas said as he took a drink of the water.

Haley chuckled. "You are so mean." She said as she slapped him in the arm.

"I'm serious. He was singing country songs! Since when does he listen to country music?" Lucas questioned.

Haley laughed. "I don't know but I have witnessed him singing and dancing to it. It is quite funny." Haley agreed.

Just then Nathan came walking into the room shirtless with his shoulder bandaged and his arm back in his sling wearing, just a pair of black basketball shorts. "What's so funny?" Nathan asked going to the fridge grabbing a water.

"Nothing." Lucas said quickly.

Haley, however answered. "Luke was just talking about your singing performance this morning." Haley finished with a small giggle.

Nathan shook his head. "I know I can't carry a tune to save my life but must we make fun of a drugged me?" He question as he came up and placed a soft kiss on Haley's forehead.

Lucas laughed "Hell yeah. By the way Nate since when do you like country music?" Lucas questioned.

Nathan shrugged. "Sarah and Clay are fans and whenever I was with them it's all they would listen to. I didn't like it at first but it kinda grows on you after a while. It's a comfort thing now I guess. Why?" Nathan said as he took a sip of his water.

Lucas laughed. "After they gave you meds this morning at the hospital, you started singing some song about a solo cup. The nurses kept looking at you like you were crazy." Lucas finished still chuckling.

"Did he do the dance?" Haley asked.

Lucas shook his head. "Not really he just sang really loud."

"Well I got to hear him sing and dance which was awesome." Haley quickly threw in sarcastically.

Nathan shook his head. "I have a feeling I am never going to hear the end of that, am I?"

Lucas and Haley nodded as they looked at each other and then answered together. "Nope." They both said at the same time laughing as they did so.

"Great!" Nathan said as he started walking back towards his bedroom. "Alright you two have fun. I'm gonna crash, I'm not feeling well." Nathan said.

This got Haley's attention and she watched as he walked away. Lucas stood up "I have to get home. Peyton wants us to go out tonight. So I will talk with you later Hales." Lucas said.

"Alright." Haley said as she also stood up giving Lucas a hug before he left.

When Lucas was gone, Haley fed Duke and let him out. She then decided to see if Nathan wanted anything to eat. As she approached his bedroom, she heard him finish up a phone conversation and she stopped at the door just as he hung up.

"How are you feeling?" Haley asked walking into the room and sitting on the bed.

Nathan scrunched up his face. "Fine, just groggy from the anesthesia." He said as he shook his head and placed his phone on the night stand.

He then nodded towards his phone. "Sarah and Clay called, they are coming in to see me this weekend." He said with a small smile.

"That's nice." Haley said with a smile "Do you want anything?" she asked.

Nathan shook his head. "No. I'm good."

"Okay well, I have some papers to grade. If you need anything, just call for me I won't be far away." Haley said as she kissed his lips and stood and moved towards the door.

"Okay." Nathan stated as he watched her go. He then laid himself down onto the pillows and before he knew it he was out.


	9. The Games That Play Us

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

It was early afternoon on Tuesday, when Nathan was in the kitchen looking for something to eat but wasn't having any luck. He had been trying to make himself a can of soup but was having difficulty using the can opener. Just as he was about to try again, the can fell and rolled off the counter towards the front door.

"Damn it!" Nathan screamed in frustration as he threw the can opener and watched it land with a hard thud after bouncing off the front door. As he walked around the kitchen island, the front door opened and Haley came in.

"Nathan, what happen? What's wrong?" she questioned as she stopped and noticed the can and can opener lying at her feet.

Nathan sighed. "I was hungry, in pain and just wanted some soup but I couldn't get the damn thing open." Nathan said as he ran a hand through his raven hair.

Haley sent Nathan an apologetic look as she bent down and picked up the can and can opener. Once she had them in her hands, she walked to the counter.

"I'm so sorry Nathan. I should have called in this morning. I shouldn't have left you alone, which is why I am here now. I talked to Principal Turner and he has given me the rest of the week off." Haley stated as she quickly opened the can of soup.

Nathan shook his head. "Hales, you didn't have to do that. I would have been okay."

Haley sighed loudly. "No it's not okay. I should have been here to help you and I wasn't. But I am now and I'm here to stay." Haley finished as she dumped the soup into a sauce pan and threw away the empty can.

Nathan walked up behind Haley and wrapped his good arm around her waist as he pulled her into his still bare chest. He buried his face in the side of her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent and leaving soft kisses. "After everything I have done and all the heartache I have caused, why are you still so nice to me? I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you." He mumbled into the side of her neck.

As he pulled back he noticed Haley gripping the edges of the counter. He quickly pulled back afraid that he had over stepped his bounds. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

Nathan started but quickly stopped when Haley turned around. He was taken back, by the look in her eyes because it wasn't one of anger, shock, or hurt that he had been use to. This look was one of pure love and lust. He also knew what that look meant - she was turned on.

However before he could say anything more, her hands came up and roughly grabbed the sides of his face and yanked him down to her level. A second later, their lips met in an earth shattering kiss. Nathan moved his arm around her to bring her in closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck running, her hands through his hair. She smiled against Nathan's lips as she heard him moan.

Nathan then took charge by lifting her up by his good arm and setting her on the counter never breaking the kiss. As he stepped in between her legs, he deepened the kiss and they both battled for dominance. Nathan lightly tugged on her lip with his teeth before sucking on it earning a moan from Haley.

After a few more minutes, they pulled away resting their foreheads together. They locked eyes, both still lost in the moment and with each other. Haley's hands slipped down from around his neck to his lower back. She tucked her fingers into the backside of his boxers as she looked at him with lust filled eyes. "I want you." She stated as she licked her lips.

However, Nathan's stomach had other ideas and growled loudly ruining the moment. Nathan quickly looked at her in shock and embarrassment before a small grin appeared on his face and Haley burst into laughter. "Well, that was embarrassing." He said as he, too, started to laugh.

Haley brought her hand up to caress the side of his face. "As much as I would love for this to continue, you haven't had anything to eat. So come on, let's get you fed and some meds into you." Haley stated and she jumped down from the counter and started to heat up the soup. She then turned to him "Would you like a grilled cheese with that too?" she questioned.

"Yes, please and thank you." Nathan said as he walked around the kitchen island and took a seat on one of the barstools. He watched her as she quickly threw together their lunch. Within minutes they were seated next to each other and eating. Nathan wasted no time. He was hungry. He hadn't had anything but a few crackers after the surgery and then he spent the rest of the day sleeping. Once he was finished, he got up and rinsed off his dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. Then he took his pain medication. He decided that since Haley had made lunch that he would clean the kitchen. So he started gathering everything and bringing it to the sink.

Haley noticed this and wasn't having it. "What are you doing?" she asked as she watched him turn around to face her.

Nathan shrugged. "You cooked. It's only fair that I clean Hales." Nathan said as he turned to continue. However as he went to turn on the facet he felt Haley's small hand on his arm.

He turned to see her standing right beside him. "Go relax please. I am supposed to be taking care of you. Now please let me." Haley said as she slowly stepped in front of him and started doing the dishes.

Nathan was about to protest but figured there was no point to it. She would win, she always did. So Nathan, after having said thank you, went into the living room and sat on the couch, leaned his head back praying that the pain medication would kick in soon.

Haley was glad. Her mind was still reeling from what had almost happened. They were just talking one minute and the next they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Yes, she wanted it but she wasn't ready to be with him that way again. Not yet, at least.

LINEBRAKE

Haley finished cleaning the kitchen and had gone into the living room to find Nathan sorta out of it on the couch. She giggled at how cute he looked. As she was about to turn around, she saw him smile.

"What's so funny?" Nathan questioned as he opened his heavy eyes to look at his giggling girlfriend.

Haley shook her head. "Nothing. You okay?" she questioned as she stepped forward towards the couch.

Nathan shook his head as he answered. "No, I'm not. I am still in pain. The only difference now is I took my medication so it will get better and I feel like I am drunk." Nathan finished as he shook his head trying to clear it.

Haley made a sad face as she sat next to him on the couch. Out of habit, she pulled her legs and rested them on Nathan's legs. Nathan smiled and automatically started rubbing her feet.

Haley smiled as Nathan started rubbing her feet. She started to remember all the times he would do that after they first got married. Haley started thinking of the time they had spent apart and she couldn't help but frown in that moment. She still had a lot of unanswered questions on her mind but wasn't quite sure when to ask them. After a few more moments she decided now was a good a time as any.

"Nathan, can I ask you a few questions?" Haley asked.

Nathan chuckled as he looked towards her, while still rubbing her feet. "Go ahead. Shoot. What's your question?"

Haley looked into his eyes and sighed, it was now or never. She drew in a deep breath and then asked. "We were apart for a really long time. Did you…" she trailed off looking everywhere but at him "Did you ever get with anyone else?" she finished finally meeting his gaze again. The look on his face, however, broke her heart. He looked hurt.

Nathan sat there stunned. He wasn't expecting that question. If he was honest, it also hurt his feelings and broke his heart. If she had been reading the letters, why would she even ask such a thing? After a few minutes, he realized he hadn't answered her and she was still waiting, he slowly shook his head.

"No, Hales. I haven't been with anyone but you. I know I may have been a major jackass with the way I left but I would never cheat on you. Those wedding vows still meant something to me even when we weren't together." Nathan stated as his eyes welled up with tears. "I could never be that guy and I will never be that guy." Nathan finished as he looked away from her to get control of his emotions.

Haley watched Nathan as he was struggling to get control of his emotions. She didn't know if this was really him or a side effect of the pain meds he was on. If she was honest, she was struggling with her emotions too. She was shocked with his answer. Back in high school before they had gotten together, Nathan had been the playboy. He used girls for nothing other than a one night stand. Sure, he had dated Peyton but he was not faithful with her. She found herself feeling guilty for even asking and quickly looked away to blink back her own tears. That's when she heard his voice.

"Don't Hales." Nathan stated as Haley quickly looked up and locked eyes with him again. "What?" she questioned, not understanding what he was saying that for.

"You're feeling guilty and you shouldn't. You have every right to ask these questions. Am I hurt? Yes but, I also understand so don't, okay." Nathan finished as he patted her leg.

Haley gave a slight smile as she nodded. That wasn't the only reason why she was feeling guilty. She had something she needed to tell him but for some reason she just couldn't find the words. So they sat in silence. Haley watched as Nathan continued to rub her feet. She smiled as she remembers a time after they had first got married.

_Flashback_

_It was a Saturday Nathan had taken the day off and wanted to do something fun. They walked around town getting lunch and sharing ice cream. Now they were in the park lying on an blanket watching the sunset. _

_Haley had taken off her shoes, her feet had been sore. She made the horrible mistake of wearing her new shoes during her morning shift at the café. They had been busy with it being a Saturday morning. So her feet were extremely sore._

"_My feet hurt so bad." Haley mentioned as she rubbed the bottom of her still sock clad feet._

"_Anything I can do?" Nathan asked with a concerned look._

_Haley giggled "What, do you want to rub my feet?" Haley questioned with an already knowing look. However, Nathan took her by surprise when he answered._

"_C'mere Hales." Nathan said as he moved so her feet were now on his lap and he slowly started to massage her feet eliciting a moan of approval from her._

_Nathan smiled as he watched her throw her head back and moan again in approval. "Hales, I would try to keep the noises down. We don't want people thinking we're doing things and I definitely don't want another visit from Tree Hill's finest." Nathan finished with a small chuckle._

_Haley gave him a mischievous smile in return. "Well maybe you shouldn't be so good with your hands." Haley finished as a blush ran up to color her cheeks._

_Nathan's signature smirk then appeared. "Hales you and I both know that it wasn't my hands making you moan that time" Nathan finished with a wink and another laugh as Haley again started to blush. _

_Content with each other, they both drifted off into a blissful sleep._

_End flashback_

Nathan could tell Haley was deep in thought. After a few more moments of silence he spoke. "What are you thinking about Hales?" Nathan questioned.

Haley looked up and smiled. "The day we fell asleep in the park. I had worked the morning shift at the café and you had taken the afternoon off. We had gotten some ice cream and went to the park." Haley said.

"Ahh yes the day we fell asleep in the park." Nathan finished as the memory also flashed through his mind.

Not wanting the conversation to end, Haley asked "Tell me a secret."

Nathan laughed aloud. "Tricky but okay." Nathan went silent as he thought of something to say. After a moment it came to him. "I haven't laid a single finger on a basketball since I found out I had HCM." Nathan finished.

Haley was shocked she hadn't expected that. "Never, not even just for fun?" Haley questioned still shocked.

Nathan shook his head. "Nope. I didn't see the point. What I loved about basketball was the fact that nothing could touch me while I played. It was just simple. Throwing HCM into the mix kind of ruined things because the medication I have to take slows down my game. So I decided that if I couldn't play to the best of my ability then I didn't want to play at all. In fact, the last time I played was the night I left Tree Hill. I left my ball in the middle of the river court and just walked away." Nathan stated

Haley shook her head. "Lucas found it. I believe it's the one they hide there now. So he and the guys can play whenever." Haley said with a shrug.

Nathan nodded. "So what's your secret?" Nathan asked with a smile while still trying to fight the grogginess of his medication.

Haley nodded already knowing it was her turn. So with a deep breath she told him. "I'm afraid to be vulnerable with you again. I'm afraid that if I truly open up to you, like you're just going to vanish like before." Haley started but stopped when she noticed the solemn look on Nathan's face.

"Haley, I promise I am not going anywhere." Nathan said. "I know you have every right not to believe me. The only thing that is going to help is time, I guess. But I want you to know that I will wait for as long as it takes. I'm here now and I am here to stay. Always and forever!" Nathan finished as he noticed tears in Haley's eyes.

Haley nodded and dropped the subject. After a few moments of silence she looked at Nathan and noticed he was fighting his medication to stay awake. Watching him for a few more moments, she decided to speak.

"Nathan, don't fight it. I am not going anywhere, go to sleep." Haley finished as she watched him nod and then quickly fall asleep. Not wanting him to hurt his neck, she quickly stood up and moved him so he was now lying on the couch.

When she stood up to leave the room she felt, Nathan's hand on hers and stopped. She turned to look his eyes weren't open but he spoke. "I'll wait, I promise. I will do this because I Love You." With that said Nathan released her hand and fell into a deep sleep.

LINEBREAK

Nathan woke to a ringing/vibrating phone on the table. He tried to reach and grab it but it ended up smashing to the ground. He quickly picked it up and answered.

"Hello" he said quickly.

"Nathan? Did I wake you?" Sarah questioned from the other end.

"Yeah, it's okay. What's up?" Nathan said into the receiver with a yawn.

"Nothing. I was just calling to see how you are doing. Clay and I are still flying in Friday. We both can't wait to see you. How are things going with Haley?" Sarah asked.

"Good so far. I still don't think she trusts me yet, not that I blame her." Nathan said as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"That's good. When do you start physical therapy?" Sarah asked.

"Monday." Nathan said.

"Oh alright well, Clay should be home any time now. I gotta go get dinner ready. See you Friday Nathan." Sarah said.

"Alright. Tell Clay I said hello." Nathan finished as he hung up the phone.

As Nathan got up off the couch, he caught the distinct scent of cleaning solution. With his cell phone still in his hand, he started toward the scent. As he round the corner, he started to panic. Haley was face down on the floor unconscious.

"Haley! Haley, are you okay?" Nathan asked in a panicked voice.

Without thinking, he dialed 911 as he came to her side. As the phone was ringing, he checked for a pulse. He sighed in relief as he felt a strong pulse. He looked around for anything out of place and that's when he noticed her shoe was untied. She must of tripped and fell.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?" The operator asked, on the other end.

"My name is Nathan Scott. My address is 2332 Hill Crest drive. I have a 24yr old female unconscious. She is breathing and has a pulse. Can you please send help?" Nathan finished in a panic.

"Mr. Scott, I have help on the way." The operator finished.

"Thank you" Nathan said as he quickly tossed his phone aside. With nothing to do but wait, Nathan stayed by Haley's side awaiting help. Within minutes the paramedics arrived. Nathan got up to let them in.

"Sir, what's her name?" The medic asked.

Stepping back so the medics could work, Nathan just started answering their questions.

"Haley, her name is Haley."

"How long has she been like this?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up and found her." Nathan said running a hand through his hair.

By this time, they had Haley on a stretcher. "Mr. Scott, we are going to take her to Tree Hill Memorial. You can ride with us or come on your own. Which is it going to be?" the medic asked.

"I'm going with you." Nathan quickly said as he picked his cell phone up off the floor, shoved it in his pocket and quickly followed the medics to the ambulance. Once in the ambulance, they started towards the hospital.

LINE BREAK

Nathan had been at the hospital for a little over an hour now. He hadn't received any new on Haley yet. If he was honest he was more than freaking out. He didn't understand what had happen. If she had fallen, why hadn't he heard her? Did she yell out? These same questions were haunting him.

He had called everyone else as soon as they had gotten to the hospital. Peyton and Lucas were both on their way and Brooke was trying to rearrange things so she could come back from New York early.

So now all Nathan had to do was wait. He was pacing the length of the waiting room when the doctor came out.

"Who is here for Haley James?" the doctor questioned the room.

Nathan quickly turned around "Scott! Her last name is Scott. I am her husband, now please what is going on?" Nathan quickly finished

The doctor quickly nodded and answered. "She is going to be just fine. She woke up while we were doing a CAT SCAN. She has a concussion and will need to take it easy for a few days." The doctor said.

"When can I see her?" Nathan asked.

"She is resting right now. You can go see her however we must ask you to keep her awake. If she falls asleep with this concussion, it can do more harm than good."

"Thank you doctor. What room is she in?" Nathan questioned.

"She is in room 1223." The doctor finished with a smile as he walked away.

Nathan quickly made it to her room. He walked in and was met by those beautiful brown eyes.

"Hales thank god! You scared me." Nathan said as he came to sit by her bed side. He then softly kissed the top of her head.

Haley nodded. "Sorry I was just trying to clean while you were sleeping. I wanted to do something nice." Haley finished.

Nathan nodded. "You shouldn't have you were already doing enough." "Are you comfortable? Anything I can get you?" Nathan asked.

Haley shook her head. "I just want to sleep. My head hurts so badly but every time I doze off, the nurse come in and wakes me." Haley finished, frustrated.

Nathan chuckled a little. "Hales, you have a concussion. They can't let you sleep for a while because they want to make sure there isn't anything serious going on."

Haley shook her head. "How do you know that?" she asked.

Nathan chuckled again. "From experience." Nathan simply answered with a shrug.

Haley just nodded, already knowing that. It was just something she would rather not hear about.

"This sucks. This is one of the worst days I think I have had in a while." Haley finished with a frown.

Nathan nodded as an idea popped into his head. "Then tell me about a good day? What did you do?"

Haley looked over at Nathan and smiled. Even when she was at her worst, he always found way to make her smile. "We had a snow day. I ended up with Lucas at Karen's Café. We had a snow ball fight on the roof. After that we ended up throwing snowballs off the roof at people. We loved it so much that we did it with water balloons in the summer." Haley finished with a smile.

Nathan laughed. "I remember running by the café once and being hit." Nathan finished with a smirk.

Haley nodded, because she remembered the day. "Lucas hit you because we had only been in high school for about two weeks and people he didn't know were calling him the bastard spawn. I think that was his way of getting revenge."

Nathan shook his head. "I am such an ass."

Haley nodded. "You were. But you haven't been that guy in years Nathan. You're a better person now." Haley finished.

Nathan shrugged and quickly changed the subject. They talked for almost an hour before Lucas and Peyton walked in.

"Hales, are you okay?" Lucas and Peyton asked as they came into the room.

Haley nodded. "Yes I am, thanks to Nathan. Lord only knows what could have happen if he hadn't found me when he did. Haley said as she smiled towards Nathan.

Lucas and Peyton then both looked at Nathan with looks of thanks. Both seemed to be relieved that Haley was awake and alert. But all Nathan could feel was guilt.

"What happen Haley?" Lucas asked looking between his brother and best friend.

Nathan, however, had to quickly swallow the guilt he was feeling to answer Lucas's question.

"She claimed she was cleaning and fell. She hit her head and she has a concussion. Right now, we are working on keeping her awake. But, if you will excuse me, I need to use the rest room." Nathan mumbled quickly as he got up and quickly left the room.

Haley watched, confused as he quickly left the room.

"What's with him?" Peyton questioned.

Lucas shrugged. "Maybe he really had to pee. I will be right back." Lucas said as he quickly followed to where his brother disappeared to. He didn't have to walk far, he found a very flustered looking Nathan back in the waiting room.

"Nate, what's up man?" Lucas questioned as he came to stand next to his brother who was looking out the window.

Nathan sighed. "Just, I can't get the image of her lying on the floor motionless out of my head. I know she is okay but damn Luke this could have been bad." Nathan said as he trailed off.

Lucas was confused. "Nate, Haley is going to be okay. What's going on in that head of yours?" Lucas questioned.

Nathan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I was passed out on the couch from the pain medication. The only reason I woke up was because my phone rang. But, what if I hadn't of woken up? What if something worse had happen? What if I hadn't found her when I did?" Nathan questioned.

Lucas was silent for a moment before he answered. "Nathan, you can't think like that. It's not your fault that Haley is clumsy." Lucas said as he lightly and playfully nudged Nathan in his good shoulder. "She is going to be fine. Now come on, let's go back before Peyton drives Haley crazy." Lucas said as he started to guide them back to the room.

As they walked into the room, both girls were laughing and stopped when both brothers walked back into the room. Nathan nodded and smiled swallowing his guilt. "Sorry about before." Nathan said as he walked up and gave Peyton a hug.

Peyton shrugged. "It's okay, I'm used to you broody Scott men. However, you should know Nate, it doesn't suit you as well as it does your brother." Peyton finished as everyone in the room besides Lucas laughed.

"Hey! What is this?" Lucas said as everyone was still laughing.

Peyton smiled. "Pick on Lucas day." She stated.

However, Haley and Nathan seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other. Haley didn't want Nathan feeling guilty. She might have a concussion but she wasn't stupid. She knew what was going on in his head. But the more she tried to reassure him she was alright, the higher his wall going up.

Lucas noticed the interaction and decided to break the silence. "So Hales, when can you go home?" Lucas asked.

Haley shrugged. "I hope tomorrow morning. This is ridiculous, I'm really…"

"You are not fine! So stop saying that, in fact you wouldn't be sitting in this hospital bed if it wasn't for me." Nathan exploded before Haley could finish.

Everyone in the room was taken back by Nathan's sudden outburst. After a few moments, Nathan stormed out again. Lucas was about to go after him again but Haley stopped him.

"Lucas, I know you want to help but Nathan is hard headed. Give him some time, he will come around." Haley said as Peyton agreed.

Lucas sat down defeated. Peyton and Haley resumed their previous conversation about wedding stuff.

"So have you heard anything from Brooke?" Haley asked.

Peyton nodded as she answered. "Yeah, she's going to come home early. She should be here Friday." Peyton said.

Haley really needed a girl talk but she couldn't with Lucas in the room. So after a few minutes of silence she spoke.

"Hey Luke, can you please run and get me a smart water?" Haley asked.

Lucas looked confused but stood up. "Sure" he said as he sent a confused look to Peyton who was also confused by the situation.

Peyton looked towards Haley confused as to why she would ask. But after a look she realized it was because Haley wanted to talk. "Could you also get me a latte, too? And you should also track down your brother and get him to calm down." Peyton added quickly.

Lucas just nodded and was quickly out the door.

After waiting a few moments to make sure he was gone, Peyton finally spoke. "Alright, girly spill."

Haley exhaled loudly. "Okay, so you know that one question I had wanted to ask Nathan?" Haley asked.

Peyton nodded. "If he has been with anyone?" She asked.

Haley nodded as she frowned. "That's the one." She stated.

"Well, what did he say? Peyton asked.

"He said he hasn't been with anyone. That even though we were apart, our wedding vows still meant something to him." Haley finished.

Peyton made a face knowing where this was going. "So did you tell him about…" she trailed off not really wanting to say.

Haley quickly shook her head which caused her to get a little dizzy. "Oh god no. how can I do that Peyton? If he finds out I was with another guy while we were apart, it will crush him. I can't do that to him." Haley stated clutching her head.

Peyton then shook her head. "Look, you have nothing to feel guilty about. Nathan left you and told you several times to move on. But you should still tell Nathan. Trust me Haley; you don't want to keep this from him. Keeping it from him would do more harm than good."

"But how do I tell him Peyton?" Haley asked.

Peyton shrugged. "I don't know. But you need to tell him and if I were you, I would do it soon."

Haley nodded. "You're right. I will when I'm feeling better." Haley said as she leaned back.

They settled in to talking about other things and waiting for the guys to return.

LINEBREAK

Lucas had tracked Nathan down and took him along while he got the beverages requested.

"Why did you have to drive all the way to the store for a special bottle of water? Haley couldn't drink normal water?" Nathan questioned as they walked back into the hospital.

Lucas chuckled. "I never asked. I have learned that it's easier to just do what they ask, instead of asking why."

They got into the elevator and hit the button for the first floor. "How's the shoulder anyway?" Lucas asked as the elevator came to a quick stop.

"It's okay. I start physical therapy tomorrow so that should be fun." Nathan said as they started walking towards Haley's room.

When they got close they heard Peyton and Haley laughing. "What's so funny?" Nathan questioned as he came into the room with Lucas behind him.

Both girls looked up. "Oh Brooke sent me a picture of the brides made dresses and Haley made a lame joke." Peyton said.

Nathan then looked to Haley as he handed her the water and Lucas handed Peyton her latte.

"Look sorry about before." Nathan added. "How are you feeling?" he asked looking at Haley.

Haley nodded. "Just tired."

Peyton then stood up. "Come on Lucas, you have a coach's meeting and I have to get to the studio. Feel better Hales." With that they stood up and gave Haley a hug and were on their way.

Once they were gone, Nathan looked at Haley and smiled. "So are you hungry?"

Haley smiled. "Not really but I could go for some ice cream." Haley finished.

Nathan nodded. "I will be right back. I will see what I can find." He finished as he got up and left leaving Haley alone.

Haley let out a breath. She wished she could go home. She just wanted her own bed and not to be cooped up and held in the hospital. She also had a lot to think about. She had something she needed to tell Nathan. Something she should have told him a long time ago but she just couldn't find the words.

She was broke out of her thoughts by Nathan coming back into the room.

"All I could find was hospital vanilla." He said as he took a small spoonful and stepped forward towards Haley offering her the bite.

Haley took it and made a face. "Tastes very hospital-ly." She said and she took it from him and set it off to the side.

She then opened her arms. "Come here." She said.

Nathan took the small step forward and wrapped his arms around her. They hugged for a moment. As Nathan pulled away he planted a kiss atop Haley's head.

Nathan smiled as he pulled away. "When I get you home, I will make sure to stock the freezer with mint chocolate chip."

Haley smiled. "Don't forget rocky road."

"Never." Nathan said as he chuckled.

Haley smiled. "How are you?" Haley asked.

Nathan shrugged. "I'm okay. How are you?"

"Better now that you are here." Haley said as they both shared a sweet kiss.

They then settled in and watched re-runs of Boy Meets World. All was right for the moment. But Haley couldn't keep herself from wondering how she was going to tell Nathan about her past.

**AN: Sorry everyone that it took so long to post I got promoted and my hours are all over the place so it was hard to find time to write. Anyway's I hope you enjoy the update. Please review!**


	10. Don't You Want to Share the Guilt?

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to post another chapter. Life has been crazy as of late. Work has been keeping me plenty busy as did summer. I have had chapter 10 done for sometime but wasn't able to post it due to my new dog Rocky. He actually ate the power cord to my laptop. I will have you all know that he is happy and healthy as ever. how he managed not to get shocked is still a mystery to me which i am thankful for. Replacing a power cord is easy but a dog not so much. With that being said i didn't have time to get this checked over by a beta reader. I wanted to get this posted as soon as i could. So here it is Chapter 10. I Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW<strong>

It was early evening Thursday. Haley had been released from the hospital Wednesday morning. She was cleared but was still told to take it easy so she was. She was sitting on Nathan's couch with Duke in her lap watching television. Nathan was at physical therapy. She was happy he was doing better. His sling came off Wednesday afternoon. The swelling was gone so the therapist thought it no longer necessary but he still had limited use with it.

Haley still hadn't told him her news. In all honesty she didn't know how to bring it up. So she had been having an inner battle with herself. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the front door.

"Hales, I am home and I got pizza." Nathan finished as he walked straight for the kitchen setting the pizza down on the counter and then going to the living room to see Haley.

Haley smiled. "Hey Nathan how did therapy go?" she asked as she stood up and walked towards him.

Nathan smiled. "It was great. Lots of stretching but I actually got to use weights." Nathan said with excitement.

Haley laughed "That's awesome." She said as she gave him a hug and a kiss.

"How are you doing?" Nathan questioned as he pulled out of the hug to look at her.

Haley shrugged as she answered. "I'm fine. No headache and I actually slept really great last night." Haley said with a small smile "but can we please eat now I'm starving" Haley stated as she looked up at Nathan.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah lets eat." He finished as he turned and walked towards the kitchen with Haley following.

Haley got them both cola's from the fridge while Nathan got the plates. They were both soon sitting and eating in comfortable silence. Nathan was reading the paper and Haley was just eating trying to figure out how to tell him what she had on her mind.

It wasn't an easy subject. How do you tell your husband you were in love with another man while he was gone? Just as she was about to attempt to tell him Nathan's cell phone rang.

Nathan picked it up and glanced to see who was calling and made a face. With the flick of his finger he ignored the call and placed it back on the table.

"Who was that?" Haley asked

Nathan shrugged. "My mom for like the hundredth time today." He said in a frustrated tone.

This caused Haley to laugh. "What does she want?" Haley questioned

Nathan made a face as he answered. "She keeps asking me what I want to do for my birthday."

Haley bit the inside of her cheek she had completely forgot with everything else that his birthday was Sunday. Quickly she shook her head. "Right. Your birthday Sunday. What did you want to do boyfriend?" she quickly asked.

Nathan shook his head as he answered. "Honestly nothing. I just want to sit at home with you and Duke and do nothing." Nathan said as he used his napkin to wipe the sides of his mouth.

Haley shook her head. "Why? You have spent enough time away and should want to spend it with friends and family. Your mom wants that and I could understand why she does."

Nathan sighed he did see Haley's point. "Alright I guess I will call my mom back after I'm done eating." Nathan said as he picked up his slice and took another bite.

Haley smiled and nodded. "Good." Haley had to go call Peyton she had an idea and was hoping her and Peyton could pull it together before Sunday. "Well I gotta go call Peyton." Haley said as she quickly stood up.

"Why?" Nathan questioned as he watched Haley rinse off her plate and put it in the dish washer.

This caught her off guard. But she quickly thought of something. "Peyton was here this morning. She forgot her wedding book. So I figured I would call her and let her know that I have it so she doesn't freak out thinking she lost it." Haley said.

Nathan nodded. "Okay. When I'm done eating and have called my mom I am going to take Duke for a walk." He finished as he took another bite of his pizza.

Haley shook her head. "What about your shoulder? Can you handle him?" she said as she pointed to Duke who just looked at her and barked as he lay by the sliding door off the kitchen.

This caused Nathan to laugh. "Hales this isn't the firr… I mean yes I can. He and I will be okay. I promise I can handle him." Nathan said quickly and smirked

Haley shook her head knowing what he was about to say. She felt uncomfortable with that knowledge but let it slide. So she slowly smiled back. "I know what you were going to say Scott. You're lucky you are cute but watch it." She said as she pointed at him and turned and started to walk away.

He laughed louder this time as he watched her walk away. He quickly finished his pizza and tried to call his mom back. He got her voicemail so he left a message for her to call him back. He then quickly cleaned the kitchen and got Dukes leash to take him for a walk.

* * *

><p>Haley quickly after leaving Nathan in the kitchen rushes to her room and grabs her phone. She then proceeds to shut the door. She then turns and dials Peyton's and Lucas's home number. After a few rings a groggy sounding Lucas answers.<p>

"Hello?" Lucas said into the receiver.

"Luke, its Haley. Were you sleeping?" she questioned

Lucas yawns into the receiver before he answers. "Yeah I was. I came home from work with a headache. So I decided to lie down and I must have fallen asleep. Anyway what's up?" he questions.

"I am actually looking for Peyton is she there?" Haley asks

"No she's at Tric until late tonight. Why?" Lucas asks

Haley sighs. "I feel horrible. Do you know what Sunday is?" she questions Lucas hoping he doesn't know the answer.

Lucas chuckles already knowing. "It's Nathan's Birthday. Why did you forget?" he questions her back.

Haley scoffs. "Luke this isn't funny I am the worst girlfriend/wife ever. How could I have forgotten his Birthday?" Haley states in a remorseful tone.

This causes Lucas to stop laughing as he hears the stress and remorse in her voice. "Relax Hales. It isn't until Sunday. We still have time if you wanted to plan something." Lucas says.

"You think?" Haley questions hopefully.

"Of course." Lucas says automatically. "In fact can you meet me at Tric in twenty minutes? We can talk with Peyton. I am sure she can make something happen. In fact I am more than positive that my mom would be okay with us doing something for him there Sunday if you wanted." Lucas finished.

Haley sighed relieved. "Yes I can meet you. Nathan's taking Duke for a walk and I will leave him a note."

"Okay great. See you in twenty." Lucas states.

"Alright thanks Luke see you soon." She says and she hangs up her phone. She then pulls open the bedroom door and heads down the stairs towards the kitchen.

She smiles when she finds Nathan already gone. She grabs the note pad by the phone and scribbles a quick note for Nathan and then hurry's out the door with her purse and keys in hand.

* * *

><p>Haley pulls up to already find Lucas waiting for her in the parking lot. She smiles at him as she takes the spot next to his car. Putting it in park she steps out.<p>

"Hey Luke." She says as she steps out of her car closing the door.

"Hey." Lucas says as they start walking towards the entrance together.

They walk in and go straight to Peyton's office. Peyton is just getting off the phone and looks up and smiles. "Lucas, Haley what a wonderful surprise is Nathan here too."

With that Haley goes instantly red as Lucas laughs. "No Haley kind of needs your help." Lucas says as he plants a kiss on Peyton's lips.

"With that kind of greeting from you anything." Peyton says to Lucas. She then looks to Haley. "What do you need girly? Did you tell Nathan what you needed to tell him" she questions with an arched eyebrow.

Haley sighs. "No I haven't. I forgot Nathan's Birthday is Sunday and I was hoping we could do something for him here." Haley says in a hopeful tone.

"Haley!" Peyton shrieks

"What haven't you told Nathan Hales?" Lucas questions feeling left out of the loop.

Haley covers her face. "I know. I'm sorry I was going to tell him but then this whole Birthday mess popped up." She says to Peyton completely ignoring Lucas's question.

Peyton catches this and smiles as Lucas looks between her and Haley. She then turns to Lucas and say's. "She hasn't told Nate about Nick yet."

"Peyton!" Haley yells as she watches Lucas's eyes practically pop out of his head.

Lucas then turns to Haley. "How are you two "dating" when you haven't talked about that kind of stuff?" Lucas asks using air quotes around dating.

Haley lets out a frustrated groan. "We did okay. Well he did. He hasn't been with anyone else since we got married Luke. I have tried many times to tell him but things keep popping up and stopping me from telling him." Haley finished with a shrug.

Lucas shook his head as he spoke. "Haley you can't tell him then."

Peyton then stood up from behind her desk. "Luke she has too. They are trying to rebuild a relationship. Honesty is part of that. You out of everyone should know that better than anyone" Peyton finished with her hands on her hips.

"Luke I am going to tell him. He and I have to learn to trust each other again. We can't do that if we aren't honest with each other." Haley finished as she dragged a hand through her hair.

"Hales I under stand that. If you tell him you're going to crush him. He already has a weak heart and it will just kill him." Lucas said shaking his head and running a hand through his hair.

Haley gasped she honestly had never thought about that. Peyton just threw her head back and laughed. Lucas and Haley both turned and looked at her like she was crazy. Peyton then stopped realizing how morbid she sounded.

She then explained. "Nathan will be fine it's not like he is made of glass. He is on his medication. Besides he left for you to move on. You tried and couldn't." Peyton said with a shrug

Lucas shook his head. "I still don't like this." He stated as he sat down.

"Oh shut up Luke. Peyton is right. I am going to tell him and soon. But what about Sunday?" she asked looking back at Peyton.

Peyton smiled. "I am sure we can pull something together. Let's get to work." Peyton finished as they all took a seat and started planning Nathan a surprise birthday party.

* * *

><p>Nathan returned to the house forty five minutes later. He unlocks the front door and quickly goes in. He walks into the kitchen and finally releases Duke from his leash. Duke then quickly goes to his water dish.<p>

Nathan chuckles. "I know how you feel boy." Nathan says as he walks to the fridge and grabs water. As he shuts the door he notices a note left by Haley. He quickly reads it then walks to the living room. He then sits and turns on the television. However a binder catches his attention. He frowns. "Huh Haley said she was taking this to Peyton." He says as he bends to retrieve it. He opens it and sure enough it's a wedding planning book. Thinking she must have forgotten it he puts it back on the coffee table and then rises to fetch his keys. As he returns with keys in his hand he grabs the binder and is headed for the door.

However when he opens the door to leave he is met with two people he wasn't expecting to see until late afternoon tomorrow.

Clay and Sarah are on the other side. Smiling at him as he looks both shocked and surprised to see them. They laugh with each other. "Nate it is so good to see you." Sarah says as she steps forward to hug him. As she pulls back Clay speaks. "Yeah man we couldn't wait to see you so we both took personal days and got an earlier flight. How are you?" Clay asks as he and Nathan do there manly handshake.

"Wow this is a surprise. I am good." Nathan finished with a huge smile on his face. "Come on in." he says as he steps aside for them to enter.

Duke hears this and comes running straight for Sarah. She bends down and greets him. "So how long are you two staying?" Nathan asks and he and Clay watch Sarah interact with Duke.

"We will be here until Tuesday Nate." Clay says and he then pats Duke on the head as Sarah stands. Sarah then notices the binder in Nathan's hands. "What's that Nate?" she questions as she points.

Nathan looks down and then smiles. "This is my friend Peyton's wedding planning book. Haley was supposed to take it with her when she left but she forgot it. So I was going to take it to her." Nathan finished still smiling.

"Oh could we go with you?" Sarah asks looking between Nathan and Clay.

Nathan looked to Clay who just shrugged and chuckled. "Your call, Nate."

Nathan then nodded. "Put your bags inside and let's go." Nathan said as he stepped out onto the porch. Clay and Sarah left there bags to the side of the entrance way and followed Nathan out. Sarah got into the back seat as Clay took the front with Nathan driving.

Once inside he pulled out and headed towards town knowing she would be at Tric with Peyton. They made small talk on the way and catching up, Clay told Nathan about the updates on the case. Nathan swallowed hard once Clay told him he had a price on his head.

After a few more minutes they pulled into Tric right next to Haley's car. They all quickly got out and started towards the entrance Nathan had the binder in hand. "Huh Peyton, Lucas, and Haley are here. That's odd." Nathan said

Clay and Sarah just looked at each other. As they continued to follow Nathan into Tric, and towards the back to an office area.

Nathan knocked as he entered as three sets of eyes shot up quickly. They then all scrambled to cover something "Nathan!" Haley stated in surprise as she got up.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned as she hugged him.

Nathan chuckled "You left this at home you goof so I decided to bring it to you." Nathan stated as he showed her the binder. "Isn't this why you came to see Peyton?" Nathan questioned as he handed her the binder.

"Oh yes! Thank you. I cant believe I ran out and forgot it. How silly of me." Haley said

"I can believe it. I have heard stories" Clay said with a chuckle with Sarah standing slightly behind Clay.

Haley then looked. "Clay, Sarah you're here early." Haley said as she walked up to hug them both as Nathan went to hug Lucas and Peyton.

"Yeah but we wanted to surprise Nathan for his birthday." Sarah said as she hugged Haley.

"It's good to see you two." Haley said as she pulled out of the hug. Sarah noticed a flash of guilt run through Haley's eyes but quickly recovered.

"We are happy to be here." Sarah finished as Clay nodded.

Peyton then spoke up. "Finally my wedding binder. Thanks for bringing this Nate." Peyton said as Haley walked over and handed it to her with Sarah and Clay following.

"Can't believe you forgot this Hales." Peyton stated playing along with the forgotten part.

"Yeah silly me." Haley added

"So what were you guys doing?" Nathan asked.

Haley shook her head as she answered. "Just going over wedding details with Lucas and Peyton."

Nathan looked surprised as he then turned to Lucas. "You actually have an opinion and it's valued?" he asked

This caused Lucas to laugh. "Oh god no. I just nod and go along with whatever this sexy lady wants." Lucas finished with a laugh and he wrapped an arm around Peyton.

This caused everyone in the room to laugh. "Seems you have trained him well." Clay stated to Peyton as she nodded causing everyone to laugh again.

"So what does everyone say to getting a drink?" Haley asked looking at everyone.

Clay was the first to speak. "I say let's do it!" he said as he turned and started out of the office and towards the bar with everyone following behind.

* * *

><p>Two hours later they were all sitting at a booth having a great time. Nathan was taking his time and on his second beer. He couldn't help but notice how many Haley had. She was drinking three to his one. Every time he went to ask if something was bothering her she would brush it off and say it was nothing. Feeling defeated he excused himself to use the restroom. He was getting frustrated because he knew something was bothering her.<p>

Once he was out of ear shot Sarah finally spoke. "So you three what is going on?" she questioned.

Lucas fake coughed as Haley quickly looked the other way and Peyton rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Haley questioned not sure of how much Sarah knew.

Clay shook his head as he asked. "What was with the deer in headlights look you three gave us when we walked into the office."

"Yeah it was strange. And Haley you have been acting strange all night." Sarah finished taking a drink of her beer.

Haley sighed as she was really starting to feel the effects off all that she had had to drink. "We were planning Nathan a surprise Birthday party for Sunday." Haley said quickly looking towards the bathrooms to make sure Nathan wasn't heading back to the table yet.

Clay and Sarah both laughed. "Really! That's awesome." Clay stated as Sarah started clapping her hands.

Haley began to tell them a little more about it and they started asking questions again. However she saw Nathan walking towards them again. "Nathan's coming I will fill you in more later." Haley finished just as Nathan reached the table and sat down. She was relieved however because she really didn't have much more information at the moment.

* * *

><p>Brooke was dead tired as she dragged her suitcase into the house. She had only been away for a week and it felt like she had been gone years. She was supposed to stay in New York for another week. But having heard that Haley had gotten hurt she rearranged some things so she could come home early. She dropped the bag into the entry way and went towards the kitchen for a water.<p>

She pulled a water from the fridge opened it and took a few big sips of the crisp clean and refreshing water. When she turned she noticed that the answering machine was blinking. She reached over and hit the play button and continued to drink her water. "Haley, It's Nick. Look I know it has been a few years but I am actually on military leave right now and would really love a chance to see you. I hope to see you around. Oh and Haley I still love you!"

Knowing she had to warn Haley she grabbed her cell phone to make the call. However Haley's cell went straight to voice mail. She cursed as she looked for Nathan's number and hated that she didn't have it yet. She quickly sent an message to Peyton then grabbed her keys. Maybe they were at Nathan's.

However as she was passing Tric she seen everyone's car in the parking lot. Knowing she had found them she quickly pulled in. As she got out of her car she noticed Nathan at the top of the steps on his cell. She quickly made her way towards him.

* * *

><p>"So did you all miss me?" Nathan questioned as he took a drink out of his beer.<p>

"Hell no." Clay stated as Sarah slapped his arm and Haley sent him a glare causing Nathan to chuckle.

"Anyone hungry? Hales you want to come with me to order?" Nathan asked as he noticed Haley drinking another beer. He knew something was bothering her he just didn't know what. When ever he would ask her she would say she was fine and then jump into another conversation.

Everyone at the table said no, so Nathan sat back feeling defeated. Knowing he was going to be the designated driver he decided to stop drinking. After a few more minutes, a few of them got up to dance leaving Nathan and Haley alone at the table. Nathan sent a smile her way and felt a little bit of relief when she smiled back.

"Hales since Clay and Sarah are here early and I haven't made up the other spare bedroom you can crash in my room and I will take the couch." Nathan said with a smile.

Haley then started to giggle. In her drunken stupor she responded. "Nathan we are old enough to sleep in the same bed. In fact isn't that what some couples do?" She questioned with a hiccup and a wink.

Nathan thought carefully for a moment before he answered. "Well I figured you wanted some space. You haven't been acting right all night. Every time I try to ask you something you shut me down or change the subject. So let me ask you again, what's wrong?" He finished looking straight at her.

Haley blinked and sighed. "nothing " Haley finished as she bit her tongue. She was going to tell him about Nick but chickened out and that was the only other thing she could think of.

Looking up and hating the look of defeat on Nathan's face she stood up. She held out her had to him as she spoke "Dance with me." She asked as a slow song started.

Nathan nodded as he put his hand in hers as she led them to the dance floor. Once on the dance floor Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and his arm circled her waist. "We were planning a surprise Birthday party for you. I forgot it was your birthday Sunday. I feel horrible, I'm sorry." Haley said as they swayed to the music.

Nathan chuckled. "Well that blows the surprise Hales."

Haley laughed. "Yeah I guess it kind of does, but could you at least act surprised?" Haley questioned looking up into Nathan's eyes.

Nathan smiled. "Sure. But, is this why you have been acting strange all night?" Nathan questioned back.

Haley nodded. "Yes, but that's not all. Look there is something I have to tell you and it's not going to be easy. I need you to know this but you also have to promise to not freak out." Haley stated as she looking pleadingly into Nathan's eyes.

Nathan nodded. "I promise to not "freak out" Hales. What is it?" Nathan questioned using air quotes.

Haley looked down and then back up and Nathan it was now or never. "Nathan I…" she started but Nathan's cell phone started to ring cutting her off.

Nathan pulled away to check his cell. He was going to send it to voice mail until he seen that it his Captain calling. "Hales please hold that thought. I have to take this it's my boss." Nathan finished as he started walking away answering his phone along the way.

Feeling defeated she walked to stand in line to get a water.

* * *

><p>Nathan was currently standing at the top of the steps. He had just finished his phone call with his boss and was about to turn and go back inside when his phone rang again. It was his mom. So he decided to talk with her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that a group of guys were entering the bar. He noticed that they all had crew cuts and figured they must be soldiers on leave. He nodded and smiled as they all walked past.<p>

As Nathan hung up from his phone call with his mom he noticed Brooke walking towards him. "Davis! Welcome back. How was New York?" He questioned and he met her with a hug at the top of the steps.

Brooke smiled. "It was good. How are you?" Brooke questioned as she pulled out of the hug to look at him.

Nathan smiled. "I'm great. Come on lets go get a drink." Nathan said as he wrapped his arm around Brooke and led her into Tric.

He led Brooke to the table where everyone but Haley was now seated. "Hey Nate, hey Brooke." Everyone greeted As they sat down.

Clay then looked at Nathan "Hey Nate I ordered this for you. Call it an early gift." Clay said as he slid a glass of amber liquid towards him. Nathan nodded in thanks.

As Brooke was being greeted by everyone he was looking around and quickly he spotted Haley getting a water. He was about to look away when something caught his eye. One of the military guys he had seen walking in was standing behind Haley with a huge smile on his face. Nathan noticed how good the guy looked. He knew he was military because of the crew cut hair style and the fact that the guy had a tattoo of what he knew was a symbol for the marines on his left arm. He just wasn't sure what it was from the distance.

Nathan watched as Haley grabbed the water turned around stopped and spotted this guy. Automatically Nick threw his arms around Haley and picked her up and was twirling her around. Then set her back down. They talked animatedly about something. Nathan couldn't see Haley's face but he knew soldier boy was enjoying himself.

Haley's body language was tense that he could tell so he decided to go over and save her. "Stupid crew cut." He muttered as he got up and picked up his glass of scotch and started towards Haley. However as he got closer Haley suddenly turned and started toward the table. She locked eyes with Nathan but was halted in her tracks.

Nathan watched helplessly as crew cut grabbed Haley and pulled her back to him. He wrapped her in another hug. Just when he thought crew cut was pulling out of the hug he started kissing Haley. He knew automatically Haley wasn't into it because she was trying to shove him off.

This angered Nathan. "What the fuck do you think you are doing ass hole?" Nathan screamed as he came rushing forward. Nathan was pleased when he quickly released Haley and she smacked crew cut across the face.

Crew cut smiled as he rubbed his cheek. "Sorry dude. She used to like it. We were in love once." Crew cut finished with a shrug.

Haley quickly turned to Nathan as he to her. "Is that true?" Nathan questioned with a pained expression

Haley wanted to be anywhere but here at this moment because she knew what she was about to say would destroy all the progress she and Nathan had made. The fuzzy drunkenness now gone she knew it was now or never. With a deep breath Haley answered. "Yes" she said and nodded. She watched the glass that was in Nathan's hands drop to the ground and shatter sending the amber liquid all over the ground. She also saw the look on his face and his heart shatter into a million pieces.

After a few minutes Haley couldn't take the silence anymore. "Please say something." She pleaded with Nathan.

Nathan couldn't, he quickly looked away. He was shocked he felt as if his worse nightmare was coming true. He had dreams about coming back and finding Haley with another man. Never though in a million years after having been back would he have guessed that she had been with another man. The feeling that he wasn't welcome and didn't belong here anymore suddenly hit him again like a ton of bricks. He knew he wasn't good enough for Haley which was why he had left in the first place. All these feelings coming back he felt that sudden feeling to flee again.

He finally looked back at Haley. "I'm sorry. I have to go." With that Nathan turned to leave.

Haley started out behind him. "Don't you dare! Don't just walk away from me. Let's talk about this" Haley said as she grabbed his bad shoulder and pulled Nathan backwards towards her.

Nathan stopped quickly. Haley had grabbed his bad shoulder. "Ouch!" Nathan yelped as he turned around to look at Haley holding his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Haley said as crew cut stepped up as well.

"I'm sorry too man." He said as he held out his hand towards Nathan.

Nathan didn't want to but he shook crew cuts hand. "My name is Nick McCoy. Look man what Haley and I had died because she couldn't let go of you. Please don't be upset with her."

Nathan sent him a hostile glare as he released Nick's hand. "Shut your fucking face! I don't give a shit what happen. I don't even fucking care to hear about it. How dare you! For your information I'm not mad at Haley. So just shut the fuck up!" Nathan stated as he turned and started walking away. He stopped suddenly and turned around. Without warning he sent his fist flying. It connected with the corner of Nick's jaw.

Nick stumbled back a few feet holding his jaw.

"That is for kissing Haley!" Nathan said as he then turned without another word and headed for the exit.

Haley started to panic. "Nathan!" Haley exclaimed as she started towards him again.

Nathan turned slowly with his hands in the air. "Just give me some space Haley please! I'm not mad and I will see you later at home" Nathan said as he turned and left.

Haley stopped feeling defeated and suddenly drained. She watched with tears in her eyes as Nathan walked away from her again.

The others just watched helplessly as Nathan walked away from Haley. "Told you that wasn't a good idea." Lucas stated.

The other just turned and gave him a dirty look.

* * *

><p><strong>AN(Part 2): So what did you think? Please review i would love the feed back. I did have two endings to this chapter. However with having read both over and over again and being a fan of fics i decided to take the road less traveled and use the walk out instead of the panic attackheart attack thing. With Nathan already having HCM in this story i think having him do that would be a little played out and expected. Anyways thank you for reading and please please review. **


	11. Catastrophe and the Cure

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

**AN: I hope you all enjoy Chapter 11. Please read and Review.**

* * *

><p><em>Nathan watched helplessly as crew cut grabbed Haley and pulled her back to him. He wrapped her in another hug. Just when he thought crew cut was pulling out of the hug he started kissing Haley. He knew automatically Haley wasn't into it because she was trying to shove him off.<em>

_This angered Nathan. "What the fuck do you think you are doing ass hole?" Nathan screamed as he came rushing forward. Nathan was pleased when he quickly released Haley and she smacked crew cut across the face._

_Crew cut smiled as he rubbed his cheek. "Sorry dude. She used to like it. We were in love once." Crew cut finished with a shrug._

_Haley quickly turned to Nathan as he to her. "Is that true?" Nathan questioned with a pained expression_

_Haley wanted to be anywhere but here at this moment because she knew what she was about to say would destroy all the progress she and Nathan had made. The fuzzy drunkenness now gone she knew it was now or never. With a deep breath Haley answered. "Yes" she said and nodded. She watched the glass that was in Nathan's hands drop to the ground and shatter sending the amber liquid all over the ground. She also saw the look on his face and his heart shatter into a million pieces._

_After a few minutes Haley couldn't take the silence anymore. "Please say something." She pleaded with Nathan._

_Nathan couldn't, he quickly looked away. He was shocked he felt as if his worse nightmare was coming true. He had dreams about coming back and finding Haley with another man. Never though in a million years after having been back would he have guessed that she had been with another man. The feeling that he wasn't welcome and didn't belong here anymore suddenly hit him again like a ton of bricks. He knew he wasn't good enough for Haley which was why he had left in the first place. All these feelings coming back he felt that sudden feeling to flee again._

_He finally looked back at Haley. "I'm sorry. I have to go." With that Nathan turned to leave._

_Haley started out behind him. "Don't you dare! Don't just walk away from me. Let's talk about this" Haley said as she grabbed his bad shoulder and pulled Nathan backwards towards her._

_Nathan stopped quickly. Haley had grabbed his bad shoulder. "Ouch!" Nathan yelped as he turned around to look at Haley holding his shoulder._

_"I'm sorry." Haley said as crew cut stepped up as well._

_"I'm sorry too man." He said as he held out his hand towards Nathan._

_Nathan didn't want to but he shook crew cuts hand. "My name is Nick McCoy. Look man what Haley and I had died because she couldn't let go of you. Please don't be upset with her."_

_Nathan sent him a hostile glare as he released Nick's hand. "Shut your fucking face! I don't give a shit what happen. I don't even fucking care to hear about it. How dare you! For your information I'm not mad at Haley. So just shut the fuck up!" Nathan stated as he turned and started walking away. He stopped suddenly and turned around. Without warning he sent his fist flying. It connected with the corner of Nick's jaw._

_Nick stumbled back a few feet holding his jaw._

_"That is for kissing Haley!" Nathan said as he then turned without another word and headed for the exit._

_Haley started to panic. "Nathan!" Haley exclaimed as she started towards him again._

_Nathan turned slowly with his hands in the air. "Just give me some space Haley please! I'm not mad and I will see you later at home" Nathan said as he turned and left._

_Haley stopped feeling defeated and suddenly drained. She watched with tears in her eyes as Nathan walked away from her again._

_The others just watched helplessly as Nathan walked away from Haley. "Told you that wasn't a good idea." Lucas stated._

_The other just turned and gave him a dirty look._

* * *

><p>Nathan had just made it outside when he felt his stomach convulsing. He bent over as the contents of his stomach emptied onto the grass. After a few minutes all he was doing was dry heaving. A moment later he felt a hand on his good shoulder again. "Haley just give me some time please." He pled as he wiped his mouth and turned to find Sarah.<p>

"Oh Sarah I'm so sorry." Nathan said as he dropped his head.

Sarah nodded. "Are you okay?" she questioned. She knew it was a stupid question but she couldn't stop herself from asking.

Nathan shook his head as he laughed sarcastically. "No I am not. I should have figured. Things were going too well for Haley and me. I guess I should have seen this coming. What she and I had, I ruined a long time ago. Maybe it's just too late for us now. That tonight was just another reminder that I don't belong here anymore." Nathan finished with a shrug.

Sarah shook her head. "Don't think like that. Come on Nate she loves you. You have to talk to her." She stated as Nathan bent over again as the dry heaves took hold of him once more. Not wanting to watch Sarah looked over her shoulder and watched as Haley started walking towards them with tears streaming down her face.

As Haley finally made it to them she gave Sarah and pleading look. Without a word Sarah turned and started back towards the club. Haley then rested her hand on Nathan's back rubbing it soothingly.

Once he was finished Haley finally spoke. "Nathan I am so sorry. That isn't how I wanted you to find out. I was going to tell you."

Nathan wiped his mouth again with the back of his hand as he turned to face her. He wasn't ready to talk yet but he didn't want Haley upset either, so he pushed his feelings aside and decided to talk with her. "It's okay Haley. It's my fault anyway right?" he finished as he finally looked her in the eye. The sight of her broke his heart he didn't want to see her upset. He quickly stepped forward and desperately started to wipe the tear tracks away.

Haley saw the broken look on his face. It broke her heart knowing she had put it there but, she also knew what he was thinking and he was wrong. He did belong here. He belonged with her. Shaking her head she finally spoke "No it's not. I should have told you before. But, I was too afraid. Then when I would try to tell you we would get interrupted." Haley said as more tears ran down her face.

Nathan shook his head. "But it is still my fault. I was the one who left. How can I be mad at you for trying to do what I wanted you too in the first place?" Nathan questioned as he started rubbing her arms.

Haley shook her head. "Yes, you made a mistake. But that doesn't mean you have to get hammered for it all the time. Nathan you haven't been with anyone but me since you were 17. When you told me that, I was shocked and didn't really know how to tell you. But, I promise you this Nathan I never wanted you to find out like this. I don't even know what Nick is doing here. He is from and as far as I know lives in Maryland."

Nathan just nodded not agreeing or disagreeing. At this point all he really wanted to do was go home. Nathan looked up to see everyone coming out of Tric.

"Peyton and I are going to take off. We will see you all later." Lucas said with a sympathetic look as he past his brother and best friend, with Peyton on his arm. He wanted to stay and talk with them but Peyton was making him stay out of it. Plus he was still in hot water for his earlier comment.

Brooke however walked right up to both of them. "I'm sorry I got home and got the message that Nick was in town. I came to deliver that message but got caught up saying hello to everyone." She huffed out in a breath.

Nathan continued to nod. "It's okay." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Sarah and Clay stayed quite. Haley however was getting aggravated with the interruptions.

"Here." Nathan said as he handed his car keys over to Clay. He didn't feel like driving. He then turned to Haley. "What are you going to do for the night because you're not driving." He finished crossing his arms over his chest.

Haley was about to answer him when Brooke stepped in. "She can come home with me." Brooke said.

Haley's aggravation level had hit its peak at this point. "Brooke I am old enough to answer for myself thank you!" she stated looking at Brooke as she turned back towards Nathan.

"Well sorry." Brooke said quickly.

"Do you want me to stay at your place?" she questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's up to you." Nathan said with a shrug. Nathan wanted her too more than anything. But, he also wanted her to choose. He knew he was sounding like an ass at the moment but he didn't care. His feelings were still a little hurt.

Haley sighed. "I want to stay with you." She stated. "We still need to talk about this." She said as she came to stand beside him.

Nathan nodded. "What about your car?" he questioned.

Sarah who had stayed by Clay's side finally spoke. "I can drive her back to your place in her car. That is if it's okay with Haley." She said as she looked at Nathan and then Haley.

Haley shook her head as she answered. "Yes I am fine with that." She said as she reached in her purse and gave Sarah her keys. Haley then turned to Brooke. "Look I'm sorry about before…" she trailed off as Brooke raised her hand.

"Don't worry about it Hales. I have my bitch moments from time to time too. I will see you tomorrow for lunch." Brooke said as she stepped forward and wrapped Haley in a hug.

Haley hugged Brooke back. "Yeah, lunch tomorrow. Sounds good see you then" she said as she pulled out of the hug.

Clay then spoke. "I will take Nathan, Sarah you can take Haley and we will meet you two beautiful ladies at Nathan's." with that Clay turned and started walking towards Nathan's car with him following.

Haley watched as they both got into his car and drove away. Once the car was out of sight she turned to Sarah. "Ready?" she question as she started walking towards her car.

"Yes let's go." Sarah said as she followed Haley. Once they both got in the car Sarah started it and they were on there way back to Nathan's. The silence in the car however was killing Sarah.

"So that was interesting." Sarah stated as she stopped at a red light.

Haley grunted before she answered. "That was awful. I feel horrible. God what am I going to do? Thing's were going so well and I screwed them up. He and I are going to need to talk this out and somehow manage to go uninterrupted." Haley said as she ran a hand through her hair.

Sarah nodded. "You know I might be able to help you there. But, chin up."

Haley nodded. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Haley questioned with a raised eye brow.

Sarah chuckled as she continued to Nathan's. "We all make mistakes Haley. Besides I have never seen Nathan as happy as he is when he is around you. You two may have problems and issues to talk through but it's clear that you both love each other."

"Thank you!" Haley said as she looked over at Sarah.

Sarah just shrugged. "No problem. Like I said, it's nice to finally see Nathan happy. He maybe upset right now but trust me he isn't upset with you. He is mad at himself." Sarah stated as she stopped at another red light.

"How do you know?" Haley questioned

Sarah sighed. "You didn't hear this from me. But, that was one of his biggest fears about coming back to Tree Hill. He was afraid that you would have found someone else. If you don't mind me asking how long were you and Nick together?" Sarah questioned

Haley sighed. "It lasted eight months. We started dating in the fall of our junior year in college thanks to Brooke and her meddling. Things were great at first and I thought it was what I needed. However I just couldn't completely fall for him. I mean he is a great guy and we had a wonderful time together but he wanted more than what I could offer. We fought one night and things got pretty heated. After that he went out with his friends got really wasted and joined the marines. Two weeks later after spring finals he was shipped off to boot camp. This is the first time I have seen him since." Haley finished with a shrug

Sarah shook her head. "What did he want that you couldn't offer?"

Haley shrugged. "My heart and body, in boy terms sex, I never could never do one without the other. Something I have never been able to separate." Haley finished as she looked anywhere but at Sarah.

"So you two never had any fun?" sarah asked

Haley chuckled. "Oh we did. We just never crossed the finish line. That's what the fight was about. We had just had an amazing day together. We were in a heated make out session. But, every time we would get to a curtain point I would stop him. That night when I did he was a little frustrated. We fought, he said things and so did I. He left and the next morning when he came over he apologized and then told me what he did. He then asked me why I always stopped him and then I told him about Nathan. After I told him he broke up with me." Haley finished

"So if he broke up with you what is he doing here now and what does he want?" Sarah asked

Haley shrugged again before answering. "I don't know. But, it doesn't matter. Because I want Nathan I have always wanted him. That's why I could never sleep with Nick."

Sarah smiled. "That's why you should talk with Nathan." Sarah stated.

Haley scoffed. "Yeah we do. But like I said he and I need to be alone to do that."

As Sarah finally pulled into the driveway she turned and smiled at Haley. "Like I said I can help with that." With that she got out of the car and walked into the house.

After taking a few deep breaths Haley followed.

* * *

><p>It was an hour later and Haley was waiting for Nathan to get out of the shower. He claimed that he smelled like a bar but Haley knew it was just a way for him to get away from her. He had been doing it since they had been back. As soon as her and Sarah had walked in it was clear that Clay and Nathan had been talking. They stopped as soon as they came in but were glaring at one another. Nathan wouldn't even look at her. He mumbled something about having to take Duke outside and as quickly as he had said it he was gone. Clay shook his head as Sarah sent an apologetic look to Haley.<p>

Sarah then went and grabbed her bags and clay did the same. They went and put there things away. Nathan came in twenty minutes later with Duke and she sighed as Nathan still wouldn't look at her. Clay and Sarah then came back into the kitchen and Sarah grabbed her purse. She claimed that her and Clay had to go to the store because they had forgotten there bathroom bag. Haley gave them both a thankful look as Nathan was sending them a pleading one. Without another word both were out the door. Once they were out the door and gone that's when Nathan quickly said he needed a shower and was out of the room before she could say anything again. This made Haley angry. He knew they needed to talk but he was taking his sweet ass time in the bathroom.

However the longer she sat there the angrier she got. After a few more minutes she got up and started towards the bathroom. He was taking so long that she decided to join him.

* * *

><p>Nathan let the hot water cascade down his body. His hands were sore. As soon as he and Clay had pulled into the driveway and he was out the door. He was almost in the house when he lost it. He ended up punching the side of the house a few times before Clay finally stopped him telling him that he was going to hurt his shoulder. When he looked down there was blood pooling under the skin on and around his knuckles. He knew it should hurt but for some reason at the moment he couldn't feel anything.<p>

He then followed Clay into the house. Clay then started in on him about needing to talk with Haley and forgive her. That is when he snapped again. He told clay that he wasn't mad at her that he was upset with himself for putting her in that position. Clay then pointed out that he was mad at her cause he wouldn't talk to her. Then the fact that he acted like a total jealous jackass in the parking lot. They were glaring at each other and that's when Sarah and Haley walked in. Not wanting either of them to see his hand's that is when he decided to take Duke out. As he got outside and took some deep breaths he realized that Clay was right. He was jealous and acting like a jackass. However he still wasn't ready to face Haley just yet and was glad that Clay and Sarah were there. With that thought he decided to go back into the house. When he stepped into the house he looked everywhere but Haley's direction he knew she was looking at him. He heard her sigh and was about to look at her when Sarah and Clay entered the room.

Just as quickly as they came in they said they had to go to the store. Nathan automatically knew what they were doing. He sent them pleading looks but it was no use. They left anyway. As soon as they were gone he could feel Haley's eyes back on him. Not wanting to talk yet he had come up with the lame excuse of needing a shower.

However as the warm spray continued to hit his body he know felt as if it had been a great idea. Reaching up and grabbing the shampoo his hand started to sting. He quickly washed his hair and rinsed it clean. He then looked at his hand it was already turning to a dark purple. He then decided that he needed to quickly finish. It was time to talk and apologize to Haley. Grabbing a wash cloth he squirted some body wash onto it.

Haley was now quietly in the bathroom he had yet to turn around and notice her. She was standing near the shower door and had seen his hands. As quickly as the anger had come it disappeared and was replaced with worry. Wanting to be near him, she quickly started to strip. Once she was free of her clothes she quickly opened the shower door and jumped in behind him.

She noticed that he was trying to work the wash cloth into lather but was having difficult due to his injured hand. She silently wrapped her arms around his shoulders being careful not to hurt the bad one. She startled him she noticed him jump "It's me" she stated as he tried to turn but that's when she tightened her grip on him. This time he didn't fight her. Her hands slowly made it down to his and she helped him work up the lather. When it was enough she let go after placing a soft kiss on his shoulder blade.

Nathan was glad when she let go.. She had her chest pushed into his back and it was driving him crazy the fact that she kissed his bare back didn't help matters either.

He turned to face her but without a word she took the wash cloth from him. Holding it up, she made her intention clear. Nathan nodded for her to continue. She started by washing his chest then moved to his shoulders and back. She used her other hand to help wash and move the suds away. As she did this she could feel the atmosphere around them changing. There was suddenly a current running between the two of them. She knew Nathan was feeling it too because his breathing had become quicker and rapid. She then started placing kisses on his back again. Once finished he turned around.

She noticed the charged look in his features and the darker shade his eyes had taken. She took one of his hands in hers and slowly kissed each of his bruised knuckles. She then watched as he held out his hand for the wash cloth. With a raised eye brow she slowly placed it in his hand.

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as he started to wash her. He took his time savoring the moment. He knew this wouldn't happen again for a while. So he took advantage of the situation. He paid special attention to her breasts. Massaging and kneading them as he went. Her breathing too had become ragged and she would sometimes moan. She hadn't felt this good in years and the fact that it was Nathan was only fueling her more. He then moved on to her back. As he finished he dropped the wash cloth as she slowly turn to face him.

They both quickly rinsed off and Nathan shut the water off. Without a word they both got out of the shower. Nathan wrapped a towel around himself before handing one to Haley. Not looking, he quickly headed for his bedroom. Little did he know Haley was already following.

As he got to his bedroom and turned that's when he spotted her. She had a charged look in her eyes. He hadn't seen this look in years. But he knew what was coming. He watched as she quickly dropped her towel and launched herself at him. She hit him with such force that he fell back onto his bed.

She then took the opportunity and started placing kisses wherever she could. Finally her lips met his. He could feel the want and need in her kisses. She was making him feel things he hadn't felt in years and he was welcoming it. He knew deep down that this was wrong that it wouldn't solve anything and that they still needed to talk. But, at the moment however with the way she was making him feel he didn't care.

He kissed her back with as much force as she was kissing him. He rolled them over so he could take control. Breaking their kiss he started kissing his way down her body. Pulling her nipple into his mouth he heard her moan. He quickly started kneading the other loving the reaction he was getting.

Knowing that she had probably been with Nick only fueled him more to help her find the release she was currently wanting. He wanted her to know what she had been missing. With that he dipped lower and placed kisses along her inner thigh. Seizing her hips in his hands he slowly started to tease her with his tongue. As her moaning increased so did his arousal. Releasing on of his hands from her hip he brought it down and inserted his finger. She was more than ready for him. He flicked his tongue a few more times while moving his finger in and out of her quickly knowing she was already near release.

"Did he ever do this for you, baby?" Nathan questioned as he inserted another finger and started licking faster.

"No, Never." Haley breathed out as she let go. The blinding colors flashed as she arched off of the bed screaming his name. He watched in amazement as she came down from her high. Standing he let his towel fall as he quickly climbed back on top of her.

He started kissing her with everything in him. It was then that he felt her hand between there bodies as she took hold of him and started stroking his painfully ridged member. It had been so long that he had almost lost it right there.

He then watched as she slowly guided him to her entrance with a pleading look. Once there he didn't move like she wanted him too. He still couldn't shake the images of her and Nick. They were taunting him. And it suddenly hit him that this was wrong. They still hadn't worked everything out. With that thought in mind he started to pull away again but Haley quickly wrapped her legs around him and guided him back down into position. With that she spoke "Please I need you!" she stated as she ran her fingers through his hair and over his cheeks looking into his eyes.

Not being able to stand it any longer with her pleading he thrust himself deep inside of her. Haley moaned at the contact. Each stilled savoring being connected to one another again.

After a few moments Nathan slowly started to move. Haley started moaning as he was hitting all the right spots. However wanting him to go faster she moved her hands to his back and started meeting him thrust for thrust while using her heels to spur him on. She moaned loudly again as it worked and he picked up his pace.

Nathan still couldn't shake the images of her and Nick. The thoughts were driving him mad. However the instinct to make her his and realize what she had been missing took over. He was thrusting frantically he knew Haley was close again as her finger nails dug into his back. Looking into her eyes he spoke.

"Did he ever make you feel this good?" Nathan questioned as he thrust forward sharply causing Haley to moan his name.

"No Never." Haley said as she moaned again as she felt Nathan nibble her pulse point before soothing it over with a kiss. With that Haley let go again and Nathan's name fell from her lips multiple times. With a few final thrusts Nathan found his release. He quickly with drew himself and lay beside her trying to catch his breath.

Haley rolled over and started placing kisses on his chest. Then as his breathing got back to normal she finally spoke. "We should really talk." She said as she stood up and grabbed the towel wrapping it around her body.

"Yes we should." Nathan said and then got up quickly and went to his dresser. Pulling open the top drawer he quickly tugged on a pair of boxers. Opening the next drawer he then grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a LAPD t-shirt and quickly tugged them on.

When he was finished he looked at her and spoke. "Go get dressed. I will be in the kitchen when you are ready."

"Okay." Haley said as she nodded and quickly turned to go get dressed. As she walked away she couldn't help the huge smile that spread across her face. They were finally going to talk and work things out.

* * *

><p>Nathan moved around the kitchen nervously making some tea. He couldn't believe what had happen with Haley. Pulling down a cup he noticed her walking into the kitchen.<p>

"Hey." She said as she came to sit at the island.

"Hey, would you like some tea?" Nathan questioned as he turned with a cup in his hand.

Haley nodded. "Sure."

With that Nathan turned and grabbed another cup. He then placed them both on the counter next to the stove. The tea pot at this point started to whistle. Without hesitation Nathan quickly picked it up shutting the stove off before pouring the hot water into the two cups. Grabbing them he turned and placed one in front of Haley.

He then handed her a tea bag. She looked and noticed that it was her favorite Earl Grey. They were both silent as they ripped open the packets and popped the tea bags into the water.

After a few more moments of awkward silence Haley broke it with just one word. "Honey?" she said aloud.

"What?" Nathan questioned as he looked at her.

This caused Haley to laugh softly. "Sorry, do you have any honey?" she questioned back.

Nathan nodded as he turned and grabbed it for her and a spoon so she could stir it in. He then placed them both down in front of her without a word.

Once she fixed her tea she took a small sip. Placing it down she looked up to find Nathan staring at her.

"What?" Haley questioned

Nathan sighed. "I'm really sorry Hales."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything. I should have told you. But, I was afraid and when I finally did get courage to tell you we were always interrupted." She said

"Yeah, but I didn't have to act like a total jackass about it. Look I left for you too move on..." Nathan started but was cut off by Haley.

"Yeah, yeah been here heard this." Haley finished with a wave of her hand. "Fact is I should have told you. When I approached you and asked you if you had been with anyone else and you said you hadn't I felt so guilty. They way you found out tonight, was totally cruel and mean and you just should have heard it from me. I'm truly sorry." Haley finished as she reached across the table and placed her hand over his.

"Apology accepted. However I am also sorry…" Nathan stopped and held up his other hand when he noticed Haley about to speak in protest. "Let me finish."

After a moment Haley nodded for him to continue.

"Yes, you should have told me sooner. I understand why you didn't. Now with that being said I am also sorry Hales. If I wouldn't have been stupid and ran off that wouldn't have happen. I meant what I said Haley. I am not mad at you. It just took me by surprise and I will be honest it did hurt. I was also a little jealous that he was with you when I couldn't be" Nathan stated.

Haley shook her head. "I will never forget that look on your face. It broke my heart to know I put it there. You looked so broken like you didn't belong. But, I want you to know that I love you and you do belong here with me." Haley finished with a small smile.

Nathan smiled back. "I know and I love you too. Always have. Tonight was also amazing! It wasn't how I pictured it but it was still pretty amazing." Nathan finished with a smirk before taking a drink of tea.

Haley blushed as a thought popped into her head about his previous statement. "I hope you know that I was never with Nick that way." Haley finished as her blush deepened.

Nathan started coughing, some of the tea had gone down the wrong pipe. He didn't know that and she had again taken him by surprise. Covering his mouth he continued to cough. Haley got up and walked over to stand beside him. Reaching out she started rubbing his back soothingly. After a few more moment it finally seemed to pass. "Are you okay?" Haley questioned with a worried look.

Clearing his throat Nathan finally spoke. "Yes I am fine. But, really?" Nathan questioned

Haley nodded. "Never happen. I couldn't. Yes I did have feelings for Nick. But, you have always meant more. You have had my heart since I was sixteen years old Nathan." Haley finished

Nathan nodded and smiled. He couldn't believe it. "So what happen between you two then?" Nathan questioned

Haley sighed. She then told him everything. Thirty minutes later when she was done she waited as Nathan processed the information.

"So if he broke up with you what is he doing here?" Nathan questioned.

Haley shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he is on leave."

"Yeah maybe." Nathan agreed. However, he was making mental notes to run a back round check on this guy.

After that they continued to talk about everything. She shared her fears and he shared his. They had even talked about what had happen between them tonight. Neither of them regretted that it had happen. That was relief to both of them. Nothing was awkward. Eventually they had moved into the living room. They had talked for a little while longer. Now they were happily in each others arms watching tv. Haley was curled up into his side and he had his arm around her. His hand was slowly rubbing her back.

He looked down when a commercial came on and noticed Haley yawning. He chuckled "You tired?" Nathan questioned as he looked up at the clock. It was a little after three in the morning. Clay and Sarah had returned but had gone straight to bed.

"Yeah I'm pretty exhausted." Haley said as she stretched.

Nathan then stood up, turned off the tv and held out his hand towards her. "Come on lets go to bed."

Haley smiled as she took his hand. When they reached Nathan's room he turned to her and smiled. He watched as she shut his bedroom door. They both then climbed into bed completely exhausted. Nathan tugged off his shirt before laying back.

Haley then laid her head on Nathan's chest as his arms wrapped around her. He kissed the crown of her head as they both got comfortable. However Haley started to get up again.

"Hales?" Nathan questioned as he tightened his grip not wanting her to get up.

This caused her to giggle. "I'm just gonna get the light." Haley finished as she tried again but it was no use. He just wasn't going to let her up. Giving up she laid back down. When she looked up at Nathan he grinned. "What?" she questioned.

"Watch this." Nathan said as he quickly raised his hands and clapped them twice. Then just like that the room went dark. Seconds later Haley burst into laughter. "You have a clapper in here."

Nathan laughed along with her. "Yes I do. I always manage to get into bed and forget to turn out the light. I mentioned it once and Clay being the smart ass he is bought me one. I wasn't going too but I hooked it up this morning while you were in the shower. I must say I like it now." Nathan finished with a chuckle

"You're such a dork." Haley said and she continued to giggle.

"Yeah, but you love it." Nathan stated as he placed another kiss on her head.

"Yes I do." She agreed as she too turned her head and placed a kiss on Nathan's chest.

"Night Hales. I love you!" Nathan said as he felt himself being quickly pulled into a peaceful sleep.

"Good night Nathan. I love you too!" Haley finished.

* * *

><p>Nick was sitting in a motel cleaning his gun. He loved the smell of gun oil. Once he finished he placed it back in its holster on the night stand. He then picked up the glass of scotch he was drinking and quickly finished it off before pouring himself another. A few minutes later he answered a ringing phone.<p>

"Hello" Nick said into the receiver.

"Did you find him?" the guy asked

"Yes he is here." Nick answered

"You know what to do?" the guy questioned on the other line.

"Yes, he has a big enough bounty on his head I know what to do. My only question for you is if I do this will you pay?" Nick asked.

The guy on the other line chuckled into the receiver. "You capture Nathan Scott. I will do anything. However you are just to hold him until I can get into Tree Hill without detection. I have people to answer too as well."

Nick nodded. "Okay, I will call when I have him."

"Fine. Until then goodbye." The man on the other line said

Nick held the receiver as the line went dead. He then placed the phone back in his cradle. Picking up his gun he pointed it towards a picture of Nathan on the wall.

"Soon, Nathan Scott you are going to meet your maker." Nick stated as he pulled the trigger hard once.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need to know if you are liking this story. So please give me some feed back. Also my beta is still MIA i hope she is alright. I am however in need of a beta. So if anyone knows of a beta that is still active. I would really love the help. All the ones i have messaged never answer.<strong>


	12. Everyday Is a Sunday Evening

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

It was 8am and Haley was wide awake. She wanted to get up but she couldn't she loved the feeling of being in Nathan's arms. She knew she should still be sleeping having gone to bed so late but she couldn't. So she was content for now watching Nathan sleep. With her head still lying on his chest she turned slightly to leave a soft kiss on his chest while still drawing patterns with her fingers. She had been doing that on and off since she had woken up. Part of it was out of relief, she was so happy that they had worked everything out. She had been worried that he would leave again. Smiling as memories of last night flashed through her mind she turned and kissed his chest again.

Suddenly she felt Nathan's grip on her tighten she then stilled her fingers on his chest. After a moment she felt his lips pressed against her forehead. "Morning Hales." Nathan mumbled with sleep still thick in his voice. He turned and noticed the time. It was so early.

"Is everything okay?" Nathan asked.

Haley chuckled "Everything is perfect." Haley stated as she turned and kiss his chest again and went back to tracing patterns on his chest.

"That feels amazing." Nathan said with his eyes closed, as Haley continued to trace patterns on his chest.

"Yeah." Haley said as she then sat up. She slowly climbed on top of him. She then straddled his hips and started to slowly grinded her hips into him.

Nathan's eyes shot open in search of hers. Blue met brown as he felt her grind into him again. Nathan groaned as his hands came up to still her movements. "What are you doing?" He questioned searching her eyes.

Haley didn't answer him and he watched as Haley finally brought her lips to his. She started the kiss off slow and gentle as he started kissed back. After a few moments he felt her tongue trace his bottom lip. Knowing what she wanted he opened his mouth. She moaned into his mouth when their tongues finally touched. She continued to grind her hips into him. He never once tried to take control.

She loved how he was letting her have all the control. After a few more minutes she pulled away. "I have just been laying here all morning thinking about everything. And I just got to the conclusion that I love you and I want to make up for lost time. I want you." Haley finished as she bit her bottom lip.

Haley had bitten her lip to keep from moaning out loud. Nathan had an erection now and it was pushing into her deliciously every time she moved. She loved this man lying beneath her and she wanted to show him how much.

Nathan smiled as he wiggled and pushed into her. "Oh, well how did I get so lucky this morning?"

Haley gasped. Putting her hand on his chest she giggled as she reached her target. Her lips met his in a searing and promising kiss. When she pulled away she smiled and answered. "It helps that you're hot."

Nathan laughed. But he was soon silenced when Haley started kissing him again. They then did what Haley wanted and started making up for lost time.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Nathan and Haley finally emerged out of their own personal world. Fully dressed, clean, and hand in hand they had come to the kitchen for some breakfast. Clay and Sarah were already there with huge smiles on their face as they came into the kitchen.<p>

"Good morning!" Clay said as both Nathan and Haley sat at the kitchen island.

"Morning." Both Haley and Nathan said at the same time.

"I bet you two are hungry. Sit down the first batch of pancakes is almost done." Sarah said as she turned back to the stove and quickly flipped the two pancakes she had on the griddle.

"Thank you Sarah, is there anything I can help with?" Haley asked as she released Nathan's hand.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, keep Clay out of the sausage." Sarah finished sending a pointed look towards Clay you tried to look innocent. Haley and Nathan looked on with smiles on their faces.

"What? It needed to be tasted. I had to make sure it was edible." Clay said with the shrug of his shoulders

"One piece maybe, but what about the other two pieces you snuck when you thought I wasn't looking?" Sarah questioned after she slid the two pancakes off onto a plate with several others.

"Oh that's easy. Quality control Hun. I had to make sure you were being consistent." Clay stated holding up his hands.

"So what was the verdict?" Nathan questioned

Clay smiled at his best friend's question. "She's an amazing cook." Clay simply stated.

Haley and Nathan just laughed. "Is there any coffee?" Haley asked

Clay nodded "Sure is. Would you like some too Nate?" Clay questioned as he turned to grab Haley a coffee mug.

"Yes, please!" Nathan said

Clay then placed the coffee cups in front of them and proceeded to fill them with the hot heavenly liquid.

"Thanks." Haley and Nathan said at the same time causing both of them to laugh.

Sarah having just finished cooking the last of the pancakes turned and placed them on the counter in front of Nathan and Haley and couldn't help the smile that over took her face.

"So is it safe to say that since you two silly kids are so in sync this morning that you two have finally talked things through?" Sarah asked

Nathan looked to Haley as she was taking a sip of her coffee. With a smirk on his face he turned and answered Sarah. "Well, after she surprised me in the shower and then attacked me in the bedroom we finally talked. We're going to be okay." Nathan stated as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Nathan!" Haley choked out after she finally managed to sallow her mouth full of coffee. This earning a chuckle from Clay.

Nathan then smiled and shrugged. "What? That is how it happen Hales." Nathan said as he then turned back to Sarah "So thank you for the impromptu shopping trip Sarah, which gave Haley and me a chance to talk things out." Nathan finished sending an already knowing look towards Sarah.

Sarah shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Nathan's signature smirk then grew as he stood up. "Oh, yeah." He stated as he walked around the kitchen island towards the cabinets under the sink. He quickly opened it revealing a small black bag. He then handed it to Clay. "Clay would you do the honors."

Haley started to get irritated. To her Nathan was being a jerk. She didn't like how he was treating Sarah. After all she did it for her.

Clay then slowly unzipped the bag. To Clay's surprise it revealed all of their things that Sarah had claimed he forgot to pack. "I knew I didn't forget to pack these things."

Sarah smiled. "Oh, you caught me Scott. Clay shut up I filled you in. Haley wanted to talk with you Nathan and you were being stubborn. So I told her I would help her out. Leaving was obviously the best way for that to happen." Sarah stated as Nathan sat back down next to Haley.

Nathan smiled. "I know. So thank you both for caring enough to do that."

To that Clay and Sarah both nodded. "We are just happy that you two finally worked things out. Now breakfast is ready. Let's dig in." Sarah said.

With that everyone started making their plates.

Haley was still uncomfortable with what had just happen. She had never seen Nathan act like that before. Well she had but it was high school after Dan had bailed him out after a party that she threw that he didn't get to attend because he was at work. Carefully selecting a question she decided to ask "So do you guys normally interrogate each other like this?" She asked as three sets of eyes came to rest on her.

"Yeah we do, but I gotta say Nate. Your interview skills are in the tank man. They need some work, you came off as an uber ass. I'm usually bad cop, I think you even freaked Haley out." Clay stated as Sarah and Nathan laughed. As Haley looked on somewhat dumbfounded.

Nathan noticed this "Sorry Hales. It's kind of a game we do whenever one of us is lying. It helps us help each other. Interview and interrogation is a big part of the job" Nathan said as he took a bite of his pancakes.

Haley just nodded. Again a reminder that Nathan was now a police officer. She was proud that was for sure, but she still hated that fact that she could lose him. As she sat there processing the information, Clay and Nathan had moved on to other topics. She smiled at them as she heard them talking about some new video game that was coming out. She then looked to Sarah who looked board out of her mind. She didn't know what Nathan's plans were for the day. She knew he had a physical therapy session this afternoon. She however had promised to have lunch with Brooke and really wanted to get to know Sarah better. Haley also needed a few new outfits with that thought Haley smiled.

"So Sarah, would you please come shopping with me today?" Haley asked with a hopeful smile.

"Absolutely! I would like that." Sarah said nodding enthusiastically

This caught Clay and Nathan's attention. "Wait, you go shopping?" Clay questioned Sarah.

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?" She asked sending him a pointed look.

Nathan however answered for him. "You hate shopping." Nathan stated before taking a sip of coffee.

"I never said I hated shopping. I just hate going with you two. You guys argue of the dumbest things, drag me into every electronics store, and not to mention sporting goods store. So as far as I see it A little girl time and retail therapy sounds amazing" Sarah stated as she shook her head at a dumbfounded Nathan and Clay.

Clay and Nathan looked at each other with shocked expressions. Clay then nodded. "Have fun Hun. Nate it's just me and you."

"Alright, I have therapy. What did you want to do?" Nathan asked

"Not sure, we'll think of something." Clay finished

They all then settled into casual conversation while enjoying breakfast.

* * *

><p>Nathan had just finished his therapy session. Walking out of the building he smiled as he seen Clay waiting for him. "How did it go?" Clay questioned as Nathan came closer.<p>

"It was alright. Got to use free weights finally." Nathan said with a smile "I just can't wait to get back on the streets. I like helping the high school out don't get me wrong but I cannot wait to get back out on the streets."

"Yeah, I love it too. But I must say it isn't the same I miss having you as my partner." Clay stated as they started walking towards the car.

"Oh I love you too. But what do you want to do?" Nathan asked as he opened the car door and climbed in.

Clay opened the driver's side and quickly climbed in. "Well, I was thinking we should check more into this Nick character. I don't trust him Nate."

Nathan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, from what Haley tells me he broke up with her. The only question I have is why is he here?"

"What if he's here for Haley? What if he wants to fight to get her back?" Clay questioned as he pull out of the parking lot.

Nathan shrugged. That had been on his mind all morning. "If he wants her then he is in for one hell of a fight. Because I'm not going anywhere. I made that mistake once and I will not do it again."

Clay smiled. "Finally fighting for what you want Scott. Never thought I would see the day."

"Damn right. Head towards the department. We can run a back ground check on this guy." Nathan said as he pointed.

"Alright."

After a few minutes they pulled into the parking lot. They quickly parked and went inside. Nathan walked to his desk and sat down. He picked up the phone and dialed the extension for the detectives.

After a few rings a detective answered. "Detective here what can I do for you?" the detective asked.

Nathan quickly gave him all the information he had on Nick.

"Alright Scott. I will look into this guy and give you a call when I find something." The detective said.

"Alright thanks." Nathan said and hung up the phone.

"So what now?" Clay asked as he looked at Nathan.

"Now we wait." Nathan stated

* * *

><p>Brooke, Haley, and Sarah had just finished shopping. They were currently on their way to Karen's café to meet up and have lunch with Peyton.<p>

"So let me get this straight teacher girl. Nathan was ignoring you so you surprised him and jumped him in the shower?" Brooke questioned as they were walking towards the café

"That isn't what happen. He was ignoring me and being the ass that he usually is when he doesn't know how to handle things. Instead of talking he decided to shut down. I may have surprised him in the shower but I did not jump him. It worked we finally talked and we still have a ways to go but we want to be together. So we celebrated this morning" Haley said with a blush

"Yeah she jumped him in the bedroom after the shower." Sarah added with a laugh

As Haley's blushed deepened, Brooke laughed. "Aww, Hales it's okay. Besides it was about time you got laid." Brooke finished as she opened the door to the cafe

"Okay but can we please not talk about my sex life in front of Karen." Haley pled as they walked in

"Deal." Brooke said as Sarah nodded in agreement

They walked in and quickly spotted Peyton seated at the counter talking with Karen.

"Hey P. Sawyer soon to be Scott we're here." Brooke said as they came to a stop.

Karen smiled "What a wonderful surprise. How are you all?" Karen asked taking a sip of water.

"We're good. Just out shopping and decided to stop in for some lunch." Haley said as she and the others took seats at the bar as well.

"What can I get you ladies then? Anything you want on the house." Karen said

Each took turns ordering. They settled in and ordered and talked about the upcoming wedding. As promised Nathan wasn't brought up again. However she couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling in her gut. Nick being in town totally threw her. The only question on her mind was why?

* * *

><p>From the shadows he watched. He watch as the ladies had lunch. They couldn't see him but he could clearly see them. With that he smiled before taking a drag off of his Marlboro. This job was going to be too easy. The more he watched them the more his plans were falling into place. All he had to do now was wait for his perfect moment. That moment was coming… and soon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back. sorry it has taken so long. I know this chapter is short. But I wanted to start small. its been a while. I hope I still have readers. Please leave a review. Good or bad I wont mind. <strong>


	13. Remember me as a time of day

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

Nathan was feeling better. He was running. His shoulder felt amazing. He hadn't felt like this since before he had taken the bullet. He felt kind of guilty. He had slipped out of bed early to sneak in an early morning run. He was hoping Haley hadn't noticed, sure it was Sunday and it was his birthday but he needed this. With that he pushed himself harder. He rounded the corner and started back towards the house. However his hopes were soon crushed. As he got closer he noticed her sitting on the porch with a coffee cup clenched between her hands, and Duke was sitting beside her. She seemed lost in thought but was soon broke out of it and looked in his direction when Duke barked and started running in his direction to greet him.

Nathan smiled at Haley as she looked in his direction. As he finally reached the front steps he pulled his ear buds from his ears. "Good morning Hales." Nathan said as he sat next to her on the steps.

"Good morning." Haley said back as she turned towards him. Nathan then took the opportunity and greeted her correctly with a sweet kiss.

"How are you? Nathan questioned as he pulled away.

"Better now that you're home. I got worried when I woke up and you weren't next to me. Do you run often? Is a good idea with your condition?" Haley stated as she pulled away looking into his blue eyes.

Nathan nodded before he answered. "Yes, it's okay. The medication that I take slows my heart rate down. I took it before a left. The only time you have to worry is when I don't take it. Which never happens because I have never missed taking my medication. So please don't worry." Nathan finished as he threw am arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Okay. So what did you want to do today Birthday man?" Haley asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I just want make a visit to the party and come back home and relax. I know you and the others have planned a surprise party but I really just want to stay home. Sarah and Clay will be leaving sometime today to go back to LA, work starts back up for both of us tomorrow and I just want to relax. As for today whatever you want. You have anything in mind?" Nathan asked as he pressed his lips lightly against Haley's temple.

"I actually have to go finish lesson plans for the week. So I need to get going. I just wanted to see you before I left." Haley finished with a sad smile.

Nathan nodded. "Okay so I guess I will see you later?" Nathan questioned tightening his arm around her.

"Yeah. Later." Haley finished as she went to stand but was held in place by Nathan. Confused she looked towards him. "What?" she questioned.

"We're good right?" Nathan asked searching her eyes.

Haley smiled as she leaned in looking into his eyes she brushed her lips lightly against his. Pulling away she answered "Yes, we're perfect. I will be back around 3 okay." Haley finished as she stood up and started towards the kitchen to place the coffee cup in the sink.

Nathan followed with Duke. Haley grabbed her purse from the counter and placed the strap on her shoulder. As she turned she was met with two sets of sad eyes. One being Nathan and the others being Duke. She smiled as she started towards the set of blue one.

As she made it in front of Nathan she wrapped her arms around his torso. She smiled as she felt his arms instantly go around her holding her tightly.

"I love you!" Nathan said

Haley pulled back from his embrace and smiled. "I love you too. I'll be back at 3 I promise." With that she was gone.

Nathan looked down at Duke. "Well it's just you and me until Clay and Sarah get up." With that Duke let out a whimper.

Nathan chuckled "I know I didn't want her to go either."

Clay having seen and heard the interaction between the two finally decided to make his presence known. "So maybe ask her to move in." Clay said finally stepping into the kitchen.

"Isn't it a little soon?" Nathan asked looking towards Clay.

"Who cares? You're both still married, love each other, and are wanting to work things out. Call me crazy but I hear some couples even live together." Clay finished with a shrug and a sarcastic smile.

"What if she says no?" Nathan questioned

"I honestly don't think she will." Clay answered

"But what if she does?"

"Nate man, quit acting like a girl. It's your birthday man. Are plane leaves at 7 tonight, what do you want to do?" Clay asked

"you're right. I need to shower real quickly but how about some COD? We haven't played in a while. It might enhance your chances for a win." Nathan said as he walked towards the fridge and grabbed a water.

Clay chuckled. "Alright sounds fun. Go shower and I will set it up." Clay finished as he turned and headed towards the living room to set up the game.

Nathan turned and walked towards his room. Grabbing his phone he typed a quick message to Haley and then went to the bath room to shower.

* * *

><p>Haley looked at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time. It was only noon and she was sitting at the table at her and Brooke's place. It was odd she felt odd, she wasn't where she wanted to be. She missed Nathan and she wanted to be with him. With that thought her phone buzzed. It was a text from Nathan apparently he missed her too. Typing a quick reply she started back in on her lesson plan. However she was soon interrupted as Brooke and Julian came out of her room both giggling and barely dressed.<p>

"Hales, I didn't know you were home. Everything okay?" Brooke asked as she approached and Julian retreating back into their room to get dressed.

Haley looked up and smiled. "Yeah just had to convert back into teacher girl for a few to get some lesson plans done. What are you two up too? Haley questioned.

"Celebrating. Julian finished his movie and has decided to move to Tree Hill permanently. He is moving in. That is if you're okay with it?" Brooke questioned Haley with a hopeful smile.

Haley put her pen down smiling and looked up towards Brooke. "Brooke, that's amazing of course it's okay! It's your house anyway. I am so happy for you." Haley finished as she quickly walked over to give Brooke a big hug.

"It's our place. Now tell me why you look like you lost your puppy?" Brooke asked quickly as she pulled out of the hug.

Haley laughed. "I do not look like that. I am trying to get my lesson plans done, and maybe I miss Nathan." Haley finished with a shrug.

"Aww you two are so cute. Speaking of Nathan, his party has been moved to Luke and Peyton's. The club had a fire last night. Peyton said she tried to call you but it went straight to voice mail." Brooke stated

"There was a fire at tric? Was there a lot of damage and do they know what happen?" Haley asked.

"They don't know but it is under investigation. That's why they have to keep Tric closed tonight." Brooke said with a shrug. "Anyways I will leave you to it. Julian and I will see you and Nate tonight at Peyton's." with that Brooke got up and walked back to her bedroom where Julian was waiting.

Haley went back to her lesson plan. She missed Nathan terribly. Her goal was to complete the plans and pack a bag and secretly hope that Nathan would ask her to stay with him tonight.

* * *

><p>Nathan and Clay were in an intense game of Call of Duty. They were in between matches. Sarah had finished gathering her and Clay's things and was watching. Nathan checked his phone for the hundredth time.<p>

"Okay, quit checking your phone like a sixteen year old girl." Clay stated taking a drink of water.

"Clay! Leave him alone, and you suck at this game." Sarah finished as she laughed.

"Sorry, I am just..." Nathan trailed off

"Looking to see if you have a message from Haley. You're being lame and cheating." Clay said before taking a drink of water.

"Whatever. You're an ass, the next game is starting so prepare to have your ass kicked again." Nathan declared as he put his phone down and picked up the controller.

The game started and they both got really into it making petty jabs at each other. Sarah watching kind of while playing with her phone. She heard the door but knew the guys wouldn't over the game and their bickering. Looking over her shoulder she seen Haley walking into the room.

"Finally, hi Haley." Sarah said as Haley walked into the room.

This got Nathan and Clay's attention. "Yay! Haley you're here now Nathan can stop checking his phone every ten seconds like a teenage girl." Clay said without looking in her direction.

"It wasn't every ten seconds, so shut up." Nathan said towards Clay then looked over his shoulder towards Haley. "Hey Hales. Were you able to get your lesson plans ready?" Nathan questioned and finished with a smile.

Haley smiled as she started walking towards him. "Yes I did." She said as she sat next to him. No longer interested in the game he set the controller down.

Nathan leaned in and captured Haley's lips in a passionate kiss. It started off slow and as they started to gain momentum they were interrupted by Clay screaming out in victory. "Ha Finally, I beat you." Clay said as he stood up and dropped the controller.

Haley and Nathan pulled out of there kiss as they both looked to the TV screen. Sarah started laughing. "Of course you beat him when he isn't even playing." Sarah said as they started laughing.

"What?" Clay questioned as he looked over and seen that Nathan's controller was on the table.

"Come on man. Ugh this isn't fair. Alright rematch Nate come on." Clay said sitting back down.

Sarah looked at her watch. "Honey, I know you're trying to be macho but we have to get going if we are going to make the flight back to LA." Sarah said as she stood up.

"Already? Feels like we just got here." Clay stated as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Weekends always fly by. We can play sometime other time." Nathan said as he and Haley stood up from the couch.

They all then walked into the kitchen. Clay gathered there bags and took them to the car leaving Sarah with Nathan and Haley. Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley and kissed her cheek.

Sarah smiled watching the two. "You two are adorable I am so happy that you both were able to work everything out."

Nathan then walked towards Sarah and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

Clay then walked back into the house. "Hey get your hands off my wife and hug your own. Or better yet two can play that way." Clay finished as he walked forward and hugged Haley. "Bye Haley. Keep this knuckle head out of trouble and take care of him." He said as he pulled away.

Haley looked at Clay and then at Nathan. "Don't worry I plan on it." Haley stated.

"Alright you guys take care." Sarah said as she joined Clay. They exchanged goodbyes one more time and then were on their way leaving Nathan and Haley to themselves. As they pulled away Nathan shut the door and turned to Haley smiling.

Haley raised an eyebrow. "What?" She questioned as he started to close the distance between them.

"You're back early. I am so happy to see you. I missed you. How are you?" Nathan said as he started walking to meet her. He wrapped his arms around her, she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm better now and I missed you too." Haley said looking into his eyes.

Nathan leaned in and captured her lips in a promising kiss. He started it off slow. As he was about to pull away Haley deepened the kiss. Nathan reached down picking her up without breaking the kiss and walked them over to the counter.

Nathan set Haley down on the counter. Haley scooted herself to the edge and opened her legs to pull Nathan closer. Both let out moans as there lower half's came into contact. After a few more minutes both pulled away for some much-needed air.

Nathan started trailing kisses down her neck. Haley wrapped her hands around Nathan to hold him to her. She let out a moan when he hit her weak point. She tilted her head to give him better access. She moved her hands down and started to unbutton his shirt. As Haley reached the last button Nathan pulled away. Haley then pushed the shirt off his shoulders letting it fall to the ground.

Her eyes landed on his perfect chest. He is perfect Haley thought and with that she leaned in and started trailing kisses up and down his chest. Nathan hand dropped down to the hem of her shirt. She pulled away and just as he was about to pull it over her head the front door opened.

Both having heard the door, Nathan jumped away and spun around and both then faced the interruption. Lucas was there.

"Whoa eww gross. I'm blind." Lucas said as he covered his eyes. "Nathan you sick son of a bitch. Haven't you heard of a bedroom?" Lucas said as he shook his head trying to rid his mind of the images of what he had just saw.

Embarrassed Haley jumped down from the counter and escaped to anywhere but there for the moment. Nathan having watched her, was now livid and Lucas's comments didn't help matters.

"Lucas you barge into my house, without knocking and have the nerve to ask me what I am doing. What are you doing and why did you enter without knocking?" Nathan questioned as he clenched his hands into fists to try to calm himself down.

Lucas smiled. "Well my sexually frustrated brother. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't stop by on this beautiful Sunday afternoon and say hello. Especially since it's your birthday. Happy birthday little bro!" Lucas said as he walked further into the house.

Nathan shook his head as he answered. "Thanks I think. So what's up Luke?"

Lucas shook his head before. "Just finished with the fire marshal and investigator over at Tric. It was declared arson." Lucas said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Nathan looked at Lucas in shock. "There was a fire at tric? Do they have any suspects? Were surveillance cameras working?" Nathan rambled off quickly.

Lucas answered quickly. "Yes, no, and yes. But, the cameras were knocked out just before the fire started." Lucas said.

"Wow, who has the case?" Nathan questioned

"I don't know they just said that they were going to look into it. They just wrote what needed to be done in order for us to re-open. With the club shut down that puts Peyton out of work." Lucas finished with a shrug.

"I'm sorry Luke. If there is anything I can do to help let me know." Nathan said.

Lucas then got up and patted Nathan on the shoulder "The other reason I am here, is to let you know. We are having a birthday dinner for you Nate. But, please put a shirt on. Be there by four. Now I will leave you two kids to it." with that Lucas was gone.

Nathan got up and walked towards the front door. He locked it then went looking for Haley. "Hales?" Nathan questioned walking towards the bedroom.

As he got to the door he knocked before entering. What he found left him shocked and speechless. Nathan's throat went dry. Haley was laying in the middle of the bed with one of his uniform shirts on, hat, silks stockings, and his cuffs hanging from her finger.

"What's this?" Nathan questioned as he felt all the blood in his body pulling south.

"Your birthday present. Come and get it." Haley answered seductively

Nathan needed nothing more, he wasted no time. He climbed on top of her and claimed her lips in a sizzling kiss. After a few minutes Haley pulled away. "I love you Nathan.."

Nathan smiled down at her. "I love you too Hales. Always and forever." With that they spent a blissful afternoon together.

* * *

><p>It was around ten. Nathan and Haley had just gotten back from Lucas and Peyton's. Both had a great time. "You're staying with me right?" Nathan asked over his shoulder as he unlocked the front door. Haley smiled as she answered. "Of course goof." Haley said as she followed Nathan in though the open door.<p>

"I'm going to go get ready for bed." Haley said as she placed a kiss on Nathan's cheek. "Come and join me when you're ready." Haley finished. "I am just going to check on Duke and then I will be right in." Nathan stated as he planted a soft kiss on Haley's lips.

"Okay, just don't take too long." Haley finished as she retreated to the bedroom.

Nathan then went to the back door and opened it. "Duke, here boy." Nathan called as he stepped out onto the back porch. However he was not ready for what he was met with. Duke was motionless and hanging from the back fence by a leash.

He felt tears start to sting the back of his eyes as he ran towards him. What was only seconds felt like minutes as finally made it to him. "Duke." Nathan sobbed as he yanked the leash free of the fence. Falling to his knees he pulled him into his lap. He then buried his face into his fur crying for his lifeless friend.

LINEBREAK

Haley had been waiting in bed for Nathan for almost an hour. As she looked at the clock and noticed it was almost eleven fifteen. Throwing the blankets off herself she went in search of her man. "Nathan?" she questioned as she entered the kitchen

Noticing the back door open she walked towards it. She walked out and noticed his figure hunched over something in the back yard. She smiled as she started walking towards them thinking they were playing. As Haley got closer she realized something was wrong. "Nathan what's wrong?" Haley questioned as she got to him.

Hearing his name Nathan turned to her, her heart instantly breaking at the look on his face. "Duke's dead Hales." Nathan said as tears continued to roll down his face.

Haley gasped. "How?" she questioned finally sitting down next to him.

"I don't know. But, he's gone. What do I do Hales? He was my friend. I don't know what to do." Nathan said.

"I'm here Nathan it's okay. I'm so sorry." Haley said as she wrapped her arms around him holding him in comfort. He then turned and held her for dear life. "Please don't leave me." Nathan said. Not being able to contain her emotions any longer Haley finally let the tears fall.

"I won't I promise. I love you." Haley stated as she held him tighter. Looking down she finally got a good look at Duke. Her heart broke for him and the man lying in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 13. Sorry I know things are going slow with the story but I hope you like it and I Promise as I get back into it the chapters will get better. I am in search of a Beta so if you are interested in helping please message me. I really need someone to bounce ideas off of. Anyways I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please Review love or hate either are welcome.<strong>

**Coming up: Lucas and Peyton's wedding. A surprise for Haley which leaves her reeling and worried for her and Nathan's future. **


	14. Good News for People Who Love Bad News

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

Haley had woken up to find herself alone. Since the night Duke had died Nathan had been different with her, but in a good way. He hadn't left her side or her his. The more time they spent with each other the better the relationship was getting, and that was six weeks ago. She was still staying with Nathan and neither of them had said it but she felt it was official and they were living together, most of her stuff had been slowly moved in. Getting out of bed she walked to the kitchen. She smiled as noticed the coffee already made and the cup waiting for her with a note.

Walking up she poured herself a cup and read the note it said; "Gone to the station to check on a few things. See you at the high school. Love Nathan"

Smiling she took her cup placing it on the counter. Going to the refrigerator she opened it, she noticed some scrambled eggs grabbing those she moved them to the microwave heating them. She ate in silence, which is all mornings had to offer her now that Duke was gone. Mornings with Nathan with her were her favorite. They had developed a routine that sometimes included early morning romps in the shower or the bedroom, because neither could keep their hands to themselves. Finishing the eggs she placed the container in the sink, grabbing her coffee cup she went to start getting ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Nathan was currently sitting at his desk at the station fuming. He had come to the station to check on the status of the investigation reports involving Tric and Duke. Both had been assigned to the same detective and both closed due to lack of evidence. Both reports lacked notes and follow up. He had talked to the evidence custodian and the evidence collected in both cases hadn't been processed. Looking up from his desk he noticed the captain in his office. Taking both files he stood up and started towards the door.<p>

Once Nathan reached the door he knocked twice. The captain looked up and smiled waving him in. Nathan then opened the door and entered.

"Nathan, good to see you. What brings you in? Please have a seat." the captain said as he pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you, I wanted to ask why these cases have been closed out so fast. There isn't any follow up or through for that matter. Nothing was processed and the cases were just signed off. Why?" Nathan questioned as he placed them on the desk in front of the captain. Nathan than sat down as the captain picked them up and started looking through the files.

After ten minutes the captain looked to Nathan in wonder. "I am actually wondering the same thing. I didn't sign for these to be closed." The captain looked at his watch and stood up. "Come on, let's go visit Detective West." The captain stated as he walked towards the door with the files in hand.

Nathan got up a followed the captain. They walked down the small hallway to the detective office. The captain didn't bother to knock and just walked in. As they walked in Nathan noticed a man reclined back in a chair with his feet on the desk in front of him, and was playing a game on his phone.

The captain scoffed. "Detective West." He said loudly as he slammed the files on the desk.

"Captain? What brings you by?" Detective West said as he looked up from his phone with a smile. He then noticed Nathan, his smile soon faded.

The captain's eyes then shifted to the files on the desk. Detective West followed his gaze. "Mind telling me how these got closed with my signature but, without my knowledge?" The captain questioned.

Detective West smiled. "I signed them for you. Both cases are stupid and lack evidence. The dog was killed by its negligent owner. As for the club the owners probably started it to get the insurance money. The place sucks."

Nathan was furious he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Or you're just too lazy to do your damn job. You didn't even do follow up interviews." Nathan stated as he flipped to the notes section that was lacking.

"Yeah I felt no need to do follow up's, like I said the cases are stupid and lack evidence." West said as he then went back to playing with his phone.

The captain then turned to Nathan. "Please go wait in my office. I will be there after I speak with Detective West." Nathan nodded and turned to leave. As soon as Nathan stepped out he felt the air from the door being slammed behind him.

The captain then turned his attention to West. "I suggest you get a hold of your union representative, because as of right now West I am placing you on unpaid suspension pending an investigation."

Enraged west threw his phone down on the desk. "On what grounds?" West questioned

The captain looked at him as if he were an idiot. "Falsifying police records, and forgery. Now I want you out. Turn in your badge and gun as you leave."

"Whatever." Damien finished as he grabbed his phone and stuffed it in his pocket. He then took his badge and threw it on the desk along with his gun. As he walked to the door and grabbed it he turned "Be expecting a call from my union representative, and Lawyer captain." He stated as tugged open the door and walked out.

The captain followed and watched as West exited the building. He then returned to his office. "Nathan I would like to offer an apology. West is on suspension pending an investigation as of now. I will re-open both cases and personally oversee any and all updates and keep you posted on both." He finished setting the files on his desk.

Nathan nodded muttering a thanks and turned towards the door, still feeling defeated. He wanted to work the cases but knew better then to ask. His family was victim in one, and he in the other. He couldn't work either case. "Conflict of interest" Is what it's called in legal term, Bullshit however was what was going through his mind.

Exiting the police station, Nathan quickly went to his vehicle. Once inside he left heading towards the high school.

* * *

><p>Haley was currently in between classes and thankful. Throughout the morning she had been getting nauseated with each pass it was getting worse. It had started after she had eaten some egg's she had heated. Looking at the clock she seen that it was a little after ten. Standing up she started towards the employee bathrooms. As she made it to the restroom she burst through the door just in time. Getting to a stall and shutting the door she suddenly felt her stomach convulse, emptying the contents of her stomach into the bowl. When she felt she was finished she exited the stall to see Principal Turner standing at the sink.<p>

"Haley are you alright?" Principal Turner asked

Haley stepped forward and washed her hands. "Yeah, I've just been dealing with nausea all morning." She stated as she used her hands to splash water on her face and into her mouth rinsing it out. However she felt a wave of nausea instantly hit her that sent her running right back to the stall. Her stomach again violently convulsing. She could hear Principal Turner talking but couldn't make out what he was saying. After a few minutes she heard the door to the restroom burst open, and she felt someone joining her in the stall.

She felt a strong hand take hold of her hair, and another drop to her lower back rubbing it in comfort. Finally smelling his cologne she took comfort in knowing it was Nathan. Afraid to move she stayed still. Afraid that moving would bring back the nausea and vomiting. Neither said nothing, Nathan just continued to rub her back soothingly. After another five minutes she felt better, standing up she felt Nathan following her every move.

Returning to the sink she washed her hands, face, and quickly rinsed her mouth out. When she was finished she finally looked into the mirror and smiled at the reflection of the man that was standing behind her.

"Hi, are you alright?" Nathan asked as he finally let go of Haley's silky smooth hair.

"I think so. It's the strangest thing it started after I ate this morning." Haley said as she turned to face Nathan. He was wearing a Navy blue dress shirt, black dress pants, and shoes. God did he look good, she thought to herself.

Nathan then reached out and brushed the hair from her face resting his hand on her cheek. "What did you eat?" he questioned.

"Scrambled eggs that I found in the fridge." Haley said as she leaned into his palm loving the warmth of his touch.

"I made those this morning, I ate some of them. You don't have a fever." Nathan stated as he moved his hand gently around her face.

"Maybe it's just a bug then." She said shrugging.

"Well, Principal Turner has asked for me to take you home. If you are sick he doesn't want you working while sick and spreading it around. He said Lucas will cover your classes for the rest of today and tomorrow if necessary"

"Okay, but I feel fine now." Haley said kind of irritated at the thought of being sent home.

Nathan chuckled. "He said I had to take you home. When he called me he said you were vomiting Linda Blair style."

"Okay, fine let's go." Haley said as she started towards her classroom to get her purse.

I will be waiting near the car. Nathan stated as he started walking towards the parking lot.

* * *

><p>As he exited the school he noticed a vehicle entering the lot. The windows were tinted so he couldn't see the driver. The car quickly sped to the back of the lot near the dumpsters. He quickened his pace to get a better look. It was then that he noticed someone getting out of the vehicle. He couldn't make out the subjects face due to them having a black hooded sweatshirt on with the hood up and sunglasses. Pulling out his phone he quickly entered the license plate number, make and model of the car into his phone.<p>

The subject then went to the trunk. After pulling out a black bag, the subject quickly hid the bag behind the dumpster. Getting back into the car the subject then left the parking lot just as quickly as they entered.

Curiosity getting the better of him he started towards the dumpster. Once there he pulled some gloves out of his pocket. After putting the gloves on he quickly opened the bag. Looking at the contents of the bag he felt the adrenaline finally rush into his system. "Cocaine. Fuck." Nathan muttered to himself.

Pulling out his cell phone he called the station. The operator finally picked up after a few rings. "Tree Hill Police Department. How can I help you?"

"I'm Officer Nathan Scott. I'm currently at Tree Hill High School, I need a patrol car here now, preferably unmarked."

"Officer I have no available units at this time." The operator stated.

"Transfer me to the Capitan then, please." Nathan said to the Operator

"Please hold while I transfer you, Officer Scott."

"Scott, what's going on?" The Capitan questioned as he finally picked up.

"Capitan, I was walking outside of the school when a vehicle pulled up, a subject exited the vehicle and dropped a black back pack behind the dumpster. Checking the contents it's the drug drop we've been waiting for sir." Nathan said looking behind him to see Haley finally walking out of the school.

"Okay, Scott stay put. I am on my way. This is the most we've gotten on these assholes." The Captain stated.

"Yes, sir." Nathan said just before the Captain hung up.

Nathan turned and started towards Haley.

The sight of Nathan coming towards her with gloves on caught her attention immediately she quickened her pace to meet him.

"Nathan what is it?" She questioned as she got within range of him.

"Follow me." Nathan said as he continued towards his vehicle with Haley following.

Once within range Nathan started to remove his dress shirt. "Nathan, what is going on?" Haley questioned as she watched Nathan go to the back of his SUV.

Opening the back hatch, Nathan removed his shirt. Reaching for a lightweight bulletproof vest he slipped it on and turned to Haley. "Are you okay to drive? If not call Peyton, or Brooke to come and get you. With what I just found and witnessed I cannot leave here." Nathan said as he tightened the vest around his chest.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. I can drive, like I said I feel fine. What's going on?" Haley questioned as she watched Nathan put on and start to button up his shirt.

"I am not sure yet, and I'm not sure this area is safe." Nathan said pulling his badge out of his pocket, turning grabbing a chain he placed the badge on the chain and then placed it around his neck. "So, please go. I don't want anything happening to you. I couldn't handle it." Nathan stated.

Haley smiled. Grabbing the badge that hung around his neck, she tugged on it, pulling Nathan closer to her. Kissing him lightly on the lips. "Okay, I love you. Please be careful and come home to me tonight." Haley finished as she pulled away.

Nathan smiled. "I love you too. I promise I will be home as soon as I can."

With that Haley turned and started towards her car. Nathan watched her until she was safely in her car and driving away. He then started back towards the bag of dope.

LINEBREAK

Once Haley hit the main road she felt herself getting hungry. Not wanting to stop for food alone she picked up her cell phone. The person she called answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Teacher girl. What's up?" Brooke asked

"Hey, Brookie. Was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch?" Haley questioned

"Funny you should ask. P. Sawyer soon to be Scott and I, just ordered pizza. You're more than welcome to join us at the store." Brooke said

"Alright, anything you want me to bring?" Haley questioned.

"Nope, just your skinny ass." Brooke answered

Laughing Haley responded. "Alright, see you soon." Hanging up the phone she headed towards Clothes Over Bro's

LINEBREAK

"Scott, this is an amazing find. I can't believe you were swift enough to grab the plate." The captain stated in amazement and patted Nathan on the back at Nathan's find.

"I got lucky and was paying attention." Nathan answered with shrug.

"When I get back to the station I am going to put out an APB on the car that dropped the goods. We will bring the owner in for questioning. Just be sure to have a report to me by the end of the day so we have something to connect it to." The captain said.

"Will do." Nathan said as he started bagging all the evidence. "Also get this to a lab and have them check everything for prints. Maybe we can get lucky and the subject is already in the system." Nathan stated as he bagged and tagged the last piece. He then loaded all the evidence into the Captains trunk.

"Good thinking. I am on it." the captain said.

With that the captain got into his car and headed back towards the station.

Nathan returned to his office to write the report, it was already after 3. Flipping on the CCTV monitors as he was doing so. He then searched the computer for a link to review footage. Not finding the link he left his office and went to the security office. Quickly entering the security guard was nowhere in sight.

Walking to the computer desk he clicked the review link he quickly found out that they were disabled. Looking back at the CCTV monitors that were mounted in the office he noticed the security guard walking back towards the building from the employee parking lot.

"Why, the fuck would he be there?" Nathan questioned aloud.

Not wanting to be caught, Nathan exited out of the links. He then climbed up on the desk, putting his phone on silent, he turned on the recording feature and hid it in the ceiling tiles. Once the tile was back in place he climbed down and wiped his foot prints from the desk. He then quickly exited the office. Looking over his shoulder he noticed the Security guard rounding the corner in a hurry heading towards his office, mumbling something to himself. Once to the office he jerked the door open then slammed it shut and locked it.

"Something's off with him" Nathan muttered to himself.

"Off with who?" Lucas questioned

The surprise of Lucas caught Nathan off guard. "Damn it, Luke!" Grabbing Lucas and covering his mouth he quickly moved them into his office. Once in his office he let Lucas go and quickly shut his door.

"What, the hell Nathan? Is this how you always say hello?" Lucas questioned.

"Luke, keep your damn voice down. I can't explain what is going on right now because I don't know everything. I found a back pack of drugs today dumped near the employee parking lot dumpster. The school security guard just came walking in from that area in a hurry. Now I need you to be cool." Nathan said holding up his hands.

"Okay, shit. Sorry Nate I had no idea. How is Haley?" Lucas then asked.

"I don't know. I had to stay with the evidence I found. She said she was feeling better and was okay to drive, I just haven't had the time to check on her, and I don't have my cell phone at the moment. Could you maybe call Peyton and have her check on Haley for me?" Nathan said running his hand through his hair. Turning to his computer he noticed the CCTV review link suddenly pop back onto the screen.

Lucas pulled out his cell phone dialing Peyton's number on speaker so Nathan could hear. After a few rings she answered.

"Hey pretty boy, how you doing?" Peyton asked her soon to be husband.

"Doing, alright. Look, I'm here with Nate. Haley went home sick today. We were wondering if you could check on Haley." Lucas questioned

Peyton smiled into the phone as she answered. "Well, that's easy she is right here with Brooke, and I eating some pizza. Hey ladies, say hi to Nathan and Lucas" Peyton said putting the phone on speaker.

"Hey, guy's." Brooke said in a chipper tone

A muted "Hi" Came from Haley with a mouth full of food.

Lucas smiled towards his brother. "She's sitting there eating pizza? So much for being sick, what a faker." Lucas said with a chuckle. Nathan laughed with him.

"I told Nathan I was feeling better. Breakfast just didn't agree with me I guess." Haley said with a shrug.

"What are you ladies up to?" Nathan questioned

"I just finished doing the final fitting for Peyton's wedding dress. So we ordered lunch to celebrate, and Haley joined us." Brooke said

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other smiling, knowing better than to take the bait. "Sounds fun." They said in unison.

"We've been talking. We all want to meet tonight at the café for dinner." Peyton said

"Sounds good. What time?" Nathan asked looking at the clock.

"Six 'o' clock tonight." Brooke said

"Okay, sounds like a plan we will see you ladies later." Lucas said.

"Alright, love you guys, see you later." Peyton said

"Love you too." Lucas said then hung up the phone.

"I have to get to basketball practice. I will see you at dinner Nate." Lucas said turning for the door.

"Okay, and Lucas." Nathan said

Lucas turned to Nathan. "Yeah?"

"Say, nothing to no one about what I found, please." Nathan finished with a pleading look.

"No worries Nate. I got your back." With that Lucas turned leaving Nathan.

Not wanting to waste time, Nathan logged in and saved the footage from the afternoon over the facility parking lot. Saving it to the desktop and a flash drive he keeps on his key chain. He then started on his report, hoping to have it done in time to join his family and friends for dinner.

* * *

><p>The girls had finished lunch and Brooke was currently doing the final fitting on Haley's bridesmaid dress. However, it was proving to be quite difficult with Haley's fidgeting.<p>

"Hales, you need to sit still." Brooke said

"Okay, but could you maybe stop for a minute. I'm feeling really overheated, queasy, and just not right."

"Hold on I'm almost done." Brooke said not looking up at Haley.

"Brooke, you may want to stop. She is looking a little green" Peyton stated with a concerned look on her face. "Haley, what's going on with you?" Peyton questioned taking a closer look at her friend.

Brooke looked up having finished the fitting and noticed Haley's discomfort and immediately started to remove the dress.

"Be careful my chest is tender." Haley stated.

At the comment Peyton looked to Brooke with wide eyes, both automatically thinking the same thing. After a moment she asked Haley a question. "What else is going on Haley? Have you received a visit from Aunt Flo?" Peyton asked

Dumbfounded Haley started thinking and doing the math in her head. Once free of the dress she started putting her clothes back on. Then it clicked. Her hand flew to her mouth as she turned to face her friends. "Oh my god!" Haley stated in a panic. "No way, we were careful, we used protection." Haley stated still.

"Every time? You sure?" Brooke questioned

Racking her brain Haley started to think harder. "I'm not sure… I just, I don't know." Haley said in a slight state of panic.

"Okay, let's just calm down. I will go across the street and pick up a test. That's the only way to be sure." Peyton said as she stood up grabbing her purse.

At the thought Haley's stomach turned hard. "Oh my god, I think I'm going to be sick." Haley stated as she started running towards the bathroom.

Peyton and Brooke started after Haley at the same time running into each other. "I got her. Go and get the test." Brooke said starting in the direction Haley had fled.

"Okay, I will be back as soon as I can." Peyton stated as she turned towards the door.

Brooke entered the bathroom. She rushed to Haley's side holding her hair out of her face, as Haley got sick. Once finished Haley started sobbing into her hands.

Brooke started rubbing Haley's back in an attempt to comfort her. "It's okay Haley." Brooke stated as she did so.

Haley scoffed "How can you say that Brooke? Nathan and I are barely back on track and now I have to tell him I maybe pregnant. What if he takes off again? I couldn't live through that again Brooke."

"Calm down you don't know for sure if you are yet. It could be still be a stomach bug, and you could be pre PMS." Brooke said "Even if you are pregnant, I'm sure everything is going to be okay. Nathan isn't going to leave again. You two are stronger now, I see it. I promise everything is going to be okay. Besides if he tries to leave, I will break his legs." Brooke finished with a small chuckle while reaching over and flushing the toilet.

Haley didn't reply, she just started crying harder. Brooke just pulled her into a hug, holding her tight. After a few minutes Haley started to calm down.

Peyton came running in with the bag in hand. "Okay I got it."

Brooke let go of Haley as she looked towards Peyton. Peyton held out the bag towards Haley. Haley took the bag in her hands, removing the test from the bag with shaky fingers she looked to her best friends.

"Could you two excuse me for a few minutes, I'd like to take this alone."

Nodding both Brooke and Peyton left the room leaving Haley alone as requested. Haley then tore open the box. After reading the instructions, she went took it. Placing the wrapper down, she laid the test on it. She then went to the sink. After washing her hands, and rising out her mouth she returned to the test.

Pulling out her phone she checked the time. Picking up the instructions and reading them over one more time, she set them back down. "It's now or never." Haley muttered as she picked it up to see the results. Tears sprang to her eyes. With the test in hand she walked out to meet her friends for comfort.

* * *

><p>Nathan had just finished his report, and emailed it to the captain right away. Looking at the clock he realized it was already four-thirty. Grabbing his key's he headed to the security office to retrieve his phone. Opening the door he was relieved to see that security had left for the night. Climbing onto the desk he quickly grabbed he put it into his back pocket. After climbing down and wiping the desk he left the office quickly.<p>

Nathan walked the halls towards the exit quickly. Once in the parking lot he looked around, all vehicles were gone except for Lucas's. Climbing into his vehicle once the door was locked he pulled out his phone and checked the recording.

Entering the office a door is slammed. He then hears someone messing on the computer.

"Mother Fucker. Scott's more observant then I gave him credit for."

Then the dialing of a phone is heard.

"Hey, it's me. Is Demetri there? Good, put him on."

"Demetri, you dumb ass, you said you made the drop."

"Well, it wasn't there. Were you followed?"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it's gone."

"Yes, I am sure. Officer Scott found it."

"Whatever, look I need you to do another drop then."

"Well we'll plan another drop point, and god damn it you're going to have to pay more attention."

"No, I don't think so. You were pretty covered, I couldn't see your face."

"Yes, that is fine. Just don't fuck up this time."

"Don't worry about him. I'll make sure he misses the next drop."

Having heard enough Nathan hit the stop button. Opening an email screen he then sent a copy of the recording to his work email, and to the Capitan.

Nathan then put his phone away satisfied. He then started towards his parents' house, hoping they were home.

* * *

><p>Silence. That's all there was as Brooke and Peyton waited for Haley. Both hearing the bathroom door open they looked in the direction of the sound to see their friend walking towards them. Seeing her face they both already knew the outcome. Standing quickly both friends met her in a hug.<p>

Sobbing uncontrollably Haley clung to her friends for dear life. She couldn't believe that one little test was about to change her life. The test she still had clutched in her hands. Needing to see it again she looked at it. "It's positive. What am I going to do?" She questioned crying harder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is another chapter. Sorry, broken record I know. I promise I am going to finish this story. The "if" in life is just a crazy thing sometimes and mine well isn't easy. Anyways, I am looking for a beta so if interested please PM me. Sorry for any errors, I did my best. Please enjoy, and as always review.<strong>

**Coming up: Arrests will take place, The wedding, and more.**


	15. Everything in Its Right Place

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

Nathan pulled up into his parent's driveway. He didn't see his fathers or mothers car. Picking up his phone he dialed his mom's number. After a few ring's she answered.

"Hey, Nate. How are you honey?" Deb asked her son.

"I'm good. Where are you?" Nathan asked

"Oh, honey I'm at the café. Why?" Deb questioned

"Well, I stopped by the house hoping to see you and dad." Nathan stated

"I'm closing at the Café tonight, its Karen and Keith's date night. Your father will be here later as well." Deb said.

"Oh, okay great. I will be there too. We're all meeting for dinner at six, so I guess I will see you then." Nathan said

"That's great. I'll let your father know. You know it's funny he and I were just talking about you this morning. Honey we are so proud of you. Your father told me he has been hearing great things about you from the Captain." Deb stated with pride.

"How?" Nathan questioned

"Honey, your father plays golf with Captain Matthews. Oh, damn. Nate I gotta go. We're getting backed up here. I will see you later. Love you!" Deb said

"Okay, love you too mom. Bye." Nathan said hanging up the phone. Looking at the time it was almost five. Pulling out of the driveway he decided to check on the girls at Clothes over Bro's.

* * *

><p><em>Silence. That's all there was as Brooke and Peyton waited for Haley. Both hearing the bathroom door open they looked in the direction of the sound to see their friend walking towards them. Seeing her face they both already knew the outcome. Standing quickly both friends met her in a hug.<em>

_Sobbing uncontrollably Haley clung to her friends for dear life. She couldn't believe that one little test was about to change her life. The test she still had clutched in her hands. Needing to see it again she looked at it. "It's positive. What am I going to do?" She questioned crying harder._

After twenty minute's Haley was starting to somewhat calm down.

Peyton was the first to speak. "Haley, I wouldn't really freak out until you see an actual doctor. It could be a false positive." Peyton handing her a Kleenex, and trying to reassure her.

"That's just it I am sure of it. What am I going to do?" Haley asked

"Hales, look. Nathan, may have made mistakes in the past but I honestly don't think…" Brooke stopped short as Nathan popped into the back room

"Don't think what?" Nathan questioned looking at Brooke. As the other two sets of eyes turned to meet him. Noticing Haley and how upset she was, he stopped. "Hales, what is it?" Nathan questioned

Standing up, Haley quickly ran back to the bathroom, not answering.

"What the hell is going on?" Nathan questioned

Brooke stood up, grabbed Peyton by the arm pulling her away. "We'll just leave you two alone. You have a lot to talk about."

Just as they were passing by Nathan, Brooke whispered to him. "Be nice. She's really upset. It's not good for her." Brooke stated as they continued walking.

"What isn't?" Nathan questioned

"We love you Nate, but it isn't our place to tell you." Peyton stated as she and Brooke paused.

"Well she is really upset. At least give me an idea." Nathan said with a pleading look.

Both shaking their head, Brooke spoke. "Just go talk to her." With that they both left the room.

Turning Nathan started towards the bathroom. "Haley?" Nathan questioned knocking on the door.

"Go away, please." Haley said through the closed door.

"Haley, I am not leaving when you are this upset. Will you please just talk to me?" Nathan asked.

With no answer Nathan tried the door knob. Sure enough it was locked. "Haley, open the door. If you don't I'm just going to break it down." Nathan stated knocking again.

With no answer he was left with no choice. Taking a few steps back and bracing himself he ran towards the door. Bracing himself he hit the door with his left shoulder, the door burst open hitting the wall. Quickly stepping in he noticed Haley sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. Looking at him in shock.

Looking at her face he noticed tears continuing to stream down her face. "Haley, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Nathan asked kneeling in front of her.

Haley shook her head no, still not talking.

"Are you hurt?" Nathan asked.

Haley just shook her head no, still not speaking.

"Hales, talk to me here." He pled.

Haley looked at Nathan. With a million emotions running through her, she didn't trust her voice. So moving her hand she pointed to the bathroom sink.

Nathan stood slowly. Looking over his shoulder he looked towards the sink. Turning he walked towards it. Turning and looking at Haley who was now on her feet moving with him, with a worried look on her face. Turning his attention back to the sink he noticed a pregnancy test. Picking it up he turned it over, he then reached for the instructions. Reading them quickly and looking back at the test, realization dawned on him. In that moment a ton of emotions ran through him. Nathan turned towards Haley.

"You're pregnant?" Nathan asked looking at Haley in wonder.

Nodding Haley answered "Yes, I'm pregnant." Haley watched as the emotions ran across Nathan's face again. She watched as fear, and excitement played across his face, excitement winning over fear. After what felt like eternity, with a smile on his face Nathan reached out and pulled Haley into a bone crushing hug.

Relief flooding her body, as relaxed into his embrace, hugging him back.

"Why are you so upset? Do you not want children?" Nathan asked pulling away to look at Haley.

Taking a deep breath, she answered. "No, I want children. I just wasn't sure…." Haley trailed off not wanting to finish, already knowing what she would say would hurt his feelings.

Already knowing Nathan finished for her. "How I would handle it?"

Nodding "Yeah, I'm sorry." Haley said holding onto Nathan tighter, in fear that her admission would send him running.

Leaning down Nathan kissed her cheeks. "It's okay, Haley. I've made a lot of mistakes with you and with us. And I'm not going to lie to you, I'm terrified at the idea of becoming a father. But, I promise you I am not going anywhere, I love you and I am not letting you go again. Everything is going to be okay, I prom…" before he could finish Haley had pulled him down and cut his off with a kiss.

Wrapping her arms around him she deepened the kiss. Once air became an issue she pulled away. "I love you too." Haley said with a smile.

"When you go to the doctor, I want to be there with you." Nathan said

"I'll make the appointment and let you know." Haley said smiling wider, while pulling him in for another kiss, which quickly turned into a heated make out session.

"What the hell happen to the bathroom door?" Brooke screamed breaking Haley and Nathan out of there moment.

Springing apart both turned to see Brooke standing there with her arms crossed, and with a livid expression on her face.

"Haley, wouldn't open the door. So I got in my own way." Nathan stated wrapping his arms around Haley.

Throwing keys to the floor Brooke screamed at Nathan. "I have keys to get into the bathroom dumbass, you didn't have to break the door."

Nathan let go of Haley. Picking up the keys he started towards Brooke. "I was worried. Haley, wouldn't answer me. Look I'll replace it. Calm down Davis." Nathan stated.

"You better." Brooke bit out. "Is Naley okay?" Brooke questioned sending another glare towards Nathan, then looking to Haley.

"We're perfect." Haley said with a beaming smile.

"That's great." Brooke said clapping her hands together, then running towards Haley to hug her. Brooke then turned her attention towards Nathan, pulling him into the hug. Pulling out of the hug Brooke then playfully smacked Nathan. "Now fix my door! We're gonna girl talk." Brooke said taking Haley and heading back towards the front of the store.

Chuckling Nathan replied. "You got it, Brooke." Nathan then went to retrieve the materials needed to replace the door.

* * *

><p>Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton were walking toward the cafe, the girls were jabbering on about the upcoming wedding plans. Nathan was silent and walking along hand in hand with Haley. He had fixed the door, while the girls chatted about Haley's news, which she had made them swear not to tell until she had seen a doctor.<p>

Nathan loved the idea of becoming a father, however he was also terrified. What if's, kept running through his mind. Haley seemed better, relieved. Smiling to himself he pulled her hand up and placed a kiss on it.

"Aww, you too are so cute." Peyton beamed with a big smile. "Now, stop before I puke." Peyton finished as they came to the café steps.

"Wait, Wait." Brooke said coming around Nathan and Haley to get to the door first. "Let me get this. Don't need Nate breaking down another door." Brooke said as she pulled the door open letting the others in.

They all laughed in response. "Hey, I fixed it didn't I." Nathan stated with a chuckle

"That you did baby. Who knew you were so handy." Haley stated with an affectionate shake of Nathan's face, causing both Brooke, and Peyton to groan in protest.

Nathan chuckled. "Get used to it ladies, I'm not going anywhere." Nathan stated with a smirk as they entered the Café.

Brooke, and Peyton ran off to greet there men, who were waiting. Nathan, with Haley's hand still in his own approach his mother.

"Hey, mom." Nathan greeted walking towards the counter.

Deb turning greeted her Son and Daughter in law. "Haley, Nathan." She said walking around the counter and pulling both of them into a hug. "How are you both?"

"We're good. Where is dad?" Nathan questioned

"He is in the kitchen." Deb stated.

"I'm going to go say hi to him." Nathan said as he started towards the kitchen leaving Haley with Deb.

Opening the door, his father turned towards him. Surprised he greeted Nathan. "Hey, Nate."

"Hey, dad. How's it going?" Nathan questioned walking further into the kitchen.

"Pretty good, you? How was your day?" Dan questioned with a raised eye brow.

"I'm good. It's been a strange day." Nathan finished with a small chuckle.

"I heard about the find this afternoon. You have anything more?" Dan asked

Raising his hands Nathan replied. "I'm not sure I can talk about it."

Dan chuckled. "Nathan, I am the mayor of this city, it is a small town. I have access to everything, and Captain Matthews and I are good friends. I'm aloud to know what is going on, especially if it involves the school since I am still a board member. This isn't Los Angeles, relax." Dan finished.

"So, you know about the cases involving Tric and Duke, being closed?" Nathan asked

"Of course I did, I was going to speak with Captain Matthews myself, but you beat me to it. Don't worry that situation has been handled. Detective West, no longer serves for Tree Hill." Dan finished with a smug smirk.

"Oh, that was quick." Nathan stated in shock

"He has been doing that for over a month not just with those cases, but with every other case he has worked Nate. I may have been bad in the past, but I have changed. I look out for my family now. He crossed a line and failed to do his job, so I took it." Dan stated. "Now what more do you have?" Dan questioned

Pulling out his phone, Nathan played the recording for his father.

_"Mother Fucker. Scott's more observant then I gave him credit for."_

_Then the dialing of a phone is heard._

_"Hey, it's me. Is Demetri there? Good, put him on."_

_"Demetri, you dumb ass, you said you made the drop."_

_"Well, it wasn't there. Were you followed?"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Well, it's gone."_

_"Yes, I am sure. Officer Scott found it."_

_"Whatever, look I need you to do another drop then."_

_"Well we'll plan another drop point, and god damn it you're going to have to pay more attention."_

_"No, I don't think so. You were pretty covered, I couldn't see your face."_

_"Yes, that is fine. Just don't fuck up this time."_

_"Don't worry about him. I'll make sure he misses the next drop."_

Stopping the recording Nathan looked up at Dan.

"I don't like the sound of that. Who is that?" Dan questioned

"Schools hired security guard. He had just come back in from where the drugs had been dropped but I can't prove it. He has the system rigged so that he can disable the system. He can turn CCTV recording on and off. The only thing I could get with this is a bug on the guy's phone, I can't bring him in on it" Nathan stated.

"Nathan this is huge." Dan said walking towards the kitchen door and locking it. "We need to rig the school with hidden cameras that can't be seen. I am going to call a contact right now. Work on getting the bug on his phone, call Matthews and get it started now" Dan said pulling out his cell phone.

Nathan watched as his father typed a number in on his phone. As soon as the guy answered he was already barking out orders. Picking up his phone he called Captain Matthews. After he was finished he hung up his phone. Looking to Dan he was finished as well.

"Well?" Dan questioned.

"Bug has already been placed on the phone. Matthews had it done as soon as he heard the recording." Nathan stated

"Good, can you meet me at the high school tonight?" Dan questioned

"Dad, are you forgetting about the cameras that are already in place?" Nathan asked

Dan smirked. "No, as of ten 'o' clock tonight they are going to be on the fritz. They will resume working by the time school starts back up tomorrow. Can you come to the school at eleven tonight?" Dan asked

Nathan's smile mimicked his fathers. "I can be there."

"Good. Anything else bothering you" Dan questioned noticing how fidgety his son was.

Nathan thought for a minute. He thought about telling his father about the possibility of Haley being pregnant with his grandchild. However he wasn't sure if Haley would want him too, so he quickly shook his head. "No, I'm good. That was pretty much it." Nathan finished

Knowing better but not wanting to call him out Dan let it go. "Good" Dan responded while smiling at his son and putting his arm around him. "Come on, let's not keep the others waiting." Dan finished as he led Nathan towards the front of the Café.

Walking into the main dining area everyone looked toward them, He noticed Karen and Keith sitting at the table with everyone. Nathan noticed his mother smiling at him and Dan. Looking at Haley he smiled at her.

"What's going on Danny?" Keith asked his little brother.

"Nothing, just a little father son bonding." Dan said as he patted Nathan on the back and went and sat next Deb. "What are you doing here? What happen to date Night? Dan questioned

Keith smiled. "Good it's long overdue. We are here because this place has the best food, and well the company isn't bad either" He finished as he slapped Nathan on the back, as took a seat between his Uncle and Haley.

As they all went about talking to each other, Nathan turned to Haley. Smiling he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "You okay?" He asked.

Haley smiled and nodded. "I'm perfect, but um…" Haley looked around making sure nobody was looking. "Did you say anything to Dan?" Haley asked

Shaking his head Nathan replied "No."

"Good, I want to wait." Haley said

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you want." Nathan said rubbing Haley's back reassuringly

"I called while you were with Dan, I have an appointment tomorrow morning at eight." Haley said with a small smile

"Great, I'll be there with you." Nathan stated with a smile.

Haley then leaned up kissing Nathan again on the mouth. Lucas then began knocking on the table. "Hey, hey, enough of that." Lucas stated pointing towards them

Blushing both pulled away, looking towards Lucas, causing everyone at the table to start laughing. They both then settled in and enjoyed dinner, and the evening with there family.

* * *

><p>Nathan and Haley were now back at home. Sitting on the couch and talking. Nathan had just filled her in on Tric, and Duke's cases.<p>

"So, the Detective was fired?" Haley asked taking a sip of water

"Yeah, I guess he had been doing that with almost every case he worked. Its frowned upon, and he was fired for it." Nathan said with a shrug

"So, what's going to happen now?" Haley asked

"Captain Matthews, said he was going to take care of them himself. With my dad being mayor, and looking in on the cases, I'm sure the Captain will solve them quickly." Nathan stated. Looking at his phone it was almost eleven.

"Hales, look I have something I have to go do." Nathan said standing up and sliding his phone into his pocket.

"What? This late?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah, it's a case that I'm working on. I have to go put something in place. I will be back as soon as I can, I promise" Nathan said

Haley stood. "Okay, I'm going to go shower, and go to bed."

Nathan nodded. Leaning down quickly he kissed Haley. "See you in a little bit." He stated as he started towards the door.

"Okay, be careful." Haley called out as the door was shutting behind him. Looking at the time she shuttered. Making sure the door was locked, she then went to the bathroom to wash all the days wasted worries down the drain.

Pulling into the parking lot Nathan noticed his dad's SUV already in the parking lot with another van. Once parked Nathan got out of his vehicle and started towards them.

Getting closer he noticed his dad, and Captain Matthews already speaking with someone.

"Hey" He said in greeting as soon as he was within earshot.

"Scott." Matthews said sticking his hand out for Nathan to shake.

Nathan shook his hand. "What's the plan?" Nathan asked.

Once he was filled in, with the details they got to work installing the cameras. Nathan was amazed at how fast it was going, and how perfect the cameras were. They were no bigger than a pin hole but gave a much better picture then the CCTV cameras already installed.

At two 'o' clock in the morning they were finally finished. "Alright, cameras are installed. They all are working and currently sending recordings through a hidden wifi signal. The van behind me is receiving the feed as we speak. The signal is good for up to a two mile radius." The guy stated. After shaking hands with them he left Dan, Nathan, and Captain Matthews.

Matthews then turned to Nathan. "Nathan, your work here is outstanding. However, with the threat made against you on that recording, I must remove you from the school at once. Officer Diaz maternity leave is up as of Wednesday, so she will be returning then. As for you, I want you to report normally tomorrow. Turner will be informed that he is getting Diaz back, which I am sure he will announce. As of Wednesday I want you in that van. I have two other officer's that will rotate with you. Any questions?" Captain Matthews asked.

"No, sir." Nathan said as he looked at his dad who seemed to be either about to burst or pass out. Which he wasn't sure.

"Alright, now get home and get some rest. School starts at eight." Captain Matthews stated

"Sir, I will be in tomorrow but later. I have a personal thing to take care of." Nathan said

"Alright, have a good night." Captain Matthews said as he turned and left Nathan and Dan.

"What's going on Nate?" Dan questioned.

"Nothing, Haley is sick. So I am taking her to the doctor tomorrow morning." Nathan stated

"Alright, well I know you will take good care of her." Dan said walking forward and hugging his son.

"See you Saturday at dinner." Dan stated and he pulled away.

"Yep, Saturday." Nathan said as he and Dan then started towards their vehicle in a hurry to get home.

With no traffic, Nathan made it home quickly. After coming into the house and locking the door, Nathan took a quick shower. Once finished he pulled on a pair of boxers. Entering the bedroom he quickly made his way to the bed. Climbing in beside Haley, he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, he then laid back and relaxed against his pillow. Yawning, he pulled the covers up, shutting his eyes. He felt the bed shift as Haley pulled herself to him.

Haley wrapped her arms around his waist, placing a soft kiss on his chest. "Get what you needed done?" Haley questioned, her voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah, I got it completed." Nathan stated placing another kiss on her head.

"Good. I love you." Haley stated as she felt herself being pulled back into blissful slumber.

"I love you, too" Nathan replied as he too fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Waiting, that's what they were doing. It was almost eight thirty and they were currently waiting on the doctor.<p>

"Thank you for coming with me." Haley said to Nathan as she squeezed his hand she was currently holding

"I want to be here." Nathan stated in a matter of tone.

"I know, but with everything going on with your case…" Haley started but was cut off by Nathan

"Stop it, you're more important to me than that. That's just a job, you're the dream." Nathan said

Haley felt her eyes start to water. Nathan was being amazing. Nothing the tears Nathan handed her a tissue. As she was dabbing her eye's the doctor walked in.

"Alright, so you think you're pregnant. Let's see if we can get it on the ultra sound." The doctor said pulling the machine forward and taking a seat on the stool.

"Haley, could you lift your shirt please?" The doctor requested.

Dropping Nathan's hand she quickly pulled up her shirt exposing her still flat stomach.

"This maybe cold." The Doctor warned grabbing a gel and squirting some onto Haley's stomach. The doctor then flipped on the machine and began to move the wand through the gel and examining the monitor, the doctor stopped.

Smiling he looked up from the monitor. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Scott you are indeed pregnant. You look to be about 7 weeks maybe more." The doctor finished turning the monitor towards them and pointing so they could see.

Haley reached out and touched the monitor. "It's amazing." She said as she turned to look at Nathan.

Nathan was looking but seemed to be a million miles away, looking at the monitor in wonder. Snapping out of it, as the doctor stood up, he finally looked at Haley. "I'll leave you two alone." The doctor said leaving the room.

Nathan smiled at Haley. "We're Pregnant!" Nathan said again pulling Haley into a hug.

Hugging him back. "We're going to be parents."

"Yes, we are." Nathan said as realization finally sank in, slowly fear started to take over. Looking at the little monitor, he realized it wasn't just about him and Haley anymore. Feeling Haley pull away, he plastered a smile back on his face.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" Haley asked

"I'm scared Hales, but, I'm still not going anywhere." Nathan stated holding onto Haley tighter.

"Oh, I am too, but knowing we're in this together, I know we can do this." Haley said with confidence

"Together, always and forever." Nathan stated as he leaned in and kissed Haley.

The Doctor walked back in as Haley, and Nathan pulled apart. Clicking a button a picture printed out of the attached printer. Opening a cabinet he grabbed a towel and handed it to Haley. Grabbing the picture he handed it to Nathan. "You'll need to make regular appointments now. Start on prenatal vitamins, and I will see you in two weeks." The doctor said as he headed for the door.

"You going to work today?" Nathan questioned as he watched Haley wipe her stomach of the ultra sound gel.

"Yeah, I have too. I promised Turner." Haley said as she pulled her shirt back down into place. Standing up she placed her jacket back on.

"Alright, let's go." Nathan said reaching out his hand towards Haley.

Hand in hand they headed towards the car to go to the school.

* * *

><p>It was currently eleven thirty. Nathan had been in his office most of the afternoon, the security guard had been passing by his office. Pulling up the browser Nathan opened his work email. There was an email waiting from Principal Turner that had been sent to all of the staff. Meeting was scheduled for lunch time which was now.<p>

Standing up he started towards the teachers' lounge. Looking behind him, he noticed the security guard following him. Picking up his pace he rounded the corner spotting Lucas, and Haley.

"Hey, heading to the meeting?" Nathan asked, falling into step with them.

"Yeah, wonder what it's about? We usually only have morning meetings." Lucas stated looking at his brother.

"Yeah, you know what is going on?" Haley questioned looking at Nathan.

Nathan looked behind him, with the security guard right there he played dumb.

"Not a clue, but I guess we will find out." Nathan said reaching out and opening the door. Lucas and Haley entered. Seeing the guard Nathan continued to hold the door.

"After you." The guard said motioning for Nathan to go.

"No, no I insist after you." Nathan said

The guard entered and took a seat on the couch, looking uncomfortable. Once he was seated, Nathan entered, keeping the guard within his peripheral vision.

Looking at all his staff Principle Turner started the meeting. "Alright, I have called this meeting this afternoon because I have some news. Officer Diaz will be returning tomorrow morning. Meaning Nathan will no longer be with us." Turner said pointing to Nathan earning gasps from Haley and Lucas. "Enough" Turner said as he continued to talk.

Nathan noticed the security guard visibly relax at the news. Fucker, Nathan thought with a keeping his cool as Turner finished speaking. "Nathan, you have anything to say?" Turner asked as all attention was turned to him.

"This is a surprise, but it's been wonderful working with you all." Nathan finished looking into the shocked faces of Haley and Lucas.

"Alright feel free to visit anytime. Your tenure here may have been short but you did wonderful things for this school." Turner stated and then finished, after speaking for a few more minutes Turner concluded the meeting.

Staff immediately started leaving. Nathan noticed the security guard was the first to leave. Turning with a chuckle he noticed Haley and Lucas looking at him.

"What?" he questioned

"Did you know about this?" Lucas asked looking at his younger brother.

"Nope, this is the first I've heard about it. Believe me I am just as shocked as you are." Nathan said putting his hands up, and pretending to be upset.

"What are you going to do?" Lucas questioned

"Not, sure but I'm sure they will reassign me someplace at the station." Nathan finished playing dumb

"Well, I'll miss you." Haley said as she pulled Nathan into a hug.

"Yeah, Nate I loved being able to talk with you throughout the day." Lucas said patting his brother on the arm.

"Well, Hales we better get to lunch detail." Lucas said turning for the door and heading towards the lunch room.

"You okay?" Nathan questioned looking at Haley

"Yeah, I'm just gonna miss you being here." Haley said finally pulling away.

"I know but we'll still see each other at home. We can still have are fantastic mornings." Nathan stated with a wink.

Haley giggled "You're right. So, when do you want to tell everyone?" Haley question changing the topic.

"How about we invite everyone to the house for dinner this Saturday night? We could tell everyone then." Nathan finished with a hopeful smile.

Thinking Haley nodded and smiled. "I love the idea, and I love you." Haley said kissing Nathan on the cheek.

"I love you, too. See you at home." Nathan said kissing her softly on the lips

"See you." Haley said as she turned and left.

Nathan then exited the teachers' lounge. Returning to his office he quickly packed his stuff. Picking it up he exited the office leaving as he found it the day he came in. turning out the light, he left.

Getting into his vehicle Nathan headed towards the mall, with his mind on Haley, and the baby. Uncomfortable and as fearful as he maybe, he had plans in store, and a surprise for Haley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is chapter 15. It's a little short but I hope you all enjoy. I also want to Thank everyone who has been following, and reading this story. This past week hasn't been easy. Some Co-workers of mine lost there father very suddenly and tragically. So be sure to hug your loved ones and tell them you love them, no one is promised tomorrow. Life is short. So, Live well, Laugh often, and Love madly. Thanks again. Please review. Chapter 16 is currently being written and will be posted when completed.<strong>


	16. Touch Me I'm Going to Scream: Part I

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

Haley rolled over reaching across the mattress, finding it empty. Nathan wasn't there. Looking at the clock she checked the time. It was a little after ten. Sitting up she slid her feet into her slippers, getting up she went in search of Nathan.

Getting to the kitchen she realized she was alone. Nathan's keys were gone. With no note in sight, she made herself a cup of tea and sat down at the counter.

The week flew by, and it was now Saturday. Nathan had surprised her Tuesday night with dinner, asking her to officially move in, and having an idea of starting work on a nursery together. So that night they picked the room. It was at the end of the hall. He had even bought books, and the vitamins she needed to start. After that night she hadn't really had much time with him. With Nathan no longer working at the high school she only got to see him at night, his eyes were always blood shot and he often fell asleep after dinner, so there was very little to no conversation.

Waking up in the morning she would always find him gone. One morning when she had woke up and asked him about work, he had said he was going to the station, and that a case he was working on was moving quickly, after that he refused to say anything further. When she would push for more, he would mumble something about not wanting to be late, and walk out. On her lunch break yesterday afternoon she had gone to the station to have lunch with him, only to find that he wasn't where he said he was. She finished out her day and tried to surprise him with dinner at the station, only to find again that he wasn't there, when asking if anyone had seen him, all stated that they hadn't seen him all week, leaving Haley to conclude the he had lied to her, walking out of the station back to her car she had burst into tears. She was so upset that she had gone to bed as soon as she had gotten home. Nathan had eventually come home, and to bed. When Nathan touched her she forced herself not to move.

Once he was asleep, she had checked his phone. She noticed multiple calls to Dan, and Captain Matthews, other than that his phone was clean. Giving up she laid back down and cried herself back to sleep.

Now as she sat sipping her tea, she hadn't a clue to where he was. Suddenly the front door opened, it was Nathan with bags of groceries in each hand.

"Morning Hales." Nathan greeted with a smile as he passed by her placing all the bags on the counter.

"Morning." Haley stated with a tight smile.

"Did you sleep okay?" Nathan questioned coming to stand beside her.

"Yeah, I did. What are you up to?" Haley asked motioning towards all the bags.

"Hales, it's Saturday." Nathan stated giving her a questioning look

"Yeah, and yesterday was Friday." Haley mocked taking another sip of her tea.

"Okay, what did I do?" Nathan questioned

"It's not what you did do that's bothering me, it's what you didn't do." Haley spit out in anger.

"Okay, would you mind telling me what it is then?" Nathan asked in bewilderment

"Where were you yesterday?" Haley asked

"I was working at the station. Why?" Nathan responded

"No, you weren't." Haley shouted out in anger as she stood up coming to stand in front of him with fire in her eyes.

"How do you know?" Nathan questioned just as heated

"Why? Trying to figure out what lie to tell me next." Haley spat out sarcastically, and watched as surprise flashed across his face before it was gone.

"Haley, I didn't lie. I was working, I just wasn't at the station." Nathan stated trying to defuse the situation.

"I know, but that still doesn't answer the question. Where were you?" Haley asked again

Nathan ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I was working, that is all you need to know. Other than that I can't tell you anything. So please just trust me and let it go" Nathan stated in a pleading tone.

"Ha-ha, Trust. That's a good one." Haley spat out as she turned and started walking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan screamed as he started following her.

Turning quickly she responded. "You lied to me, you said you would be at the station and you weren't. Which leave me to wonder what else you have been lying about." Haley finished with watery eyes

"Nothing, I swear." Nathan stated as he reached out to try and comfort her.

Haley smacked his hands away and quickly took a step back. "Which is exactly what a liar would say." Haley finished as she turned and started towards the bathroom.

"Look who's talking, Miss Stolen kisses. Keller, McCoy, me. Careful Hales, you're starting to look like the kissing wench." Nathan spat out quickly. Haley's went from angry to hurt. Without a word she turned and started towards the bathroom.

"Haley, wait, I'm sorry. Where are you going? What about tonight? We have people coming for dinner. We're going to announce the pregnancy right?" Nathan asked still following.

Haley turned facing him with tears streaming down her face. "As of right now, I really don't care. Just leave me alone for a while." Haley stated as she turned entering the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind her.

"Damn it." Nathan shouted in frustration and anger. He could feel his heart beating super-fast, putting his hand over it, it felt as if it would beat right out of his chest. Realization dawning on him that he had forgotten to take his medication.

Walking towards the bathroom quickly he knocked on the door. "Hales, I know you're pissed at me but I need to get in there." Nathan stated

"You have others, use one of them, and leave me alone." Haley said through a closed door.

"Hales, you don't under…"Nathan started, but was cut off by Haley.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Haley screamed through the closed door

Not saying another word Nathan turned. After quickly saving the groceries in the refrigerator, Nathan grabbed his phone and his keys, he exited the house, the door slamming shut behind him. Calling his father, he asked where he was when and then asked for him to stay put, and that he was on his way. Hanging up, he quickly punched a message into his phone stating that he was going to see Dan and would be back as soon as he could, as he finished he sent it to Haley. Climbing into his truck he sped off towards his parent's house.

* * *

><p>Haley heard the door slam and Nathan speed off. He actually left me, no us. Haley thought dropping a hand to her stomach as she felt more tears spring to her eyes. Standing up she walked to the sink. Turning on the water she splashed some on her face. Reaching for a towel she dried her face. Looking down at the counter she noticed a pill. Picking it up, she looked at it, finding it odd. Opening the medicine cabinet she reached for Nathan's HCM medication. Looking at the bottle closely she opened it. Sure enough the pills matched. Putting the pill back into the bottle and placing it where it belonged, she quickly went to the bedroom.<p>

Opening the closet she pulled out jeans, and a comfortable hoodie. Running back to the bathroom she put her hair up in a messy ponytail, brushed her teeth, running around she grabbed her phone, and purse and quickly left the house. Driving in the direction of the café.

* * *

><p>After taking HCM medicine from his dad, Nathan had just filled his him in on everything that had happen between him and Haley prior to his arrival.<p>

"She's really upset with you then?" Dan questioned

"Yes, she got to octaves only small animals could hear." Nathan said "It got so bad that I almost told her. But, I didn't. I just told her she needed to trust me." Nathan said as he ran a hand through his hair frustrated.

"You're right you can't tell her. She's better off being in the dark until this is over." Dan stated

"What am I going to do? We're supposed to host dinner tonight and she won't even talked to me. I was going to make pork ribs, and chicken" Nathan stated

At that Dan's phone beeped. Picking it up he read the text message. "Well, good news, bad news, you ready?" Dan questioned

"Yeah, what is it?" Nathan questioned his father.

"Haley's out of the bathroom, so that's good news. The bad news is she just ran into the café and ran to the roof." Dan stated putting his phone down.

"Great, I guess I should try and go talk to her." Nathan stated standing

"No, no." Dan said holding his hand out to halt his son. "You go home and start on dinner. I will go and talk with Haley." Dan said coming to stand next to his son. "What's the big deal with this dinner anyways?" Dan questioned

Nathan shook his head. "Without Haley present, I am mute on the subject. She already doesn't trust me, and well she'd kill me." Nathan stated.

"Alright worth a shot. Get home get to working on dinner. I'll talk to Haley." Dan stated as he stood up.

"Okay, thanks dad." Nathan responded as he started towards his vehicle.

* * *

><p>Haley was currently on the roof. She'd checked her phone and gotten the text from Nathan, which made her feel guilty for thinking he had left. They had come so far, it shocked Haley to find the trust was still an issue. She meant what she said when she told Nathan before that she had forgiven him. Reaching down she placed her hand on her stomach. She then spoke to it.<p>

"Sorry about all the shouting this morning peanut, Mommy, and Daddy have unresolved issues. I promise he and I love each other and will work it out." Haley finished. She was about the say something else but the door opening startled her. Standing up and turning towards the sound she was shocked to see Dan Scott standing before her. She quickly dropped her hand from her stomach.

"Hi, Haley." Dan said in greeting

"Mr. Scott. What, um, what are you doing here?" Haley asked

"I am here for Nathan." Dan said coming to stand in front of his daughter-in-law "You see after your argument this morning he came to see me."

"Why?" Haley questioned wrapping her arms around herself

"He was upset, and worried that you don't trust him. Due to the fact that he forgot to take his medication his heart rate increased to a dangerous level. When he tried to get into the bathroom, you wouldn't let him. So he came to me." Dan said

"Oh my god, Mr. Scott is he, is he okay?" Haley questioned in a panic, tightening her arms tighter around herself.

Dan nodded. "Nathan's fine." Dan responded.

Haley looked away as relief flooded her body. "What else did he say?" Haley questioned

"Haley, Nathan isn't lying to you. Nathan is working on something big. The case is close to resolve. Due to what is involved Nathan cannot speak on the matter, the only thing I ask is that you trust him, and trust me, and cut him a little slack. It isn't safe. The less you know the better." Dan stated.

"Okay, Mr. Scott, but how do I know you're not lying for him?" Haley questioned

This caused Dan to laugh. "I've never lied to you. Not once. I didn't lie to you when I hated the fact that you started dating Nathan, I didn't lie to you about hating it when you married Nathan, and I didn't lie when I told you I was sorry for his leaving, and I am not lying to you now. So, please trust in Nathan, and trust in me." Dan finished sincerely

"Why did you hate me, Mr. Scott?" Haley questioned

Dan shook his head thinking carefully. "Haley, I was the only one who could get under Nathan's skin and push him when he was younger. I was mean, and cruel to him for years. Then you came along, and you could get under his skin and push him too, only you were nurturing and caring. The more time he spent with you the harder he fought me. I resented it and I resented you because he was pulling away from me. Then he overdosed." Dan said as he seen Haley visibly flinch

After a few moments he continued "Once at the hospital I was more worried about, protecting him, and his game instead of how he actually was. The look on his face said it all. When the doctor started questioning him about drug use, I pulled the doctor aside to talk with him. Nathan, then instead of staying with me at the hospital, he went to you. I was infuriated. Things between Deb and I got so bad, and we we're using him. Eventually he emancipated himself from me and his mother, with your help and it broke our hearts. I fell apart, I had failed not once but twice as a father. Your relationship with him got better, and he was happy. Then you two got married. I watched from afar. As time went on your relationship grew on me, you helped and pushed each other, Nathan went from being an irresponsible boy to a man and you helped him so much…" Dan trailed off. After a minute he continued.

"I wouldn't admit it then, but I started rooting for the two of you. I don't know the rest. All I know is that he left. Seeing you so heart broken. I have yet to make amends with Nathan, but, so help me I am going to do it. I am so proud of him… I just…" Dan trailed off wiping his eyes of the tears that had begun to fall.

"I don't know what to say, Mr. Scott." Haley said taken aback by the emotional Dan Scott standing before her. She'd had conversations with him but never this deep.

"Just trust me okay. Nathan isn't lying to you. Trust him and go back to him, work things out." Dan stated in a pleading tone.

Nodding Haley responded. "Okay, I guess." Haley said looking at the ground. "But, I don't know where he is." Haley stated running her hand through her hair.

Dan sighed in relief. "I do." Dan said with a smirk.

Haley face snapped up at that. "Where?" Haley questioned setting a hand over her stomach.

"He is back at home making dinner for tonight. For some reason he is really adamant, and excited about it. When I asked what was up, he wouldn't give me anything." Dan said with a small smile.

Haley smiled. "He wouldn't? What did he say, Mr. Scott?" Haley asked looking at her father-in-law

Dan chuckled as he answered. "I believe his exact words were "Without Haley present, I am mute on the subject. She already doesn't trust me, and well she'd kill me." Is this true?" Dan said

This caused Haley to laugh. "Maybe." Haley said as she felt her spirts being lifted.

Dan laughed along with Haley. "So, I will see you tonight? With Nathan?" Dan questioned.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, tonight." Haley agreed.

"Okay, well I guess I will see you." Dan stated as turned and started for the door.

Haley watched as Dan walked away from her. After all these years she finally saw the good in Dan Scott. But one question still plagued her mind. Before she could stop herself, she heard herself asking.

"Why did you do this for Nathan, Mr. Scott?"

Dan halted standing in front of the door. Thinking for a moment, he turned and answered. "Like I said, you make Nathan happy, and I'm still rooting for the two of you. And, maybe I'm looking forward to pork ribs." Dan stated with a wink with his hand on the door pulling it open.

Haley smiled. "Thank you." Haley said. With that Dan Scott smiled in her direction, and left her alone. After a few minutes, she decided that it was time to return home.

* * *

><p>Nathan was cooking, preparing for tonight, in hope that it was still happening. With it being a nice day he had the windows open, and radio on playing country music. The house smelled amazing. Picking up the slabs of ribs, Nathan started towards the back porch. Putting them in the smoker, he closed the door and adjusted the settings. Satisfied he returned to the kitchen, moving the pot of chicken off the stove. He had boiled it, making it so all it would need is a warm up on the grill, and some sauce.<p>

Using tongs he moved the chicken into two separate pans. Salt and peppering one, and adding olive oil and garlic to the other. Covering them he placed them into the refrigerator to marinate. Grabbing two other pots, he started filling them with water, for boiling potatoes and macaroni. Placing them on the stove he turned on the burners, then added salt to the water.

Returning to the refrigerator, he grabbed the vegetables to start cutting them up for potato and macaroni salad. Returning to the counter with them and cutting board. Grabbing a knife, he was about to start when the front door opened. Looking up he watched as Haley entered. Setting the knife down, he grabbed the remote to the stereo, turning the music down until it was just a faint sound.

Coming around the counter he spoke. "Haley, thank god." Nathan said as he stood there looking at her.

A wave of emotion hit her. The earlier argument flashing through her mind. Remembering her conversation with Dan, she took a breath. After a moment she finally spoke.

"Hi." She said as she set her purse down.

"Haley, I, I'm sorry." Nathan started "I was an ass, and I shouldn't have…" Nathan stopped as Haley raised her hand.

"We both said things Nathan. Don't put all of the blame on yourself. I pushed you to that point." Haley admitted. "I talked with Dan, he said to be patient with you, and that it wasn't safe for me to know something's, and that I should trust you." Haley stated coming to stand in front of Nathan.

Silent for a moment, Lee Brice's "I Don't Dance" started playing in the back ground.

_I'll never settle down, _

_That's what I always thought_

_Yeah, I was that kind of man, _

_just ask anyone_

Hearing it Nathan reached a hand out towards Haley. "Dance with me." Nathan requested.

"But, you hate dancing." Haley said smiling and taking his hand. Nathan, didn't respond. He just pulled her close and danced with her.

_I don't dance, But here I am_

_Spinning you around and around in circles_

_It Ain't my style, but I don't care_

_I'd do anything with you anywhere_

_Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand_

_Cause, I don't dance_

_Love's never come my way, _

_I've never been this far_

_Cause you took these two left feet_

_And waltzed away with my heart_

Finally Nathan responded. "True, I do hate dancing. But, I don't with you." Nathan stated placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Why is that?" Haley asked in a teasing tone.

Pulling back Nathan looked into her eyes still dancing with her. The seriousness reflecting in them made Haley Breathless.

"Because I love you. You know that right?" Nathan finished while twirling Haley, then bringing her back into his arms. Not trusting her voice at the moment she laid her head on Nathan's chest and focused on the dance.

_No, I don't dance, but here I am_

_Spinning you around and around in circles_

_It ain't my style, but I don't care_

_I'd do anything with you anywhere_

_Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl_

_Cause, I don't dance_

_Ohhh_

_I don't dance_

_Ooh_

_I don't dance, but here I am_

_Spinning you around and around in circles_

_It ain't my style, but I don't care_

_I'd do anything with you anywhere_

"You do trust me when I say that I love you right?" Nathan questioned when Haley didn't respond

"Of course, I've never questioned the fact that you love me." Haley stated

_I don't dance, but here I am_

_Spinning you around and around in circles_

_It ain't my style, but I don't care_

_I'd do anything with you anywhere_

_Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl_

_Cause, I don't dance_

_Oh,_

_No.._

_Oooh…_

"Then what is it?" Nathan questioned once the song ended.

"I just hate that you felt the need to lie to me about where you were. I still don't understand why, all I know is that it isn't safe for me to know. I'm confused and don't understand, but I guess I'll just have to trust you and deal with it." Haley finished.

"I want to tell you and I will as soon as this case is over, you'll understand." Nathan said

Nodding in understanding Haley decided to move on. "What is this food I smell?" Haley questioned.

"It's for tonight's dinner with everyone. Pork ribs, Chicken, macaroni salad, and potato salad. You okay with that?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, it's okay. What any help cooking?" Haley asked smiling

"Of course. Come on." Nathan said leading Haley to the counter.

They then began cutting the vegetables in silence. After a while Nathan became curious as to if she still wanted to tell everyone about their pregnancy. "Hales, we're still telling everyone tonight about the pregnancy right?" Nathan asked putting a piece of potato in his mouth.

"Of course, besides I think your dad isn't going to give us a choice." Haley stated eating a piece of the green pepper she was currently chopping.

"You think so?" Nathan questioned smiling at Haley

"Yeah, he asked me about the pregnancy..." Haley said attempting to play with Nathan

Nathan dropped the knife he was using. "I didn't say anything I swear. He pushed and…" Nathan said but was cut off

"Relax, he doesn't know. He didn't directly ask about it, he just asked if something was going on. He said that you were overly excited about tonight, but wouldn't budge on the subject." Haley asked defusing the situation.

Nathan held his hand over his heart. "Oh, thank god." Nathan said taking a seat.

Concerned Haley dropped her knife and went to stand beside him. "Are you okay?" Haley questioned placing her hand over his that was still resting on his chest.

"I am now." Nathan said taking Haley's hand in his. When she didn't pull away he lifted it to his mouth leaving a soft kiss in her palm. "I left to go see my dad earlier because I had forgotten to take my medication and I knew I could get some from him. With as heated as our argument got I was worked up. When I had finally realized I had forgotten to take my medication, you had already locked yourself in the bathroom and wouldn't let me in. I'm sorry." Nathan finished

Haley already knew this, however he didn't know that. Smiling at the fact that he had told her the truth she leaned in kissing Nathan for the first time that day. Wrapping her arms around him pulling him in, she traced his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, seeking permission to enter. Nathan immediately responded, both battling for dominance. After a few minutes Haley broke the kiss still smiling.

"What was that for?" Nathan asked trying to catch his breath.

"Dan told me about you forgetting your medication." Haley said

"Oh. Well, what else did he say?" Nathan questioned.

Haley then went on to explain everything her and Dan had talked about. Working together they prepped for their upcoming dinner with family, and friends.

* * *

><p>It was now Sunday evening. Nathan was relaxing on the couch with Haley laying with her head on his lap. They had been watching a movie when she had drifted off to sleep. They had gone shopping for baby things earlier in the day. Running his hands through Haley's hair he couldn't help but think about last night.<p>

_Dinner had gone off without a hitch. Everyone came. To Haley's surprise Nathan had even brought in her parents, Jimmy, and Lydia. With fully belly's they all say around the table talking. Deb and Karen had just rejoined then on the deck after cleaning up, refusing to let either of them help after what they called a fabulous meal, everyone agreeing. Soon after they told everyone of their pregnancy. Everyone had been elated with the information. However Nathan's celebration was cut short, when he was called into the station._

_Once at the station things had moved pretty quickly. Officers had done a routine traffic stop on a vehicle. The stop was on the vehicle Nathan had spotted on Monday dropping the drugs. After a search of the vehicle several illegal weapons, and cocaine were found in the vehicle, enough to put him away for over a year. Occupant of the vehicle was identified as Demetri. With video review Nathan found that Demetri had just done a drop at the high school, which added additional charges, and years to a possible prison term. _

_When read his charges, and what he was facing Demetri panicked. Once his court appointed lawyer read over everything they came up with a plea deal. The deal was the charges would be lessened if he gave up everyone involved. Once offered he sang like a canary, giving up the names of everyone involved. _

_Plans were made, to insure everyone's safety._

Now he was less than 24 hours away from arresting all involved, and being able to tell Haley everything, and closing his first case as a Tree Hill Police Department. Looking at the clock realizing the plan was already in motion he turned on the news. Sure enough flashing across the bottom in a red banner was information stating that Tree Hill High would be on a three hour start delay, the reason building issues. Smiling to himself he decided to wake Haley.

"Hales, baby, wake up and look at the TV." Nathan said stroking Haley's face.

Groaning Haley slowly opened her eyes looking at Nathan. "What?"

"Look at the TV." Nathan repeated while pointing towards it.

It took a minute for her eyes to adjust then she saw it. "What the hell?" Haley exclaimed. "I wonder what happen." Haley said aloud.

"I don't know. That's why I woke you." Nathan said biting down on his inner cheek to keep from cracking a smile.

"I wonder if Lucas knows. I'm going to call him." Haley stated running out of the living room to grab her phone.

Nathan chuckled to himself he Leaned back he putting his hands behind his head and laid back, closing his eyes. After ten minutes Haley came back into the living room sitting on the couch. Opening his eye's he looked at her.

"What's up?" Nathan questioned noticing her phone still in her hands.

"Luke said he heard that the school was vandalized, and that some staff is to report earlier, and others later." Haley said

"That's odd. They ever do this before?" Nathan questioned playing dumb.

"Yeah, but it wasn't for vandalism. What time do you have to be at work in the morning?" Haley asked as her phone beeped indicating a text message. After reading the text she shut her phone.

"Seven." "What is it?" Nathan replied then asked

"I'm to report at ten. What am I going to do with all the extra time?" Haley asked aloud placing her phone down on the end table.

Nathan reached out grabbing her arm and gently pulling her to him and down into a laying position with him, causing Haley to giggle. "I have a few ideas." Nathan stated with his signature smirk.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Haley questioned playing along.

"Me." Nathan stated as he started leaving kisses along her neck and jaw line.

Loving the feeling Haley moved her head giving him better access. When he hit a sensitive spot, Haley moaned. "Actually I was wondering if you would do something for me." Haley said aloud.

"Anything." Nathan said continuing his ministrations on her neck.

"I'm craving ice cream, pickles, peanut butter, and Nutella. Would you go get some?" Haley asked

At that request Nathan stopped, pulling away he looked at Haley with a discusseded look on his face. "Really?"

Haley nodded. "Yes, please."

"Okay." Nathan said as he got up. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He stated as he started towards the door.

"Thank you. I love you." Haley said

Turning Nathan smiled. "I love you too, even with your weird cravings."

Haley laughed "Nathan?"

"Yeah?" Nathan said turning back.

"Get potato chips too." She requested.

Making a face, and gulping he replied. "Okay." Shuttering he turned for the door.

Haley got up off the couch and ran towards Nathan as he headed for the door. Before he could open it she called to him again. "Nathan?"

"Yeah?" Nathan said again turning around to face a now smiling Haley.

"Good job, you passed." Haley said turning around walking towards the stairs with a smile on her face.

"Huh, Passed what?" Nathan questioned with his hand on the door knob and a confused look on his face.

Haley turned once she reached the bottom of the steps. "I am not having cravings yet. That was a test for when I do, and you passed." Haley stated giggling.

"That's a dirty trick." Nathan stated as he started to walk towards her with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Really dirty." Nathan said as he came to stand in front of Haley.

Wrapping her arms around him, and bring her mouth close to his ear. "Maybe you should punish me." Haley whispered into his ear then pulling his ear lobe teasingly with her teeth.

"Oh, yeah." Nathan said as he pulled Haley further into him, wrapping his arms around her and leaving a trail of fiery kisses down her neck.

"Yeah. But…" Haley trailed off in a breathy moan. Running her hand up his chest and into his hair see started to guide him to what she really wanted. Taking the hint, Nathan captured her lips in his. The kiss started off slow but slowly started to pick up momentum. After a few minutes Haley put her hands on Nathan's chest softy pushing him away.

"But.." Nathan asked as Haley started to retreat up the stairs.

Smiling mischievously "You're going to have to catch me first." Haley stated as she turned and bolted up the steps.

Chuckling Nathan started after her. "You are so going to get it."

* * *

><p>Haley was currently on her way to the High School. The closer she got the more emergency vehicles she noticed. Pulling into the faculty parking lot she noticed an officer at the entrance flagging her to the back of the lot. Following the way he was pointing Haley continued on. Spotting Lucas standing beside his vehicle, she pulled up beside him.<p>

Shutting the vehicle off, and grabbing her tea she went to him. "What's going on?" Haley questioned as she approached Lucas.

"I don't know." Lucas said

Looking towards the entrance they then watched as officers started walking out with staff in hand cuffs. Haley watched as the officers walked each one to a police cruiser, putting in the back seat and then shutting the door.

"It's Nathan." Lucas blurted out pointing.

Haley turned and looked at Lucas then followed the direction his finger was pointing. Nathan was walking from the football field dressed in his Officer Blues, a bulletproof vest, with his badge hanging around his neck. She then noticed the security guard in hand cuffs. She watched as Nathan grabbed the radio, stating that he needed the evidence recovery team to the football field.

Spotting Lucas and Haley, Nathan turned and nodded his head in their direction. Nathan was about to say something when the guard started to struggle with him. Grabbing the cuffs and pulling lightly backwards Nathan quickly stopped the struggle.

"Ouch, fuck, Let me go man, you got nothing on me" The guard spat out over his shoulder towards Nathan

"That's what you think." Nathan stated with a smirk, and a wink in Haley's direction as he continued to walk towards a police cruiser.

Haley continued to watch and listen, as Nathan rattled off Miranda rights, and then listing the charges. That's when it suddenly it hit her, why things had been kept from her, he had been protecting her. Reaching over she grabbed Lucas arm squeezing it tightly as she could.

"Ouch, what is it Hales?" Lucas question

"I'm such a bitch." Haley stated still watching as Nathan then started barking out orders to officers just standing around. At this time the only thing that came to mind was how sexy he looked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is Chapter 16. It's was longer but I decided to cut it and save it for Chapter 17 that is currently being written. I am currently at the tail end of a vacation so I don't know when I will finish and post chapter 17. My goal is for sometime next week. Until then enjoy this chapter. as always please review.<strong>


	17. Its Alright Ma (I'm Only Bleeding)

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

Haley watched as Nathan continued to order officers around. Officers, and Principal Turner had approached them telling them school had been cancelled for the day. Lucas had taken off as soon a Turner stated they could. Haley chose to stay hoping to have a moment with Nathan. As if sensing her eyes on him Nathan looked her way. Smiling he started towards her.

"Hales, good morning." Nathan said as he approached.

"Good morning. Is it over?" Haley questioned nodding towards the high school

Nathan shook his head before answering. "My part for now is done. I'll have to testify in court eventually."

"Oh."

Nathan held out his hand towards her. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

Taking his hand Nathan started walking them towards the front of the school. As they rounded the corner Nathan noticed all the news vans. Sure enough Captain Matthews and his father were updating the press on the press. Nathan stopped in his tracks not wanting to be on camera.

Haley peeked around the corner. "Why'd you stop? Don't you want to be on the news?" Haley questioned in a sarcastic tone.

Still holding her hand, Nathan started to walk in the other direction. "The last time I was on the news I was shot less than twenty four hours later, so no I don't." Nathan responded.

Once at the side door for shop Nathan pulled the door open. "Let's cut through shop." He stated as he entered the door

"You can cut through shop?" Haley questioned

Nathan chuckled. "You were such a nerd in high school."

"I was an honor student." Haley responded with a scoff.

"Exactly, nerd." Nathan stated

Smiling Haley shoved Nathan playfully. "Whatever, you don't know what you'd do without me."

Exiting the other side they came to a white van. "Is this where Chester the molester is going to pop out and snatch me?" Haley asked sarcastically.

Nathan laughed. "No, I want to show you something." Nathan said as he opened the rear door. Climbing in he turned around to help Haley. Once inside Nathan pointed to all the monitors. On each monitor was a frozen screen shots of Haley from last week. Looking at them she noticed her talking with the security guard, Counselor, assistant principal, and Officer Diaz.

"What is this?" Haley asked looking at the screens.

"This is where I was last week, and this is why I wouldn't tell you anything. They knew we were a couple and they were fishing to see if you knew any information. I did it to protect you." Nathan finished as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Haley continued to look at the screen. She recalled every conversation, each one had asked about Nathan and what he was up to. "All of these people were involved and arrested?" Haley questioned.

"Yes." Nathan said

"And you were?" Haley questioned

"In here eight hours a day for the last five days within a two mile radius of the school. I don't like keeping things from you, last week was a very hard, and very stressful. Knowing what was going on in that school, and you… " Nathan trailed off shuttering at the thought of something happening to her.

"I'm sorry Nathan." Haley said

"Why? I got my arrests I'm good." Nathan said with a smug smirk

"No, I'm really sorry for doubting you. I just…" Haley tried but was cut off by Nathan.

"Haley, it's okay. I've given you reasons to not trust me." Nathan stated

"Stop putting me on a pedestal Nathan." Haley said and then continued when she got a dumbfounded look from Nathan. "You may have done things in the past but so have I and, like I've said before you don't deserve to be hammered for it all the time. You've done nothing but be supportive, and honest with me. I just I don't…" Haley started but quickly trailed off.

"What?" Nathan questioned

"We're good, but when we fight we always end up saying things about the past. We hurt each other. So I think… I think we should really talk about the past, get it all out in the open." Haley stated

"Yeah, I guess we should. But, think we are okay." Nathan stated running a hand through his hair.

"Are we really? Can you honestly sit there and tell me that you are okay with everything?" Haley questioned looking at him with a raised eye brow. After a few minutes of no response she continued.

"Keller, McCoy, Me. Careful Hales you're starting to look like…"

"Alright, alright, you're right. I get it please don't finish that sentence." Nathan stated with a pained look across his face.

"Alright what?" Haley questioned

"Let's put aside some time and really talk." Nathan said as he sat in a chair

Walking to him Haley sat in his lap, leaning in she placed a kiss on his cheek. "We're you serious about being done with work for the day?" Haley questioned with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, Matthews said I could report back to the station tomorrow. Why?" Nathan asked

Taking his hand with hers she rested it on her stomach. "Cause baby and I are hungry." Haley stated

"Well, then let's go get my darlings fed. But, I have to change into civilian clothes first." Nathan stated and he watched Haley's face fall into a pout.

"What's wrong?" Nathan questioned running his hand up and down her arms

"You can't go dressed like that?" Haley asked while nodding to his uniform and giving him a sexy wink.

Nathan laughed. "For you I guess I could. But, it's usually frowned upon." Nathan stated standing up and pulling Haley with him.

"Why is that?" Haley questioned as she watched Nathan climb out of the van then offering his hand to help her out.

"People tend to complain when they see an officer in uniform doing things other than patrolling." Nathan said as they started walking towards the facility parking lot.

"Well in that case." Haley started as she tugged Nathan to a halt.

Nathan turned towards Haley. "What is it?" Nathan questioned

Haley smiled. "Let's pick up take out, and you take me home." Haley said as she ran her hand down Nathan's shoulder suggestively.

"Hales its fine, we can go out." Nathan said completely ignoring the que. "Now lets go." Nathan finished as they rounded the corner. Thankfully news vans were gone, but Matthews and Dan were still there talking. Dan noticing his son called him over.

"Hey, Nate. Come here please." Captain Matthews yelled, while motioning him over.

Nathan turned and looked at Haley seeing if it was okay, Haley released his hand. Nathan turned and started towards Matthews and his father.

"Haley, too." Matthew's added as Dan looked on smiling.

Nathan stopped and turned waiting for Haley. Once by his side they continued towards his father and boss.

Once there Captain Matthews was the first to speak. "Excellent job Nathan. Not only was everyone brought into custody, it was also done without injury. I am happy to say that you are a true asset to our department. With that being said, with Officer Diaz having been part of this it leaves the liaison officer spot open. But, don't worry we will fill it. I have bigger plans for you Nate." Matthews stated. Looking towards Dan, Nathan noticed that he looked like he was going to burst again. What's up with that? Nathan thought.

"He was a little slow at getting everything done, but he did a good job." Dan added, as Matthews shook his head disapproving of Dan's statement.

"Thanks, I try." Nathan said looking towards Dan. "I'll be sure to have my final reports in by tomorrow." Nathan added looking towards Matthews.

"No worries, I know you will." Matthews said turning to look at Haley. "This must be Haley I have heard so much about." Matthews stated reaching his hand out for Haley to shake. "All good things I hope." Haley said shaking his hand.

"Of course, and Nathan bitching because he couldn't tell you anything." Matthews said as they all started laughing.

"Tell me about it, all we heard was Haley this and Haley that. It's amazing that he is even closing his first case with all the bitching he did." Dan added, to which Nathan immediately stopped laughing.

"I didn't bitch that much." Nathan defended himself.

"Yes you did. So, much so that you were crying." Dan teased.

"I never cried." Nathan defended again tensing while glaring at Dan.

Feeling Nathan tense, Haley decided to step in. "Well, I know now. No big deal." Haley said squeezing his hand in comfort.

"Good, well I've got to get back to the station." Matthews stated as an uncomfortable silence settled between them. Nathan then sent a thank you look towards Haley. "Nathan see you tomorrow, Dan see you, and take care Haley." Matthews finished and then was off towards his vehicle.

Silence lingered between the three. Nathan still glaring at Dan as Dan still stood looking at Nathan with the same look as before. "So, what?" Nathan asked towards his father in a harsh tone, finally breaking the silence.

"Can't a father just be proud of his son?" Dan questioned with a confused look.

"Some maybe, but, it feels kind of odd coming from you, considering all the digs you just threw at me in front of my boss. So sorry if I am not buying it." Nathan spat out angrily

"Nathan." Haley admonished then looked at Dan as his face quickly fell.

"You know what never mind, okay, whatever." Nathan said as he turned walking away from Dan and Haley.

"Nathan." Haley called and was about to go after him and then stopped looking back at Dan who had a smug smile on his face.

Seeing the look Haley felt anger rush through her. "You know, Mr. Scott for someone who claims to have changed you're still treating him as if he were seventeen." Haley spat out

"I am and I was only kidding, he knows that." Dan stated

"Doesn't look like it." Haley stated as she pointed in the direction Nathan had taken off.

"I am I swear. Look get him to come to the house for dinner tonight. Please." Dan asked

"I'll do what I can, but I'm not making any promises. You know you told me the other day, Mr. Scott that you were proud of him. Was that true?" Haley questioned.

"Of course I am, how could you not think that?" Dan spat back

"Maybe because I have only heard it come out of your mouth just now, and right after picking at him in front of his boss." Haley stated.

"So he knows." Dan defended himself.

Haley shook her head. "Mr. Scott, with all due respect that is the same way he would come to me after every game. Always asking when is what I do ever going to be good enough?" Haley stated

"Look, I'm working on it. I am so proud of him Haley. Please. Just get him to come to dinner." Dan said again

"I'll try Mr. Scott. But, instead of poking fun at your son when you're proud, try just telling him." Haley finished and then started in the direction she had last seen Nathan take off.

* * *

><p>Nathan found himself in the school gym drawn to a punching bag. Picking up gloves and placing them on his hands he laid into the bag hard.<p>

Thump. That felt good Nathan thought

Thump, thump. Really good. He thought as he hit it harder with each punch. As he started to lay into it he started screaming.

Thump, thump, thump. "Why can't you accept me?" Nathan said aloud.

Thump, thump. "Is it because I can't play your precious game? It's your fault I have HCM." Nathan yelled punching harder

"Why am I not good enough? I'm a decorated law enforcement officer. I've worked hard. How dare you make me feel any less." Nathan added landing more and more punches.

"I'm sorry nothing I ever do seems to be enough." Nathan said really laying into the bag, giving all of his frustrations and feelings to the bag.

After about ten minutes, growing tired he fell against the bag hugging it and falling to his knees. Silence enveloped the room. That's when he heard a sob. Turning, Nathan noticed Haley watching from the door way. Making eye contact Haley started towards him. Knowing there was nothing really she could do, or say she did what she use too.

"I'm so sorry Nathan." Haley said getting on her knees, reaching out and pulling Nathan too her. Hugging him tightly. Slowly but surely Nathan hugged her back. Haley didn't look at Nathan's face again she couldn't. The strong, confidant man she knew, had turned back into that seventeen year old boy, lost, and broken. Looking towards the door she noticed Dan watching with a heart broken look on his face. Haley glared at him until he finally left. Once he was gone Haley focused her attention to the man in her arms. Heaven help her, she would build him back up again.

* * *

><p>It was Friday and Haley was currently waiting for Nathan to get off work. Nathan had been put on patrol. He seemed to love it so she was happy for him. However she wasn't happy with the fact that he didn't have a partner, she also didn't like the hours, Nathan worked in 12 hour shifts. It had been a week since they had agreed to finally really talk. Tonight was the night, so she was making dinner for the two of them. She had decided to make spaghetti.<p>

Hearing the door Haley looked towards it. Nathan walked in. "Hey, Hales." Nathan said in greeting "Something smell good." Nathan said coming to wrap his arms around her resting his hands on her stomach.

Haley smiled. "Hey, thanks I'm making spaghetti. How was your day?" Haley questioned

Nathan laughed "yeah that smells good too. My day was good. How was your day?" Nathan asked placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"It was good. The new liaison officer, and assistant principal started today. Officer was okay, but isn't you and the assistant, well, she's a bitch." Haley said trailing off

Nathan chuckled. "Why is she a bitch?" Nathan asked letting go of Haley and leaning against the counter.

"She is restructuring the English department, and saying she is going to be making changes to my syllabus." Haley stated as she picked up the pot of boiling noodles moving to the sink and dumping them into the strainer.

"I'm sorry Hales. Anything I can do?" Nathan questioned

Haley shook her head. "No, but thank you. You ready for dinner?" Haley questioned

"Yeah." Nathan said as turned on the radio.

* * *

><p>Nick was sitting outside the house watching the happy couple through the window. It made him sick to his stomach, for weeks he had been watching them now. She was supposed to be his. He had left her he thought, as he took a drag of a cigarette. Thoughts continuing to race through his mind. Checking his phone again, he got irritated. Fed up he dialed a number.<p>

_Phone ringing_

"_Yeah, look I'm not waiting. I'm taking him out now and my way."_

_Listening for a moment._

"_I don't care about the fucking money anymore. He took something from me. I've already fucked up and the heat are on me. Either way Nathan Scott dies tonight." Nick stated into the phone ending the call. Moving the car down the street he exited the car, grabbing his gun he put it in the back of his pants. He then started towards the house. Jumping the back fence he climbed the rain gutter to the roof. Finding a window he opened it. Now all he had to do is wait._

* * *

><p>They had enjoyed a wonderful dinner. Each talking through their troubles. They came to an agreement that each would be better and honest and not hiding anything from each other. Nathan then told Haley he wanted her to work on her music again. When she hesitated Nathan then told her that he had been wrong to make her choose him or the music. She agreed. They then talked about the baby. Haley informed Nathan of an upcoming appointment.<p>

Both then started to clean up from dinner together, agreeing to watch a movie afterwards. After setting a plate in the sink Nathan made a face feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Haley questioned

"Nothing I just need to go change." Nathan said as he started towards the stairs. "I'll be right back."

Haley watched and heard as he entered the bathroom.

Smiling she continued to clean up. She heard the bathroom door open and heard him enter the bedroom. She heard muffled yelling followed by three loud pops. "Nathan!" She said aloud in a questioning tone. Seeing something out of the corner of her eye she looked towards the back yard. She watched as someone ran towards the back fence quickly climbing over it. Frightened she shouted for Nathan.

"Nathan!" Haley said as she started towards the bathroom. Opening the door and not seeing him she started towards their bed room. "Nathan?" Haley said as she opened the door. The first thing she noticed was the open window, looking at the ground she noticed bullet casings on the ground. Turning she saw Nathan on the floor not moving and eyes closed. Quickly running over to him she dropped to her knees. "Nathan" Haley said as she began to cry.

Nathan immediately opened his eyes, gasping for air. "I'm okay." Nathan said sitting up quickly.

"Nathan!" Haley said in relief pulling him into a hug. After a few moments Nathan pushed her away.

"Fucking dick. Son of a bitch that shit hurts." Nathan stated as he sat up quickly unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a bullet proof vest with three rounds fired into it. Fishing his cell phone out of his pocket he called it in.

Opening his vest he removed it revealing several large red welts that were already starting the bruise, one was directly over his heart.

Haley looked at him through tears. Placing her hand over his heart. Nathan's hand came up to cover hers. "I'm okay." Nathan said to her in comfort. Nathan then chuckled "Would be better if I could go more than a couple months without being shot at." Nathan added.

"It's not funny Nathan." Haley stated as she began to sob. Hearing Haley sob he immediately knew that making a joke had been wrong.

Nathan sighed "I know, I'm sorry." Nathan replied as he heard his front door burst open.

Soon Captain Matthews entered with officers flanking him. "Scott what the hell happen?" he questioned

Nathan let go of Haley.

"Sir, I came in to change from work. Man was standing near my open window and fired three shots in my direction. I went down, stayed still playing dead." Nathan said pointing towards the still open window. "Subject then fled out the window."

"Do you know this individual? Did you see his face?" Matthews questioned.

"No he was wearing a mask. He muttered something but I couldn't make out what he was saying, his voice was familiar but I can't place it." Nathan said looking down.

Matthews walked over to the shell casings looking at them they confirmed what he already knew. Then ordered the other officers to collect the evidence. Reaching for his radio he ordered a coroner van and placed the radio on the dresser.

"Nobody is dead." Haley stated as she stood up angered at the idea.

Matthews nodded. "That's right no one is thankfully. But we are going to make them think he is. This is obviously a hit. We're going to fake Nathan's death." Matthews said. "I know who did this. The arson, and the killing of your dog were done by the same person. A Nicholas McCoy, we tried to apprehend him tonight and failed, he got away with an officer's gun. I'm sorry I should have informed you sooner" Matthews stated looking down.

"This is my fault." Haley gasped before bursting into more tears, watching her, Nathan felt anger shoot through him. "No, it's not Hales." Nathan stated.

Just as Haley was about to respond an officer barged in with news. "Captain Matthews, sir, the suspect has been spotted at the bus station. He is currently waiting for a bus."

"Great, fuck this faking my death shit, Matthews I want in on this. I want to help. Let's go get him now" Nathan stated standing up.

Matthews nodded. "You can if you want. But, you should really go to a hospital and get checked out."

"Fuck that, I want in on this. Unless that's an order." Nathan said as he put his vest back on and walking back towards his closet for s shirt.

Haley's head snapped up at that. "Like hell you are. You're staying out of this one." Haley blurted out.

Matthews and Nathan looked at each other and then at Haley. "Hales, I'm fine I can do this, I can help." Nathan said walking up to her cradling her face with his hands and using his thumbs to brush away her tears. "Please, it's my job and I am good at it." Nathan stated

Haley shook her head. More tears falling. "No, please. I couldn't stand it if something were to happen to you."

Nathan shook his head. "Nothing is going to happen to me."

"Nathan you're not invincible. Please just stay." Haley said

"Maybe she is right Nathan, maybe you should go get checked out." Matthews said before Nathan could respond.

"Is that an order?" Nathan questioned again

Haley sent Matthews pleading look, however he shook his head no. Looking back at Nathan she knew he was going. She watched as he continued to dress, more tears falling.

Nathan looked at Haley. The look on her face broke his heart. Shaking his head he finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry, but, I am going. If anyone is slapping cuffs on this asshole it's going to be me." Nathan then looked at Matthews. "Let's go." He stated.

Matthews walked out, as Nathan followed he felt her hand on his arm halting him. Nathan turned and looked at her.

"Don't do this, Please." Haley pled "Let's just go to the hospital and get you checked out please." Haley finished lacing her fingers with his.

Nathan pulled her hand up and placed a kiss on it, then he pulled her into a hug. Kissing her cheek and then softly on the lips. Pulling away he spoke "I love you, but I am going, he ruined Tric, killed my dog, and just tried to kill Me. I don't want this lunatic walking free any longer. What if you had been the one to go into the bed room first?" when Haley didn't respond Nathan walked out.

Matthews however quickly walked back in. Haley glared at him. "You should have ordered him to stay." Haley spat out. "He is going to end up getting severely injured and or killed, and you already knowing he is in the wrong frame of mind will be responsible." Haley added

Matthews frowned. "I'm sorry Ms. James but Nathan is my best officer, he wanted to help and I am not going to stop him." Matthews said picking up his radio that he had left.

Haley glared at him. "It's Mrs. Scott actually and how good of use is your best officer going to be out injured or dead?" Haley questioned

Matthews laughed. "You're over reacting."

Haley shook her head. "No, I'm worried, hormonal and pregnant. And so help me, if something happens to him you are to blame." Haley finished pushing past him going to the bathroom and slamming the door.

Once she heard the front door shut, she panicked. Running out of the bathroom she ran to Nathan's home office phone and quickly dialed a number.

After a few rings someone answered.

"Nathan about the other day…" Dan started but was cut off

"Mr. Scott it's Haley. I need your help." Haley pled into the phone quickly

"What is it?" Dan asked.

Haley then quickly filled him in on the situation and everything had happen.

"Damn it, Matthews should have made him stand down." Dan gritted out in anger. "Where were they headed Haley?" Dan asked

"Bus station. Mr. Scott you have to hurry. I don't trust Nick and he is dangerous. Ex-military" Haley stated quickly.

"Okay, I am on my way there now." Dan said "Anything else?"

"Just get him out alive." Haley said

"Haley I promise. I will get him out, and so help me god I am going to rip Matthews a new one." Dan stated.

"Please be careful." Haley said

"I will. Just wait by the phone for a call." Dan finished and hung up.

Haley then hung up the phone. Going down stairs she grabbed the cordless. Not being able to sit still she continued cleaning the kitchen, and waiting for the phone to ring.

* * *

><p>They had just arrived at the bus station. After showing pictures of Nick to staff they were pointed in the direction of a bathroom. Now they were going to burst in. Nathan was irritated, Matthews was now ordering him to back off. Clenching his teeth he moved to stand beside him.<p>

"On my count. You stay back that's an order." Matthews said pointing to Nathan as he began to count down. Nathan slowly backed up. Busting open the door the other officers entered the bathroom. Nathan looked down the side of the building and noticed someone climbing out the window. Once he hit the ground he took off running.

Grabbing his radio Nathan shouted into it. "Subject escaped out the window, subject is running on foot towards the bus lot. I am in pursuit." Nathan said as he ran after the subject suddenly stopped. Pulling his gun out of his holster he pointed it towards the running subject.

"Freeze, on the ground now." Nathan ordered

The subject turned quickly. Nathan quickly lowered his gun when he realized that it wasn't Nick. But a young African American teenager in Nick's the subject hoodie. Suddenly uncomfortable with the situation, Nathan grabbed his radio. "Do you have the location of the subject?"

Matthews immediately answered. "No bathroom is empty, repeat bathroom is empty. What is your location?" Matthews questioned.

"Parking lot, north side." Nathan said still looking at the young teen, and holstering his gun.

"Okay, we are on our way to your location." Matthews responded.

Nathan noticed the teens eyes go wide, looking to the left he noticed someone running towards him in the reflection of the bus. As the subject neared he smiled realizing it was Nick, as he was about to strike Nathan turned.

Seeing a metal object coming towards his face he put his arms up blocking it. As it struck is forearm Nathan screamed out in pain as he felt the bone break. Nathan moved to the side, with the momentum Nick fell to the ground. Holding his arm not wasting a minute Nathan delivered a hard kick to Nick's side.

Nick gasped dropping the metal object. Crow bar, Nathan noticed. Anger flashed through him and he delivered another kick to Nick's side. Picking up the crow bar Nathan held it in his hand. Nick turned over onto his back.

"Do it. Finish it." Nick taunted

Looking behind him he noticed Matthews and the other officers closing in. Nathan dropped the crow bar, using his feet he kicked Nick making him roll over onto his stomach.

"You're not worth it." Nathan said bending down he placed his knee on Nick's back, before he could get his full weight Nick grabbed the crow bar turned quickly hitting Nathan in the side of the head. Nathan fell back, Nick quickly sat atop him.

"You don't deserve Haley. You're weak, pathetic even" Nick screamed as he was about to bring the crow bar down on Nathan's face, however it was grabbed, and he was stuck in the face with a fist. Nick fell back off of Nathan. Looking up Nick noticed a tall dark haired man. The man then spoke. "I believe it is you who does not deserve my daughter in law." Dan Scott said as the other officers, and Matthews finally made it.

Matthews grabbed Nick bringing him upright. He then started listing the charges against Nick, and reading him his rights. After placing cuffs on him he was placed into a cruiser.

Matthews turned to see Nathan out cold still on the ground. Dan was knelt next to him. Grabbing his radio he ordered them to send the ambulance over. With the ambulance approaching Matthews watched as Dan picked Nathan's lifeless body up.

"What are you doing?" Matthews questioned Dan.

"Keeping a promise to my daughter in law. You should have made him stay home" Dan said looking at Matthews with a pointed look.

"He wanted to help." Matthews stated in his defense

"He had been shot, and was pissed. You should have ordered him to stay put." Dan spat out.

"I know, I'm sorry." Matthews stated dropping his head in guilt "Anything I can do?" Matthews questioned following Dan.

"Yes, please enjoy calling Haley and telling her to meet us Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. Or perhaps maybe you should go pick her up and bring her." Dan finished as he started towards the ambulance. As they loaded Nathan, Dan then turned.

"You know if my son is an asset to your department, maybe you should treat him like one." Dan stated climbing into the ambulance. Paramedics quickly shut the doors and then they were off as soon as they were inside.

Looking at Nathan he noticed him starting to wake up as one of the paramedics was checking him over. Nathan started to fight the restraints. Grabbing his hand in comfort Dan spoke. "It's okay son. We got him, and we are on the way to the hospital just relax."

Dan then filled the medic in on his injuries and medical history.

Nathan opened his eyes finding the concerned eyes of his father looking back at him. After a few moments he spoke. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Nathan questioned laying back

Dan smiled. "Taking care of you as promised." Dan said

"Haley?" Nathan questioned

Dan just nodded. "I'm sorry son, about everything." Dan said

Nathan didn't respond. Instead he leaned back and closed his eyes they felt heavy. The pain was immense. Noticing his eyes closed Dan spoke.

"Stay awake Nathan. Don't pass out on me." Dan said stated afraid

Nathan laughed. "Easy for you to say. The darkness is heavy, and strong"

"Maybe, but you're stronger. You have to fight it." Dan said

"Tell Haley I love her, and that I'm sorry." Nathan stated still not opening his eyes.

As Dan was going to respond Nathan's body went limp. "Nathan don't you dare give up on me wake up!" Dan shouted. The ambulance then came to a stop. The paramedics were immediately out and already opening the doors and pulling Nathan out. A nurse and a doctor came to meet them.

"What do we have here?" The doctor questioned the paramedics.

"Male, police officer, 24 years of age, struck in the left forearm and side of the head with a crow bar. He came too in the ambulance but went back out just as we pulled in." medic rattled off as they continued to push Nathan on the gurney towards the elevators.

The doctor then turned looking at Dan once they reached the elevators. "Mayor Scott I am going to need you to wait in the waiting room. We are taking him up to surgery and as soon as we have information on your son I promise, I will deliver it to you in person." Dan just nodded and watched as they loaded Nathan onto the elevator, and watching as the doors closed.

Walking to the waiting room he sat in the first available chair he came to. Pulling out his phone he called Deb to inform her. Once he hung up he looked towards the door to see Haley walking in. standing he met her half way.

"Mr. Scott where is he?" Haley questioned

Dan shrugged. "They took him to surgery. Said they would let us know as soon as they had information."

"Was he awake?" Haley asked

Dan sighed. "He regained consciousness long enough to tell me, to tell you that he loves you and that he is sorry." Dan stated

Haley's hand dropped to her stomach, as tears sprang to her eyes. "He has to be okay. I can't do this without him." Haley said as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

Dan stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sure he is going to be fine. All we can do now is wait." Dan finished still holding Haley in a comforting embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is Chapter 17. I have had this completed for a week. However I couldn't find my flashdrive I had saved it to, and searched for it like crazy. Doing laundry today I found it.<strong>

**I know you're confused about the turn I've taken. I promise if you stick with this it will become clearer. The story is still building. Stick with me and I promise to finished this story. Please enjoy and review please. Sorry in advance for any errors, and mistakes, I still cannot find a beta. It is very late and I am super tired. I felt bad missing my deadline. However you have to admit two weeks is a lot better than months, and or a year.**


End file.
